Heroes Chronicles Universe
by sieg2013
Summary: Semua cerita saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Dimulai dari KnB, Percy Jackson & the Olympus, SAO, Marvel, hingga semua tokoh-tokoh anime yang belum terkenal dan terkenal. Tidak hanya itu juga, semua dunia mitologi saling berkaitan dengan satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes Chronicles Universe**

Tokoh:

· Uranus

· Octavian

· Galactus

· Thanos

· Ronan _the Accuser_

· Sugou Nobuyuki (Oberon) a.k.a Ultron

· Ultron (Mark III)

· Red Skull

Guest Star:

· **Tartarus**

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (SAO), Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & the Olympians), Marvel Comic

Genre: Tragedy, Fantasy

Episode 0 (Uranus Companion)

Uranus hadir dalam suatu pertemuan di langit. Bahkan, hanya kalangan tertentu yang bisa menaikinya. Langit bernama Xanderastir letaknya dekat dengan _Asgard_ , mitologinya Norses. Ada jembatan yang melayang dan banyak sekali anak tangga di depan Uranus. Tangganya terbuat dari kaca murni yang dilapisi dengan _energy_ murni. Semacam seng, tetapi bahannya terbuat dari adamantium. Konon, Uranus menggunakan material Adamantium untuk mencampurkan pedang perunggu langit, sehingga kemampuannya 20 kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, dirinya tidak membutuhkan Gaia dan Kronos karena dia muak melihat mereka. Walaupun begitu, dia pernah mendatangi lubang tartarus.

Wajahnya tua, berjanggut perak, mengenakan baju zirah tebal, dan pedangnya berada di samping kanan pinggang. Uranus dilahirkan oleh Chaos, penciptanya bersamaan dengan Gaia. Dia mendapatkan langit, sementara Gaia mendapatkan bumi. Tetapi, Uranus sangat licik. Dia memakan semua anak-anak Gaia hingga tak tersisa. Gaia menangis dan marah kepadanya. Suatu ketika, Gaia melahirkan Kronos dan menyembunyikannya. Uranus saat itu sedang terlelap. Saat itulah, Gaia datang untuk membalas dendam. Dia mengutus Kronos untuk menghabisi ayahnya dengan arit. Kronos masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menghabisi ayah kandungnya sendir hingga tubuhnya tercabik-cabik tanpa sisa. Sehingga terciptalah beberapa planet dan galaksi bersamaan dengan Aphrodite, Dewi Cinta. Namun, Uranus mengubah takdir omong kosong dan langsung menemui Tartarus.

Rupawan Tartarus lebih mirip dengan kepala seekor kambing warna hitam pekat. Bahkan, matanya warna biru dan membawa tongkat raksasa hitam. Tubuhnya dilapisi bayangan Nyx. Setelah Gaia tertidur di bumi, dia menikahi Tartarus, hingga Uranus cemburu. Tetapi dia telah melupakan semua hal itu dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan anak-anaknya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah evolusi sang titan.

Singgasana Tartarus mirip seperti kerajaan mesir kuno. Lantai dan tiang hitam. Para pelayannya adalah Empousa, Vampir yang dikalahkan oleh para dewa Olympus. Bahkan, kejadian tersebut diulang ketika Percy dan Annabeth berhasil mengalahkan mereka di lubang tartarus. Uranus berlutut di hadapan Tartarus dengan sedikit tersenyum. Hawa keberadaan Tartarus dengan Uranus sangat tipis dan sulit ditemukan.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini, langit?" Tanya Tartarus.

"Kau masih saja tidak sopan berbicara," kata Uranus tersenyum.

"Huh! Aku masih ingat pengkhianatanmu kepada istriku, dasar tidak tahu diri!" gerutu Tartarus.

"Begitu ya … langit memang aneh dan tidak bisa diprediksi dengan baik," kata Uranus memandang ke bawah.

Tartarus benci langit. Dia memandang langit dengan tatapan jijik. Membayangkan saja membuatnya muntah dan melemparkan semua bayangan ke dalam genggamanannya.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya Tartarus.

"Aku butuh rekan," kata Uranus singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Tartarus.

"Tidak," kata Uranus. "Tetapi, aku punya agenda lain, Tartarus,"

Ternyata benar. Sinar cahaya langit menyinari Tartarus dan alangkah terkejutnya dia, bahwa melihat seorang manusia fana yang sedang disekap di kurungan. Bentuknya mirip sangkar burung dan tidak mudah dipatahkan, termasuk dewa sekalipun. Jika dilihat sekitar bagian bawah kurungan, ada semacam peti emas yang dilapisi dengan duri-duri tajam. Seakan duri tersebut mengandung semacam kutukan ilmu hitam. Tanpa disadari, Uranus bergerak menghampiri Tartarus. Lincah.

"Kau … sejak kapan kau—"

"Aku memang punya rekan banyak. Sayangnya, mereka semua bermanfaat bagiku," ujar Uranus. "Lagipula, kontrak Chaos akan berakhir, Tartarus!"

Tartarus mengerti maksud pembicaraan Uranus. Kontrak yang dimaksud oleh Uranus adalah Kontrak Chaos. Isinya sebagai berikut:

" _Pemilik lubang harus memberikan sebagian monster terkuat kepada Uranus dan Gaia. Apabila_ _salah satu orang tidak hadir dalam pertemuan, semua monster di seluruh dunia akan tunduk kepada salah satu pemegang. Baik itu Uranus maupun Gaia._ "

"Dari tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan rekan baruku, Tartarus," kata Uranus tersenyum.

Di samping Uranus, berdirilah beberapa anggota yang berada di belakangnya. Diantaranya _super villain_ terkuat di galaksi, yaitu Ultron, Galactus, Thanos, Red Skull bersama Crossbones. Selain itu, ada demigod dan percampuran manusia fana dengan robot, yaitu Octavian dan Sugou Nobuyuki alias Oberon. Mereka berdua merupakan korban dari pembunuhan keji oleh Percy Jackson dan Kirigaya Kazuto. Menurut pandangan Uranus, mereka akan membalaskan dendam kepada kedua bocah itu.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau memiliki rekan barumu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka," kata Tartarus.

"Karena aku menggunakan _misdirection_ ," kata Uranus.

" _Mis … Direction_?" Tanya Tartarus.

Uranus mengangguk pelan tersenyum.

"Kau belum paham betul kekuatan sebenarnya _misdirection_ tersebut," kata Uranus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tartarus.

"Aku akan jelaskan," kata Uranus berjalan mengelilingi Tartarus. " _Misdirection_ itu salah satu metode yang sangat unik dibandingkan lainnya. Kemampuan yang mengalihkan perhatian baik mata maupun pikiran orang lain agar mereka tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh si pengguna tersebut,"

"Dengan kata lain, _Misdirection_ hanyalah pengalih perhatian hingga kecepatan dan tekniknya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali si pengguna. Begitu maksudnya?" kata Tartarus.

"Dan uji coba berhasil. Thanos orang pertama yang telah mengembangkan ke dalam sebuah stone terbaru. Yaitu psychic stone atau batu psikis. Thanos, tunjukkan batu tersebut," kata Uranus menyuruh Thanos untuk menunjukkan kepada Tartarus.

Thanos maju beberapa langkah dan menunjukkan sebuah batu murni berwarna putih kombinasi warna ungu. Dia menghipnotis Tartarus, namun tidak berhasil. Tartarus menghindarinya dan menggebrak meja.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku pusing!" geram Tartarus.

"Sudah cukup, Thanos," perintah Uranus kepada Thanos.

"Hanya segitukah kemampuan dewa? Benar-benar menyedihkan!" ejek Tartarus.

"Apa katamu, bocah emas?!" ekspresi Tartarus berubah menjadi marah dan benci kepada Thanos.

Ultron mengamati Thanos dan Tartarus sedang bertengkar. Mereka memang tidak tahu malu dan selalu menyalahkan orang lain. Sama seperti manusia di bumi.

"Thanos, Tartarus hentikan! Aku paham kalian saling benci, tetapi sudah saatnya hentikan semua ini," tatapan Ultron lebih tajam daripada lainnya. "Uranus, kita mulai _phase_ satu,"

 _Phase_ satu merupakan _phase_ mengadu dombakan kedua pihak yang terkenal, yaitu Iron Man dan Captain America. Bahkan, dirinya sudah menyiapkan para penjahat yang cocok dalam tugas tersebut. Ultron menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Nitro, Tigra, datanglah kalian berdua!" perintah Ultron.

Nitro dan Tigra datang menghampiri Ultron. Mereka muncul di balik tubuhnya dan diikat dengan vibranium dan adamanitum. Tartarus terkejut evolusi terkuat Ultron.

"Kaget, wahai dewa Tartarus?" kata Sugou.

"Dia tidak akan kaget, manusia fana. Kemampuan orang itu setara dengan bumi pertiwi. Dan satu lagi, dia tidak boleh disebut namanya. Nama bisa mengundang kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat," Ocatvian mengingatkan kepada Sugou.

Sugou mengabaikan saran Octavian dan melihat Ultron membawa dua penjahat ke hadapan Tartarus.

"Bagaimana mereka muncul di belakangmu? Aku nyaris tidak mengetahui mereka berada di dalam tubuhmu, Ultron," kata Tartarus.

"Itu gampang, Tuan Tartarus. Akan kuajari trik itu setelah tugas mereka selesai," kata Ultron. "Tigra, Nitro. Tugas kalian paham, bukan?"

Eskpresi Tigra dan Nitro berubah jadi tersenyum licik dan memahami perintah Ultron. Mereka berdua merupakan para penjahat yang sangat berbahaya jika tidak segera diatasi.

"Tentu saja, karena uangnya sudah dibayar secara _cash_ olehmu," kata Nitro.

"Aku tidak masalah, selama ada permata di kantongku," kata Tigra.

"Uang dan Permata, ya? Tidak mudah, tetapi gampang dicari," kata Ultron.

Uranus mengamati rencana Ultron dengan seksama. Dia tidak menyangka rencananya sangat rapi dan teratur. Tangan Uranus sedikit gemetaran dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tenang dan meregangkan pergelangan tangan hingga posisinya nyaman. Dia berubah wujud menjadi seorang pria yang berjas dan tampak lebih tua. Tidak memiliki rambut alias botak, setelan jas warna biru, hidung mancung dan mata hitam.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian rapi, Uranus?" Tanya Sugou.

"Huh! Pasti kau ingin menyamar kembali menjadi sosok manusia?!" gerutu Thanos.

"Tentu saja," kata Uranus tersenyum licik. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Jensen si politisi. Aku akan mempelajari tentang Superhuman Registration Act,"

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Tokoh:

· Klein a.k.a Tsuboi Ryoutarou

· Kouichirou Yuuki

· Jason Grace

· Piper McLean

· Hyperion

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan (Heroes of Olympus) & Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online)

 **Warning: OOC, Mistypo, EYD yang masih kacau**

Episode 1 (The Golden Sword)

Kouichirou menghubungi Satoru di dekat rumah barunya. Lagipula, rumahnya cukup indah, dan tidak ada bangunan mewah di sekitarnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia mengagumi taman sang kakek. Dulu, Asuna dan Kouichirou selalu bermain bersama kakek dan neneknya. Dimulai dari gendong-gendongan, bermain lumpur, kendo, dan menceritakan hebatnya sang ibu saat masih kecil.

Namun, semuanya telah berubah. Kakek dan nenek telah meninggal dunia. Ibunya semakin enggan mengunjungi makam mereka, karena menurutnya, memiliki keluarga seperti mereka ibaratnya punya keluarga miskin. Bahkan, menatap wajah orang tuanya saja tidak mau, apalagi mengunjunginya semasa hidupnya. Pada akhirnya, Kouichirou maupun Asuna membenci orang tuanya. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka berdua semakin buruk, dan tidak mau saling sapa. Semuanya telah musnah karena kesalahan orang tua mereka.

Daun-daun telah berjatuhan, dan mengenai kepala Kouichirou. Ketika mengamati daun tersebut, dia mengingatkan pada suatu taman bermain. Banyak sekali dedaunan, pohon yang segar, dan banyak sekali buah-buahan yang tumbuh di sana. Di sebelah kanan Kouichirou, ada kucing Persia yang berbulu tebal berwarna putih. Kucing itu sedang mengelus-elus kaki kiri Kouichirou.

"Halo Tama. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Kouichirou tersenyum, dan mengelus-elus kepala kucing yang bernama Tama.

Kucing Persia itu suka manja. Kadang, malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan sering keluar masuk ruangan tanpa izin. Bahkan, pembantunya kesulitan mengatasi nakalnya kucing tersebut. Untungnya, kucing itu hanya patuh terhadap majikannya, Kouichirou. Jadi, keluarga maupun para pembantunya memaklumi rasa kangen binatang peliharaan terhadap majikan.

"Mainnya nanti saja, iya? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain denganmu," kata Kouichirou terhadap kucing miliknya.

Disaat sedang menatap taman, ada kiriman paket dari seorang bodyguard. Dia bertubuh kekar, mengenakan kacamata hitam, memakai ear plug, dan berseragam hitam. Bodyguard itu mengasihkan sebuah paket kepada Kouichirou, tepat sebelum dia membungkukkan badan untuk minta izin. Paket itu berbentuk persegi panjang, dan dibungkus kado warna biru dengan pita hitam.

"Kouichirou-sama, ada paket untukmu. Apa perlu kami membukanya? Seandainya ada bom yang ingin melukai anda?" Tanya salah seorang bodyguard.

"Tidak perlu! Taruh saja dekat ruangan. Dan tolong, jangan sentuh paket itu. Kalau memang penting, aku akan membukanya. Tetapi jika isinya tidak terlalu penting, kau boleh mengasihkan kepada keluargamu atau orang yang membutuhkan," perintah Kouichirou.

Sebagai manusia, Kouichirou berbeda dari ayah maupun ibunya. Dia tidak segan-segan memberi kado untuk orang yang membutuhkan, dan sekarang, dia mendirikan semacam yayasan yang berdiri atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Awal mulanya, dia ingin membantu orang sekitar, dan memperkerjakan mereka. Terbukti, beberapa anak dari yayasan telah menelurkan prestasi setiap tahunnya. Jika salah seorang anak cacat karena kecelakaan, penyakit atau mengalami tunanetra sejak lahir, akan dibimbing sesuai minat dan bakatnya.

Bodyguard memohon pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sekitar tiga menit berlalu, HP Kouichirou berbunyi. Kemudian, dia merogoh saku celananya, dan itu ternyata Tsuboi Ryoutarou a.k.a Klein.

"Halo," kata Kouichirou mengangkat telponnya.

"Kouichirou-san iya? Maaf aku menemukan apa yang aku cari." Kata Ryoutarou tertawa seakan-akan dia tidak bersalah.

"Heh? Serius?" kata Kouichirou kaget dengan ucapan Ryoutarou barusan.

"Betul. Saat itu, aku belum menemukan benda itu, karena memang susah sekali." kata Ryoutarou bernada bingung.

 _Kouichirou hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah kuduga, benda itu bakal susah ditemukan. Apalagi benda itu sudah 3000 tahun yang lalu, katanya._

Yang dimaksud oleh kedua orang tadi adalah sebuah pedang, yang bernama Golden Sword. Pedang ini konon milik Titan yang bernama Hyperion, dan menggunakannya saat melawan Para Dewa Dewi Olympus.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai bersenang-senang kali ini." Kata Kouichirou tertawa.

"Baik, bos. Kalau begitu, kita mabuk-mabukan saja," kata Ryoutarou.

"Tidak deh. Aku lebih baik fokus apa yang aku seharusnya lakukan. Lagian, kau kan tidak boleh mabuk di rumahku. Itu sangat menggangguku, tahu," kata Kouichirou bernada sedikit serius tetapi menggoda.

"Maaf, maaf. Kebiasaan kantor dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Asuna-san, adikmu?" Tanya Ryoutarou

"Baik. Dia sekarang sudah berubah. Semenjak pacaran dengan Kazuto, dia sedikit percaya kepadaku, dan memperbaiki hubungan keluarga. Jika tidak ada dia, keluargaku akan rusak." Kata Kouichirou berterima kasih, dan menengok langit.

Ryoutarou memang memperhatikan kondisi terkini teman-temannya. Maklum saja, dia sulit log in karena tuntutan kerja. Selain itu, tidak mudah membagi waktu antara bermain game dan pekerjaan.

"Aku mau membuka kado dulu. Temui aku 15 menit lagi di rumahku. Sampai jumpa," kata Kouichirou mennutup telponnya.

Bagi Kouichirou, merekrut Ryoutarou ada untungnya. Selain dia adalah teman kazuto dan asuna, dia sangat ramah, dan tidak mudah untuk putus asa. Walaupun dia kelelahan sekalipun, tetap saja semangatnya tidak mau kalah dengan anak muda zaman sekarang. Padahal, umurnya 25 tahun.

Sungguh beruntung Ryoutarou punya boss yang baik seperti Kouichirou. Tidak seperti bos dulunya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika salah. Bahkan, bosnya menutupi kesalahan miliknya. Walau begitu, Ryoutarou tetap merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Karena itulah, dia membalas kebaikan hati bosnya dengan cara minum sake. Beda halnya dengan Kouichirou yang benci sake karena dia cepat mabuk.

Ada-ada saja kelakuan Ryoutarou.

~o0o~

Kouichirou menutup pintunya, dan memperhatikan kado misterius itu. Tidak ada nama pengirim dan alamat asal. Kouichirou benar-benar curiga dengan kado tersebut. Rencananya, dia ingin membuangnya ke tempat sampah, karena tidak jelas asal usulnya. Semestinya, Kouichirou mengikuti usulan Bodyguard, di mana ikut serta untuk membuka paket secara bersamaan. Oleh karena itu, sudah diputuskan. Kouichirou membuka kadonya sendiri. Saat dia membuka kadonya, ternyata isinya berupa kardus yang menampung benda yang cukup panjang. Ketika Kouichirou membukanya kembali, dia dikejutkan oleh benda yang dia cari.

Benda itu adalah Golden Sword. Sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari emas. Gagangnya saja berbentuk salib, tetapi emas. Ada tiga permata di bagian tengah pedang tersebut, yaitu merah, kuning, dan hijau. Selain itu, ada tulisan bagian bawah gagang tersebut. Tulisan ini menggunakan tulisan latin kuno, sehingga dia mengalami kesulitan dalam menerjemahkan tulisan ini. Ujungnya lancip, dari atas sampai bawah mengkilap, dan mirip seperti cermin.

Kouichirou mengayunkan pedang vertical, serong kanan ke kiri, horizontal, dan semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Memang, tidak ada yang tahu asal usul pedang ini, maupun mengapa pedang ini diberikan kepada salah seorang manusia. Namun, Kouichirou langsung menginvestigasi pedang tersebut. Dimulai dari ketahanan, serangan, sejarah, hingga mengapa pedang ini eksis di muka bumi ini. Hal itulah yang ingin Kouichirou gali.

"Tulisan apa ini? Kenapa bentuknya agak aneh begini?" Tanya Kouichirou seraya menyentuh ketiga pertama ini.

Semakin diperhatikan, tulisan ini semakin Kouichirou penasaran. Ketika membersihkan sebuah goresan di ujung pedang, ada tulisan yang sangat kecil. Tentu saja, dibutuhkan kaca pembesar untuk melihatnya.

" _Heredotate hladio…sapientia inmanissimi deducunt ada mortem, in tertium lapidem ele miscr scriptura otiose vitae_ (pedang yang mewarisi kebijaksanaan, berujung kematian secara tidak wajar, ketiga batu akan bercampur menjadi suatu elemen dasar, tulisan tanpa arti hidup)" kata Kouichirou seraya membacakan sebuah mantra.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyinari mata Kouichirou sekaligus. Dia kaget, karena tidak sengaja membacakan mantra. Padahal, dia tidak berkomat-kamit sama sekali. Cahaya itu menyinari rumah keluarga Yuuki. Para bodyguard, dan pembantu langsung menuju ke ruangan Kouichirou. Mereka semua terkejut, bahwa majikannya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Kouichirou-sama, sebaiknya anda pergi dari rumah ini. Berbahaya," kata salah seorang bodyguard membujuknya.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalian pergilah, dan selamatkan orang-orang sekitarnya." Perintah Kouichirou.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda, Kouichirou-sama? Bapak anda akan marah kepada kami, seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada anda," kata salah satu pembantu perempuan paruh baya.

"Jangan khawatirkan ayahku. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah diri kalian sendiri. Jika kalian meninggal, itu menjadi pukulan yang menyakitkan bagiku. Cepat pergi!" perintah Kouchirou untuk menyuruh para bodyguard, dan pembantu meninggalkan ruangan.

Para pembantu dan bodyguard meninggalkan ruangan, dan menyelamatkan orang sekitar. Sebenarnya, mereka patut berterima kasih kepada anak majikan, karena telah mementingkan kepentingan orang banyak daripada jatuh korban dalam keluarga Yuuki.

Cahaya itu masih menyinari, dan hilang dalam sekejap. Kouichirou bingung reaksi cahaya yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap. Saat melihatnya kembali, cahaya itu berubah kembali. Cahaya itu berbentuk sebuah lingkaran yang warna merah. Kemudian, salah satu tangan kanan keluar dari lingkaran merah tersebut. Cukup besar ukurannya, dan kulitnya berwarna ungu tua. Bahkan, tangannya mempunyai cakar yang sangat tajam. Langkah Kouchirou mundur secara perlahan, dan tidak bersuara.

Setelah tangan, muncul tangan kiri, dan kedua kakinya. Kemudian, dilanjutkan badan sampai mencapai leher. Kouichirou mengambil pedang katana di sampingnya. Pedang itu bernama Kuzuryu. Pedang Kuzuryu ini panjangnya mencapai 50 cm, sangat tajam, dan masih terlihat mulus tanpa goresan sama sekali. Kouichirou melakukan kuda-kuda sambil waspada, seandainya musuh tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Dan ternyata benar apa yang dirasakan oleh Kouichirou. Tiba-tiba, muncul kepala, dan badannya sekaligus. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya dilapisi emas murni, tanpa ada goresan sedikitpun. Tidak hanya itu saja, Raksasa ini tingginya sekitar 223 cm, badannya berotot, dan kulitnya warna ungu. Tentu saja, ini adalah raksasa Titan yang dimaksud oleh Kouichirou.

"Tidak mungkin. Wajah emas, seorang Titan. Tidak mungkin, kau adalah—" kata Kouichirou menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

" _Aku kembali dari dunia kegelapan. Sudah saatnya aku menggunakan akalku untuk memakan umat manusia_."

Ya. Dia adalah salah satu bangsa Titan pada Yunani kuno, Hyperion, sang berwajah emas dari timur.

~o0o~

Ryoutarou merasa beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengan Kouichirou. Selain atasannya bersikap ramah terhadap siapapun, dia memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan menganggap keluarga kedua baginya. Sangat adil memang, mengingat bosnya dulu membentak kepada Ryoutarou tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidak hanya itu, dia sering kena sasaran bully oleh para rekannya. Ketika tekanan dan kondisi tidak tahan lagi, Kouichirou menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang nyaman untuknya. Dan akhirnya, berhasil mendapatkan kehormatan untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ryoutarou berangkat dari apartemen menuju rumah Kouichirou dengan perasaan gembira. Selain itu, atasannya tidak pernah menyalahkan. Dia bersikap tegas, dimulai dari kecelakaan secara tidak sengaja, itu diberikan tugas kembali. Ceroboh, gaji dipotong, dan melakukan dengan sengaja, dipecat. Hal itulah yang membuat Ryoutarou semakin waspada terhadap atasan. Baik dari penampilan, skill, kemampuan maupun lainnya.

Secara tidak sadar, Ryoutarou menabrak seorang pegawai kantor pos, yang sedang mengantarkan beberapa paket. Berambut coklat, mengenakan topi, dan seragam berwarna biru muda, bahwa dia adalah pegawai kantor pos. Penampulan pak pos sangat rapi, dan tidak menimbulkan kesan curiga apapun. Jika dilihat dengan sekilas, umurnya terbilang muda. Ryoutarou memperkirakan bahwa pak pos ini terbilang baru. Terbukti, seragamnya rapi, tidak ada yang kusut, dan mengenakan sepeda ke mana-mana. Meski begitu, Ryoutarou tidak curiga terhadap apapun.

"Ya ampun! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," kata Ryoutarou meminta maaf.

"Gak apa-apa. Aku juga salah, karena membawa paket yang cukup banyak untuk diantarkan." Kata Pak pos tersenyum.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan sepedamu? Kan nyaman dan enak kalau mengantarkan paket?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

"Sebenarnya, aku terbilang baru. Kadang, aku iri kalau rekanku memakai sepeda motor, karena kinerjanya bagus." Kata Pak pos menata kembali paket-paketnya yang jatuh.

Ryoutarou memahami perasaan terhadap Pak Pos. Meski terbilang baru, tetapi dia berambisi ingin meningkatkan kesejahteraan dalam hidupnya. Kadang, dia merasa iri terhadap rekannya maupun teman-temannya, yang mengenakan mobil atau sepeda motor. Namun, bagi Ryoutarou, seusianya dia itu mestinya menikmati arti hidup atau kuliah sambil part time. Pak Pos menceritakan bahwa dulunya, lahir anak yatim piatu. Keluarga yang dia punya hanya kakek dan neneknya. Meski begitu, mereka tidak bisa bekerja, karena tidak punya penghasilan. Oleh karena itu, Pak Pos mengadu nasib untuk bekerja di perushaan kantor pos, menjadi seorang pengirim paket. Memang beginilah kondisinya. Sungguh malang nasib pak pos.

"Begitu iya? Emangnya udah kerja di kantor pos berapa lama?" Tanya Ryoutarou membantu menata paket miliknya.

"Hampir 3 bulan, pak." Kata pak pos menghela napas berat.

"3 Bulan iya? Wah, tak terasa sudah lama kau bekerja di situ. Lalu, keluargamu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ryoutarou.

Pada saat Pak pos meneruskan, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang muncul dari arah timur. Tempat di mana rumah Kouichirou berada. Ryoutarou menggertakkan giginya, dan bergegas menuju ke lokasi.

"Kouichirou-san. Tunggulah aku! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" kata Ryoutarou dalam hati sambil memutar jam tangannya menjadi avatar Klein.

Klein adalah username atau avatar milik Ryoutarou. Rasnya salamander, mengenakan pedang katana, dan seragamnya berwarna merah dengan disertai lukisan emas. Dia tidak menyadari, bahwa lawan sebenarnya adalah salah satu Titan, Hyperion dari Timur.

~o0o~

Piper tidak memahami perasaan laki-laki yang sebenarnya. Bayangkan saja, dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan surat dari pacarnya, Jason untuk menemuinya di Theme Park. Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk keluar? Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah kencan? Jika memang benar, kejutan apalagi yang direncanakan oleh laki-laki itu? Hal itu terus mengganggu di pikirannya.

Terakhir Piper mendapatkan kejutan adalah menaiki Tempest, angin topan milik Jason. Meski begitu, dia ketakutan setengah mati ketika berada di langit. Membayangkan saja membuatnya mual. Tetapi, Jason memakluminya. Maklum saja, dia adalah anak Dewa Jupiter, pemimpin Olympus romawi kuno. Jika Piper tidak salah ingat, Ayahnya memberi nama Jason karena untuk meredam kemarahan Juno. Karena itulah, diberi nama Jason.

Sesampainya di Theme Park, Piper menunggu di pintu masuknya. Dia mengenakan topi berwarna-warni, mengenakan jaket berbulu di bagian lehernya, celana jeans berwarna coklat muda, dan sepatu widgets berwarna hijau muda. Seleraku payah banget, pikir Piper. Dia bingung harus mengenakan apa untuk kencan kali ini. Alhasil, pakaiannya berantakan. Kemudian, Jason melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman khasnya, dan terlihat gagah baginya. Mengenakan kaos oranye Half Blood Camp, rambut pirang ditambah disisir yang rapi, dan celana jeans warna biru.

"Hai, Pipes," kata Jason tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Hi, Jason. Kurasa kau terlambat 10 menit lagi iya?" kata Piper cemberut

"Sori, Pipes. Aku barusan mengerjakan tugas yang dibuat oleh Chiron. Tentu kau paham, bukan?" kata Jason.

Piper memang memahami maksud perkataan Jason. Dia disuruh mencari perisai aegis yang hilang bersama Annabeth dan Percy. Terdengar menggelikan sich, mengingat Annaebth mengatakan, bahwa perisai itu seperti cermin, dan hanya berlaku melawan Kronos. Yang membuat Piper jengkel, adalah sifat intelektual Annabeth menular ke Jason. Semestinya, dia bangga pacarnya sedikit pintar. Namun, sedikit khawatir juga, karena saking pintarnya, jadi lupa dengannya. Semoga saja tidak seperti itu.

"Lalu, ke mana kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jasson.

"Entahlah, Jason. Aku sebenarnya bosan tidak melakukan apapun di rumah maupun Half Blood Camp, sementara kau pergi bersama Percy dan Annabeth." Kata Piper berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, giliranmu yang menjadi utama, princess." Kata Jason sambil mengecup kening Piper.

Muka Piper memerah sehabis keningnya dicium oleh Jason. Saat ini, mereka menuju ke pintu masuk Theme Park. Namun, Piper belum memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Memang benar, Jason yang mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan, tetapi, dirinya mengaku belum menemukan tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke roller coaster? Aku sangat berani lho menaiki itu," kata Piper menunjuk di wahana Roller Coaster.

Panjang Roller Coaster hanya 1,3 km. tetapi, cukup tinggi sekitar 70 meter. Kecepatan roller coaster itu sekitar 130 km/jam. Sudah pasti mengalahkan Yamaha Racing Coaster milik Transtudio Bandung. Piper maupun Jason sepakat untuk menaiki ke Roller Coaster. Pada saat mereka menaiki, tiba-tiba sebuah portal terbuka di samping Jason.

"Jason, awas!" kata Piper memperingatkan.

Jason menoleh, dan menghindar. Sementara Piper memegang pisau katopris untuk memastikan ada musuh yang datang untuk menyerbu Theme Park yang dan Jason mengangguk pelan untuk memastikan tidak ada anak buah Gaia muncul. Mereka menatap Portal yang sedang terdiam, dan menampakkan sebuah visi yang aneh. Di gambarkan jelas, lokasinya berada di Tokyo Jepang, kemudian seorang pria sedang bertarung melawan seorang raksasa membawa The Golden Sword.

"Pipes, itu … tidak mungkin!" kata Jason terkejut dengan penglihatan barusan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Piper.

"Itu senjatanya Hyperion, Titan yang dulu pernah dikalahkan oleh Percy saat perang melawan Kronos. Pedang itu dijuluki sebagai Golden Sword, dikarenakan wajah maupun senjatanya dilapisi emas. Saat itu, dia menemukan benda tersebut ketika pada zaman peradaban Titan. Dia menyimpan kekuatan magis yang sebenarnya di pedang tersebut. Jika Hyperion mendapatkan pedang tersebut, kekuatannya lebih kuat 10 kali lipatnya." Kata Jason menjelaskan.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menyelamatkan pria. Dia dalam bahaya besar." Kata Piper menyetujui pendapat Jason.

"Kalau begitu, kau di sini, dan hubungi para pekemah. Aku yang menghadapi Titan itu." Kata Jason menyiapkan peralatan untuk perang.

Piper tidak setuju dengan Jason soal itu. Dia tidak tahan jika pacarnya bertarung senndirian melawan titan yang memiliki kekuatan 10 kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Karena itulah, dia membulatkan tekadnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ijinkan kau pergi!" kata Piper cemberut.

"Maaf?" Tanya Jason bingung.

"Kau lupa iya kalau aku ini pacarmu? Kita seharusnya menyelesaikan ini bersama. Kalaupun kita masih hidup, itu karena kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tetapi aku tidak setuju kalau kau menyuruhku untuk tetap di sini. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk ikut denganmu, Jason.: kata Piper tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan magis Charmspeak untuk menenangkan Jason.

Jason memahami perasaan Piper. Dia bakalan menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Perasaan Jason yang tidak sabaran, membuat dirinya merasa tenang ketika berbicara dengan Piper. Memang begitulah pacarku, bersikap tenang, pikir Jason. Kemudian, dia menggandeng Piper memasuki portal tersebut. Mereka berdua penasaran seperti apa Tokyo, Negara Jepang sekaligus menghentikan Hyperion.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berpetualang lagi." Kata Jason tersenyum kepada Piper.

"Jangan lupakan kencan kita, iya." Kata Piper menatap dan tersenyum kepada Jason.

Langsung, mereka memasuki portal tersebut tanpa ragu.

~o0o~

Kouichirou menyerang Hyperion dengan gerakan cepatnya. Baru kali ini, dia berhadapan dengan raksasa Titan. Memang, bertarung melawan sesama manusia kedengarannya sudah biasa. Tetapi melawan monster itu? Seumur hidup Kouichirou tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian unik sekaligus menegangkan seumur hidup.

Hyperion memukul Kouichirou, tetapi itu hanyalah bayangannya. Kouichirou menyerang dari belakang, sambil menusuk-nusuk di bagian lehernya. Dengan mudahnya, Hyperion menangkisnya, dan memukul balik serangannya.

 _"_ _Hanya inikah seranganmu, manusia?" tertawa Hyperion sampai menggema ke seluruh penjuru Jepang._

Kouichirou mencari cara untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Dia menengok sebelah kanan Hyperion, dan memiliki sebuah ide. Hyperion melihat mata Kouichirou. Raksasa Titan itu yakin, pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi, rencana apa yang ingin perlihatkan untuk mengalahkannya?

"Sebelum aku mulai menyerang, mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di dunia?" Tanya Kouichirou.

 _"_ _Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Memangnya apa untungnya bagiku?" Tanya Hyperion balik_.

"Ingin tahu rencanamu saja, Hyperion. Memang, manusia tidak bisa membunuhmu, tetapi ada satu orang yang bisa. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Tetapi, aku ingin menanyakan alasanmu ada di sini." Kata Kouichirou.

 _"_ _Baiklah jika kau bersikeras ingin tahu. Kami di sini, Jepang untuk menata kembali peradaban kami yang hilang." Kata Hyperion menjelaskan._

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kouichirou bingung.

 _"_ _Manusia benar-benar payah. Bapak Kami telah bangkit dari evolusinya. Jika dia paham dengan kekuatannya, maka bisa dibilang, peradaban manusia akan musnah seperti debu yang beterbaran di mana-mana." Kata Hyperion menggenggam pasir miliknya._

Kouichirou mengaku tidak terkejut dengan cara bicara dan ancaman Hyperion. Namun, dia terkejut, siapa Bapak Kami? Apakah semacam kode sandi?

"Siapa Bapak Kami?" Tanya Kouichirou.

 _"_ _Dia tidak boleh disebut olehmu, manusia. Hanya kami yang boleh mengucapkan nama tersebut," Kata Hyperion bernada tinggi._

"Mengapa begitu? Tidak adil donk rasanya," kata Kouichirou tersenyum.

 _"_ _Maaf, manusia. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Bapak Kami." Kata Hyperion._

Titan itu langsung menghantam Kouichirou dengan pohon. Namun, berhasil dipotong olehnya. Memang, kekuatan Kouichirou tidak sebanding dengan Hyperion. Akan tetapi, dia menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Saat itulah, serangan sesungguhnya dimulai. Hyperion tidak menyadari kekuatan yang sebenarnya dalam tubuh Kouicihirou. Kecepatannya berubah menjadi 134 km/ jam. Kecepatan itu mirip dengan roller coaster di Amerika Serikat yang lokasi Theme Park bernama Disneyland. Dia menghunus pedang, dan menusuk-nusuk Hyperion, hingga tidak berkutik. Sang Titan itu terkejut, dan berusaha menangkis serangan kilatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyperion berhadapan dengan manusia super kilat. Apakah dia memiliki kekuatan khusus? Hyperion berusaha mengimbangi serangannya.

Sementara Kouichirou sendiri terus menusuk-nusuk hingga Hyperion terpojok. Tidak hanya itu, dia memutar badan, dan menendang badan Hyperion hingga dibuat terdesak. Badannya mengalami memar, dan memegang gagang pedang Kuzuryu.

 _"_ _Lumayan juga kau, manusia. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghabisimu segera!" suara Hyperion mulai menggema, hingga Kouichirou terkejut. Luka Hyperion tidak mengalami luka sama sekali_

"Mustahil—" kata Koichirou terkejut.

Hyperion hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Kouichirou, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi licik. Titan itu menghajar Kouichirou, hingga babak belur. Pedang yang dia punya terlempar sangat jauh. Wajahnya lebam, mulutnya berdarah, jarak Kouichirou. Kondisi rumah Kouichirou benar-benar berantakan. Pohon-pohon mulai rusak, daun semakin rontok, dan tidak dapat memikat keindahan alam.

Kemudian, Hyperion menendang Kouichirou ke tembok, hingga terluka cukup parah di bagian perut dan tangannya. Tidak disangka, kekuatan Hyperion meningkat drastic. Sampai-sampai, dia mengalami luka berat. Semoga saja Asuna tidak ke rumah. Kalau tidak, Kouichirou bisa terbunuh. Hyperion hanya tertawa melihat Kouichirou yang terluka berat.

 _"_ _Ada kata terakhir, manusia?" kata Hyperion mengejek._

Kouichirou hanya bisa pasrah, dan memejamkan matanya. Mati. Apakah dirinya akan dibunuh oleh raksasa Titan, yang tidak sengaja telah bangkit kembali, untuk memusnahkan peradaban manusia?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab, ketika Klein datang menolongnya. Ketika Hyperion menginjak Kouichirou dengan kaki kanannya, dia menyelamatkan atasannya dengan lincah. Setelah menyelamatkan Kouichirou, Klein langsung membalas serangan dan menebas kaki kanan dengan elemen api, dan kakinya pun terbelah. Hyperion mengerang kesakitan. Kouichirou membuka matanya, ternyata itu adalah Klein, orang yang telah merekrutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouichirou-san?" Tanya Klein menanyakan keadaannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kouichirou tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau mundur saja, Kouichirou-san. Biar aku yang atasi monster ini," kata Klein berwajah serius.

Tidak hanya Klein saja yang datang, sebuah portal datang dari arah samping kirinya. Ternyata, ada 'bantuan' tidak terduga oleh kedua orang, yaitu Jason grace dan Piper McLean. Demigod anak dari Jupiter dan Aphrodite.

 _"_ _Demigod!" teriak Hyperion._

 _"_ _Akan kumakan kalian semua, hingga tak tersisa!" teriak Hyperion dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan._

Sementara itu, Jason dan Piper menengok kedua manusia dengan penasaran. Penyesalan yang terjadi, adalah mereka terlambat datang untuk mengalahkan Titan itu.

"Wah, sepertinya seru nich. Kenapa kau tidak megajak kami juga, manusia?" Tanya Jason tersenyum lebar kepada Klein.

"Jason! Gak boleh begitu. Lihat!" kata Piper menunjuk titan itu, bernama Hyperion.

"Woow. Pipes, kau jaga manusia itu. Aku akan menghentikan monster itu." Kata Jason mengeluarkan pedang, dan menebas badan Hyperion. Sementara Piper merawat Kouichirou.

"Kalian ini … siapa?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Kami … uhhh … bagaiaman jelaskannya? Intinya, kami ingin menyelamatkanmu dari monster itu." Kata Piper menjelaskan sembari bingung mau menjelaskan mulai dari mana.

Maklum saja, manusia memang terkesan tidak peduli dengan Dewa Dewi . bahkan, menyembahnya pun jarang. Oleh karena, itu, Demigod muncul untuk menerima tugas. Dimulai dari tugas ringan hingga berat. Piper tidak bisa menjelaskan secara terperinci tentang perkemahan. Namun, ada yang mengusik di pikiran Piper itu sendiri. Mengapa dia bisa melawan Titan? Dan mengapa Hyperion itu bangkit kembali?

"Kau … bisa melihat semuanya? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bingung?" Tanya Piper bingung

"Dia Hyperion, nona. Aku tidak sengaja membaca mantranya. Kukira, itu semacam kalimat kuno, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan kamu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kami bisa melihat? Sebenarnya…kami ini adalah Hunter." Kata Kouichirou.

"Hunter?" Tanya Piper.

"Iya. Salah seorang pemimpin kami, telah membantai monster yunani kuno atau monster-monster mitos di seluruh dunia. Bahkan, dia pernah mengalahkan manusia yang dirasuki atau membunuh sesama manusia. Oleh karena itulah, kami dijuluki Hunter." Kata Kouichirou.

Sebenarnya Kouichirou bohong soal Hunter. Nama organisasi itu adalah Assassin. Dia tidak ingin gadis ini terlibat dalam pertarungan rumit. Sementara itu Klein dan Jason berusaha menghindari serangan Hyperion.

"Bocah, namamu siapa?" Tanya Klein sambil menghindari serangan Hyperion.

"Aku Jason Grace, dan itu pacarku, Piper McLean." Kata Jason menebas kaki Hyperion.

Hyperion yang melihatnya langsung marah, dan mengeluarkan pedang The Golden Sword. Pedangnya menyinari mata Jason dan Klein.

 _"_ _Wahai para monster, bangkitlah, dan balaskan dendamku! Musnahkan peradaban umat manusia!" teriak Hyperion dan pedangnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster yang ditakuti oleh para Dewa, Echidna._

"Serius nih?" kata Klein.

"Gawat! Seluruh dunia akan musnah kalau begini ceritanya." Kata Jason berusaha bersikap tenang meskipun tangannya gemetaran.

Piper memperhatikan pacarnya, Jason yang gemetaran. Ada apa dengan Jason? Mengapa dia sampai gemetaran meskipun berusaha bersikap tenang? Jangan-jangan….

"Echidna…" kata Piper melongo ke atas, dan ternyata dugaan Piper benar.

Monster itu seperti ular raksasa, berbadan raksasa dan berwujud wanita manusia. Tidak hanya itu, badannya bersisik, dan gerakannya semakin gesit.

Musuh menakutkan, Echidna telah kembali dari Bumi.

~o0o~

Klein menggunakan elemen api untuk menghentikan Hyperion. Namun, Titan itu malah membangkitkan Echidna di Jepang. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan monster ini, tanpa harus menghancurkan atau meluluhlantakkan bangunan di Tokyo. Disaat masih memikirkan cara untuk menghadapinya, Piper datang menuju Hyperion, dan mencoba untuk berbicara sembari membawa pisau katoprisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nona? Berbahaya!" teriak Klein.

"Tenang saja. Piper tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan." Kata Jason tersenyum.

Memang benar. Piper paham betul apa yang dia perbuat. Setelah pergi untuk menghentikan Gaia, Piper memainkan peran, menjadi pembicara ulung. Dirinya yakin, bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk menghadapi amukan monster adalah Hyperion. Ketika raksasa Titan mulai lengah, Jason akan membunuhnya dari belakang bersamaan dengan seorang pria bersamurai (kalau saja tidak mengenalnya, bisa-bisa repot jadinya untuk kerja sama).

"Tuanku, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apakah anda puas menyerbu manusia?" kata Piper melakukan Charmspeak, sehingga membuat gerakan Hyperion melambat.

 _"Aku sudah memberitahu, gadis kecil kepada pria itu." Kata Hyperion menunjuk Kouichirou yang terbaring lemas._

Piper maupun Jason tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Hyperion. Tetapi, dia yakin bahwa musuh memang tidak ingin mengulangi ucapannya kembali. Namun, Piper tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus mulai berbicara, sambil mengasih kode kepada Jason, dan Klein untuk menyerang tiba-tiba.

 _"Baiklah kalau mulai penasaran, gadis kecil. Bapak kami akan evolusi, dan tidak sabar untuk memusnahkan kalian semua, umat peradaban manusia maupun demigod." Kata Hyperion menjelaskan._

Di saat Titan menjelaskan, Jason mencari cara untuk membunuh Hyperion. Sementara Klein bersiap menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya. Kaki kanan maju, dan lututnya ditekuk 90 derajat. Sementara kaki kirinya mundur, dan telapak kaki kiri menyerong. Sepertinya, Klein melakukan kuda-kuda samurai. Jason tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Klein. Tetapi, dia harus berhati-hati. Jason memanjat atap secara hati-hati, dan menundukkan kepalanya supaya Hyperion tidak menoleh. Piper melihat sekilas Jason, langsung berkata, "Bapak kami itu siapa?"

 _"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namamu. Lagipula, kau pasti bakal mati dicincang olehku." Kata Hyperion tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan bangsa Titan lainnya? Apakah berencana dibangkitkan kembali?" Tanya Piper.

 _"Tentu saja. Tetapi tidak sekarang, karena akan terjadi pertumpahan darah antar Titan, jika sampai itu terjadi." Kata Hyperion bermuka masam._

"Contohnya?" Tanya Piper.

 _"Ada satu Titan yang berontak kepada kami. Yaitu Ieapetus. Titan itu dipanggil Bob, beserta Damasen. Kami kurung dia di lubang Tartarus. Tempat itu sangat mengerikan, gadis kecil." Kata Hyperion._

Piper memang sepakat soal pendapat Hyperion. Annabeth maupun Percy pernah menceritakan Lubang Tartarus beserta pengalamannya di sana. Kejadian itu juga pernah dialami oleh Nico DiAngelo. Gaia memang lebih kejam daripada Kronos. Tetapi, seandainya saja 'Bapak kami' oleh Hyperion bengis dan tidak kenal ampun terhadap anak-anaknya, maka keluarga Titan memang sama bengisnya dengan monster (maksudnya bangsa Titan lebih bengis daripada Dewa Dewi ataupun demigod).

"Begitu iya. Manusia memang akan mati dibunuh oleh Anda?" kata Piper sedih.

" _Huh! Kenapa reaksinya begitu? Aku memang kejam, dan bijaksana!_ " kata Hyperion, dan melihat Echidna yang siap siaga memusnah umat manusia, " _Echidna, hancurkan mereka_."

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pria berjubah hitam menyegel Echidna. Dia menggunakan semacam guci yang berkilauan. Lalu, pria itu membuka tutup gucinya, dan terlihat aura yang menyeramkan sekaligus bersinar. Bahkan, The Golden Sword milik Hyperion kalah bersinar. Monster itu terhisap, dan guci tersebut tertutup kembali. Sontak, semua orang yang melihatnya pun terkejut.

 _"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku?" geram Hyperion._

"Demigod, kalian berdua! Kesempatan emas. Jangan sia-siakan!" kata pria berjubah hitam dan pergi kabur.

Hyperion sangat marah hal itu. Ketika Titan itu mengejar seorang pria, Jason mulai menusuk punggung Hyperion tanpa ampun. Selain itu, dia menggunakan petir untuk menyambar di sekujur tubuh Hyperion, hingga kesakitan. Klein pun tidak mau kalah, dia menggunakan serangan pamungkasnya. Langsung, samurai itu menyerang dengan gesit. Bahkan, Kouichirou melihatnya tidak percaya. Klein telah melampaui kecepatan miliknya di ALO. Kouichirou memperkirakan kecepatan Klein sekitar 130 km/jam. Beda satu km miliknya.

"Keppuroku Sanjutsu!" teriak Klein.

Keppurouku Sanjutsu adalah skill original milik Klein. Dia menggunakan kuda-kuda yang cukup keras, sehingga menghasilkan kecepatan yang sama persis dengan peluru sniper. Meski kecepatannya tinggi, tetapi kelemahannya adalah daya serangannya yang kecil, sehingga hanya bisa menggores armor atau badan seseorang.

Serangan Klein dimulai dari vertical, horizontal, serangan slash samping kanan, kiri berkali-kali, hingga teknik Do digunakan. Hyperion tidak menyadari sepenuhnya, karena serangan Klein memang cepat. Ketika dia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, tubuh Titan terasa nyeri di bagian dalam. Ternyata, Klein menduga serangannya bakal sekecil ini. Oleh karena itu, dia mempertajam daya serangannya dengan Asuna, yang dijuluki Berserk Healer.

"Serangannya…cepat sekali!" kata Piper.

 _"Sialan kau, manusia! Rasakan ini!" teriak Hyperion_

Hyperion tidak mau kalah. Titan itu mengayunkan pedangnya, dan menyerang Klein dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Jason. Hyperion memutar-mutar badannya, hingga Jason terjatuh. Sementara Klein menangkis serangan tersebut, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Piper bingung. Dia lupa kalau tidak membawa senjata lain, kecuali Katopris. Saat itulah, dia melihat Kouichirou berusaha bangkit.

"Gadis kecil, gunakan bicara untuk menenangkan pacarmu dan Klein. Jujur, kita sedikit panic saat melawan Titan itu." Kata Kouichirou bangkit dengan berlumuran darah.

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya, Kouichirou?" Tanya Piper bernada cemas.

"Lakukan saja! Kau ingin bertahan hidup, bukan? Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar! Begitu Jason dan Klein terjepit, gunakan itu. Paham?" perintah Kouichirou.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Piper melihat mata Kouichirou dengan tatapan yang tegas. Dia mengangguk tegas pula, dan berdeham.

"Jason…tenanglah. Hindari musuh, dan cari kelemahannya!" teriak Piper memberi Charmspeak supaya Jason mulai tenang.

"Klein…tenanglah. Hindari musuh, dan cari kelemahannya! Bantu Jason!" kata Piper memberi lagi Charmspeak kepada Klein.

Klein maupun Jason mulai tenang. Mereka berdua menghirup napas, dan Kouichirou mulai menatap Hyperion dengan tajam. Dia melakukan gaya western sword. Style itu memang hanya digunakan saat darurat, dan yang mengetahuinya hanya Kirigaya Satoru, sahabatnya.

"Western Style!" kata Kouichirou, dan langsung menusuk sebanyak 32 kali, kemudian mengayunkan sambil memutar pedangnya sebanyak 20 kali. Arah samping kanan, kiri, vertical, horizontal hingga serong kanan kiri.

Posisi Hyperion terjepit. Titan itu menahan serangan combo Kouichirou. Klein tersenyum lebar, dan menggunakan elemen apinya untuk menggorok leher Hyperion. Lehernya mengerang kesakitan, dan tersungkur di tanah, sehingga menimpa rumah warga sekitar. Kondisi Hyperion mengenaskan, matanya terbelalak, dan darahnya bercucuran di tanah. Jason ngos-ngosan dan meregangkan kakinya, Sementara Klein merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah.

"Gila…Hyperion musuh yang kuat iya?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Hyperion?" Tanya Klein

"Iya. Dia adalah Titan dari Timur pada masa peradaban Titan." Kata Kouichirou menjelaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu soal Bapak Kami, Kouichirou?" Tanya Piper.

"Tidak tahu. Dia mengatakan persis apa yang dia ucapkan kepadaku," kata Kouichirou.

Piper menduga pasti akan terjadi sesuatu pada dunia. Bukan dunia saja, tetapi planet bumi. Tetapi siapa? Piper tidak bisa asal menebak. Sebaiknya, dia memberitahukan hal ini kepada Chiron.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria berjubah hitam? Apakah dia musuh atau teman?" Tanya Jason.

"Kurang tahu. Yang jelas, Echidna berhasil disegel olehnya. Itu sudah cukup," kata Jason.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya tempat kencan khusus untuk pacarku? Portalnya sudah menghilang dari tadi," kata Jason masih kelelahan.

Klein hanya menatap langit, dan berharap besok kembali ke kehidupan normal. Tetapi tidak tahu sampai kapan dunia akan damai. Klein punya ide untuk kencan Jason dan Piper.

"Kalian berdua, aku yang traktir kalian ke Theme Park besok. Lokasinya di Fuji Land, dan disitu, kalian harus kuat mental iya." Klein nyengir ingin mengerjai Jason maupun Piper.

"Kouichirou-san! Traktir mereka iya!" tambah Klein senyum licik.

"Kau ini! Iya udah deh, aku yang traktir. Sebagai gantinya, kalian, termasuk Klein jaga rahasia kepada Kirito maupun Satoru. Paham?" kata Kouichirou.

Klein mengacungkan jempol kepada Kouichirou sebagai tanda ok. Sementara Piper dan Jason bisa bernapas lega.

 **Credit:**

 **Di sisi lain, pria berjubah hitam melihat kondisi terkini setelah Hyperion kalah. Smartphone miliknya bergetar, dan berkata, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"**

 **"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Bapak." Kata pria berjubah hitam.**

 **"Bagus. Dengan begini, Echidna menjadi terkuat sekaligus membentuk monster baru bersama Typhoon." Kata suara menggema di Smartphone nya.**

 **"Ada yang saya bantu?" Tanya Pria berjubah hitam.**

 **"Teruslah cari benda 'itu'. Itu adalah perintah." Kata suara laki-laki dan menutup telponnya.**

 **"Saya siap melaksanakannya, Bapak." Kata pria berjubah hitam tersenyum menurut**

 **Pria itu menutup telponnya, dan membawa The Golden Sword milik Hyperion. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pedang itu hilang diambil olehnya.**

 **To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Tokoh:

Aztec Mitologi

· Meztli (Dewi Bulan, Malam dan ternak)

· Athena (Dewi Kebijaksanaan Yunani kuno)

· Zeus (Dewa Langit dan petir)

· Susano'o (Dewa Samudra dan badai)

Guest Star:

· **Sasuke Uchiha**

· **Sakura Haruno**

· **Naruto Uzumaki**

· **Hinata Hyuuga**

· **Quetzalcoatl** **(Dewa Bijaksana, kehidupan, pengetahuan, dan dijuluki Dewa bagian Barat)**

Genre: Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), ceritanya OOC

 **Warning: Banyak kesalahan seperti tanda baca, EYD, dan lain-lain**

Episode 2 (Kemunculan yang tak terduga)

 **Di Istana Olympus**

Situasi di Olympus sunyi. Tidak ada aktifitas seperti biasanya. Sebagian besar para dewa dewi turun ke bumi untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Cara berpikir mereka dewasa, tetapi kelakuannya kekanak-kanakan. Banyak yang belum menyadari akan ada musuh yang paling berbahaya setelah Gaia.

Athena telah menyadarinya.

Dia harus berpikir keras bagaimana cara membujuk dewa dewi untuk mengalahkan Uranus, musuh terkuat yang dibuat oleh Chaos. Sejak zaman Pertama dibentuk oleh Chaos, sang pencipta, Uranus dan Gaia masing-masing mendapatkan kekuasaan. Uranus mendapatkan Langit, sedangkan Gaia mendapat bumi. Meski begitu, kisahnya lebih tragis. Uranus dibunuh dan dicabik-cabik oleh anaknya sendiri, Kronos. Gaia memberikan arit kepada Kronos Karena Uranus memakan semua anak-anaknya dan monster miliknya. Setelah Uranus dibunuh, Gaia kawin dengan Tartarus. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Uranus bangkit dan menyerap kekuatan galaksi. Bahkan, wujudnya bukan hanya manusia saja, tetapi juga wujud galaksi langit. Orang yang memandangnya langsung terbunuh dengan sekejap.

Usia Athena masih terbilang muda. Sekitar 20an, tetapi cara berpikirnya hampir sempurna mengungguli manusia. Bahkan, beberapa Dewa Dewi memuji tindakan Athena. Berambut _blonde_ yang dihiasi mahkota emas berbentuk lingkaran, bermata biru, hidung mancung, pakaiannya warna putih seperti kain yang sangat tebal, mengenakan sandal khusus dibuat oleh Hermes dan mengenakan gelang emas murni.

Zeus memandang Athena dengan gelisah. Tidak biasanya, dia tidak setenang sebelumnya. Zeus berpenampilan seperti … nyentrik. Rambutnya pun acak-acakan seperti band asal Inggris, Queen. Rambut coklat, mata hitam, berjanggut tebal coklat, dan berpakaian ala rock n roll. Athena mengerutkan kening dan memandang Zeus dengan heran.

"Ayah sedang apa?" Tanya Athena.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdandan seperti _superstar_. Aku bosan menjadi Dewa terus menerus." Keluh Zeus.

Ada kalanya, menjadi seorang dewa butuh kesabaran ekstra tinggi untuk menguasai dunia. Tetapi, dia sudah melakukannya selama beribu-ribu tahun hingga membuat Zeus menjadi bosan. Dia memandang Athena bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Athena cemas, _pikir Zeus_.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dewi Athena? Tidak seperti biasanya kau cemas. Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Zeus.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Tetapi aku masih kepikiran mengenai kejadian dulu. Apa ayah ingat ketika Kakek berhasil membunuh Buyut karena telah memakan semua anaknya beserta monster?" kata Athena.

Kakek yang dimaksud Athena adalah Kronos. Memang, Kronos dikalahkan oleh Zeus pada zaman Titan. Namun, itu sudah lama beribu-ribu tahun silam. Tidak mungkin bisa bangkit lagi, _kata Athena_.

"Ayah ingat itu. Hanya saja … yang kukhawatirkan bukan hanya Kakek. Tetapi kebangkitan sang Bapak itu sendiri. Pintu segel Tartarus sudah mulai jebol dan Thanatos tidak bisa memperbaikinya." Kata Zeus ekspresi sedih.

"Maksud ayah?" kata Athena bingung.

Zeus menepuk kedua pundak Athena tersenyum.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti,"

Athena membenci teka-teki. Dia berusaha untuk langsung pada intinya karena dia adalah ayahnya. Apa susahnya berbicara antara ayah dan anak, _gerutu Athena dalam hati_.

"Selalu bilang, 'kau akan mengerti nanti,' ayah, aku sudah mengenal ayah sudah lama. Ini sudah seribu kali ayah bilang seperti itu. Bisakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" kata Athena.

Namun, Zeus menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang anaknya tercinta.

"Maaf, anakku. Ayah tidak bisa memberitahumu. Meskipun kau seorang dewi sekaligus, hanya ayahlah yang memahami situasinya," kata Zeus.

"Karena itulah, kau perlu mengerti dunia manusia," salah satu suara menggema di Olympus.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, dia menaiki ombak raksasa nyengir dan sok polos. Zeus mengingat pria itu yang bernama Susano'o. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian kecuali bercelana renang bermotif singa dan lautan. Kedengarannya menggelikan, tetapi Zeus mengelus dada melihat kelakuan saudara 'aneh' saat muncul di hadapannya.

"Susano'o! Kau menggunakan ombak saudaraku, Poseidon lagi?" gerutu Zeus.

"Maaf, Zeus-san. Aku menyukainya! Apalagi liar sepertiku!" nyengir Susano'o.

Athena tersenyum tipis dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Susano'o yang melihatnya langsung menyemburkan air kepada Athena. Sontak, Dewi Bijaksana kaget.

"Susano'o! Kau perlu diberi pelajaran olehku!" kata Athena.

Tetap saja Susano'o membandel. Zeus menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Lantas, dia melihat ada sesuatu. Di bagian Utara, ada asap yang sangat tebal dan berkelap-kelip. Zeus mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Itu sinyal dari salah seorang Dewi bertopeng perak. Dia mengenakan manik-manik yang dilapisi emas. Ekpresinya sedih dan menitikkan air mata. Zeus berkata. "Kita ke Meksiko."

"Meksiko? Ngapain kita ke sana, pak tua?" Tanya Susano'o.

Zeus mengabaikan hal tersebut. Dia mengajak Athena dan Susano'o ke Meksiko dengan berubah menjadi elang.

Jarak antara Olympus dengan Meksiko cukup dekat. Meski begitu, dunia manusia berbeda dengan Dunia Dewa. Bahkan, Jarak Yunani – Meksiko tidak bisa diukur dengan pesawat. Belum termasuk _GMT_ ( _Greenwich Mean Time_ ). Sebagai contoh, Jakarta. Perbedaan waktu antara Indonesia dengan Yunani adalah 4 jam lebih lambat. Sedangkan meksiko sama dengan Amerika Serikat, yaitu 12 jam lebih lambat. Jadi, jika digabungkan, totalnya mencapai 18 jam. Itu pun belum termasuk melewati dengan _teleport_ maupun pesawat pribadi.

Susah menjelaskannya karena waktu menggunakan _GMT_. Jadi, tidak sama dengan Liverpool, Bristol City dan kota lainnya. Langit telah berubah menjadi mendung. Petir menyambar karena Zeus sedang bergegas menuju meksiko. Dia yakin, ada sesuatu telah terjadi. Jika benar, maka Athena harus berpikir kembali sambil merenungkan untuk mengalahkan Uranus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah sampai di Meksiko. Ternyata, Aztec Mitologi benar-benar ada. Zeus, Athena dan Susano'o tidak menyangka, bahwa mereka eksis dan bersembunyi di balik layar. Susano'o sendiri pernah mempelajari tentang Suku Aztec, dimulai dari kejayaan hingga kehancurannya.

Dalam sejarah kuno mengatakan, Suku Aztec adalah orang orang Mesoamerika pra-Columbus di Meksiko Tengah, abad ke 14 tanggal 15 dan 16. Mereka menyebut diri mereka _Meksika_. Bahkan, _Meksiko City_ sendiri berasal dari kata ' _Meksika_ '. Ibu kota Aztec adalah _Tenochtitlan._ Saat itu, dibangun di atas mengangkat pulai di Danau _Texoco_. _Mexico City_ diangun di atas reruntuhan _Tenochtitlan_ (Montezuma II). Suku Aztec Tenochtitlan sendiri perlu untuk memelihara para dewa dengan hati manusia. Jika tidak, matahari tidak akan datang setiap hari, atau aka nada kekeringan besar. Biasanya, Suku Aztec sendiri memiliki kepercaya yang bernama _politeisme_ , percaya pada banyak Tuhan.

Menurut sejarah sendiri, mereka tinggal di lembah _Anahuac_ (Lembah _Mexico_ ) di sekitar Danau _Texoco_. Mereka banyak meminjam budaya mereka dari Toltec kuno yang tampaknya sebagian masih bingung dengan perabadan yang lebih kuno. Mereka melakukan ritual di piramida besar. Zeus menengok ke arah samping kanan dan benar seperti dia ketahui. Piramida besar sangat luas dan banyak anak tangga. Athena dan Susano'o memperkirakan sebanyak 150 anak tangga menuju puncak. Meski begitu, mereka mengagumi arsitek dan keindahan pada zaman kuno. Tangganya dilapisi emas mengkilap, bermacam-macam tulisan Aztec kuno, dihiasi bunga per anak tangga dan ada penjaga yang mengelilinginya. Susano'o sendiri bingung mengapa banyak penjaga di sana.

"Athena-san, mengapa banyak sekali penjaga di sana?" Tanya Susano'o.

"Piramida besar itu sebenarnya 140 anak tangga. Tetapi 10 anak tangga ditambahkan oleh mereka sendiri sebagai bentuk kesetiaan mereka kepada para Dewa Aztec. Apalagi, dalam piramida besar, ada suatu kota yang ditinggali oleh masyarakat di sana dan sangat megah. Aku mengagumi seni kuno ala suku Aztec dan—"

"Bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi arsitek di sini, Athena," kata Zeus memotong pembicaraan. "Sepertinya kita berada di waktu yang tepat atau—"

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar suku Aztec. Tidak ada aktivitas para penduduk. Semuanya tampak sepi … kecuali para penjaga. Zeus menduga ada yang tidak beres di sini. Kemudian, dia menghampiri salah seorang wanita yang sedang menangis. Wanita itu mengusap air matanya.

"Permisi, apa kau memanggil kami semua untuk datang ke sini?" Tanya Zeus.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Zeus mengira bahwa dia butuh bantuan. Namun, dilihat dari cara bicara maupun, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Anehnya, beberapa orang telah mendekati Zeus, Athena dan Susano'o. Tatapan mereka kosong dan tidak bersuara. Mereka mirip seperti zombie yang haus daging.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Zeus terkejut.

"Mereka terlihat seperti ... zombie," ujar Susano'o.

"Benar apa kata, Susano'o. Mereka musuh yang tidak bisa dibunuh." Kata Athena sepakat.

"Sebenarnya. Mereka bisa dibunuh. Hanya saja, kau menembakkan ke bagian kepalanya." Kata Susano'o bersuara pelan.

Athena dan Zeus memahami maksud perkataan Susano'o. Zaman sekarang adalah zaman teknologi, _pikir Athena_.

Mereka berubah menjadi mayat hidup dengan membawa tombak. Zeus curiga ada masalah yang lebih serius dari ini. Dia melihat ada cahaya warna emas dan seseorang akan jatuh dari ketinggian piramida besar. Susano'o mendorong semua orang dengan energi air yang dia punya dan bergegas menangkap orang tersebut. Akhirnya, dia berhasil menangkapnya. Orang tersebut adalah Dewa. Bahkan, cahaya tersebut bikin tangan Susano'o kepanasan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Susano'o berusaha menahan panas.

Rupanya, dia adalah Dewi, bukan Dewa. Susano'o mengira bahwa tubuh tersebut jelmaan seorang Dewi menjadi Dewa yang memiliki kekuasaan atas suku Aztec. Namun, dia memandang dengan bingung. Aura Dewi tidak Nampak, bahkan, Susano'o sendiri tidak bisa merasakan _energy_ darinya.

"Aneh sekali … kenapa Dewi ini tidka memiliki _energy_ sama sekali?" pikir Susano'o dalam hati.

Dewi mengerang kesakitan dan membuka matanya. Dia sadar, bahwa telah diselamatkan oleh Susano'o. Cahaya di balik tubuhnya memancarkan sinar terang hingga menarik para penduduk Aztec. Mereka menoleh dan mengejar Susano'o. Namun, mata Susano'o berubah dingin. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Aku adalah Meztli. Dewi bulan dan malam. Lepaskan mereka! Atau kau akan merasakan kemarahan malam!" kata suara Meztli menggema hingga Susano'o menirukan apa yang dia katakan.

Para penduduk Aztec terdiam sejenak. Salah satu penduduk berkata. "Enyahlah kau, Penyihir! Kami tidak akan tunduk kepadamu! Aztec harus dimusnahkan!"

Mereka langsung melemparkan semua tombak ke arah Susano'o. Athena yang melihatnya langsung berlari dan melindungi Susano'o. Para penduduk Aztec menggempur Athena sampai mereka kelelahan. Athena memang tidak mudah lelah. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terlihat di balik Susano'o. Itu adalah Dimensi ruang waktu.

Meztli membuka portal pertama. Cahaya putih menyinari semua wilayah Aztec hingga mengenai matanya. Meski hanya sinar semata, tetapi kekuatannya setara dengan kemampuan para Titan. Tetapi, Meztli tidak menyadari efek sampingnya. Yaitu, seluruh jiwa dan raga akan tertukar ke dimensi lain. Harga yang dibayar oleh seorang Dewi.

Muncullah kelima orang yang keluar dari dimensi tersebut. Athena dan Zeus kaget, ternyata sekelompok dan satu orang dewa.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya pria berambut hitam.

"Ehhhhhhh? Tempat apa ini?" Tanya seorang pria berambut kuning.

"Berisik, Naruto!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Kau lah yang berisik, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar. Namun, Sasuke melerainya berkata. "Jangan bertengkar, Naruto, Sakura! Sebaiknya kita minta tolong kepada Hinata."

"Kau benar! Hinata, kau coba menggunakan byakugan milikmu. Sepertinya ada apa ribut begini," kata Naruto mengamati situasi yang belum mereka pahami.

Ketika Hinata melakukan Byakugan, tiba-tiba cahaya putih muncul kembali dan berteriak sangat kencang.

"Tunggu!" seorang pria muncul di balik mereka berempat.

Pria tersebut mengenakan seragam Nazi Jerman, mirip seperti Adolf Hitler. Namun, rambutnya keriting coklat, membawa dua pisau di kedua lengannya serta menggenggam sebuah buku tentang Nazi. Matanya berwarna merah.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Quetzalcoatl. Sepertinya aku terlambat menyelamatkan Susano'o dan Meztli. Athena, Zeus. Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menghadapi Tonatiuh." Kata Quetzalcoatl

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tokoh:

· Echidna

· Sancaka (Gundala)

· Reggy (Kapten Halilintar) [Dipersiapkan Heroes Chronicles Universe]

· Rendi Hariyanto (Gundala Alternate Version) [Dipersiapkan Heroes Chronicles Universe]

· Amir Kristanto

· Kuroko Tetsuya (The Magician)

Guest Star:

· Uranus a.k.a Jensen

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

 **Disclaimer: Hasmi (Gundala), Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Kuroko no Basuke)**

 **Warning: Banyak kesalahan seperti EYD, penulisan ada yang baku dan lain-lain**

 **Rating: T**

Episode 3 (Masa lalu dan masa sekarang)

 **Jakarta**

Pemanah harus pandai dalam menggunakan busur dan panah. Bahkan, pandai dalam membidik hingga mengenai sasaran. Salah satunya Amir Kristanto. Berambut hitam cepak, kulit sawo matang di sekujur tubuhnya, mengenakan _suit_ warna hitam yang dipadu dengan warna merah gelap dan mengenakan kacamata. Sepatu _boot_ nya warna hitam polos beserta senjatanya. Dia jarang menunjukkan kemampuan sebenanrnya di hadapan teman-temannya, yaitu kemampuan _misdirection_. Namun, Amir merasa bukan hanya itu saja yang dimilikinya.

Dirinya sedang bertapa di kamar. Sunyi.

"Amir!" teriak Ibu Amir.

Amir terkejut membuka matanya dan berkata. "Sebentar bu!"

Dia bergegas turun ke bawah dan merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sekitarnya. Amir merasa itu bukan panggilan ibunya. Suara yang halus, pelan dan intonasi nada yang tidak keras membuat dirinya hampir lengah. Lalu, dia mengambil busur dan panahnya sambil menyerang terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah ini ilusi?" Tanya amir dalam hati.

"Tentu saja itu ilusi," kata suara berat dan nyaring terdengar di telinga amir.

Saat itulah, seorang wanita datang menghampirinya dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan haus dengan darah. Amir belum menyadari, bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?! Keluarlah!" teriak Amir mendongak ke atas. "Kau bukan ibuku! Dia sudah mati!"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Amir memang masuk akal. Mengingat, orang tuanya sudah tiada. Termasuk ayah dan ibunya. Satu-satunya kenangan yang ada adalah sebuah lonceng emas yang diberikan oleh ibunya sebelum meninggal. Saat itu, dia berusia setahun dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai keadaan orang tuanya.

 **Flashback …**

Ayah dan Ibu Amir adalah orang terpandang di Jakarta. Ayahnya kerja di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Jabatannya sebagai _Manager_. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang politisi. Dia menyeruakan mengenai kasus pembunuhan pada anak-anak dan perempuan. Bahkan, dia paling _vocal_ dan menyoroti tindakan pemerintah yang terkesan mengabaikan kaum perempuan. Sehingga, banyak orang yang tidak suka kepadanya. Namun, ibu Amir tidak mau menyerah begitu. Dia memiliki sebuah wacana, yaitu _Superhuman Registration Act_. Ibu Amir mengaku diselamatkan oleh para _superhero_ untuk membasmi kejahatan. Meski begitu, dirinya tidak dikatakan sebagai anti atau pro mengenai kebijakan tersebut.

Suatu ketika, Orang tuanya pulang dari kerja. Mereka pergi bersama Amir. Semuana tertawa bersama dan saling guyon. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil, tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan buruk rupa muncul di depannya. Tidak jelas wajahnya karena ditutupi oleh rambut hitam lebat, kukunya tajam di kedua tangannya. Pakaiannya pun lusuh dan banyak sekali kotoran-kotoran di sekujur pakaiannya. Ayah dan Ibu amir tidak tahan baunya dan berusaha menutup hidung.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam mengeluarkan botol di sakunya dan membacakan sebuah mantra.

" _fídi triantáfyllo , fídi diavío_ _̱_ _si_ _̱_ _s  
aio_ _̱_ _nióti_ _̱_ _ta tha emfanízetai pánta  
arpáxei kai na to apoláf_ _̱_ _sete to ypóloipo ti_ _̱_ _s thysías apó ména  
oi ánthro_ _̱_ _poi katastréfoun Patéra mas gia ti_ _̱_ _n exous_ "

(ular yang bangkit, ular yang hidup

keabadian akan selalu muncul

ambil dan nikmatinya sisa pengorbanan dariku

musnahkan manusia demi kekuasaan Bapak kita)

Saat itulah, gas dalam botol berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita buruk rupa. Tanpa perintah, dia langsung bergerak ke lokasi yang dituju. Wanita tua muncul di depan mobil keluarga Amir.

Ayah Amir membunyikan klaksonnya supaya wanita tua itu pergi. Namun tidak berhasil.

"Dia itu tuli atau bagaimana sich? Mama tunggu di sini. Aku mau temui wanita itu," kata Ayah Amir.

"Hati-hati, sayang," kata Ibu Amir gelisah.

Amir menatap ibunya dengan gelisah pula. Meski dari secara penampilan dia seperti gepeng atau pengemis. Namun Ada sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Raut wajahnya, ekspresinya bukan manusia normal pada umumnya. Ibu Amir berkata. "Jangan khawatir. Ayahmu baik-baik saja."

"Apaan kau! Pergilah dari sini, wanita jahanam!" teriak salah satu supir yang berada di belakang mobil orang tua Amir.

Si pengendara mobil mengamuk bersamaan dengan para pengendara lainnya. Mereka terus menerus membunyikan klakson. Ayah amir mengabaikan hal tersebut dan membujuk wanita tua untuk pergi. Tetapi, tatapan wanita tua kini kosong tanpa wajah. Bola matanya putih dan berubah wujud menjadi wanita tua kembali. Kali ini, ekspresinya marah besar.

"Kau merusak semuanya!" teriak wanita.

Bukannya wanita itu minggir, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia langsung menyerang salah satu supir itu dengan ekor yang berada di balik tubuhnya dan mengikat leher pengemudi hingga kepalanya putus. Semuanya lari ketakutan dan terbirit-birit. Termasuk orang tuanya Amir.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriak wanita tua hingga mengeluarkan suara _ultrasonic_.

Para penduduk mengerang kesakitan di bagian telinga. Meskipun sudah menggunakan penutup telinga, tetap saja tidak bisa mengatasinya. Ayah Amir tidak tinggal diam. Dia ambil sebuah kayu dan memukul wanita tua ke syaraf lehernya. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mustahil." Kata ayah amir ekspresi pucat.

Wanita tua itu bukan manusia, _pikir Ibu Amir_. Termasuk para pengendara yang mengerang kesakitan. Dia berubah wujud menjadi Echidna. Dalam dunia mitologi yunani kuno, Echidna adalah seorang wanita monster (separuh manusia dan separuh ular) yang tinggal sendirian di suatu tempat. Dia adalah ibu dari semua monster dan bersuami Typhon. Banyak monster yang lahir dari Echidna. Tubuhnya bersisik seperti ular dan membawa sebuah tombak di ekornya. Tetapi tombak akan dicabut oleh Echidna ketika bertarung melawan demigod.

"Manusia hanyalah sampah!" ejek Echidna.

Para penduduk semua lari dan takut dibunuh olehnya. Keluarga Amir mencoba menghindari serangan mematikan Echidna. Mereka terus bersembunyi di balik mobil.

"Sayang Cepat ke sini!" teriak ibu Amir.

Ayah Amir langsung berlari menuju ke mobil lainnya. Namun, ditangkap oleh Echidna. Ekornya terus mengekang ayah amir hingga tidak bisa bernapas. Sesak napas, mata melotot dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ibu Amir berteriak histeris. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya.

"Tolong! Selamatkan suamiku!" teriak Ibu Amir.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang mampu menolongnya. Mereka lari ketakutan dan memandangi kejadian mengerikan. Seketika, ayah amir semakin tidak bergerak dan mulai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Echidna langsung menusuk kepala ayah amir. Tetapi dicegah oleh seseorang. Pria yang mengenakan kostum hitam ketat yang dipadu dengan kedua bulu di samping telinganya dan sepatu merah. Dia juga mengenakan sabuk emas dan berhati-hati dalam berlari.

"Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya menganggu rencanaku!" tanya Echidna geram.

"Aku adalah Gundala. Anak Kerajaan yang bernama Kaisar Kronz!" kata Gundala memperkenalkan diri.

Ibu Amir terkejut dan langsung menghampiri suaminya bersama anaknya. Dia mencoba membangunkan ayahnya menepuk kedua pipinya. Sambil berlinang air mata, Ibu Amir terus menggoyangkan badan biar cepat sadar. Namun cara tersebut tidak berhasil.

"Gundala! Tolong selamatkan suamiku!" kata Ibu Amir menangis.

Begitu juga dengan Amir. Dia terus menangis sambil memeluk ayahnya yang sekarat. Gundala mencoba untuk membangkitkannya dengan kejutan listrik. Namun tidak berhasil, hingga akhirnya Ayah Amir menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ibu Amir menangis keras seakan tidak percaya, bahwa suaminya sudah tiada. Gundala yang melihat situasi menjadi tidak tega dan langsung melancarkan aliran listrik dalam tubuhnya. Dengan ekspresi marah, dia melancarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengalahkan monster itu.

"Sungguh hebat kekuatanmu, manusia! Mengingatkanku pada Zeus!" kata Echidna mendesis.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Zeus, huh?! Aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun yang mati di sini!" teriak Gundala bersumpah.

Gundala memang tidak paham maksud perkataan Echidna. Saat itulah, dia menyerang terlebih dahulu. Gundala mengalirkan semua petir ke Echidna. Namun, monster itu berhasil menghindar. Echidna mendesis dan menggerakkan ekor tombak berkali-kali ke Gundala. Tetapi dia terus menghindar dan menghantarkan listrik ke ekor tombaknya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung mendukung aksi Gundala. Mereka semua berteriak untuk menghajar monster itu.

"Kalahkan dia, Gundala!"

"Bunuh monster ular! Kalau perlu hancurkan mereka!"

"Jangan biarkan monster itu hidup!"

Mereka terus menerus berteriak seakan bermain sepak bola. Gundala senang ada dukungan dari para penduduk sekitar. Dia langsung menepuk kedua tangannya dan menghantam wajah Echidna. Monster ular mengerang kesakitan. Dia tidak mau kalah. Echidna membalasnya dengan menebas ekornya. Namun, ditahan oleh Gundala. Pahlawan mengalirkan _energy_ hingga Echidna kesetrum. Pria berjubah hitam melihat situasi tersebut. Dia bergegas dan menembak Gundala dengan serum tidur. Salah satu warga melihatnya dan berteriak. "Awas Gundala!"

Gundala paham dan menoleh dari belakang. Dia melemparkan pedang petir ke pria berjubah hitam. Namun, pria itu sudah memperkirakan serangan dari Gundala.

"Sayang sekali. Keberadaanmu akan dihapuskan … Gundala." Ujar pria itu dan menghilang secara _teleport_

Echidna tersenyum licik. Monster tersebut bergegas dan melompat ke atas Gundala. Monster menyemburkan sebuah gas berwarna hijau tua, hingga tak tersisa. Gas tersebut mengandung racun yang bisa membunuh orang beserta seluruh penduduk yang berada di sekitarnya.

Gundala terkejut dan mencoba untuk tidak menghirup gas. Dia terus berlari cepat untuk menjauhkan dari warga yang sedang bersembunyi. Namun, Echidna berbeda. Tubuhnya tidak akan membiarkan penghalang menjauh dari keramaian. Dia memandang ke pahlawan dan langsung menancapkan tombak ke jantung Gundala. Gundala shock seakan melihat detik terakhir orang di sekitar meninggal.

"Tidak!" teriak Ibu Amir saat Gundala dibunuh di depan matanya.

Echidna merasa senang dan puas bahwa penghalangnya telah dibunuh. Namun, Gundala tidak pernah menyerah. Dia memegang tombak tersebut dan melilitkannya dalam kondisi terkejut dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Gundala menahannya serta bersiap mengalirkan semua _energy_ listrik yang tersisa. Kemudian aliran listrik dari Gundala menyebar semuanya ke tombak tersebut.

"Kau! Sialan kau, manusia! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Echidna.

"Maaf, monster. Aku … tidak akan … membiarkanmu … menyakiti penduduk … sekitar." Ujar Gundala batuk darah.

"Jangan-jangan … kau …" kalimat Echidna tidak diteruskan.

Semuanya terlambat. Tubuh Echidna gemetar dan tersambar petir dari tombaknya. Dia meraung dan terus meraung kesakitan. Gundala terus memberikan _energy_ yang tersisa untuk menghabisinya.

Semua orang yang memandangnya langsung sedih dan menangis. Ibu Amir tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia berlari menemui Gundala. Echidna yang melihatnya langsung bergerak ke Ibu Amir. Namun, kembali ditahan oleh Gundala.

"Sayang sekali! kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Nyonya, pergilah sebelum dia mendekati anda!" teriak Gundala.

"Tidak masalah saya mau mati ataupun hidup! Anda sudah berjuang keras sejauh ini, anak muda!" teriak Ibu Amir.

Gundala terkejut dengan ucapan Ibu Amir. Tidak disangka, dia memikirkan nyawa keselamatan orang lain daripada dirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak anda, nyonya? Apa anda membiarkan jadi yatim piatu?" Tanya Gundala memegang tombaknya.

Ibu Amir tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kalung. Kemudian, mendekati amir dan memeluknya. Ibu Amir meneteskan air matanya sambil terus memeluk anak tercinta. Tangisan kali ini merupakan kesedihan dan perpisahan. Pelukannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Amir, maafkan aku." Kata Ibu Amir memeluk Amir.

Dia mengalungkan ke leher Amir sebagai tanda perpisahan dan di dalam kalung tersebut, ada foto keluarganya.

"Amir. Mulai sekarang, ibu tidak akan bisa berada di sampingmu. Ibu akan pergi untuk selamanya, nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik iya." Kata Ibu Amir meneteskan air matanya.

Echidna diam-diam menyelundupkan kedua tangannya dan menusuk ke bagian jantung Ibu Amir. Amir menangis keras.

"Tidak!" teriak Gundala.

Echidna tersenyum jahat dan berkata. "Dia harus kukorbankan! Karena itulah, aku bunuh wanita itu!"

"Sialan! Kau yang harus kubunuh!" teriak Gundala.

Saking kesalnya, dia menancapkan tubuhnya ke bagian perut. Gundala muntah darah berkali-kali seakan perjalanannya akan berakhir.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya … aku harus pergi lebih dini." Kata Gundala tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata.

Tiba-tiba, petir kembali menyambar ke Echidna maupun Gundala disertai sinar cahaya yang sangat terang. Semua orang yang sedang bersembunyi, menutup matanya. Sedangkan Amir menangis.

 **Present Day …**

"Hai … butuh bantuan?" Tanya seorang laki-laki, tepat berada di belakang Amir.

Amir langsung shock melihatnya. Ternyata, dia sudah berada di belakangnya. Berambut dan mata warna biru dominan hitam, hidung mancung, bertubuh pendek dan mengenakan seragam basket Seirin. Dia menatap Amir polos.

"Kau … Kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" kaget Amir.

"Sejak tadi. Lagipula, aku barusan menggunakan ilusi untuk memanggilmu. Tapi kau malah menganggap aku adalah musuhmu," kata laki-laki berambut biru.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Apalagi …" kata Amir melihat penampilan laki-laki tersebut. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Terima kasih," kata laki-laki berambut biru.

Rumah Amir sepi. Bangunannya masih mewah sampai sekarang, meski banyak barang _antic_ di sekitar. Jika dijual, harganya sekitar 10 juta – 10 miliar rupiah. Namun, dirinya merasa kesepian, tanpa keluarga. Amir mencoba menghibur diri dengan berkunjung ke rumah teman-teman.

Saat ini Amir berusia 17 tahun. Dia belajar memanah dari seseorang yang bernama Pak Gilig. Beliau adalah pak ustadz sekaligus guru agama di SMA. Pakaiannya serba hitam putih, berjanggut tebal, berkacamata, dan membawa Al-Qur'an yang terjemahan. Meski begitu, Pak Gilig menyukai dua hal, yaitu membaca buku dan memanah. Praktis, Amir berlatih dengan menggunakan busur dan anak panah. Sedangkan membaca hanyalah mengisi waktu kekosongan semata.

"Tetapi bagaimana kau bisa suara cewek?" tanya Amir.

"Aku kan menggunakan _Misdirection_ level dua." Kata laki-laki berambut biru.

"Level dua?" kata Amir bingung.

"Benar. Aku pemain basket sekaligus belajar trik penggunaan untuk bela diri." Kata laki-laki berambut biru merogoh saku di celana berisi uang receh.

Amir tidak mengerti apapun tentang sihir. Maklum saja, sihir sama saja menyekutukan Tuhan, kata ustadz nya. Namun, jika itu adalah pemberi Tuhan, kenapa tidak digunakan untuk berbuat kebaikan? Masih banyak orang yang terperdaya dengan takjubnya sihir tanpa bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena itulah, dia lebih tertarik memanah daripada sihir karena takut kepada-Nya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku belajar ketika mulai bertapa di gua," kata laki-laki berambut biru tersenyum.

"Bertapa? Serius nih?" kata Amir kaget.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk senang. Dia merasa dirinya ingin dipuji oleh orang lain, namun pikiran dan hatinya mengenyahkan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengendalikan _Misdirection_ sesuka hati donk?" kata Amir.

"Awalnya agak sulit. Tetapi, ada seorang pria tua mengajariku cara menggunakan kemampuan melebihi _Misdirection_ ku saat bermain basket. Karena itulah, aku berterima kasih kepadanya," ujar laki-laki berambut biru.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" tanya Amir penasaran.

"Roy. Dia yang mengajariku cara menggunakan _Misdirection_ ala _Avonturir_ ,"

Sontak, Amir kaget dengan jawaban laki-laki itu. Dia mengenal pria tua yang bernama Roy. Dulu, Amir pernah diasuh olehnya hingga belajar mensyukuri hidup yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain mengulangi kesalahan masa lalunya. Karena itu, Roy mendidik keras kepadanya.

"Dia itu—"

"Kuroko!" teriak seseorang dari pintu depan.

Amir dan laki-laki bernama Kuroko langsung menoleh. Ternyata, dia adalah Rendy Hariyanto dan Reggy. Umurnya mereka sama, yaitu 17 tahun. Namun, mereka mengenakan _suit superhero_. _Body_ mereka terbuat dari Titanium di bagian kedua pundak. Tetapi mengenakan _Hero Mask._ Rendy sendiri tidak tampil istimewa, tetapi membawa _dual gun_ yang jenis _Goverment 1911_. Kedua tangannya dilapisi baja yang dapat menghantarkan listrik dan berwarna merah di bagian _Body_ serta _boots_ nya warna hitam yang memiliki gesekan listrik, sehingga dapat melaju cepat. Reggy sendiri hampir sama dengan Rendy. Bedanya, warna biru di Body dan ada logo petir di dahinya.

Kuroko mempersilahkan kedua temannya masuk, sedangkan Amir hanya bengong mendengarnya.

"Rendy-san, Reggy-san! Sedang apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ada misi. Sepertinya, perang saudara akan datang," kata Rendy.

"Perang saudara? Jangan-jangan, Pemerintah Amerika Serikat membahas—"

" _Superhuman Registration Act_. Bisa jadi, kita mungkin terlibat dalam konflik perang besar!" ujar Rendy.

"Lalu, kau dukung siapa, Rendy-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja Iron Man. Aku memang tidak menyukai isinya, tetapi aku ingin menghentikan Captain America. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, sehingga Disneyland hancur," ujar Rendy.

Namun, Reggy tidak menyetujui keputusan Rendy. Dia berpikir sejenak sembari berkata. "Aku tidak ikut memihak manapun."

"Kenapa? Bukannya asik bisa _join_ dengan Iron Man?" kata Rendy tidak percaya ucapan Reggy.

"Kalau aku mihak Iron Man, aku bakalan bertarung dengan para pahlawan terkuat. Selain itu, kalau aku memihak Captain America, yang ada malahan harus bertarung denganmu. Jadi, aku hanya bisa melihat dari belakang saja. Maaf,"

"Aku setuju dengan Reggy, Rendy-san," kata Kuroko mengiyakan usulan Reggy.

Rendy kecewa dengan mereka berdua. Namun, dia bisa mengerti. Lebih baik pihak netral daripada harus saling berhadapan. Amir sendiri membaca emosi dan perasaan Rendy. Kedua temannya yakin, bahwa hanya itulah satu-satunya yang mereka ambil.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu, Rendy." Kata Amir.

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" tanya Reggy.

"Soalnya aku tidak mau dia mati. Sudah cukup banyak orang menderita." Kata Amir bernada tegas. "Selain itu, aku ingin tahu, seperti apa sih rupa Tony Stark,"

Kuroko dan Reggy saling memandang dengan tertawa. Mereka tidak percaya, Amir ketinggalan berita cukup banyak.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja berangkat ke New York. Aku sudah pesankan tempatnya. Kali ini, kau akan datang saat perang. Aku yakin!" kata Reggy.

Rendy, Amir, Reggy dan Kuroko saling memandang dan langsung berangkat ke New York.

 **Di pihak lain, Jensen menaiki pesawat menuju New York. Dia membaca buku tentang** ** _Superhuman Registration Act_** **yang didapat saat menculik dan membunuh salah satu agen. Menyeruput kopi dan tersenyum simpul.**

 **"** **Perang kali ini akan menarik. Captain America, Iron Man, Satoru ... dan Kazuto. Asuna dan Kouichirou akan jadi pionku nanti,"**

 **To be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tokoh:

· Qamara Putri

· Akashi Seijurou a.k.a Arsenal

· Artemis

 **Guest Star:**

· David Mason

· Harper

· Violet (Makary)

· Jesse

· Khione (Wujud es)

Genre: Drama, Action

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki (KnB), Natasha Theodora (Alpha), Activision (CoD), Rick Riordan (POO)  
 **Warning: banyak kesalahan seperti EYD, tanda baca dan plotnya sedikit rancu**

Episode 4 (Choices)

Ternyata ada cewek yang menyukai video game Batman Arkham Knight. Dia bernama Qamara. Sayangnya dia membenci Batman. Bukan karena penyelamatannya. Tetapi dia memilih membuka identitas sampai puluhan tahun dan menggunakan _Knightfall Protocol_ untuk memalsukan kematian. Baginya, Batman adalah seorang pahlawan ksatria hitam ataupun ksatria kegelapan. Tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya. Namun sekarang, keadaan menjadi berbeda. Semenjak kejadian Scarecrow memaksa Batman untuk membuka identitas diri, semua orang merasa akan lebih tentram tanpa munculnya para penjahat.

Dunia game dengan realita sama persis, karena dirinya suka sekali dengan detektif. Apalagi, dia pandai dalam puzzle. Kenyataannya, dugaannya salah. Kriminalitas antara Gotham City dengan dunia realita beda sebesar 10%. Dimulai dari pembunuhan, perampokan dan penyiksaan. Yang paling parah adalah adanya sikap nepotisme dan korupsi. Yang kaya semakin kaya, sedangkan miskin menjadi miskin.

Mungkin lain lagi ceritanya jika bertemu dengan seorang pria. Rambutnya merah, mata merah pupil hitam serta mengenakan _suit_ merah dominan hitam. Dia membawa busur kemana-mana dan terlihat … tampan. Dibalik ketampanannya, pria berambut merah memiliki kemampuan yang bernama _Emperor Eye_. Konon, mata tersebut memprediksi serangan yang akan datang serta pertahanan lawan. Tetapi, konteksnya saat bermain basket bersama Rakuzan. Sedangkan dalam dunia nyata, belum pernah dia gunakan kecuali saat darurat.

Qamara berterima kasih kepada pria itu. Jika tidak, dirinya bakal diperkosa oleh segerombolan pria tak dikenal.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Qamara berumur 15 …

Para siswa sudah pulang dari les tambahan. Maklum, mereka akan melaksanakan UNAS atau Ujian Nasional. Termasuk Qamara sendiri. Pakaiannya pun masih berseragam SMP. Mengenakan dasi dan topi biru, rok panjang se kaki warna sama dan bersepatu hitam. Penampilannya memang biasa saja. Rambutnya terurai panjang dan mengenakan kacamata. Saat itu, Qamara mengalami fase depresi. Dirinya memiliki kelemahan, yaitu tidak menyukai Matematika. Baginya, pelajaran tersebut sangat menakutkan dan mayoritas mendapatkan nilai jelek. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga seluruh siswa siswi. Karena itu, Guru Matematika mengundang seorang pemuda. Pria itu bernama Akashi Seijurou.

Pada mulanya, dia terlihat muda. Beda setahun. Namun anehnya, Akashi sangat jenius. Bahkan, dia memiliki metode sendiri untuk membangkitkan motivasi mereka hingga digandrungi banyak cewek. Namun, Qamara tidak menyukai pria itu. Dia terlihat sombong dan sangat sok _cool_. Rasanya dia enggan bertemu dengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Qamara, kenapa kau tidak menemui Akashi?" Tanya salah seorang teman Qamara.

"Ogah ah. Lagian, dia pasti banyak dikejar-kejar sama cewek. Apalagi, banyak anak cowok yang membencinya. Lihat tuh." Kata Qamara menunjuk ke pojok sampingnya. Terlihat mereka sedang iri dan membenci Akashi.

"Kau ini tidak memiliki selera _criteria_ cowok. Dia itu kan—"

"Kau mau ajak dia makan, bukan? Aku bisa kok mengaturnya kapanpun kau mau."

Teman Qamara kaget mendengarnya. Dia telah memberi lampu hijau untuk menyiapkan pertemuan dengan Akashi secara khusus. Bahkan hanya berdua saja.

"Kalau begitu, kurserahkan kepadamu, ya." Nyengir teman Qamara.

"Heh? Apa? Aku ? serius nih?" kata Qamara kaget.

Dia mengira itu hanya lelucon semata. Sayangnya tidak, menurutnya. Mau tidak mau Qamara harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Dimulai dari masa lalunya, hobi, tempat tinggal serta hal yang disuka dan dibenci.

Akashi berjalan dan menghampiri para wanita di sampingnya. Mereka berteriak sangat kencang.

"Akashi-sama! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Jadikan Pacarmu donk, Akashi!"

"Enak saja! Akulah yang merebut hati Akashi!"

Teriakan mereka sampai kedengaran seluruh kelas. Dan bisa ketebak, para wanita langsung mengerubunginya tanpa pedulikan jam masuk sekolah. Qamara mencoba menyusup ke dalam gerombolan. Namun, ada suara yang berada di pikirannya.

" **Kau tidak sendirian**." Kata suara pria lembut

" **Stuart … kenapa kau mengkhianatiku**!" suara perempuan shock

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, Debra."

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Aku …" perempuan itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau dibutakan oleh cinta, Debra."

Akhirnya, pria yang bernama Debra mulai mengamuk dan mengeluarkan _energy_ yang sangat dahsyat, termasuk mematikan syaraf dan seluruh tubuhnya. Garis keturunan Makary mulai hilang. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi benci. Dia langsung membenci Makary dan cowok yang bernama Stuart.

"Membencilah, Debra! Kau akan merasakan sakitnya dibohongi oleh pria sialan itu!"

Saat itulah, muncul kedua orang, yang bernama Jesse dan Violet langsung mendatangi pria itu. Dia adalah sumber masalah baginya, termasuk desa Makaros.

"KangggggggggggggggG!"

Qamara jatuh pingsan. Matanya gelap gulita dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Beberapa menit kemudian, Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Qamara terbangun dan tiba-tiba Akashi membantu untuk berdiri. Terlihat para wanita langsung sinis kepadanya. Mereka tidak percaya, pandangannya teralihkan ke Qamara. Dia menoleh sekitarnya dan kaget.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua melototiku?" Tanya Qamara bingung bercampur kaget.

"Kau pingsan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi menadah tangannya untuk berdiri.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Halah! Paling dia sok pamer ingin disentuh oleh tangan Akashi, kan?"

"Bisa saja! Dia kan lebih cantik daripada aku!"

Kata-kata sinis temannya ditujukan kepada Qamara. Teman Qamara yang melihatnya langsung berlari dan berkata. "Qamara, ngapain kau di sini? Maaf Akashi, Qamara kayaknya agak melemah."

"Maaf ya Ratna, kau jadi terlibat." Kata Qamara tersenyum lemah.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, aku mengerti usahamu. Kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan diri, kan?" kata Ratna.

Qamara menggeleng tegas. Ekspresinya berubah serius. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyakiti dan mempermainkan perasaan Ratna, sahabatnya. Terakhir Qamara menjodohkan antara Ratna dengan Dani mengalami berantakan. Cowok itu ternyata suka menipu teman dekatnya. Bahkan, Qamara menemui orangnya dan menamparnya di depan teman-teman.

"Kalau kau sakiti lebih dari ini, aku akan mencarimu, Penipu! Jangan pernah dekati Ratna lagi!" umpat Qamara.

Dirinya membenci cowok penipu. Apalagi playboy. Dia menganggap cowok seperti itu tidak lebih dari tikus. Seperti DPRD yang sukanya makan gaji rakyatnya, tanpa pedulikan nasib rakyatnya sendiri. Mereka berkoar-koar di media, tetapi tidak mau meneruskan aksinya. Sehingga rakyat semakin apatis kepada pemerintah. Qamara tidak mau hal tersebut menular ke generasi yang akan datang. Dia menghela napas dan bersikap tenang.

"Ratna, sebenarnya, kau suka dengan Akashi?" Tanya Qamara.

"Huh? Tentu saja donk. Apalagi dia paling ganteng sendiri." Ujar Ratna terbata-bata.

Namun, dirinya tidak yakin dengan jawaban Ratna.

" _Aku ingin sekali menciumnya! Dan jujur, aku iri dengan Qamara. Dia sok banget dekatin Akashi dengan cara tidak pantas_ ,"

Saat itulah, Qamara kaget mendengarnya. Dia mampu membaca pikiran Ratna, sahabatnya. Qamara meneteskan air matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang menyedihkan. Dia menganggap Ratna sebagai adiknya sendiri, tetapi mengapa dia berpikir untuk menjauhi Ratna.

"Pergilah, Ratna." Kata Qamara suara pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Qamara?" Tanya Ratna.

"Aku bilang pergi!" ekspresinya menjadi marah.

Ratna bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak paham maksud perkataan Qamara. Apalagi, sahabatnya menatapnya dengan kecewa dan marah, seolah-olah itu semua salahnya.

"Kumohon Qamara, ada apa denganmu?" kata Ratna menangis.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu maksudmu! Kau ingin sekali mencium Akashi dan iri denganku karena aku dianggap sok kenal sok dekat dengan Akashi. Apalagi kau bilang caraku ini tidak pantas dan terhina. Benar kan?!" kata Qamara marah.

Sontak, pertengkaran mereka langsung dilihat oleh beberapa siswa yang berada di atas. Bukannya mereka melerai, malah menyoraki dan mendukung Ratna yang jadi pemenangnya.

"Ratna!"

"Ratna!"

"Ratna! I LOVE YOU!"

Para siswa mendukung Ratna juara karena badannya besar. Badannya berotot meski kurus. Selain itu, dia juga juara karate. Sudah pasti Qamara akan kalah.

Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Akashi mendatangi mereka berdua. Dengan senyumannya khas berkata. "Kalian jangan tengkar. Aku yakin kalian bias menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik,"

Qamara menundukkan kepalanya. Dia yakin, pasti semua orang bakal membencinya. Sesaat kemudian, dia menatap wajah Akashi perlahan-lahan dan tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Beda yang lainnya. Qamara sendiri bingung bagaimana cara mengatasi hal ini. Dia hanya mengira, kemampuan tersebut muncul hanya di film semata. Qamara ingat, dia pernah mengetahui tentang Professor X. Dia adalah pendiri X-Men. Jika Qamara tidak salah ingat, dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Bisa saja, kekuatannya identik milik Professor X.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Akashi. Aku sudah tahu pikirannya dia! Dia menuduhku sebagai cewek gatel! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" geram Qamara.

"Ini salah paham! Mana mungkin aku bilang begitu padamu?" kata Ratna.

" _Peduli amat! Yang penting aku harus dapatkan Akashi segera dan singkirkan perempuan jalang itu!_ "

Reaksi Qamara langsung marah dan menampar wajah Ratna.

Saat itulah, Akashi paham maksudnya. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Professor X. Apalagi, dia ingat berita mengenai _Superhuman Registration Act_. Akan ada perang saudara sekarang, _pikir Akashi dalam hati_. Untuk itu, dia ingin melibatkan serta Qamara dalam Civil War. Tetapi, Akashi tidak memaksanya. Bisa saja, Qamara memiliki pandangan yang berbeda.

Akashi punya ide.

"Qamara, mari ikut denganku." Kata Akashi.

Sontak, semua orang menatap Akashi dan semua orang terbengong mendengarnya. Qamara benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Lebih baik menjadi orang normal daripada memiliki kemampuan … kayak gini.

"Mau kemana, Akashi?" ketusnya.

"Sudah, ikut saja denganku. Daripada kau bertengkar dengannya dan nyesal di belakang, lebih baik ikut saja."

Awalnya dia curiga. Alasannya sih karena banyak berita mengenai pemerkosaan oleh orang tak dikenal hingga hamil. Tetapi, dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerima ajakan Akashi. Akhirnya, Qamara menerimanya dengan berat hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu." Kata Qamara datar.

Semua orang terdiam. Qamara mengikuti Akashi ke suatu tempat. Tidak ada satupun yang bicara, apalagi berbisik-bisik. Mereka tidak percaya, tokoh idolanya mengajak Qamara untuk jalan-jalan. Untuk saat ini, dia ingin menjauhi dari pusat keramaian. Kedua tangannya saling meremas dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat dan bingung. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin gemetaran tidak karuan. Dia terus berjalan tanpa henti. Saat itulah, matanya mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

~o0o~

"Kau sudah bangun ya, gadis kecil?" suara gadis lembut.

Qamara membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat tempatnya begitu indah. Banyak pepohonan, peri pohon dan hawanya sangat sejuk. Suara merdu berasal dari Para peri yang sedang berlatih bernyanyi dan saling canda satu sama lain. Bahkan, mereka terlihat sangat ramah dengan orang asing, termasuk dirinya.

Namun, ada yang hilang dan Qamara menoleh sekitar.

Di mana Akashi? Katanya dalam hati. Apa jangan-jangan Akashi membawanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jika itu benar, maka Qamara berterima kasih kepadanya. Banyak orang menganggap Akashi adalah sosok _Perfect_ bagi para gadis. Namun, di balik semua itu, tersimpan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia ketahui.

Dia bergaul dengan makhluk-makhluk mitos. Qamara mencoba membaca pikiran semua para peri. Tetapi isinya hanyalah bersenang-senang dan saling meledek. Qamara kaget dengan ekspresi aneh mereka.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran, ya?" Tanya gadis lagi.

Qamara menoleh ke belakang dan dia muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia terkejut dan menggaruk-garukkan kepala.

"Kau … siapa?" Tanya Qamara.

"Aku adalah Artemis … Dewi Pemburu dan Perawan." Ujar Artemis.

Artemis. Rasanya dia ingat nama itu. Dewi Artemis itu adalah salah satu dewi yang dipuja di zaman dahulu kala, entah cerita ini berkembang dari mana, tetapi pemujaan dewi Artemis semakin berkembang terutama di suku Amazon(suku para wanita). Artemis (bahasa Yunani: Ἄρτεμις) dalam mitologi Yunani adalah dewi perburuan, alam liar, hewan liar, perawan, dan perbukitan. Dia adalah pembawa dan penghalau penyakit pada perempuan serta merupakan Dewi yang menolong dalam proses kelahiran. Dia merupakan putri dari Zeus dan Leto, serta saudari kembar Apollo.

Dia ingat kisah mitologi kuno. Selama ini, banyak orang menganggap mitologi itu hanyalah sebatas takhayul semata. Tetapi, mereka benar-benar nyata. Qamara mengucek-kucek kedua mata seolah gambaran tersebut hanyalah mimpi.

Pakaiannya Artemis pun berlainan. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos putih, mahkota emas, membawa busur dan anak panah, berkulit putih dan celana jeans warna biru. Tetapi senyumannya hangat telah posisi bangun Qamara berubah menjadi bersila.

"Jadi … Akashi membawaku ke sini untuk—"

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah tahu kekuatanmu karena menggunakan _Emperor Eye_." Ujar Artemis.

"Emperor … Eye?" Tanya Qamara tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Kekuatanmu mirip seperti seorang murid Siddhartha Gautama. Dia adalah Mahamoggallana." Kata Artemis.

"Mahamoggallana? Bukannya kekuatanku mirip seperti Professor X?" katanya polos.

"Dia ya? Memang benar. Sayangnya, kau berbeda dengan Professor X. Kau memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran dan mengetahui kebenaran meskipun pahit rasanya. Secara tidak langsung, kau telah terhubung ke dalam dimensi lain. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa memprediksi kekuatanmu sendiri." Kata Artemis menjelaskan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi, aku marah kepada Ratna itu karena kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Begitukah?" Tanya Qamara.

Artemis mengangguk tersenyum. Akashi menghampirinya dengan membawa dua botol jus yang berisi leci dan buah anggur kesukaan Artemis. Qamara sendiri terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Akashi masuk ke dalam dimensi yang dibuat olehnya dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan santainya, dia memberikan makanan dan minuman kepada Qamara dan Artemis.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Dewi Artemis," kata Akashi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Akashi." Kata Artemis tersenyum.

Sontak, Akashi mundur perlahan dan menggunakan _Emperor Eye_. Matanya berubah menjadi merah berbentuk lingkaran di sekitar pupil. Mungkin, untuk menghindari kontak fisik antara Dewi Perawan dengan dirinya. Qamara menghela napas dan sedikit ketakutan. Seandainya dia masuk perangkap Artemis, bisa-bisa Akashi dijadikan robot atau beruang oleh Dewi itu.

"Maaf, aku menakutkanmu Akashi. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kata Artemis minta maaf.

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus minta maaf kepada Dewi. Kalau saja aku lengah, bisa-bisa dijadikan robot atau beruang," kata Akashi membungkukkan badan.

Perkataan Akashi sama persis dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia mampu dalam membaca pikiran. Pertanyaan tersebut belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

"Lantas, kenapa aku terpilih menggunakan kekuatan itu? Ini menyebalkan!" keluh Qamara.

Artemis menepuk kedua pundaknya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengerti keresahan Qamara yang sampai sekarang belum terjawab.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja. Semakin sedikit yang kau ketahui, semakin baik," kata Artemis.

"Apa maksud, Dewi? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Qamara tidak paham.

Akashi dan Artemis saling memandang, dan menunjukkan dua video berita terheboh. Dimulai dari penemuan salah satu makhluk hidup yang terkurung di es. Kapal Avalanche telah menemukannya. Pemimpin kapalnya adalah David Mason dan Harper. Mereka berdua telah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan Menendez, kartel narkoba dari kuba. Salah satu tim telah mengangkut es tersebut dan mereka terkejut, bahwa ada makhluk hidup. Seluruh awak kapal langsung terbirit-birit lari dan melelahkan esnya dengan sinar laser.

"Cepat semuanya! Kita harus melelehkan es!" teriak salah satu prajurit. David dan Harper menghampiri makhluk itu. Ternyata, dia seorang wanita. Sekujur tubuhnya terbuat dari es. David berkata.

"Sepertinya, kita mendapatkan masalah baru."

"Apa maksudmu, Mason? Kita tidak tahu siapa dia dan mengapa dia dibekukan? Sudah saatnya kita harus melakukan pelelehan sinar laser. Aku yang interogasi dia." Kata Harper.

Video berlanjut ke tempat kejadian. Ada berita mengenai _Superhuman Registration Act_. Pemerintah ingin menetapkan kebijakan untuk mendaftarkan para _superhero_ dan _supervillain._ Selain itu, kebijakan tersebut juga akan membuka seluruh identitasnya. Dimulai dari keluarga hingga aktifitas dirinya, sehingga ada yang pro dan kontra.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Qamara? Kau memilih video yang mana?" Tanya Artemis.

"Untuk apa semua ini? Kenapa kok tiba-tiba aku terlibat dalam hal ini?" kata Qamara.

"Karena kau adalah pahlawanku, Qamara." Kata Artemis.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, banyak manusia yang mengabaikan sisi kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka tidak suka dengan cara yang dilakukan Dewa Dewi pada zaman dahulu. Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu, Qamara."

Akashi mengangguk dan sependapat dengan Artemis. Memang, Kehidupan tidak bisa ditebak. Apalagi, dunia sedang krisis kepercayaan. Karena itu, Qamara sebagai perantara berhak memberikan pengarahan kepada para manusia supaya percaya dengan Tuhan. Tetapi, yang harus dilakukan adalah memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan para Dewa Dewi. Dua pilihan yang harus diambil. Pertama adalah kehebohan makhluk hidup di peti es serta _Superhuman Registration Act._ Beberapa menit kemudian, Qamara mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah. Aku memilih pertama." Kata Qamara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Karena dia terlihat … Dewi es. Benar kan?" kata Qamara menebak. Artemis mengangguk terseyum simpul.

"Dia memiliki _energy_ yang berpotensi merusak ekosistem dunia dan mencoba membangkitkan sang Bapak," kata Artemis.

" _sang Bapak_?" Tanya Qamara.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih lanjut," kata Artemis muram. Terlihat sekali Artemis resah dengan ucapannya. Dalam Yunani kuno, nama Dewa maupun Titan tidak boleh disebut karena mengandung kekuatan. Namun bagi Akashi dan Qamara tidak mempermasalahkannya karena mereka manusia.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku bersama dengan Qamara." Kata Akashi. Semua makhluk hidup menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Termasuk Qamara.

"Qamara butuh bimbingan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Apalagi, aku memiliki _cloning_ di _Starling City_. Jadi, tidak ada masalah jika aku harus pergi bersamanya. Mohon ijin, Dewi." Kata Akashi memohon.

Artemis menghela napas. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki tugas khusus untuk Akashi. Sayangnya, Akashi harus pergi bersama Qamara. Keputusannya sudah final dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah. Aku ijinkan, Akashi. Qamara, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong orang lain." Kata Artemis.

Tidak ada _warning._ Dan juga tidak ada nasehat. Hanya sebuah saran membuat Qamara bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Artemis berada di pihak mana.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Artemis dan menepuk tangannya hingga semua kembali normal.

Anehnya, hanya Akashi yang langsung berada di kapal Avalanche. Mereka berdua kaget dan langsung ditodongkan senjata oleh semua orang.

" _Freeze!_ " Semua prajurit berteriak _Freeze!_ , _Don't move!_ Dan _Who the f*ck are you?_ Tiba-tiba muncul kedua prajurit yang bernama Jesse dan Violet.

Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih dengan ciri yang berbeda. Violet adalah Makary, sedangkan Jesse adalah android.

"Sepertinya, kita kedatangan tamu _special_. Perkenalkan, namaku Violet. Selamat datang di kapal Avalanche."

Qamara sendiri berada di suatu tempat. Bahkan, dilihat oleh para penduduk di New York. Ternyata, dia dikirim oleh Artemis untuk menemui pemerintah mengenai _Superhuman Registration Act._

"Bagus. Aku akan membujuk pemerintah sendirian. Dan … AKASHI TIDAK ADA!"

To be continued

 **P.S: ditunjukkan kepada Qamara yang member support meski tidak terlalu. Tetapi, dia orang yang terbaik dalam memberikan motivasi dan saran ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Tokoh:

· Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)

· Yuuki Asuna (Asuna)

· Captain America (Steve Rodgers)

· Kirigaya Satoru (Satoru)

· Yuuki Kouichirou (Kouichirou)

· Iron Man (Tony Stark)

· Qamara Putri

· April Zhiella Apriyanti (penname Alriany Fujiwara)

· Kuroko Tetsuya (The Magician)

· Amir Kristanto

· Reggy (Kapten Halilintar)

· Rendy Hariyanto (Gundala Alternate Dimension)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Marvel Comic

Genre: Adventure, Drama

 **Warning: AT,** **EYD berantakan, Mistypo, kata/kalimat masih Baku/non baku, sedikit OOC**

Episode 5 (Civil War part 1)

Mungkin Kazuto berpikir, bahwa menjadi seorang pahlawan super sangat menyenangkan. Tidak hanya itu juga, bahkan mendapatkan popularitas, gadis cantik, kekayaan, dan lain-lain membuat dirinya merasa bangga dan sombong. Namun, lebih baik bersikap biasa daripada menjadi pahlawan.

Pasalnya, Kazuto dianggap ' _beater_ ' oleh para player di SAO. Tidak hanya itu, kehidupannya menyendiri, dan tidak akrab dengan adiknya (sebenarnya sepupu), Suguha. Oleh karena itu, dia bersikap berhati-hati, dan jaga jarak dengan player lain. Saat melawan Boss Level 1, Kazuto bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Asuna. Pada awalnya mereka berdua hanya ikut party semata, karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Namun, dia memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik, dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya normal. Asuna merasa bersyukur bisa bersama pacarnya, Kazuto. Sama halnya dengannya, bahwa game maupun dunia realita itu harus menjalani kehidupan normal, apapun yang terjadi.

Kazuto sedang menonton TV pada pukul 08.39 pagi hari. Dia tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun, karena sekolahnya libur. Meskipun begitu, ada tugas yang menanti bagi Kazuto. Dia harus mengerjakan Mechatronics soal penyempurnaan visual dan suara yang didapat ketika berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Sangat membosankan, pikir Kazuto. Dia menguap, dan makan sereal sambil nonton TV. Ada hal yang mengusik dirinya. Yaitu berita mengenai Superhuman Registration Act.

Ada adegan, di mana para wartawan mencoba menerobos salah satu Professor yang terkenal dengan _genetic_ dan mutan. Dia adalah Professor Tom Bahavoot. Beliau berpakaian jas lab warna putih, sepatu semrawut, dan rambutnya berantakan. Namun, gaya bicaranya enak didengar. Tidak seperti para politikus lainnya

"Permisa, kita membahas munculnya pahlawan-pahlawan super beserta dengan penjahatnya. Selain itu, banyak masyarakat, termasuk anak kecil mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya atau menolong. Professor Tom, apa kabar?" Tanya wartawan.

"Baik. Maaf jika aku harus mengganggu. Tetapi, jangan lama-lama," kata Professor Tom Bahavoot.

"Baiklah. Anda menyatakan dukungan terhadap Superhuman Registration Act, padahal anda dianggap sebagai 'musuh' oleh Pemerintah, karena spesialis anda. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa anda dukung rencana tersebut?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Aku mendukungnya, karena ada hal yang mengusikku. Yaitu, genetika setiap masyarakat berbeda-beda, dan berpeluang menjadi seorang pahlawan, atau menjadi seorang penjahat. Dengan adanya Superhuman Registration Act, tindakan itu bisa diminimalisir, dan dimanfaatkan sebagai kekuatan Amerika Serikat." Kata Professor Tom Bahavoot.

Wartawan mengangguk mengerti perkataan sang Professor.

"Lalu, apakah Pemerintah Amerika ingin seorang warga diharuskan untuk membuka identitas kepada masyarakat Amerika yang tercinta?" Tanya Wartawan.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tetapi, jika itu benar, aku bisa mengidentifikasinya dengan mudah, tanpa harus berjibaku dengan kekerasan. Ibaratnya, kita tahu jenis pisau, tanpa dibuka sarungnya." Kata Professor Tom Bahavoot, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, para wartawan".

Wartawan menyetop rekaman pembicaraan, dan berkata, "Permisa, seperti yang kita tahu. Dia adalah satu pendukung adanya Perjanjian itu bersamaan dengan para politikus. Semoga dengan adanya Superhuman Registration Act, masyarakat yang memiliki kekuatan bisa bergabung dengan Pemerintah. Dan bersama-sama, kita memulai untuk menciptakan kedamaian di muka bumi, termasuk negeri kita tercinta, Amerika Serikat. Saya—"

Kazuto mematikan saluran TV, dan makan serealnya. Sebenarnya, dia kesal dengan pemerintah Amerika, karena Superhuman Registration Act justru merugikan banyak pihak, termasuk username palsu. Memang, isinya hanya ditujukan untuk masyarakat yang memiliki kekuatan. Tetapi, dia memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Pada mulanya, masyarakat akan tergiur dengan seorang pahlawan, dan membasmi kejahatan. Namun, hanya menjadi seorang pahlawan saja tidak cukup. Butuh keberanian, dan kerja keras untuk diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Sama halnya dengan Kazuto, di mana dia pernah dianggap pahlawan oleh sebagian besar para player. Setelah itu, VRMMO menjadi game yang tidak berbahaya semenjak Seed diterapkan. Aplikasi itu diberi oleh Kayaba Akihiko untuk menggunakan saat dirinya sudah tiada. Dan benar saja, banyak VRMMO yang bermunculan.

Saat itulah, ada suara bunyi telpon, dan itu adalah Asuna, pacarnya.

"Halo, asuna." Kata Kazuto tersenyum.

"Hi, Kirito-kun. Hari ini, kau ada acara atau tidak?" Tanya Asuna.

"Hmmm…tidak ada sich. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Moo…kau lupa dengan janji itu iya?" Asuna cemberut.

Kazuto berpikir sejenak, apa yang lupa soal janji bersama dengan Asuna. Ternyata, dia baru ingat, kalau jalan-jalan ke Disneyland. Bahkan, Kazuto sudah membeli dua tiket untuknya dan Asuna. Memang, kebiasaan Kazuto adalah lupa dengan hal-hal sepele, termasuk kencan sekalipun.

" _Gomen_ , aku lupa Asuna." Kazuto minta maaf.

"Ya udah. Aku tunggu satu jam lagi. Sepertinya, aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Kata Asuna berbicara pelan.

"Begitu iya? Baiklah. Satu jam lagi di stasiun. Sampai jumpa, Asuna." Kata Kazuto tersenyum, dan mematikan telponnya.

Setelah ditelpon oleh Asuna, langsung makan sereal dengan cepat, dan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian. Kemudian, dia berkata, " _Ittekimasu_ ". Kazuto menaruh kunci pintu, di atas pintu supaya tidak ada pencuri dan hanya Suguha yang tahu. Mumpung, adiknya sedang keluar membeli makanan untuk makan malam.

"Disneyland, aku datang!" kata Kazuto tersenyum.

~o0o~

Qamara tidak menyukai keramaian. Bahkan, dirinya selalu dikerubungi banyak orang. Penampilannya terlalu mencolok. Membawa sebilah pisau kecil di saku kiri, pedang bergerirgi di belakang punggungnya dan ada pistol revolver di saku kanan. Sontak, para warga New York langsung ketakutan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" kata Qamara menakuti para warga New York.

Polisi yang berpatroli langsung menangkap Qamara. Namun, dia berlari dan sembunyi di semak-semak. Qamara takut ditangkap polisi.

"Sialan kau, Artemis! Bukannya kau sudah janji bahwa aku berpasangan dengan Akashi. Kenapa harus berpisah?!" geram Qamara dalam hati.

Saat itulah, salah satu orang melihat Qamara dan langsung membongkar semak-semaknya. Dia bingung. "Wadow."

"Ssssttt!" kata Qamara menutup mulut gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" kata pria berbisik ke Qamara.

"Aku akan menculikmu. Begitu para polisi bodoh sudah pergi, aku akan pergi dari sini. Paham?" perintah Qamara menodongkan pistol ke kepala gadis itu.

Qamara ingat, bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran. Namun, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Qamara memelototi kedua tangannya dan dipasang sarung tangan, supaya tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

" _Kekuatanmu bisa berbahaya jika digunakan sembarangan."_ Kata Artemis muncul dalam pikiran Qamara.

"Aku tahu itu, Dewi Artemis!" gerutu Qamara.

Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu dengan tujuan menghindari kejaran polisi. Saat itulah, ada seorang pria berambut coklat dan membawa busur panah. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatannya demi menyelamatkan diri. Seharusnya, Qamara bersikap ramah dan meminta maaf karena muncul tiba-tiba.

Nyatanya, disangka pembunuh oleh para penduduk New York. Mereka melihat Qamara membawa senjata, sehingga salah seorang warga menelpon 911.

Sementara itu, seorang pria muncul dari arah samping Qamara. Dia mengenakan kacamata dan _suit_ warna hitam dominan ungu.

"Qamara namanya. Aku harus hentikan gadis itu sebelum ada jatuh korban,"

~o0o~

Captain America sedang sparring dengan The Falcon, rekannya sekaligus rekrutan baru The Avengers. Anggotanya menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Thor kembali ke Asgard, Hulk menyendiri di suatu tempat, Hawkeye berlibur bersama keluarga, Iron Man menjalani bisnis bersama asisten sekaligus pacarnya, Pepper. Praktis, hanya Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, The Vision, Falcon, dan Scarlet Witch. Apalagi, Quicksilver meninggal ketika melindungi Hawkeye dan seorang anak kecil. Karena itulah, Scarlet Witch marah kepada Ultron saat itu.

Captain America meninju Falcon, tetapi berhasil dihindari, dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Captain America menangkis serangan tersebut. Dia berlari mengejar Falcon yang masih terbang. Meski begitu, ada War Machine yang datang membantu. Dia menembak Falcon dengan gatling gun, dan misile berbentuk mini. Falcon terkejut, dan terus menghindari serangan War Machine. Scarlet Witch melindungi Falcon dengan kekuatan magisnya warna merah. Captain America langsung menyerang Scarlet Witch. Namun, Falcon lagi-lagi menyerang sambil terbang. Serangan tersebut membuat Captain America dan War Machine jadi tidak berhasil.

"Hey, Cap. Bagaimana kita hajar mereka? Falcon selalu terbang, sementara Scarlet Witch—"

"Aku paham, Rhodes. Kau serang Scarlet Witch, dan aku menyerang Falcon. Gadis itu bagus, tetapi dia butuh keseimbangan antara fisik dan jiwanya. Bisa dibilang—" Captain America belum meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kesempatan emas. Let's go!" semangat War Machine membara.

Mau tak mau, Captain America mengikuti semangat War Machine. Falcon terkejut, dan berkata, "Scarlet Witch, serang War Machine. Gunakan psikismu!"

Mata Scarlet Witch berwarna merah, dan menembak magis ke Captain America, dan memukulnya. Namun, Perisainya sangat kuat. Captain America langsung memukul Scarlet Witch, tetapi ditangkis sambil memanipulasi pikirannya. Memang, perisai dengan makhluk hidup berbeda. Perisai milik Captain America terbuat dari Vibranium, yang mampu memantulkan serangan, dan energynya sangat dahsyat.

Setelah Captain America dimanipulasi oleh Scarlet Witch, langsung bergegas ke War Machine. Namun, dia mendapatkan serangan kejutan, yaitu serangan laser di dahinya oleh The Vision.

"Wow! Itu curang!" gerutu Scarlet Witch.

"Itu tidak curang. Aku hanya melontarkan beam dari tubuhku. Hanya itu," kata Vision dan menyerang Scarlet Witch beserta Falcon.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh The Vision memang benar. Kekuatan bisa menjadi beban atau tanggung jawab bagi pemiliknya. Falcon memutar kendali sayap, dan menembak The Vision dengan pistol. Namun, serangan tersebut tidaklah mempan. Di pihak lain, Captain America menyerang Scarlet Witch dengan teknik judo. Saat itulah, Black Widow menangkis serangannya.

"Haanya itukah, Steve? Kau tidak seperti dirimu," Black Widow mengejek.

Nah, itu baru mengejek kemampuanku, _kata Captain America_. Saking kesalnya, dia memukul berkali-kali, baik dari arah sikut, hingga telapak tangan. Sementara Black Widow, terus menangkisnya, dan menjegal kaki kirinya. Captain America hampir terjatuh, jika kaki kanannya menekuk dan membantingnya. Black Widow kaget, dan menyalto kaki kanannya, hingga Captain America mundur beberapa langkah. Pertarungan mereka sangat seimbang, bahkan sama-sama menggunakan martial arts. Bedanya, Black Widow adalah agen S.H.I.E.L.D sekaligus memahami dokumen rahasianya, sementara Captain America adalah prajurit yang disegani oleh masyarakat di Amerika Serikat. Meskipun tidak menyukai Nick Fury maupun Black Widow karena sikap tertutup, tetapi mereka sama-sama petarung.

"Lumayan untuk petarung amatiran sepertimu," ejek Black Widow.

"Kau juga lumayan untuk wanita," Captain America mencemooh.

Mereka langsung saling serang satu sama lain. Dimulai serangan tangan, hingga kaki. Bahkan, Captain America maupun Black Widow sama-sama melakukan teknik bantingan Judo. Meskipun begitu, mereka sama-sama tidak mau ngalah.

Sementara itu, War Machine menggunakan booster untuk mengejak Falcon. Walaupun begitu, dia terus menembak dengan gatling gun. Hal itu membuat Falcon terus-terusan menghindar. Pastinya, dia memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan War Machine. Jika tidak, sayapnya akan dihancurkan tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Itu kerugian baginya.

"Menyerahlah! Aku gak ingin menembak sayap kesayanganmu," cibir War Machine.

"Kau mengejekku? Kita lihat saja nanti, mesin perang!" cemooh Falcon.

"Kau bilang Mesin Perang? Aku War Machine, bukan mesing perang," kesal War Machine menembak Falcon hingga, merobohkan beberapa pohon.

Falcon sengaja bikin War Machine kesal, karena bisa menghindar dari serangan udara, sekaligus menangkapnya dengan bebas. Apalagi, dirinya dan War Machine berada di luar latihan. Sehingga, memudahkan untuk memanuver dan menangkapnya dari arah atas.

Di sisi lain, The Vision terbang, dan menendang Scarlet Witch. Dia memperkirakan, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi pikiran. Namun, Scarlet Witch tidak mau dianggap anak bawang. Dia menepuk kedua telapak tangan, dan menekan tangan ke arah dengan keras. Sontak, tanahnya berubah menjadi merah, dan aliran energy menyerap ke tanah. The Vision sangat terkesan dengan tindakan berani Scarlet Witch. Namun, dia berkata, "Menarik, tetapi kekuatanmu masih jauh lebih lemah dariku,"

"Tunggu sebelum kau lihat ini," nyengir Scarlet Witch.

The Vision bingung maksudnya, tetapi tanah yang telah tercampur dengan energy langsung menyembur ke wajahnya sekaligus kaget dengan serangan secara tiba-tiba. Scarlet Witch berlari, dan mengambil bendera yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Aku dapat bendera! Falcon, aku berhasil!" seru Scarlet Witch via radio kepada Falcon maupun Black Widow.

"Yahoooo! Sekarang, giliranku untuk mengambil bendera di War Machine," kata Falcon.

War Machine kaget, dan langsung mulai serius menyerang. Dia meningkatkan kecepatan boosternya secepat kilat, dan terbang ke atas. Falcon tidak mengerti apa yang diperbuat oleh War Machine. Sebuah titik muncul telah bersinar. Itu adalahWar Machine. Dia langsung mengambil bendera di pinggangnya tanpa harus melukai sayap milik Falcon.

"Aku menang! Aku menang! Aku menang!" ejek War Machine berpose model binaraga, yaitu memperlihatkan kedua otot di lengannya.

Falcon murung, dan kesal terhadap War Machine. Tetapi yang pasti, pertandingan apapun pastinya ada drama kekalahan ataupun kemenangan. Namun bagi Falcon sendiri, itu kekalahan paling aneh sekaligus memalukan. Semestinya, dia bisa meningkatkan booster di sayap. Bukan mengupgrade kekuatan sayap. Suatu kesalahan yang membuat dirinya malu.

Pertarungan penentuan antara Captain America dan Black Widow. Mereka berdua saling sikut-sikutan, dan tidak mau mengalah. Captain America menyalto Black Widow, sambil melempar perisai kepadanya. Namun, wanita itu menghindar menekuk badan bersamaan melakukan sliding. Lalu, Black Widow menggunting kedua kaki Captain America, hingga terjatuh. Saat itulah, dia mengambil bendera yang dipegang oleh Captain America. Beberapa saat kemudian, perisainya kembali, membuat Black Widow berlari cepat dan melakukan salto dari dinding. Muncul sebuah ide untuk mengalahkan Black Widow, Captain America mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan mengenai leher Black Widow yang lengah. Setelah wanita itu pingsan, Captain America mengambil benderanya.

"Sayang sekali, Natasha. Kamilah pemenangnya," kata Captain America tersenyum.

Pemenangnya adalah Captain America, War Machine, dan The Vision. Sementara Black Widow, Falcon dan Scarlet Witch kalah. Mereka berenam sedang sparring yang bernama lomba tangkap bendera, di mana pihak musuh harus merebut bendera dari pihak lainnya. Jika berhasil menangkap dua atau tiga bendera, maka mereka atau dialah pemenangnya. Sementara yang kalah harus menerima dengan lapang dada. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka, The Avengers. Yang kalah harus mentraktir pihak menang. Maklum, mereka sudah memesan makanan mewah di sebuah restoran bintang 5.

"Kita kalah," gerutu Scarlet Witch.

"Maaf. Mau gi mana lagi? Memang aku melakukan kesalahan manuver," kata Falcon garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau harus traktir kami, iya, Wilson." Kata Captain America tertawa.

"Kalau saja aku pintar mengupgrade sayapku, tentu aku akan menghajarmu," nyengir Falcon.

Sementara Black Widow mengikat sepatu sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kalah oleh Captain America. Tiba-tiba, muncul Nick Fury yang berada di dekat pintu. Pakaiannya serba hitam, berkulit hitam, serta mata kiri dipasang eyepatch. Dia adalah Director S.H.I. , organisasi pemerintah yang bersifat rahasia.

"Kalian bersenang-senang, rupanya?" Tanya Nick Fury.

"Hi, Nick. Aku kira kau sedang sibuk mengurus anak buahmu yang baru," kata Falcon.

"Sudah selesai. _Btw_ , Natasha, apa kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan untuk misi selanjutnya?" Tanya Nick Fury.

Black Widow mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kali ini, kita ke Jepang." Kata Nick Fury.

"Tunggu, kami semua ke Jepang? Terlalu mendadak, nich," keluh Falcon.

"Aku paham. Tetapi, ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan," kata Nick Fury.

"Jangan bilang kalau Tony—" Captain America dan lainnya paham maksud dari ucapan Nick Fury.

"Iya. Mengenai Superhuman Registration Act,"

~o0o~

Satoru, dan Kouichirou sedang mengamati dari atap. Mereka berada di Disneyland, Jepang pada pukul 09.54. Satoru mengenakan seragam yang terlihat seperti militer. Namun, jas tebal warna hitam keemasan, memiliki hoodie atau penutup kepala, bersenjata pedang silver, dan ada belati di belakang pinggangnya. Selain itu, ada Hidden Blade dan Quicker Rope atau tali pengikat. Sementara Kouichirou mengenakan jaket blazer warna merah keputihan, sepatu boot hitam (sama halnya dengan Satoru), dan membawa pedang katakana yang berbeda. Dia mengoleksi banyak pedang di rumahnya. Namun, pedang yang disukai adalah Pedang Kuzuryu. Pedang ini panjangnya mencapai 50 cm, sangat tajam, dan masih terlihat mulus tanpa goresan sama sekali. meski begitu, pedang ini pernah dipakai saat melawan Hyperion sebelum dikalahkan oleh Klein dan Jason.

"Apa ada tanda-tanda dari musuh?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Bodoh! Orang itu pintar, tetapi dia hanya terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan. Apalagi, sangat berbahaya jika kita mendekatinya." Kata Satoru.

"Begitu ya? Aku ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga," keluh Kouichirou.

"Kau ini haus kekuatan, ya? Mentang-mentang punya kecepatan tinggi, bukan berarti harus digunakan seenaknya. Ada kalanya, kita harus memikirkan sebuah strategi." Kata Satoru menjelaskan.

Semenjak Kouichirou dikalahkan oleh Hyperion, hawanya menjadi agresif dalam membunuh. Dia telah berusaha mengontrol emosi sekaligus hawa nafsu untuk membunuh. Namun tetap saja, tidak tahan. Akhirnya, Kouichirou minum obat depresi dan terus berlatih. Selain itu, dia sering membaca buku tentang motivasi, fantasi ataupun buku bacaan supaya rasa haus darah akan berkurang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Begini saja, kau teruskan bacamu, aku yang awasi," saran Satoru, "Kalau ada yang mencurigakan, aku akan memberitahumu,"

Kouichirou setuju dengan usulan Satoru. Dia memutuskan membaca buku yang berjudul Tom Sawyer. Dengan santainya, membaca buku sambil makan cemilan.

"Oi! Jangan makan di sini," dengus Satoru.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Kouichirou polos.

"Masalahnya, aku juga pingin kalau kau makan dengan santainya." Kata Satoru.

"Gitu toh. Hanya saja, aku merasa bau nitro muncul di sekitar ini," kata Kouichirou polos.

Saat itulah, Satoru menyadari, ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat itu. Kemudian, dia turun dari atap, dan berkata, "Kouichirou, sepertinya Nitro telah muncul di Disenyland,"

"Huh? Serius?! Kenapa hanya baunya saja yang terasa?" kaget Koucihirou.

Satoru merapikan perlengkapan senjatanya, dan berbisik, "Itu karena dia memasang bom sekaligus bunuh diri."

~o0o~

Kazuto menunggu di stasiun, tempat janjian dengan Asuna. Memang, menunggu kereta bukanlah menyenangkan. Meskipun begitu, dia lebih baik bersikap biasa saja, daripada harus mengeluh. Pakaian Kazuto sangatlah sederhana, mengenakan kaos hitam, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans warna hitam. Terlihat jelas, bahwa dia lebih memilih warna hitam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta api telah datang. Barangkali, Asuna naik kereta menuju Disneyland. Pintu telah terbuka, dan banyak sekali orang turun dari kereta. Setelah orang-orang turun semua, Asuna turun, dan tesenyum kepada Kazuto. Pakaiannya sama seperti SAO, di mana mengenakan baju putih krem, dan rok berwarna merah. Baik Kazuto maupun Asuna tidak mengenakan senjata sama sekali.

"Yo, Asuna. Kau terlambat," senyum lebar Kazuto.

" _Gomen_ , Kirito-kun. Keretanya lagi bermasalah. Kau belum lihat pengumuman, bukan?" kata Asuna resah.

Kazuto menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Habisnya, jaringan listrik mati selama beberapa menit. Untungnya, gak ada masalah, Kirito-kun. _Gomenasai ne_ ," Asuna meminta maaf.

"Gak apa-apa. Ayo, acaranya belum dimulai," kata Kazuto menggandeng tangan Asuna.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua kencan ke Disneyland. Ketika Tangan Asuna dipegang, terasa sekali kehangatan dalam tubuh Kazuto. Dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa pacarnya bisa sehangat ini? Pikiran tersebut segera ditepis, karena mereka telah sampai di Disneyland.

"Sudah sampai! Nah, Kirito-kun, kita bersenang-senang," senyum Asuna merasa gembira.

Kazuto bingung mau jawab apa. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja ajakan Asuna. Disneyland memang tempat yang bagus untuk kencan, apalagi bersenang-senang. Tidak hanya itu, tempatnya sangat bagus, bersih, dan megah. Pendiri Disneyland sendiri itu pendiri Disney itu sendiri, Walt Disney. Meski begitu, beliau hanya fokus animasi atau kartun ketimbang wahana bermain. Tempatnya sangat megah, dan selalu digandrungi oleh anak-anak maupun para gadis. Bahkan, keluarga pun juga menyukainya.

Mereka membawa tiket, dan memberikan kepada Penjaga tiket.

"Tunggu!" ujar suara wanita lantang.

Suara itu, ternyata adalah Suguha dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka adalah Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou, dan Andrew.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian berada di sini?! Sugu, apa maksudmu?!" dengus Kazuto.

" _Onii-chan_ , jangan kira hanya kau dan Asuna-san saja yang ikut bersenang-senang. Kami juga ingin diajak ke sini donk," nyengir Suguha.

Lalu, muncul Shino sambil membawa minuman yang cukup banyak berkata, "Benar kata Suguha-san. Kami ingin bersenang-senang di sini, di Disneyland."

Akhirnya, Kazuto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Menyerah.

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut," gerutu Kazuto.

"Asyik!" teriak mereka semua.

Asuna yang melihat Kazuto dan yang lainnya terheran-heran. Tujuannya ingin kencan berdua, tetapi disambut oleh teman-temannya, termasuk Suguha. Bisa dikatakan, kencan berdua batal.

~o0o~

Gadis itu bernama April Zhiella Apriyanti. Menurut pengamatan Qamara, sikapnya polos dan sedikit takut dengannya. Bukan berarti dia takut dengan Qamara. April memang memiliki cara untuk terhindari dari masalah. Sudah cukup banyak cobaan yang mendera dirinya.

Orang tuanya cerai, keluarganya mengabaikannya, April bekerja sebagai penjaga museum dan penghasilannya pun tidak menentu. Dia sekarang menetap bersama dengan Ibunya. Seharunsya April bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti staff administrasi. Namun, tidak memenuhi syarat karena statusnya sebagai mahasiswi. Karena itu, dia di coret. Sejak saat itu, April terus bekerja tanpa henti. Bahkan, waktunya dihabiskan untuk kerja, kuliah dan merawat ibunya yang sakit.

Qamara tidak perlu mengetahuinya, kata April. Dia tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang lain. Kalau perlu, April ingin dibunuh olehnya. Hanya, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Qamara.

Mereka berdua terus berlari dan menghindari kejaran polisi. Qamara dan April berada di 21th Malcolm Street. Dia menggunakan kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk menghentikan para polisi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?! Kau harus lari!" teriak April.

Namun Qamara tidak peduli. Yang dia perlukan adalah mencari Akashi dan menghindari masalah. April memandang Qamara dengan aneh.

"Kau … seorang mutan?" Tanya April kepada Qamara.

Sontak, ekspresi Qamara kaget. Baru kali ini dia mendengar istilah Mutan.

"Darimana kau tahu istilah itu?" Tanya Qamara.

"Kau harus berjanji kepadaku! Hanya kau dan beberapa orang yang memiliki ide konyol tentang keberadaan Mutan." Kata April mengeratkan jari kelingkingnya ke jarinya Qamara.

Qamara memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia mengangguk pelan dan mencoba memahami situasinya.

April memusatkan kekuatannya ke dalam tubuhnya dan memegang tangan Qamara. Tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuhnya menghilang. Beam pun menyala berwarna putih terang. Seketika, Para polisi yang melihatnya kaget dan terkejut. Mereka bertanya-tanya kemana mereka perginya. Kemudian, para polisi langsung mencari wilayah lain. Siapa tahu, Qamara bersembunyi di sana.

Setelah semuanya dalam kondisi kondusif, Qamara melongo melihat kemampuan April sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin! Jadi bukan hanya aku saja yang memiliki kekuatan aneh?!" kata Qamara seakan tidak percaya yang dia lihat.

"Benar." Kata April. "Kekuatanku adalah menghilangkan dan mencari jejak dengan energy beam."

~o0o~

Tony Stark sedang terburu-buru dari mobil, dan menghadiri sebuah meeting yang lokasinya di New York, Amerika Serikat. Tempatnya berada di gedung S.H.I.E.L.D bersama Maria Hill. Memang, Nick Fury ikut bersama dengan Avengers yang baru dibentuk. Tetapi yang jelas, tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk menyapa semata, tetapi juga menanyakan soal SRA atau Superhuman Registration Act. Tony dan Maria disambut oleh beberapa agen S.H.I.E.L.D, dan Phil Coulson.

" _Good Morning_ , Phil. Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Tony jabat tangan dengan Phil Coulson.

"Entahlah. Gak ada kata libur bagiku, Tony. _How about your date, Mr. Tony_?" Tanya Phil.

"Do not ask me. Seru seperti biasanya," kata Tony tersenyum.

Ketika memasuk lift, beberapa wartawan menanyakan secara langsung mengenai SRA. Ada yang berkata, "Apakah anda mendukung SRA demi kepentingan dunia?", "Mr. Tony, rumor mengatakan bahwa anda mempersiapkan amandemen untuk mengajukan diri mennjadi direktur S.H.I.E.L.D, apakah anda siap bersaing dengan para politikus?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itulah yang terus mengusik Tony. Dia menghela napas sambil berkata, "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sebenarnya tentang SRA itu sendiri. Jika anda berkenan, permisi,"

Hanya itu jawaban oleh Tony Stark, pahlawan superhero Iron Man. Kemudian, dia menaiki lift ke lantai bawah, Ground Zero.

"Sepertinya, kau memiliki kesulitan dalam wawancara," kata Maria Hill.

"Gak juga. Kebetulan, aku sedang gak mood untuk wawancara," kata Tony sambil berbisik, "Jangan lupa kencan kita jam 5 sore, Ok?"

"Tony, kau melupakan Pepper," kata Maria mengedipkan mata.

Kedipan Maria membuat Tony mati kutu. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, muncul Professor Tom Bahavoot yang menyambutnya. Dia berjabat tangan dengan Tony.

"Apa kabar, Mr. Tony?" kata Professor Bahavoot tersenyum.

"Baik. Sepertinya, cukup ramai sidang mengenai SRA?" kata Tony penasaran.

" _Aye,_ " kata Professor Tom Bahavoot sembari melirik rapat yang baru saja mulai, "Mari, Mr. Tony. Saya akan menyambut kedatangan anda bersama para politikus,"

Tony merapikan dasi yang berantakan, dan dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Para politikus telah hadir, termasuk aktivis, Senator, maupun Menteri Pertahanan Amerika Serikat. Masing-masing mereka menyiapkan dokumen dan membahas mengenai rancangan SRA. Rapat ini bersifat rahasia, dan dijaga ketat oleh para bodyguard.

"Baiklah. Kita langsung saja mulai acaranya," kata moderator, "Superhuman Registration Act adalah sebuah perjanjian atau undang-undang mengenai pahlawan super. Banyak masyarakat mengira, bahwa orang yang memiliki kekuatan super maupun orang jenius, bisa bergabung dengan pemerintah untuk menciptakan kedamaian. Benar begitu, saudara-saudara?

Para hadirin mengangguk setuju dengan moderator.

"Tetapi, ada tujuan tersembunyi di balik SRA. Tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah—" tiba-tiba, salah seorang politisi mengangkat tangan duluan.

Dengan tenang, politikus merapikan pakaiannya. Tindakan tersebut, merupakan sikap yang kurang sopan. Maria hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan menghela napas. Para hadirin hanya termangu dengan tindakan arogan politisi tersebut. Dia botak, mengenakan setelan jas warna biru, hidung mancung, mata hitam dan memakai kacamata. Namanya Jensen. Tony sendiri hanya memperhatikan sambil menguap.

"Begini, tuan-tuan. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengutarakan alasan di balik SRA. Boleh, bapak moderator?" kata Jensen minta ijin.

Moderator mempersilahkan Jensen untuk berbicara duluan.

"Kalian paham, bahwa SRA dibentuk karena aku ingin masyarakat tahu mana orang yang baik, dan orang yang jahat. Selain itu, manusia berkekuatan super bias dijadikan senjata utama militer kita. Aku tunjukkan kepada kalian semua," kata kata Jensen.

Para hadirin mengamati gambar tersebut dengan seksama. Sama halnya dengan Maria yang berada di samping Tony. Malahan, dia asik mengutak atik J.A.R.V.I.S

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Nitro kabur dari penjara. Kebanyakan, para penjahat menutupi identitas untuk menghancurkan atau membalas dendam kepada seseorang, ataupun semua orang. Aku hanya mengetahui, bahwa dia sekarang berada di Jepang." Jensen menjelaskan.

"Tunggu sebentar, anda bilang penjahat bernama Nitro ke Jepang? Lalu, apa hubungannya dia dengan topic pembicaraan kita?" Tanya Tony kaget.

Jensen membuka hologram baru, dan mengecek kebenaran di buku.

"Jika penjahat tidak membuka identitas, masyarakat semakin menderita, dan tragedinya adalah di Connecticut, yang berjumlah 638 orang telah meninggal dunia. Oleh karena itu, aku membuat undang-undang atau perjanjian SRA demi kepentingan Negara kita, dan seluruh dunia. Biar mereka tahu, bahwa merekalah yang bertanggung jawab soal kematian atau pembunuhan secara kecil dan besar. Tidak hanya penjahat, tetapi juga Pahlawan super." Kata Jensen.

Semua orang yang datang saling memandang satu sama lain, dan berbisik. Mereka tidak percaya, bahwa Jensen melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila.

"Aku paham, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa semua para penjahat maupun pahlawan super harus membuka identitasnya. Hanya saja, kalau kita biarkan itu terjadi, masyarakat tidak akan mengerti, siapa yang menyelamatkan, dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab. Masyarakat hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri, tanpa pedulikan siapa yang ditolong." Kata Jensen bernada tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kita tidak sah kan saja SRA? Gagasan ini cukup penting untuk diterapkan," kata salah seorang politikus.

"Sebenarnya … aku bisa membantu penjelasan Jensen … silakan, Maria," kata Tony mengedipkan mata kepada Maria

Maria berdiri dan membuka iPad. Kemudian, dia mendownload dan membuka file yang diberi oleh Jensen.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kami butuh dukungan masyarakat, tanpa campur tangan adanya para politikus. Kasus itu juga melanda di Negara bagian, seperti Colorado. Dimana masih ditemukan jejak ledakan yang dibuat oleh Nitro." Maria menjelaskan dan menunjukkan videonya.

Langsung para hadirin pada shock atau kaget mendengarnya. Jensen dan para politikus terperanjat melihat ledakan berskala besar. Bahkan di situ tertulis warga yang tewas sebanyak ribuan orang.

"Kau gila! Tanpa kami, kalian berdua tidak bisa apa-apa!" geram salah seorang politikus.

"Aku setuju dengannya! Kalau begitu, kami akan menolak SRA secara terang-terangan!" geram politikus lainnya.

Jelas saja para politikus naik pitam jika SRA tanpa campur tangan oleh siapapun. Termasuk, Pemerintah Amerika Serikat itu sendiri.

"Seperti inikah rapat mengenai SRA? Kayaknya membosankan," gerutu Tony.

"Tony!"

"Aku paham kau kesal! Aku paham," kata Tony mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya, dia berdiri dan berkata, "Teman-teman, kita kedatangan tamu. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Saat itulah, pintu terbuka dan munculah Professor X dan Mr. Fantastic.

Professor X sedang tersenyum mengamati para hadirin. Sama halnya dengan Mr. Fantastic. Tony menekan tombol loudspeaker supaya semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

"Halo, para hadirin," kata Professor X, "Aku Professor X. bisa dikatakan, kami bertanggung jawab soal Superhuman Registration Act."

~o0o~

Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kazuto maupun Asuna. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa kencan berdua, tetap saja bersama teman-teman terasa _happy_ tanpa banyak pikiran. Wahana bermain di Disneyland sangat beragam. Yaitu roller coaster, komidi putar, rumah hantu, aquarium animasi, kastil Disney, dan lain-lain. Selain itu, suasana dan kondisi di sana benar-benar takjub. Bayangkan, para pengunjung dimanjakan oleh senyuman dan keramahan oleh para tokoh Disney dari tahun 40an sampai sekarang. Sama halnya dengan Kazuto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka disapa oleh Mickey.

"Kirito-kun, ayo foto dengan Mickey," senyum Asuna.

"Asuna-san gak adil! _Oni-chan,_ foto kami berdua donk," ujar Suguha berpose.

"Kirito, aku ikut juga!" seru Rika dan berpose.

"Aku juga ikut, Rika-san," Keiko tidak mau kalah dengan Asuna maupun Rika.

"Tunggu!" kata Ryoutarou bersemangat.

"Kalian ini membuatku malu!" gerutu Shino.

"Tenang semuanya, kalian pasti dapat kok." Kata Kazuto tersenyum.

Mickey Mouse selalu melambaikan tangan kepada para pengunjung, termasuk Asuna dan kawan-kawan. Sementara Kazuto hanya bisa memotret mereka semua. Menyebalkan sich, gerutu Kazuto dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Satu…dua…ti—" tiba-tiba, muncul Satoru dan Kouichirou sambil menggunakan sebuah tongkat.

Sebuah ledakan yang besar telah terjadi di Disneyland. Kesenangan berubah menjadi kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Bahkan, suara terdengar jelas, daripada ledakan. Kemudian, bunyinya semakin memusingkan otak sekaligus berbahaya bagi masyarakat, karena frekuensi ledakannya sangat besar.

Kondisi Disneyland jauh memprihatinkan. Wahana bermain ambruk, rata dengan tanah, banyak orang yang tewas karena ledakan, dan beberapa anggota tubuh yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"SIAL!" teriak Satoru.

Sama halnya dengan Kouichirou. Ekspresinya shock dan kaget, bahwa penjahat kelas teri bisa menjadi buronan Internasional.

"Mustahil…kau…mestinya sudah dikalahkan oleh Spiderman!" Kouichirou seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang pria mengenakan suit warna merah celana biru, mengenakan topeng, dan tubuhnya dialiri bom nitrogen. Kemudian, dia mengontrol kemampuannya sambil tersenyum licik kepada Satoru dan Kouichirou.

Ternyata benar. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas ledakan di Disneyland adalah Nitro.

~o0o~

 **Flashback …**

Satoru dan Kouichirou mengintip dari kamar mandi ke pria mencurigakan. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan ditutupi hoodie. Di kakinya, ada sebuah energy warna merah bercahaya. Ada sesuatu lain yang mencurigakan, yaitu terlihat seperti pahlawan super.

"Pahlawan super? Ataukah?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Maksudmu?" Satoru bingung.

"Lihat, dia mengenakan pakaian yang tidak mencolok, tetapi _energy_ yang dihasilkan…" kalimat itu tidak diteruskan oleh Kouichirou.

Satoru tidak paham mengapa ada orang mencurigakan ke Disneyland, tetapi rasanya dia pernah melihat sebelumnya. Baik di TV maupun di radio. Apa jangan-jangan—

"Kouichirou, tadi kau bilang _energy_ , kan? _Energy_ apa yang barusan kau lihat?" Tanya Satoru.

Kouichirou berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya, energy warna merah bercahaya. Hanya itu," kata Kouichirou.

Sontak, Satoru shock, dan berlari dari atap. Dia langsung yakin kalau orang mencurigakan adalah pria yang dijuluki Nitro. Satoru berlari, dan berusaha bersikap tenang di belakang Nitro.

"Permisi pak," Satoru memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Reaksi Nitro hanya diam, dan mengangguk. Kemudian, Satoru berjalan cepat, disertai Kouichirou.

"Oi, kenapa kau ini?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Dia … Nitro," Satoru berbisik.

Kouichirou kaget, dan menghunus pedangnye kepada Nitro. Namun, dicegah oleh Satoru. Dia harus bersikap hati-hati, dan mengevakuasi penduduk. Satoru menengok kanan-kiri. Kouichirou sendiri sedang mengontrol emosinya. Reaksinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tunggu! Kita harus hati-hati dengannya. Ada baiknya kalau kita evakuasi segera." Kata Satoru dan Kouichirou meninggalkan Nitro sendirian.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengevakuasi. Kebetulan, ada Kazuto, dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua sedang menikmati liburan di Disneyland. Ketika mereka ke sana, tiba-tiba Nitro membuka semua pakaiannya, dan mengeluarkan energy yang dahsyat. Dia berteriak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga terguncang getarannya. Para pengunjung semuanya lari terbirit-birit. Tetapi semuanya terlambat. Nitro menepuk tangannya, hingga wahana bermain Disneyland hancur semuanya. Untungnya, Satoru dan Kouichirou membawa perisai energy yang sangat besar, dan melindungi dari semua energy berbahaya. Perisai itu terbuat dari energy murni yang terbentuk dari beberapa molekul, hingga menjadi sebuah kemurnian energy. Satoru maupun Kouichirou tidak tahu namanya, karena energinya dibuat saat menciptakan sebuah perisai.

Para pengunjung terkejut, ada dua orang yang berusaha melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Terlihat jelas bahwa, reaksi wajah ketakutan. Takut akan mati. Takut ditinggal keluarga, dan lain-lain. Sementara itu, Kazuto, Asuna, dan kawan-kawan menutup mata perlahan-lahan. Mereka yakin, bahwa inilah saatnya untuk mati. Lebih baik mati bersama daripada mati salah satu, pikir Kazuto putus asa.

Namun, harapan mereka tidak terwujud. Sebuah energy tiba-tiba melindungi dari ledakan. Asuna menyentuh energy aneh itu, dan menengok sekitar. Untungnya, sebagian para pengunjung masih hidup. Kazuto kaget, bahwa yang menyelamatkan dari terror menakutkan adalah Satoru dan Kouichirou.

" _Nii … Nii-san_ ," kaget Kazuto.

"Kouichirou _nii-san_ ," sama kagetnya reaksinya Asuna.

Disenyland bukanlah tempat menyenangkan, tetapi tempat neraka bagi Nitro. Dia telah menghancurkan taman bermain setelah menghancurkan Connecticut, Amerika Serikat.

Kondisi Disneyland jauh memprihatinkan. Wahana bermain ambruk, rata dengan tanah, banyak orang yang tewas karena ledakan, dan beberapa anggota tubuh yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"SIAL!" teriak Satoru.

Sama halnya dengan Kouichirou. Ekspresinya shock dan kaget, bahwa penjahat kelas teri bisa menjadi buronan Internasional.

"Mustahil … kau … mestinya sudah dikalahkan oleh Spiderman!" Kouichirou seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang pria mengenakan suit warna merah celana biru, mengenakan topeng, dan tubuhnya dialiri bom nitrogen. Kemudian, dia mengontrol kemampuannya sambil tersenyum licik kepada Satoru dan Kouichirou.

"Ayo Kouichirou! Bunuh dia!" geram Satoru.

Kouichirou langsung menyerang Nitro dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan menebasnya. Namun, ditangkis mudah oleh Nitro.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu, bocah pengganggu?!" Nitro mengeluarkan energy ledakan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Satoru langsung membantunya, dan membelah ledakan jadi beberapa bagian. Kecepatan tangannya sangat hebat, dan kemampuan handling sword benar-benar kuat. Ternyata, dia terus berlatih hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Otot Satoru terlihat kekar. Itu hasil training di Gym, pikir Kouichirou.

Tangkisan Satoru dimulai dari samping kanan-kiri, hingga melakukan combo sebanyak 11 kali. Kemudian, dia menendang dengan kedua kaki, sambil memegang ujung pedang miliknya. Gerakan Nitro terhempas hingga beberapa langkah, dan Kouichirou langsung menebas pria itu. Namun, dilindungi oleh ledakan.

Mereka berdua sangat kuat, pikir Nitro. Tetapi, kemampuan supernya tidak terlihat. Maka, sia-sia saja membunuhnya. Dia menepuk kedua tangan, dan langsung menyebar ledakan tersebut kepada para pengunjung, termasuk adiknya Kazuto.

Satoru tidak punya pilihan, dia menutup kelopak matanya, dan tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi biru keabu-abuan. Pupilnya ada tulisan poltergeist, gambar bintang disertai titik warna hitam. Mata itu adalah Assassin Eye. Kemampuan ini bisa memperlambat gerakan musuh. Kemudian, dia mendorong semua orang untuk lari dan evakuasi dari Disneyland. Secara tidak sadar, mereka langsung lari begitu saja. Satoru menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menghantam tanah hingga retak.

Semuanya kembali normal, dan Nitro tidak melihat adanya para pengunjung yang tewas. Saat itulah, kesempatan emas Kouichirou untuk mengalahkannya. Dia menebas Nitro, dan menancapkan ke jantungnya. Nitro batuk berdarah, dan menggunakan energy yang tersisa berada di tangan kanannya. Dia ingin menghancurkan Kouichirou, atau bisa dikatakan mati bersama di Neraka. Satoru melihatnya, dan melemparkan bilah pisau ke kepala Nitro, hingga terjatuh di tanah.

Melihat Nitro telah tewas, ekspresi Kouichirou kaget sekaligus lega telah diselamatkan oleh Satoru. Napasnya tidak beraturan, dan duduk sejenak. Sama halnya dengan Kouichirou. Meski begitu, tidak ada kemenangan dalam diri mereka. Baik Kouichirou maupun Satoru melihat Disneyland sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Meski sudah menyelamatkan sebagian orang, bukan berarti bisa meraih kemenangan. Terkadang, tindakan mereka harus dibayar mahal dengan tindakan Nitro yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Berapa orang yang telah meninggal dunia, kapten?" Tanya Satoru kepada kapten via radio.

"645 orang telah tewas, dan yang selamat sekitar 451 orang. termasuk kalian berdua," nada kapten berubah sedih.

649 apaan, pikir Satoru. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena korban jiwa lebih banyak daripada korban selamat. Penderitaan, putus asa oleh ulah tidak tanggung jawab. Kouichirou malah terpuruk. Dia diselamatkan, hampir dibunuh, dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang.

Kazuto dan Asuna melihat dari jarak jauh. Mereka patut berterima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya, tetapi tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kalau saja, mereka berdua memakai jam tangan yang dibuat oleh Satoru, pastinya bisa mengalahkan Nitro.

"Kirito-kun, apa sebaiknya kita—" tiba-tiba, Kazuto mengamit tangan kanan Asuna untuk membiarkan mereka berdua tenang sejenak.

"Gak perlu, Asuna. Lebih baik biarkan saja mereka tenang. Kita ke ambulans segera." Ujar Kazuto meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Asuna mengangguk setuju, dan memutuskan ke ambulans untuk perawatan.

Sementara itu, Satoru menatap langit sambil berurai air mata. Kouichirou melihatnya dengan malu, dan memberikan sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Kau menangis, iya?" kata Kouichirou.

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya mengantuk, itu saja," gerutu Satoru.

"Tetap saja kau tidak pandai berbohong. Buktinya itu," ledek Kouichirou hingga hati Satoru terhibur.

Satoru mau tidak mau harus tersenyum kelakuan Kouichirou. Dia bersyukur, punya sahabat sekaligus teman yang bisa dipercaya. Namun, tindakan apa selanjutnya setelah membunuh Nitro?

"Kalau saja, Tony Stark melihat ini, pastinya dia marah dan harus mempercepat SRA segera," gerutu Kouichirou.

Kata-kata dari Kouichirou membuat Satoru punya ide cemerlang. Kemudian, dia bangkit, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau, Satoru?" Kouichirou bingung.

"Sepertinya, kita ke Amerika segera." Ujar Satoru.

"Amerika?! Ngapain kita ke sana?! kau ini…jangan-jangan kau mau—" kata Kouichirou barusan ternyata cepat dipahami oleh Satoru.

"Yap," Satoru mantap dengan keputusannya, "Kita temui Tony, dan bergabung dengan pihaknya."

~o0o~

Rapat inilah yang membuat Tony menjadi bosan seumur hidup. Bayangkan saja, dia berjam-jam menunggu debat sengit antar politikus. Seandainya pun keluar, tatapan Maria seperti singa yang sedang mengaum. Jelas, Tony tidak bisa berkutik untuk saat ini. Hingga akhirnya, Tony mulai tidak tahan, dan berdiri duluan.

"Iya, Tony?" Tanya sang moderator.

"Ijinkan aku berbicara kepada mereka semua …sekaligus mereka berdiri," kata Tony garuk-garuk kepala.

"Silakan Mr. Tony," kata moderator mempersilahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu," kata Tony tersenyum. Lalu, dia mempersilahkan para hadirin untuk berdiri.

Para hadirin yang berprofesi sebagai Politikus tiba-tiba ditembak kepalanya, hingga tewas. Tony terkejut, dan menengok ke kaca.

"Siapa yang barusan menembak?!" kata Tony.

"Professor X, apa sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Maria.

"Entahlah. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya, tetapi dihambat oleh seseorang." Kata Professor X

" _Great_. Kita kedatangan tamu tidak diundang," ujar Tony.

"Tony, lihat itu," ujar Maria Hill, dan meneropong ke arah asal tembakan tersebut.

Ternyata, itu adalah salah satu sniper yang disuruh oleh H.Y.D.R.A. Pakaiannya hitam, bersenjata sniper, mengenakan helm dan kacamata pelindung. Selain itu, Maria melihat dia sedang terburu-buru untuk membereskan, dan kabur.

"Maria, kau jaga di situ, aku akan kejar," kata Tony melompat dari gedung.

"Mau ke mana kau, Tony?" Tanya Mr. Fantastic.

Belum selesai perkataanya, Tony langsung terjun bebas. Dia menggunakan gelang sensor, dan sebuah iron suit warna merah menghampirinya. Kemudian, Tony berubah menjadi Iron Man, dan melesat cepat menuju ke lokasi. Itu bukan rencananya yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepada para politikus, yaitu membuat superhero suit yang dibuat olehnya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. H.Y.D.R.A telah menembaknya duluan.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, di mana penembak itu?" Tanya Iron Man.

"100 meter dari ketinggian anda, _sir_ ," suara J.A.R.V.I.S

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai bersenang-senang," kata Iron Man.

Iron Man langsung melaju, dan mencari lokasinya. Dia yakin, bahwa sniper telah bersembunyi. Lalu, menggunakan sensor mata untuk menembus semua gedung sekaligus melihat masyarakat yang mencurigakan. Jika itu benar, Iron Man akan memburunya.

"Apa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari penembak itu, J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Belum ada, sir…itu di sebelah kiri anda, sir. Orang yang menenteng tas, dan tekanan darahnya meningkat." Kata J.A.R.V.I.S

"Baik. Ayo kita selesaikan." Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Iron Man bergerak dengan melesat.

Kalau saja Iron Man menggunakan Hulk Buster, pasti warga Amerika bakal mengira itu adalah pesawat alien yang menginvasi dunia. Namun, dia tidak menggunakannya. J.A.R.V.I.S menggunakan scanner tekanan darah, dan berhasil menemukan. Anehnya, dia terlanjur tewas terlebih dahulu.

"Mustahil…J.A.R.V.I.S, kau bisa melacak siapa pembunuh lainnya?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Data saya menunjukkan bahwa penembak lain sudah membunuhnya beberapa menit yang lalu." J.A.R.V.I.S menjelaskan

Iron Man turun ke bawah, dan memeriksa denyut nadi penembak tersebut. Ternyata, dia sudah meninggal, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, ada orang di balik dinding itu." Kata J.A.R.V.I.S melaporkan.

Iron Man waspada, dan siap melontarkan beam kepada orang tersebut. Namun, dia adalah The Punisher. Baju yang berlogo tengkorak putih, membawa semua perlengkapan senjata, dan terlihat serius.

"Halo, Tony. Sepertinya, aku butuh bantuanmu mengenai SRA." Kata The Punisher

~o0o~

Kazuto mencoba menghubungi Yui via Smartphone. Dia yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres kejadian tersebut. Lalu, mengapa Satoru dan Kouichirou membunuh pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian para warga yang tewas di sana? Apa jangan-jangan, hal itu menyangkut Superhuman Registration Act? Kazuto tidak yakin.

"Kirito-kun, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Asuna.

"Asuna, Hal ini mengusikku. Tetapi, berjanjilah bahwa hanya kau yang tahu," kata Kazuto bernada serius.

Asuna mengangguk setuju. Kazuto langsung membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tersembunyi. Lokasinya cukup dekat, tetapi kondisinya sempit, dan banyak yang mengira tempat itu kosong. Banyak bebatuan, dindingnya pun menggunakan batu bata. Kazuto yakin, kalau kejadian tersebut berkaitan dengan perjanjian Superhuman Registration Act.

"Sebenarnya…ada hal yang mengusikku mengenai Superhuman Registration Act." Kata Kazuto

"Tunggu, Kirito-kun! Mengapa kau berpikir hal demikian?" Tanya Asuna.

"Karena…aku tidak setuju soal SRA. Itu sama saja aku membongkar identitasku kepada dunia," kata Kazuto mengamit tangan Asuna, "Kalau saja tidak ada SRA, aku yakin dunia akan kembali normal."

Asuna melihat wajah Kazuto penuh kekhawatiran. Bukan kali ini saja Kazuto khawatir sesuatu, tetapi juga masa lalunya. Bayangkan, SAO adalah dunia game virtual yang aman, berubah menjadi game kematian. Bahkan, para player berjuang selama dua tahun untuk bebas dari game tersebut. Pahlawannya adalah Kazuto dengan username Kirito, dan dipublikasikan di Jepang. Seandainya SRA merembet ke dunia virtual, para penjahat akan mengincarnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, tetapi juga orang yang dia sayangi dan cintai, Asuna. Bahkan, Yui pun juga bakal jadi target hack oleh para penjahat sekaligus.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, Kirito-kun. Meskipun aku menggunakan username asli, sepertinya aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada orang lain, termasuk diri kita sendiri." Murung Asuna.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku," kata seorang pria di belakang mereka.

Dia adalah Captain America beserta Tim Avengers yang baru (kecuali War Machine karena ada kepentingan di New York. Sementara Nick Fury harus mengurus organisasi rahasia pemerintah, S.H.I.E.L.D). Mereka adalah Black Widow, Falcon, The Vision, Scarlet Witch.

"Kita akan ke Amerika, New York untuk menemui Tony. Lalu, aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku tahu tentang SRA,"

~o0o~

Satoru dan Kouichirou berangkat ke Amerika dengan perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Untuk sampai ke sana, mereka berdua harus transit dulu ke Eropa. Kemudian, dilanjutkan ke New York. Butuh 8-9 jam sampai di sana. Belum lagi mengalami Jet Lag dan perbedaan waktu.

"Kau pasti Kirigaya Satoru, kan?" Tanya seorang pria berkacamata, berjubah coklat tersenyum.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya Satoru.

"Maafkan aku. Aku Peter Parker, Jurnalis. Aku ke New York untuk bertemu menemui seseorang," kata Peter tersenyum.

"Namaku Kirigaya Satoru. Panggil aku Satoru. Ini Yuuki Kouichirou," kata Satoru berjabat tangan kepada Peter.

"Seseorang? Bukannya itu adalah Tony Stark? Itu yang maksud, bukan?" kata Kouichirou.

Peter terkejut mendengar perkataan kouichirou. Dia mengira pria itu hanya asal tebak nama saja.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?" Tanya Peter mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa. Kedengarannya seperti orang sehabis diwawancarai, bung," gerutu Kouichirou.

Gawat, cara bicaraku seperti polisi, pikir Peter. Lalu, dia mencatat hal-hal yang cukup penting untuk diingat. Satoru memandang Peter heran.

"Kau kenapa, Peter? Apa kau mabuk?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Peter berhenti menulis dan menikmati langit di jendela.

"Superhuman Registration Act. Kau akan menanyakan kepada Tony Stark … soal itu?" tebak Satoru.

Dia … bagaimana Satoru bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang aku tulis, pikir Satoru dalam hati. Apa jangan-jangan memiliki kemampuan telepati? Seperti yang dilakukan Professor X? Peter merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedua orang ini.

" _Gomen_. Aku tadi mengintip apa yang kau tulis. Jadi, maafkan aku atas kelancangannya," ujar Satoru membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah, Satoru. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendukung SRA atau tidak?" Tanya Peter.

"Tentu saja," mantap Satoru, "Selama masyarakat butuh pertolongan, kita akan segera muncul dan sesegera mungkin untuk menolongnya. Apalagi … aku gagal menyelamatkan sebagian warga di Disneyland,"

Suasananya berubah menjadi suram. Peter memandang Satoru dan Kouichirou mengerti, bahwa seorang pahlawan membutuhkan pengorbanan.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ke sana … sekaligus mau ngaku kepada dunia," kata Peter tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu, Peter?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Aku … adalah Spiderman," katanya berbisik.

~o0o~

Captain America menyukai anak kecil, termasuk orang yang bercita-cita setinggi langit. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih saja seorang prajurit. Hidupnya tidak tentu. Semenjak Peggy Carter meninggal, dia memilih untuk menyendiri dan berlatih. Falcon pernah mengajak Captain America untuk minum bersama, namun ditolak. Alasannya sibuk. Rekan lainnya, seperti Black Widow, Scarlet Witch melihat matanya dengan hampa. Barangkali itulah resiko yang didapat setelah dihidupkan kembali. Terasa banyak sekali perubahan di sekitarnya. Termasuk Negara Jepang sekaligus.

"Anoo…kalian siapa? Dan apa maunya kalian ke sini?" Tanya Asuna.

"Kami adalah Avengers. Tujuan kami ke sini untuk melakukan diplomasi di New York untuk menyampaikan aspirasi kami, mengenai Superhuman Registration Act." Ujar Captain America.

"Lalu, mengapa kalian tidak ke sana saja sendiri?" Tanya Kazuto.

Reaksi Black Widow menjadi suram, "Tidak semudah itu. SRA itu dibuat berdasarkan kepentingan politik. Lagipula, kita tidak punya bukti untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu. Bahkan, Tony sendiri tidak tertarik dengan hal itu."

"Tony bilang begitu kepadamu, Natasha?" Tanya Captain America.

Black Widow mengangguk yakin. Tony memang jenius, kaya, flamboyant, dan mudah menggaet wanita. Namun dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau politik.

"Aneh sekali, Steve. Kalau memang Tony tidak tertarik … apa jangan-jangan memberi kita kesempatan untuk …" Falcon tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Wilson. Tony sudah mencelakai keluargaku. Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi!" geram Scarlet Witch.

Captain America menepuk pundak Scarlet Witch sambil berkata, "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukan cara damai dan diplomasi sesama pahlawan. Wilson, aku minta kau handle The Avengers untuk jaga-jaga seandainya Tony macam-macam dengan kita. Scarlet Witch, coba bujuk teman-temanmu yang mempunyai kekuatan super. Natasha, cari informasi lebih banyak mengenai SRA dan siapa saja yang datang ke sana. Vision … jaga Wanda, oke? Dia butuh perlindungan. Asuna, dan Kazuto, ikuti aku."

Sontak, The Avengers kaget dengan perintah secara tiba-tiba, terkecuali Natasha dan Vision. Mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Whoa, whoa whoa … tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menjadi leader, Steve. Itu keputusan secara tiba-tiba." Ujar Falcon.

"Benar kata Falcon. Kalau kau pergi ke sana, dan Tony menyiapkan jebakan, bagaimana? Siapa yang jadi leadernya kalau tidak kau, Captain?" kata Scarlet Witch membenarkan perkataan Falcon.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau ada orang yang mau mencelakanku, maka aku tidak segan-segan mengalahkannya!" kata Captain America mantap.

Scarlet Witch maupun Falcon mendesah berat. Sekali Captain America membuat keputusan, maka tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sementara Asuna dan Kazuto saling pandang dengan sedikit bingung, dan gelisah. Mungkin mereka berdua baru mengenal politik di Negara lain, termasuk Amerika Serikat. Suara sirene terdengar, dan semakin keras bunyinya.

"Kalau begitu, kami ikut ke sana. aku ingin mengetahui tentang SRA, apapun resikonya." kata Kazuto mantap.

"Aku juga ikut dengan Kirito-kun. Kalau dia ikut, aku juga!" kata Asuna mantap.

Captain America tersenyum tipis, dan paham dengan resikonya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Kita kunjungi kawan lama,"

~o0o~

Kuroko, Rendy, Reggy dan Amir sudah sampai di bandara John F. Kennedy. Bandara tersebut sudah internasional dan lebih luas dari Soekarno-Hatta. Ruangannya bersih, lebih nyaman, banyak saluran TV dari mancanegara hingga jadwal keberangkatan pesawat. Serasa seperti surga modern, pikir Reggy. Selama ini, dia hanya bisa membayangkan kemegahan bandara teraman dan tercanggih di dunia. Namun, Reggy bisa menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

"Wow. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke New York," kata Reggy.

"Biasa saja, ah." Kata Rendy.

Kuroko dan Amir menyetujui Rendy. Reggy memang kudet alias kurang update dalam teknologi. Tidak hanya transportasi, tetapi juga pengetahuan yang belum dia pelajari. Maklum, Reggy saat ini sebaya dengan Rendy dan Amir. Sedangkan Kuroko beda 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Meski begitu, Reggy selalu bersikap positif dan mau terbuka dengan siapapun.

"Eh, lihat itu!" kata Rendy menunjuk ke seorang pria bersama wanita yang menunggu.

Ternyata, dia itu adalah Tony Stark. Dia yang dijuluki sebagai Iron Man. Saat itulah, Rendy bergegas mengejar Tony. Namun, kaus nya ditarik oleh Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Rendy-san!"

"Kenapa kau, Kuroko? Bukannya kita ke sini untuk menemui Tony Stark? Apa kau lupa?!" kata Rendy tidak sabaran.

"Bukan begitu." Kata Kuroko berwajah muram. "Ada dua orang pria menakutkan … datang ke New York. Bisa jadi, ini akan mennjadi pertarungan menakutkan sepanjang sejarah."

~o0o~

"Pakaianku sudah rapi, Maria?" Tanya Tony.

Maria Hill hanya mengamati pakaian Tony berjas merah, baju putih, berdasi polkadot warna putih, dan celana putih. Selain itu, dia mengenakan kacamata coklat berbentuk lingkaran besar. Terlihat seperti orang Hawaii yang berjemur pada pagi atau siang hari.

"Sudah. Kita menunggu Peter Parker, bukan?" Tanya Maria mengamati jam tangannya pukul 10.45.

"Yap. Tetapi, cukup lama, rupanya?" keluh Tony duduk di kursi.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya…**

"Tunggu sebentar… kau tahu siapa yang menembak, Frank?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Ya. Dia adalah suruhan Jigsaw, yang mengenakan seragam H.Y.D.R.A." kata The Punisher.

"Tidak heran. Kau sangat mengenalinya. Bandingkan dengan Trevor, mandarin palsu. Aku sampai tidak tahan bau ketiak yang berkeringat," gerutu Iron Man.

"Kau mengejekku, Tony?" kata The Punisher mengerutkan kening.

Iron Man menggeleng-geleng cepat supaya tidak marah.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku. SRA harus disetujui Tony. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan para politikus menguasaimu." Saran The Punisher.

"Aku paham. Dan aku sedang melakukannya. Bahkan, seluruh dunia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Iron Man." Kata Iron Man sedikit menyombongkan diri.

The Punisher memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Istrinya meninggal, kedua anaknya pun ikut korban. Yang membuatnya murka adalah pembunuhnya bernama Jigsaw. Bahkan, musuhnya secara terang-terangan untuk memburu Frank Castle, nama asli The Punisher.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil … Tony," kata The Punisher meninggalkan Iron Man menuju kegelapan.

 **Beberapa jam setelahnya …**

Baik Tony Stark maupun Maria Hill sedang menunggu pesawat dari Tokyo menuju bandara John F. Kennedy, New York. Kondisinya lebih canggih dan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Dulu, bandaranya hanya diperuntukkan orang kaya atau para eksekutif. Sekarang, semua orang bisa menaikinya.

Para bodyguard menjaga Tony dan Maria jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat telah tiba, dan para penumpang telah sampai di Bandara John F. Kennedy. Muncullah Peter Parker bersama dua orang, Satoru dan Kouichirou. Tony memandang mereka berdua asing. Beda halnya dengan Maria. Dia mencari tahu asal usul Satoru dan Kouichirou.

"Kau pasti Tony? Aku Peter Parker, wartawan yang paling terkenal di New York, New Daily." Kata Peter mencoba akrab dengan Tony.

"Si kacamata kuda itu? Sudah lama sekali … siapa kedua temanmu itu?" Tanya Tony.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Satoru dan ini Kouichirou, sahabatku. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu," kata Satoru berjabat tangan dengan Tony.

"Tentu saja, Satoru. Security … tolong periksa kedua pria—" tiba-tiba, mata Satoru berubah menjadi Assassin Eyes.

Para bodyguard tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin, dan wajah pucat. Gambaran itulah yang tepat ketika terkena efek Assassin Eyes.

"Menarik … sepertinya, aku butuh bantuanmu soal SRA. Aku tidak pintar dalam politik," kata Tony.

"Tony! Bukannya kau sudah mengeluarkan segala cara untuk mematenkan SRA, bukan?" keluh Maria.

"Aku paham. Hanya saja, aku memandang Satoru … berbeda." Ujar Tony.

Maria memperhatikan penampilan Satoru dan Kouichirou. Meski mereka terlihat normal, tetapi ada keunikan dalam diri masing-masing. Peter merasakan hal yang sama saat di pesawat. Baru kali ini mendapati seorang pria dengan kemampuan analisa tingkat tinggi, dan hawa nafsu untuk membunuh.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kita ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan?" kata Maria.

"Yap. Selain itu, kita bakal menyambut Steve Rodgers dari Jepang." Ujar Tony bernada cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tempat apa?" Tanya Peter.

"Sepertinya kau harus paham. Tempat itu … di peternakan pribadiku."

 **To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Tokoh:

a. Apocalypse:

· En Sabah Nur

· 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse (Archangel, Famine, Gazer, Caliban)

b. Fairy Tail

· Natsu Dragneel

· Lucy Heartfilia

· Happy

· Gray Fullbuster

· Erza Scarlet

· Wendy Marvell

· Carla

c. Gods

· Susano'o

· Meztli

Guest Star:

· **Uranu** s

Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Action

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail) & Marvel Comic

 **Warning: OOC dikit, EYD, tanda baca, plotnya agak bingung jika tidak baca dari awal, Spoiler Alert!**

Episode 6 (God's vs Fairy part 1)

En Sabah Nur merupakan nama asli dari Apocalypse. Dia merupakan mortal abadi yang dirumorkan tidak bisa dibunuh oleh siapapun. Milenium tahun silam, Apocalypse lahir 5000 tahun silam di Aqaba. Dia lahir dengan _Mutant X-Gene,_ makhluk hidup pertama di bumi. Namun, para penduduk membuangnya dan dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana. Akhirnya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uranus, _sand stormers_ yang menyamar sebagai Baal. Memang, ambisi Uranus bercabang-cabang dan butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk memusnahkan umat manusia. Tetapi, dia membutuhkan semacam kekuatan tersembunyi. Akhirnya dipilihlah dia. Baal memberi nama En Sabah Nur yang artinya orang pertama. Dia mengajari En Sabah Nur cara menggunakan kekuatan dan mengajari cara bertahan hidup. Baal mengajarinya bahwa yang lemah harus mati dan yang kuat pasti bertahan. Begitulah hukum alam yang terjadi.

Suatu ketika, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama Kang the Conqueror yang menyamar sebagai Pharaoh Rama-tut. Dia berpakaian ala Raja Mesir Kuno dan menemui En Sabah Nur, yang sedang bersemedi di padang pasar. Badai pasir telah menembus kulit Paraoh Rama-tut

"Luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang sekuat dirimu," puji Pharaoh Rama-tut.

En Sabah Nur membuka mata dan menatap Raja dengan angkuh. Kemudian, dia bersemedi kembali.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Apa kau hanya ingin menggangguku?" kata En Sabah Nur.

"Tidak, tuan En Sabah Nur. Aku di sini sebagai Raja untuk mengangkatmu sebagai Jenderalku di Kerajaan Mesir Kuno." Kata Pharaoh Rama-tut.

"Aku tidak tertarik! Aku lebih suka di sini!" kata En Sabah Nur.

Namun, Raja itu tidak menyerah. Dengan gigihnya, dia menyiapkan sebuah kuda khusus untuk En Sabah Nur supaya pergi dari gurun pasir.

"Ayolah tuanku. Aku tidak akan biarkan dirimu sakit hanya karena terkena badai pasir. Pasukanku yang terlatih akan melindungimu dan memandumu ke jalan kejayaan." Rayu Pharaoh Rama-tut.

Tiba-tiba, En Sabah Nur mengeluarkan _energy_ berwarna ungu kepada Raja hingga terluka parah. Dia membenci kerajaan, mengingat dulu pernah desa Aqaba mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Enyahlah! Kau seharusnya beruntung bisa bertahan hidup dari seranganku!" geram En Sabah Nur dan mulai melanjutkan bertapa.

Sontak, ekspresi Pharaoh Rama-tut menjadi marah. Dia pulang ke kerajaan Mesir Kuno dan memerintahkan tangan kanannya, Ozymandias untuk membunuh En Sabah Nur. Tetapi jenderal tersebut juga membakar _Sand Stormers_ dan melukai En Sabah Nur dan Baal. Mereka bersembunyi di gua supaya tidak ditemukan terlebih dahulu oleh Ozymandias. Namun, keesokan harinya, Baal menghilang. En Sabah Nur menemukan pakaiannya dengan banyak bercak darah. Dia meluapkan amarahnya dan membalas dendam kepada Pharaoh Rama-tut. En Sabah Nur menelusuri suatu gua, tempat dia bersembunyi. Dia melihat banyak _energy_ di sekitar dindingnya. Saking penasarannya, dia terus berjalan tanpa henti. Setelah sampai di gua bagian dalam, dia terkejut, bahwa dirinya telah menemukan teknologi canggih dari ras alien yang bernama Celestials. En Sabah Nur menyiapkan rencana balas dendam dan menyerap kekuatan tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, En Sabah Nur telah berumur 20 tahun dan menyamar di kota Paraoh sebagai budak. Dia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Nephri, saudari dari Ozymandias. Mereka saling jatuh cinta secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ketika En Sabah Nur menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, yaitu seorang Mutan, gadis itu menolaknya dan meminta Ozymandias untuk perlindungan. Kesal karena ditolak, En Sabah Nur marah besar. Dia membakar habis semua rumah dengan Celestials. Dia juga membantai semua para pasukan dengan kekuatan itu dan melukai Nephri dan Ozymandias. Pharaoh Rama-tut kabur dan menghilang dari kota Pharaoh. En Sabah Nur berhasil menuntaskan pembalasan dendam. Dia menjadi Raja yang baru dan mengubah Ozymandias menjadi tangan kanannya. Bedanya tubuhnya menjadi semacam batu abadi. Sebagai tambahan, dirinya menjadi mutan abadi.

Targetnya jelas. Membantai semua para dewa di seluruh dunia. Dan tentu saja.

 **Fairy Tail.**

 **~o0o~**

"Di mana aku?" kata Susano'o.

Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Susano'o menyadari, bahwa dirinya tertukar dimensi dengan sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal. Jika dia tidak salah ingat, sekelompok itu terdiri dari para ninja terkuat dan Dewa Aztec. Hanya, dia lupa namanya.

Ketika dia sadar secara perlahan-lahan, Susano'o terkejut, bahwa dirinya tidak di _Mexico City_. Tetapi berada di suatu kota yang ramai, dan dipenuhi beragam sihir. Susano'o merasakan hawa sihir di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan, lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Kota tersebut terpampang sebuah nama: **Magnolia**. Dunia memang aneh, menurut Susano'o. kota tersebut tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh sihir saja, tetapi banyak penduduk yang tinggal di sana. Bahkan, ada beberapa bangunan yang berlogo. Salah satunya adalah Pegasus, Orc, Kadal, Laba-laba dan juga … Peri.

Kondisinya, sangat mirip seperti abad 18-19. Bedanya, kota itu mayoritasi dihuni oleh penyihir. Salah satunya _Dragon Slayer_ beserta partnernya, kucing terbang atau disebut _Exceed_. Suasananya damai, penuh canda tawa dan pertarungan antar sihir. Baru kali ini, Susano'o berkunjung ke dimensi lain dalam kondisi nyaman dan aman.

Dia sadar bukan saatnya untuk mengaguni kota itu. Susano'o bangkit berdiri dan mencoba mencerna apa yang dia lihat. Semestinya, Dewa memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terbatas saat berada dalam suatu dimensi. Tetapi malah sebaliknya. Dia nyaris _powerless_. Kekuatan samudra dan badai tidak berlaku lagi. Kini, dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dasar dan di _combine_ dengan pedang miliknya. Yaitu pedang yang bernama _Totsuka-no-Tsurugi_ atau pedang 10 langit. Pedang tersebut tidak memiliki spesifiik maupun karakteristik, tetapi mengacu pada ketinggian dan ukuran panjang pedang tersebut.

Dalam mitologi Jepang, banyak kejadian yang menggunakan _Totsuka-no-Tsurugi_ ketika membunuh para monster. Salah satunya adalah pedang yang digunakan oleh Izanagi untuk membunuh salah satu keturunannya, Kagu-Tsuchi. Pedang tersebut diberi nama _Ame-no-Ohabari_ atau _Ama-no-Ohabari_ (Pedang Takamagahara dengan dua ujung sisi).

Dia mengecek kekuatannya dengan menghantamkan pedang ke tanah. Cara tersebut efektif. Namun, konsekuensinya adalah terjadi gempa bumi berskala sedang. Dimulai dari 5,0 SR sampai 7,1 SR. Sontak, para penduduk kota Magnolia _panic_.

"Apa ini?!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Gempa Bumi!"

"Gempa Bumi beneran?! Lari dari sini!"

"Gempa asli muncul!"

Semua orang berlari ketakutan dan merasakan adanya gempa bumi di kota Magnolia. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa gempa bumi tidak bisa diprediksi. Tetapi, ada orang yang mengetahui kekuatan Susano'o. _Body_ _armor_ miliknya terbuat dari Adamantium, berwajah seram, mata hitam, hidung mancung, dan kulitnya pun seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan lebih parah. Dia membawa semacam pasukan kecil yang berjumlah 4 orang.

Dia adalah Apocalypse dan 4 Horsemen nya.

~o0o~

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu …**

Tim Natsu yang terdiri dari Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell dan Carla menyelesaikan suatu misi kelas S. Mereka saling bergurau dan perjalanan menuju ke Magnolia sangat jauh.

"Natsu, hari ini melelahkan." Keluh Happy.

"Ada apa, Happy? Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau kekenyangan makan ikan?" Tanya Natsu polos.

"Tidak … aku terlalu banyak makan daging ikan." Keluh Happy lagi.

"Itu sama saja! Kau kira apa bedanya antara ikan dengan daging ikan?!" kata Lucy.

"Beda lah. Kalau ikan itu ada yang mentah dan ada yang sudah dibakar. Sedangkan daging ikan itu isinya pasti ikan." Kata Happy.

Lucy menepuk jidatnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kata Lucy.

Natsu lebih parah lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak paham maksud ucapan dari Happy. Yang dia ingat hanyalah makan, ajak tarung dan makan lagi.

"Oi, Gray. Saat kau bertarung melawan Golem, kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan terbaik." Kata Natsu.

"Ya. Aku sedang flu." Kata Gray menutup wajahnya dengan masker.

Mereka semua menatap Gray yang sedang sakit flu. Jarang sekali Gray flu. Kalau saja Wendy punya kekuatan yang tersisa, dia mungkin menyembuhkan dengan _healing magic_. Nyatanya, dia menggunakan semua kekuatan yang ada untuk membantu Natsu dan kawan-kawan menyelesaikan misi.

" _Gomen_ , Gray-san. Aku merasa tidak kekuatan lagi untuk menyembuhkanmu," kata Wendy membungkukkan badan.

"Aaa … tidak. Aku yang salah karena tidak jaga diri," ujar Gray.

"Tapi, langka sekali kalau Gray itu sa—" tiba-tiba Gray telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja.

Wendy menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Lucy teriak kencang. Erza sendiri tidak memperhatikan hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh Gray.

"Hentikan, Gray!" teriak Lucy.

"Mungkin Lucy bisa melakukan seperti Gray." Kata Happy senyum sendiri.

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu!" kata Lucy tidak terima ucapan Happy.

"Oi," kata Carla ekpresi datar.

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Ada kalanya, kita bisa menikmati perjalanan ini dengan aman dan nyaman." Kata Erza berbangga.

"Asalkan jangan naik transportasi." Kata Natsu menahan rasa mual.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang wanita terkapar di tengah jalan. Dia mengeluarkan cahaya putih, hingga menyilaukan Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

"Cahaya apa itu?" kata Lucy menutup matanya.

"Apa ini?" kata Erza.

"Mataku sakit." Kata Natsu.

Cahaya tersebut terus bersinar, hingga memunculkan sebuah dimensi berbentuk oval. Ternyata, itu adalah portal dimensi lain. Tujuannya memang tidak pasti, tetapi semua orang yang terkena sinar tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, seakan-akan ditarik dari sebuah tempat ke tempat lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia terkejut, ketika berada di pintu gerbang kota Magnolia. Lucy menengok sekitar dan di depannya ada seorang pria yang mengenakan sayap warna _silver_ , berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar tetapi ukurannya besar. Dia mengenakan _suit_ warna merah dengan motif kotak berukuran besar.

"Apa … ini?" kata Lucy terbelalak melihatnya.

"Lucy Heartfilia telah terdeteksi. Target, Musnahkan."

"Tunggu, sebentar! Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau membunuhku?!" kata Lucy berhenti.

"Warren Worthingthon III. Archangel, dijuluki sebagai Death of Horsemen. Dan kali ini, kupastikan kau akan dibunuh oleh tanganku sendiri."

~o0o~

Apocalpyse menyeleksi keempat Horsemen dengan hati-hati. Setelah menyingkirkan Pharaoh Rama-tut beserta kroni-kroninya, dia telah menyiapkan rencana yang jauh lebih besar untuk menyingkirkan Fairy Tail, yaitu mencari bawahan yang setia kepadanya. Kemudian, dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuktikan kepada dunia, bahwa Apocalypse adalah Tuhan yang baru. Bahkan, bangunan Pyramid didirikan dengan kekuatannya.

Sejauh ini, dia memiliki beberapa nama untuk direkrut menjadi 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse. Salah satunya adalah Archangel atau nama aslinya Warren Worthingthon III. Dia membaca seluruh riwayat hidupnya dengan _energy_ khusus. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menyeleksi siapa saja yang mendampingi ketika melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia. Setelah pilihan pertama jatuh kepada Archangel.

Apa alasan memilih Archangel sebagai salah satu 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse? Kekuatannya mampu menyembuhkan luka serangan dan memiliki sayap yang raksasa. Selain itu, predikat sebagai playboy dan anak dari perusahaan Warthingthon membuat dirinya tidak bisa bebas. Karena itu, Apocalypse memanfaatkan kekuatannya. Pertama, dia menyuruh Ozymandias untuk menculik Warren. Kemudian, dia mencuci otaknya hingga menjadi bawahan yang setia.

Ozymandias berangkat ke perusahaan Warthingthon dengan menyamar sebagai kepala perusahaan di Mesir. Salah satu satpam curiga terhadapnya dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Pak, permisi. Bapak ingin bertemu siapa?" Tanya satpam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Warren Warthingthon III. Apa dia ada di kantor?" Tanya Ozymandias.

Satpam bertanya-tanya mengapa dia menanyakan Warren Worthingthon. Apakah dia terlibat masalah? Pikiran tersebut ditepis oleh satpam.

"Mohon maaf, bapak kalau ada janji ketemu dengannya, harus bilang kepada sekretaris kami atau janjian ketemu dengan ayahnya. Jadi, bapak tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Satpam.

Bukannya menunggu, tetapi Ozymandias malah mencekik salah seorang satpam dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Semua pekerja pada lari ketakutan dan pihak keamanan menghentikan Ozymandias.

" _Freeze_!" teriak salah seorang satpam.

Ozymandias langsung mengeluarkan _energy_ yang diberi oleh Apocalypse. Dia menyentuh wajah pra satpam hingga menjadi batu hidup. Ozymandias memang memiliki kemampuan mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi batu. Memangnya, dirinya terbuat dari batu abadi yang tidak bisa hancur seketika. Namun, Ozymandias tidak bisa membalaskan dendam kepada Acopalypse karena kekuatannya terlalu besar.

Dia memasuki ruang kerja para pekerja di Warthingthon Company. Tidak ada satupun pekerja yang bersembunyi maupun mendatanginya. Ozymandias hanya mencari satu nama, Warren Warthingthon III. Selain itu, dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Selain itu, mereka memang tidak menyukai keberadaan Mutan. Bahkan, mayoritas menyeruakan untuk menolak UU tentang Mutan.

Ozymandias terus berjalan hingga Warren Warthingthon III ditemukan. Dia menggeledah semua ruangan, dari ruang _meeting_ , kamar mandi, ruang kerja para pegawai hingga lift. Namun tidak berhasil. Ozymandias tidak menyerah. Dia naik ke lantai atas dan menghancurkan atap lantai hingga melihat Warren Warthingthon III sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja direktur ayahnya.

"Disitu kau rupanya." Kata Ozymandias dan mennuju ke arahnya.

Warren Warthingthon III takut. Maklum, dia berusia 26 tahun. Wajahnya Terlihat muda, tetapi tubuhnya tidak nyaman karena ada sayap di punggungnya.

"Apocalypse menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke Mesir. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Ozymandias.

"Siapa kau?! Kumohon jangan sakiti aku!" kata Warren memohon.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan keluargaku, jika kau bersedia menjadi pengikut setia Apocalypse." Kata Ozymandias.

"Tetapi—"

"Itu bukanlah jawaban yang kusukai, bocah." Kata Ozymandias dan menepuk pundaknya menjadi batu hidup.

Itulah kebiasaan Ozymandias. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk merekrut bawahan Apocalypse. Dimulai dari membujuk hingga menggunakan cara kasar. Namun, Ozymandias tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main maupun memikirkannya. Sebab, dia harus mencari anggota lain, seperti Famine, Gazer dan Caliban. Psylocke memang prioritas. Tetapi bagi Apocalypse, belum saatnya karena dia masih muda.

Kemudian, dia membawa Warrant Warthingthon III dalam kondisi membatu. Seketika, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Ayahnya yang keluar dari kamar, terkejut bahwa anaknya telah menghilang. Sejak saat itu, perusahaan Warthingthon kesulitan mencari penerus keluarga meskipun penghasilannya sudah mencapai 140%.

~o0o~

#NP: Back On – Strike Back

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai para penduduk Magnolia, Apocalypse!" geram Susano'o.

Dia melakukan posisi kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya memegang pedang dekat pinggang kiri. Tangan kanannnya mengeluarkan pedang tajam secara perlahan. Apocalypse hanya tersenyum dan diam posisi itu.

"Dewa vs Dewa. Menarik!" kata Apocalypse tertawa gembira.

Baru kali ini, pertarungan antara Dewa sesungguhnya dimulai. Apocalypse memang belum mengetahui kekuatan Susano'o menghilang. Tetapi paling tidak, dia akan menikmatinya. Apocalypse sebelummya memerintahkan 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse untuk menjaga di setiap mata angin. Archangel berada di Utara bersamaan dengan Lucy Heartfilia. Famine berada di Selatan, Gazer di Barat dan Caliban di Timur bersama Ozymandias. Sedangkan tim Natsu lainnya masih belum diketahui.

Susano'o langsung menyerang Apocalypse dan menebas samping kanan ke arah Apocalypse. Namun, serangan tersebut dipatahkan mudah olehnya dan mengeluarkan sinar beam ke Susano'o. Dewa itu menghindar ke kanan. Menghantamkan serangannya ke tanah, hingga Apocalypse kehilangan keseimbangan. Meski begitu, dia tidak bergeming. Susano'o memandangnya dengan kesal. Baru kali ini, dia berhadapan dengan musuh yang keras kepala.

"Masih belum menyerah, Dewa?" tanya Apocalypse.

"Belum lah. Ini masih permulaan." Kata Susano'o masih pede.

Dia terus menyerang hingga Apocalypse menangkis. Meski gerakan Susano'o semakin cepat, tetapi serangan berikutnya menjadi lebih mudah. Itu menjadi kerugian tersendiri bagi Susano'o. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan menyemburkan semua air ke Apocalypse. Kemudian, dia menjentikkan jari hingga tubuh Apocalypse dialiri listrik. Setrumannya membuat dirinya susah bergerak. Susano'o ambil kesempatan dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

Tetapi, Apocalypse tidak semudah itu dibunuh. Wujudnya kembali seperti semula dan kali ini, berbentuk _cyborg_.

"Menarik! Menarik! Menarik! Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Dewa sekuat ini!" kata Apocalypse senang.

"Sial! Pertarungan kali ini akan menjadi sulit!" kata Susano'o terdesak.

~o0o~

Natsu terdampar di sisi barat. Dia bersama Happy, Wendy dan Carla. Entah mengapa, dia merasa mual ketika berada di barat. Apa jangan-jangan terdampar di kapal rakit?

"Di mana ..." kata Natsu sambil menahan rasa mual.

Benar saja. Mereka berempat berada di kapal rakitan yang dekat dengan dermaga. Wendy tidak separah natsu. Kepalanya menjadi pusing dan mengurutkan kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Happy.

Happy menengok sekitarnya. Carla dan Wendy membuka kelopak mata perlahan-lahan. Sementara Natsu muntah di lautan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Wendy! Carla! Bangun!" kata Happy menggoyangkan badan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua langsung sadar. Meski begitu, Wendy menengok dan berada di kapal rakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Aduh ... sakit sekali. Natsu-san, apa kau ..." Wendy merasa mual dan muntah.

" _Chotto_ , Wendy. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mestinya kau kebal terhadap mual. Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Natsu pula?" keluh Carla.

" _Gomen_ , Carla. Kekuatanku masih belum pulih 100%." Kata Wendy mengusap mulutnya.

"Sudah sadar, bocah!" teriak seorang pria bertanduk domba.

Natsu turun dari kapal dan terlihat ngos-ngosan. Sama halnya dengan Wendy. Orang itu terlihat menyeramkan. Bertanduk domba, mengenakan baju zirah biru keabu-abuan, sabuknya berlogo setan, ada kain kecil di penutupnya dan membawa tongkat berbentuk lingkaran. Tetapi berduri empat sisi.

"Kau siapa?!" kata Happy.

"Aku adalah salah satu member Horsemen of Apocalypse. Gazer. Bersiaplah untuk—"

"Uooohhh ... itu domba. Rasanya pasti lezat!" kata Natsu ngiler.

"Yang benar saja! Aku Gazer! Bukan domba!" kata Gazer bernada kesal.

Memang, terlihat seperti domba. Tetapi bukan berarti dia adalah domba beneran. Banyak orang yang salah kaprah terhadap Gazer, karena dia adalah domba. Meski begitu, dia dijuluki War oleh Apocalypse. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang mengetahui asal usul Gazer, mengingat keberadaannya misterius. Dulu, dia hanyalah berwujud gas. Sama seperti Caliban dan Famine.

"Kau mempermainkanku, akan kuhabisi kau, bocah!" teriak Gazer.

"Huh! Siapa takut! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, domba! Wendy, bersiaplah!" kata Natsu.

" _Hai'_ , Natsu-san!" kata Wendy.

Gazer tersenyum lebar melawan Natsu dan Wendy. Dia yakin, dirinya bakal menang melawan mereka. Tidak peduli berapa orang yang menantangnya, dia akan selalu menang.

Sementara itu, Gray bertemu dengan Famine di bagian Selatan. Nama aslinya adalah Autumn Rolfson. Semua tubuhnya seperti tengkorak. Tetapi, sisi tubuh lainnya belang seperti harimau. Famine memang berbeda dari lainnya, karena di juluki sebagai Famine sendiri. Namun, dia sangat kuat. Bahkan mampu menyerap semua energi yang mereka punya hingga tewas.

"Lawanku adalah aku, Fairy Tail!" kata Famine.

"Kau yang mencelakakan Magnolia, ya?" tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kami hanya memperlebar kekuasaan semata. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih!" kata Famine.

"Aku memang tidak siapa tahu siapa kalian. Tetapi, jika tujuan kalian adalah menghancurkan Magnolia dan Fairy Tail, aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ujar Gray.

Famine tersenyum menerima tantangan dari Gray. Dia meregangkan kedua tangan dan jari. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk menyerap kekuatan habis Gray.

"Bersiaplah, Fairy Tail!" teriak Famine.

Di Timur, Erza berjalan menyusuri reruntuhan kota Magnolia. Dia terkejut, karena kota tersebut dihancurkan. Tetapi siapa yang melakukan perbuatan keji itu?

" _Minna_ ... apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza dalam hati.

"Apakah anda dari Fairy Tail?" tanya seorang pria tua dari batu.

"Kalau emang ya, kau siapa?" tanya Erza.

"Namaku adalah Ozymandias. Sayang sekali, kau akan kami binasakan! Ini perintah Raja Apocalypse." Kata Ozymandias.

"Apocalypse?" tanya Erza.

Tiba-tiba, Caliban menyerang dari arah belakang Erza. Dia kaget dan menangkis serangan kejutan Caliban. Dia tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu. Jika dilihat dari segi kekuatan, mereka berdua sangat berbahaya.

"Sayang sekali, _Misdirection_ ku belum mengenainya." Kata Caliban.

"Meski kau tua, tetapi aku akan mengalahkanmu dan berani telah menyerang kota Magnolia dan menantang Fairy Tail!" kata Erza ekspresi marah.

"Aku menantikannya, Fairy Tail." Kata Ozymandias.

Susunan empat mata arah sudah ditentukan. Archangel berada di Utara melawan Lucy, Famine berada di Selatan melawan Gray, Gazer di Barat melawan Natsu dan Wendy serta Caliban di Timur bersama Ozymandias berhadapan dengan Erza.

Apocalypse masih melawan Susano'o di titik tengah dan lokasinya dekat dengan Guild Fairy Tail. Namun, kondisinya kali ini lebih parah. Banyak reruntuhan dimana-mana, serta banyak sekali bebatuan di sekitarnya.

~o0o~

Gazer terus melontarkan _energy_ _laser_ _optic_ di tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke Natsu. Tetapi, dihindari mudah olehnya.

"Huh! Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, domba?!" kata Natsu meremehkan.

"Belum. Ini baru dimulai, Fairy Tail!" kata Gazer menunjukkan seringainya.

Wendy melihat reaksi Gazer dengan curiga. Apakah dia belum mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya? Tiba-tiba, tanah bergetar dan menyemburkan semua _energy_ bumi hinga Wendy kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Wendy!" teriak Carla dan membawanya naik ke atas.

Happy pun terbang dan membawa Natsu juga. Tetapi, Gazer tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia malah tersenyum lebar melihat mereka berdua terbang.

"Terbang ya? Sayang sekali, itu tidak diperbolehkan di sini." Kata Gazer sambil menjentikkan jari.

Sayap kedua Exceed, Carla dan Happy hilang begitu saja. Mereka berempat turun dari atas. Tetapi, Wendy melakukan aksi yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

" _Tenryuu no Hooko_ [Auman naga langit]!" teriak Wendy dan menghembuskan udara dari tanah. Sehingga mampu melakukan pendaratan yang cukup bagus.

Seramgan Wendy membelok ke arah Gazer. Natsu pun tidak mau kalah darinya.

" _Yosha_! Terima ini! _Karyuu no Hookoo_ [Auman naga api]!" teriak Natsu sambil menghembuskan api bersamaan dengan langit.

Api dan langit menjadi satu, sehingga api menjadi besar seluas bola raksasa. Api tersebut mengarah ke Gazer tanpa bergerak. Dia cukup mengetuk tongkat di bawah tanah dan api menghilang sekejap. Sontak, Wendy dan Natsu kaget.

"Sial!" gerutu Natsu.

"Dia hebat sekali! Dia penyihir kelas S sepertinya, Natsu!" kata Happy.

"Kelas S? Penyihir? Aku bukanlah penyihir, kucing! Aku adalah Mutan! Kekuatanku sama dengan penyihir seperti kalian." Kata Gazer.

Gazer mengetuk tongkat miliknya dan muncul api raksasa. Persis kombinasi serangan Natsu dan Wendy. Carla dan Happy terbelalak melihatnya.

"Serangannya … sama persis?!" kata Carla tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Huh? Mustahil!" kata Wendy menutup mulutnya.

"Tenang saja Wendy! Aku akan menghisap api itu!" kata Natsu masih pede dengan tindakannya.

Memang, Natsu mampu menghisap semua api yang dia lihat. Api tersebut merupakan _energy_ atau elemen mudah diserap olehnya. Bahkan, api aneh sekalipun mampu dimakan oleh Natsu sendiri. Tetapi, dia tidak tahu, api yang dimiliki oleh Gazer, berbeda dengan miliknya sebelumnya. Karena itulah, Gazer terus mengetuk tongkat berkali-kali, hingga ukurannya seperti bola matahari.

"Besar sekali! Ini seperti ikan raksasa yang sedang berada aquarium!" puji Happy.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Carla heran dengan perkataan Happy.

Bola matahari langsung menyerang balik ke Natsu dan Wendy. Tetapi Natsu menghisapnya hingga tak tersisa. Ketika Natsu sudah menghisap seluruhnya, tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Tidak berdaya menghadapi Gazer. Matanya pun ngantuk dan terus berkedip-kedip seperi orang idiot.

"Natsu-san!" kata Wendy terkejut.

"Natsu!" kata Happy terkejut perubahan drastis Natsu.

"Aku menyerap habis semua _energy_ yang dimiliki oleh bocah api itu! Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menikmati pertarungannya. Semoga Archangel dan Tuan Apocalypse bisa mengalahkan Fairy Tail dengan mudah." Kata Gazer memandang ke langit.

Wendy dan Carla saling memandang cemas. Sementara Happy mencoba menyadarkan Natsu yang terlihat seperti idiot. Badannya lemas, matanya ke sana kemari seperti orang gila.

"Natsu! Sadarlah, Natsu!" kata Happy memohon kepada Natsu untuk sadar.

"Wendy, kita harus kalahkan dia dengan hati-hati. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ketika ada kesempatan, serang langsung dengan _Tenryuu no Hooko_. Paham?" kata Carla berbisik kepada Wendy.

Dia pun menyetujui usulan Carla. Wendy mengeluarkan jenis sihir lainnya. Dia harus mengoptimalkan serangan yang Wendy punya dan menyerangnya dengan _Tenryuu no Hooko_ miliknya.

" _Ten wo Kakeru Shunsokunaru Kaze wo! … Baniia!_ [O Swift wind that dashes through the heavens! … Vernier!]" teriak Wendy kepada dirinya dan Natsu.

Vernier semacam sihir pendukung dengan memaksimalkan kecepatan target dengan _Magical Auras_. Ini bisa digunakan hanya untuk rekan saja. Termasuk dirinya dan Natsu. Ditambah lagi, Wendy juga memberikan kecepatan kepada Happy dan Carla. Happy bisa membiarkan Natsu mundur terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Carla akan terus berlari hingga Gazer kebingungan. Saat itulah, Wendy mengeluarkan _Tenryuu no Hooko_ sekali lagi dalam skala besar. Itulah rencananya.

"Kita mulai, Carla!" teriak Wendy.

"Ok!" teriak Carla dan berlari cepat.

Gazer yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Dia terus fokus Carla sedang berlari secepat angin. Wendy berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.

"Happy … aku di mana?" Tanya Natsu berlagak seperti idiot.

"Natsu, sadarlah. Wendy membutuhkanmu." Kata Happy ekspresi khawatir.

"Huh? Aku tidak paham?" kata Natsu tertawa sambil nyengir secara berlebihan.

Mungkin Happy tidak menyukai natsu berperilaku seperti itu. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Happy melompat dan memukul wajah Natsu berkali-kali.

"Bangun, Natsu! Bangun, Natsu! Bangun, Natsu! Bangun, Natsu! Ada banyak daging di depanmu!" teriak Happy.

Saat itulah, Natsu kembali sadar, meski perlahan-lahan.

"Ha … ppy? Kenapa kau pukul wajahku?" Tanya Natsu bingung

"Syukurlah natsu baik-baik saja." kata Happy.

Happy selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Natsu jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Happy memberikan ikan mentah kepada Natsu, supaya sadar kembali sepenuhnya. Sementara Carla terus berlari memutar, sehingga membingungkan Gazer untuk mengalahkannya.

"Membuang-buang waktuku saja." kata Gazer merasa bosan.

Dia mengangkat ekor Carla dan memutar seperti piring terbang. Carla merasa pusing dan mual, karena terus berputar tanpa henti.

"Wendy, tolong aku!" teriak Carla.

"Bertahanlah, Carla!" kata Wendy dan menghembuskan napasnya.

Wendy menyemburkan _Tenryuu no Hooko_ sekali lagi. Kali ini, dalam skala besar dan kecepatan yang tinggi.

" _Tenryuu no Hooko_!" teriak Wendy.

Gazer belum dipaksa gerak oleh Wendy. Kondisinya masih mematung dan senyuman yang lebar sambil melemparkan Carla ke depan Wendy. Tetapi, dia tidak menyadari,bahwa ada Natsu di atasnya. Ketika percikan api muncul, dia menoleh ke atas dan melakukan tangkisan. Tetapi terlambat.

" _Karyuu no Kagizume_ [Cakaran naga api]!" teriak Natsu.

Dia membiarkan kakinya di tengah api membara dan meningkatkan kemampuan kekuatan tendangannya. Terlebih, bisa digunakan untuk terbang sekalipun. Natsu menyerang Gazer dan meretakkan tanduk domba sebelah kiri dengan kepala dan sayap apinya. Kali ini, dia sedikit kesal dan memukul wajah Natsu. Tetapi, dia melompat sambil menghempaskan api ke Gazer.

" _Karyuu no Hookoo_!" teriak Natsu melepaskan api dari dalam mulutnya hingga Gazer terkejut serangan tiba-tiba olehnya.

Seketika, wajah Gazer meleleh seperempat. Dia murka, karena telah berhasil melukai topeng kesukaanya. Matanya melototi ke Natsu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lebih dari ini!" gerutu Gazer.

"Terima ini! _Tenryuu no Hooko_!" teriak Wendy dari arah belakang.

Saat itulah, dia terlambat bertahan dan terlempar ke atas langit. Dia berteriak sangat kencang.

"Natsu! Sekarang!" kata Wendy.

" _Yosha_! Kali ini, sudah berakhir! _Guren Bakuenjin_ [Exploding Flame Blade]!" teriak Natsu.

 _Guren Bakuenjin_ digunakan pada saat Natsu melayangkan kedua lengannya, menciptakan kekuatan yang dahsyat, tergantung seberapa jauh kekuatan musuhnya. Semakin kuat musuhnya, semakin besar ledakannya. Gazer yang menoleh ke belakang terkena dampaknya dari bawah. Tubuhnya menjadi gosong dan tersungkur dari langit ke tanah. Wajahnya pun menjadi gosong. Natsu dan Wendy memenangkan pertarungan … atau belum berakhir.

Gazer bangkit kembali dengan meregangkan kedua lengannya dengan ekspresi santai. Meski kondisinya gosong, tetapi dia masih kuat.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Wendy terbelalak melihat kondisi Gazer.

"Dia sangat kuat sekali!" kata Natsu.

"Wah! Ternyata, ikan goreng enak juga." Kata Happy ngiler di mulutnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, bodoh!" kata Carla sambil mengurutkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, sinar laser berada di seluruh sisi Natsu dan Wendy. Kali ini, sinar nya berwarna merah dan ada radarnya. Gazer menghentakkan tongkatnya dan langsung menyerang Natsu dengan pukulannya. Natsu mengerang kesakitan dan Gazer melepaskan pukulannya ke hutan. Serangan yang besar dan kuat. Kali ini, Gazer bersungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhnya.

"Hebat juga, Fairy Tail! Aku akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaikku untuk mengalahkan kalian! Kali ini, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi." Kata Gazer ekspresi serius dengan topeng domba separuh wajah.

~o0o~

Lucy tidak tahu cara mengalahkan Archangel. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah pria paling ganteng sebelum Natsu. Bahkan, menurutnya nomor 1 sedunia. Wajahnya putih, rambut pirang, mengenakan sayap putih bercorak abu-abu, dan mirip seperti _superhero_.

"Aku beruntung bisa dapatkan pria paling ganteng, kali ini. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin merayu orang ini." Kata Lucy malu sama perasaannya dan juga ke Archangel.

"Apa … yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Archangel.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya! Tidak ada apa-apa! Biasalah, Putri ingin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan! Akulah sang Putri idaman bagimu, wahai orang ganteng." Kata Lucy merayu Archangel.

Menyebalkan, _pikir Archangel_. Dia berniat ingin menangkap dan membunuh Lucy. Tetapi, malah sebaliknya. Dia ingin memperlakukan Archangel seperti suami istri. Persis seperti Lucy inginkan.

"Kau … seorang bangsawan?" Tanya Archangel.

"Ya. Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya." Kata Archangel menunjuk jari telunjuk ke Lucy.

Sontak, ekspresi Lucy merah padam. Dia malu setengah mati dan bilang bahwa dirinya seorang bangsawan. Mestinya, dia berkata bahwa dirinya hanyalah warga biasa daripada seorang bangsawan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak menyurutkan Archangel untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

"Tetap saja aku akan menangkapmu terlebih dahulu, Fairy Tail." Kata Archangel bicara seperti robot.

Seketika, Lucy langsung melepaskan pecut dari sakunya. Kemudian, dia memecut Archangel. Tetapi dihindari mudah olehnya. Sesaat kemudian, Lucy membuka kunci emas _zodiac_ berlogo singa.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" teriak Lucy.

Sehingga, muncul Loke yang berkostum tuxedo. Tetapi, dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri dan auranya, seperti seorang pria playboy dan tampan. Selain itu, Lucy berpakaian seperti tuan Putri yang berjubah. Cocok seperti pakaian Loki. Jika dilihat penampilan, _dress_ nya warna merah mawar.

"Ehhh?! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Lucy.

"Lucy memang terbaik! Cantik, _sexy_ dan—"

"Diamlah, Loke! Kau membuatku malu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini!" kata Lucy merah padam.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Lucy memalukan baginya. Belum lagi, _dress_ nya terbelah dua hingga kelihatan pahanya. Karena itulah, Lucy sedikit risi dengan penampilan yang terlalu _sexy_.

"Sudah selesai lawakannya?" Tanya Archangel.

Loke memandang Archangel sebagai lawan biasa, tanpa sihir sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tetapi Lucy akan mengalahkanmu." Kata Loke.

"Hanya itu saja? Kalau begitu, terima ini." Kata Archangel datar.

Dia terbang mengepakkan sayap dan melaju kencang. Loke yang mengamatinya sambil tersenyum ejek. Dirinya yakin, berhasil mengalahkan Archangel dengan sekali pukulan.

"Melaju kencang? Kelihatannya tidak seperti sihir." Kata Loke remeh.

"Berhati-hatilah, Loke. Dia musuh yang berbahaya." Kata Lucy memperingatkan.

Loke langsung menundukkan kepala dan _sliding_. Ketika diriya berada di bawah Archangel, dia menggunakan sihir dari bawah.

" _Regulus Impact_!" teriak Loke.

Archangel melihatnya dan dia terhempaskan ke udara. _Regulus Impact_ merupakan sihir yang menelan cahaya dan menyerang target dengan mengirimkan kepala singa, di atas cahaya tenang. Artinya, kekuatan _Regulus Impact_ berada di bagian kepala singa yang terbuat dari cahaya berukuran besar.

Loke masih belum selesai. Dia mengakhiri serangannya dan memukulnya dari atas. Lucy ikut lompat bersamaan dengan Loke dan memukulnya bersamaan dengannya. Archangel terhempaskan ke tanah hingga mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Mereka berdua mendarat dengan sempurna, meski pada akhirnya Loke yang menggendong Lucy.

"Selesai." Kata Loke membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Apanya yang selesai? Turunkan aku! Aku malu tahu olehmu!" kata Lucy ekspresi malu.

"Tapi, mengapa kau sangat be—" tiba-tiba, Loke dihajar oleh Lucy di bagian kepala.

Berat badan merupakan hal yang _sensitive_ bagi Lucy. Seandainya, ada salah satu member yang berkata 'berat sekali. berat badanmu naik ya?', Lucy tidak segan-segan menghajar atau menampar orang tersebut. Termasuk Natsu ataupun Happy.

"Sakit! Pukulanmu sangat indah." Puji Loke.

"Yang benar saja." gerutu Lucy.

Akan tetapi, Archangel bangkit kembali dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Luka didapat oleh Loke benar-benar sembuh. Sontak, Lucy dan Loke kaget dengan munculnya Archangel. Dia bangkit dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengalami rasa sakit." Kata Archangel.

 **Credit: Famine berhasil mengalahkan Gray Fullbuster dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Tubuhnya seperti tengkorak, dan semua es tiba-tiba runtuh begitu saja. matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga.**

 **"** **Gray Fullbuster telah mati." Kata Famine melaporkan kepada Apocalypse.**

 _P.S: Aku pecah God's vs Fairy menjadi part saja, karena aku mau mengecek ulang civil war part 2 serta menulis part terakhir dari inhumans. Selain itu, akan ada spinoff dari 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse member sebelum bergabung. Apalagi, salah seorang author yang bernama Qamara meminta untuk memberikan jeda dan membaginya jadi dua atau 3 part saja. tanpanya, tulisanku akan terus hiatus dan discontinued._


	8. Chapter 8

Tokoh:

· Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)

· Yuuki Asuna (Asuna)

· Captain America (Steve Rodgers)

· Kirigaya Satoru (Satoru)

· Yuuki Kouichirou (Kouichirou)

· Iron Man (Tony Stark)

· Qamara Putri

· April Zhiella Apriyanti

· Rendy Hariyanto

· Reggy

· Amir Kristanto

· Kuroko Tetsuya

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Marvel Comic

Genre: Drama

 **Warning: AT,** **EYD berantakan, Mistypo, kata/kalimat masih Baku/non baku**

Episode 7 (Civil War part 2)

April dan Qamara merasa tidak aman berada di New York. April tidak nyaman dengan status, sedangkan Qamara tidak menyukai dirinya menjadi buronan. Baru diteleportasi oleh Artemis, malah dianggap teroris oleh pihak kepolisian. Karena itu, dia menetapkan New York sebagai kota _blacklist_ untuk dikunjungi.

Mereka berdua bersembunyi di selokan. Bisa dikatakan, tempatnya sangat kumuh. Banyak kotoran di sekitarnya dan baunya seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Bahkan, lebih parah daripada toilet yang tidak pernah dibersihkan dan tidak layak dipakai. Belum lagi, air terus menetes di kepala April.

Rasanya menjijikkan, _pikir April_.

"Baru kali ini, aku bersembunyi di Selokan. Bau sekali," kata April mencoba menahan bau tidak sedap.

Qamara tidak peduli dengan keluhan April. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara keluar dari sini dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara para polisi dengan dirinya. Meski berhasil menawan April. Namun, gadis itu menyimpan sebuah kekuatan yang belum dia ketahui. Qamara saja menggunakan kekuatan membaca pikiran, sedangkan April menghilang dan menggunakan _beam energy._

"Qamara, kau merasakan ada yang aneh dengan diriku?" Tanya April.

"Begitulah. Awal mulanya, aku melihat seorang pria. Tetapi tiba-tiba—" kalimat Qamara tidak diteruskan.

April mengangguk pelan dan sedih.

"Dia itu ayahku. Aku menciptakan imajinasi dengan _energy_ beam." Kata April.

Qamara memang tipikal diam jika mendengarkan curhat dari orang lain. Jika dia memotong pembicaraan, kedengarannya sangat tidak sopan. April meneteskan air mata di kedua pipinya. Dia sadar dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ayahku memang nyentrik. Dia selalu menghiburku disaat aku lagi sedih dan menangis. Ibuku senang dan gembira ketika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, semua perlahan berubah." Kata April.

Dia terus menyimak curhat April.

"Ayahku adalah salah satu member H.Y.D.R.A dan _fanatic_ sekali dengan organisasi itu. Bahkan, dia menciptakan sebuah … kau tahu apa, kan?" kata April berbisik.

Qamara tidak pernah mendengarkan berita, karena isinya selalu omong kosong. Politik, hukum, teknologi dan saling kompetisi siapa yang paling terkaya. Dia ingat prinsip hukum alam. Yang lemah akan binasa dan yang kuat akan bertahan hidup. Namun, Qamara membenci prinsip tersebut.

"Benda itu … adalah _Celestials_. Sebuah peralatan canggih dari bangsa alien. Dan kau … pasti tidak akan menyukai benda itu."

~o0o~

Kazuto menyukai New York. Bayangkan, pergi ke Amerika Serikat bersama pacarnya, Asuna sekaligus menikmati indahnya pemandangan. Cuaca berawan, tidak ada hujan, dan langitnya berwarna biru muda. Bagi Kazuto dan Asuna, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka menaiki pesawat bersama-sama. Lebih sering naik kereta daripada pesawat. Alasannya sederhana, tidak tahu tujuan kemana akan pergi. Sekarang, mereka bisa pergi kemanapun suka. Hanya saja, tujuannya berbeda dan berangkatnya bersama Steve Rodgers.

Mimpi buruk bagi Kazuto. Matanya tidak lepas dari pengawasan beberapa orang, termasuk Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanov. Tatapan wanita itu membuat Kazuto tidak tenang sama sekali. Bahkan, pramugari yang menawarkan makanan kepadanya, juga terlihat gugup.

"Kirito-kun. Ada apa?" Tanya Asuna. Rupanya dia khawatir dengan kondisi Kazuto.

"Gak apa-apa. Hanya gugup saja karena baru kali ini naik pesawat," Kazuto berbohong.

"Tidak hanya gugup saja, kan? Kita sedang diawasi oleh Black Widow. Itu yang ingin kau utarakan, bukan?" Tanya Asuna.

"Ternyata … aku pembohong yang buruk," kata Kazuto mengangkat bahu.

Asuna tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Memang, Steve Rodgers mengajak mereka berdua untuk ikut serta dalam diplomasi dan menemui Tony Stark, pria yang dijuluki sebagai Iron Man. Namun bukan berarti hanya bertiga saja. Natasha memiliki jadwal yang berbeda dengan Steve Rodgers

" _Nee_ , Kirito-kun. Seandainya kita sampai di sana, aku ingin mengenal dunia lebih luas. Dan juga, ingin tahu seperti apa Negara Amerika Serikat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Kata Asuna bernada serius.

Kazuto mengamit tangan Asuna sambil tersenyum, dan berkata, "Asuna, kau beruntung bisa menikmati di Negara lain. Sementara orang lain belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya secara Cuma-Cuma. Aku harap, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Begitu kita sampai di sana, kita nikmati saja selagi bertemu dengan Tony."

"Kau benar, Kirito-kun. Aku ingin lepas dari kehidupan social yang mewah. Aku lega bisa ikut bersamamu, Kirito-kun." Kata Asuna mencium kening Kazuto.

Sementara Steve Rodgers memandang kedua remaja dengan senyum dan heran. Mungkin seperti inikah berpacaran, _pikir Captain America_. Setelah dihidupkan oleh S.H.I.E.L.D, kehidupannya jauh dari normal. Dia dituntut untuk terus perang dan menegakkan keadilan. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menuntut, tetapi juga pihak orang lain seperti Nick Fury. Meski begitu, Steve bersyukur bisa menikmati kehidupan normal, meski dengan mengamati Kazuto dan Asuna.

"Ehem-ehem." Kata Steve berdeham.

Kazuto dan Asuna melepaskan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Cap … maksudku, Steve-san, Tony itu seperti apa oranganya?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Kalau menurutku. Dia tipikal … kompleks, dan susah dijelaskan oleh orang lain." Kata Steve mengingat banyak kelakuan Tony Stark yang menyebalkan.

Terakhir Tony membuat kesalahan fatal adalah munculnya Ultron sebagai pemusnah manusia. Pada mulanya, Tony membuat robot dengan bertujuan untuk melindungi masyarakat ketika dirinya tidak ada. Namun, bukannya berhasil malah menjadi bencana. Akibatnya, Ultron membalas dendam kepada umat manusia, termasuk Tony. Untungnya The Vision berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Pada intinya, dia keras kepala?" Tanya Asuna.

Steve tersenyum kecut, dan berkata, "Bukan. Malahan … lebih dari ini,"

~o0o~

Hawkeye mencari jejak di selokan. Dia meyakini, mereka bersembunyi di sana. Mencium dan menelaah jejak asing. Itu adalah keahlian khusus Hawkeye. Nama asli Clint Barton itu telah belajar banyak dari seorang mentor, yang bernama Swordsman. Dia tidak terkenal, tetapi kemampuannya melebihi jangkauan Hawkeye. Pakaiannya pun mirip seperti _cowboy_ pada tahun 1600an. Mengenakan sepatu boots yang ada roda gigi di sepatu bagian belakang, mengenakan pistol dan pedang di punggungnya. Tidak hanya itu, pakaiannya pun serba hitam dan kuning. Swordsman mengaku tidak pernah menggunakan senjata kecuali pada _timing_ yang tepat.

Dia mengajarkan Hawkeye sejak kecil. Dimulai dari teknik memanah, melempar pisau, menembak pistol, bermain pedang serta mengikuti jejak asing, sehingga kemampuan akurasi menjadi 10000%. Hawkeye boleh berbangga karena kemampuan akurasi tembak sebesar itu, tetapi mengenai serangan jarak dekat, Hawkeye harus belajar banyak dari lingkungan.

"Ingat … yang kau pelajari adalah alam dan lingkungan. Jangan dariku. Guru hanyalah seoang pemberi ilmu, sedangkan kau adalah penerapan ilmu." Ujar Swordsman.

Kalimat itulah yang sampai sekarang diingat oleh Hawkeye. Dirinya menerapkan ilmu tersebut untuk menegakkan keadilan. Walaupun begitu, ada saatnya ketika Hawkeye memutuskan pensiun dan memilih sebagai orang normal lainnya. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga tercinta.

Fokus, _Pikir Hawkeye_. Dia ke sini untuk menangkap Qamara dan melepaskan April. Kali ini, harus bertindak cepat supaya tidak ada korban jiwa. Meski hanya satu orang, nyawa pun jadi taruhannya.

Dia mengikuti jejak asing, yaitu ranting dan koin yang sudah kotor. Ranting pun ada tanda hitam silang untuk memudahkan menemukan jejak. Dalam berburu, hal itu sangat diperlukan dan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memahaminya. Setiap hewan ataupun manusia berbeda jejak. Hewan seperti rusa, babi hutan meninggalkan jejak dengan dedaunan dan jejak kaki satu langkah saja. Sedangkan manusia hanya meninggalkan jejak sepatu _boots_ dan ranting. Paling sering adalah ranting. Selain karena mudah mengetahui jejak asing, juga diperlukan untuk berburu. Namun, ada juga yang memalsukan jejak karena ketahuan.

Hawkeye berjalan pelan setiap menyisiri sisi selokan. Tempatnya sangat kumuh dan berusaha menutup hidung dengan masker. Namun, baunya masih terasa. Apalagi, tetesan air terus menetes hingga tikus meminum airnya.

"Clint!" suara itu menggema di sisi kiri selokan.

Hawkeye membidik ke asal suara. Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dia memegang busurnya dengan hati-hati sambil waspada. Saat itulah, Qamara menyerang dari belakang. Dia kaget dan menghindar.

"Cih! Hampir saja aku membunuhmu!" kata Qamara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hawkeye langsung melepaskan anak panah ke Qamara. Namun, dia berhasil menghindar dan mengayunkan pedang bergerigi ke Hawkeye. Dia menangkis, mengayunkan busur dan memutar tubuhnya ke Qamara. Gadis itu menunduk dan menembak dengan pistol revolver. Dengan _reflex_ , Hawkeye melakukan roll ke samping dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di sisi belakang selokan. Kemudian, dia mencoba membidik ke tangan Qamara. Tetapi dia terlambat 0,01 detik. Pedang bergerigi Qamara menggores bahu kanan Hawkeye.

"Hentikan, Clint! Kau tidak mampu mengalahkanku!" kata Qamara.

Namun, Hawkeye tidak menyerah dan membidik ke Qamara. Tetapi dia tidak membunuhnya. Qamara menggunakan kemampuan membaca pikiran dan mencoba menghentikannya.

" _Hentikan. Kau bisa terbunuh!_ " kata Qamara lewat pikiran.

Memang, kemampuan Qamara hanyalah membaca pikiran. Tetapi dia juga mampu menggunakan telepati. Meski begitu, kekuatan telepati hanya bisa beberapa detik saja, karena masih tahap belajar. Bisa dibilang, Qamara siap menempuh kekuatan dengan berhati-hati dan siap menanggung resiko.

April yang mengamati Qamara bertarung melawan Hawkeye. Dia tidak menyangka, kekuatan Qamara jauh lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan dirinya masih tertatih-tatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya hingga tidak terbatas.

"Aku memang berniat menangkapmu, Qamara! Kau yang tidak paham! Ada keluargaku yang menungguku!" kata Hawkeye.

"Aku tahu itu! Makanya aku berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu!" kata Qamara nada tinggi.

"Katakan sebelum kita mulai bertarung satu sama lain!" kata Hawkeye.

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. April memandangi mereka dengan penuh heran.

"Aku dikirim oleh Dewi Perawan dan Pemburu, Artemis untuk menghentikan Ratu es. Tapi, dia malah memisahkanku dengan Akashi, partnerku dan aku tersesat di New York. Aku dianggap teroris oleh pihak kepolisian karena senjata yang kubawa. Lagian, aku memanfaatkan sandera supaya polisi tidak mendekatiku." Kata Qamara menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya? Alasan diterima." Kata Hawkeye.

"Heh? Hanya itu?" Tanya April.

Hawkeye mengangguk dan membersihkan ujung anak panahnya dengan serbet. Kedengarannya aneh, tetapi dia percaya, karena tujuan mereka lain dan bukan mengacaukan kota New York.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Qamara.

"Ikut denganku. Aku bertemu dengan Captain America." Kata Hawkeye.

Qamara dan April saling memandang. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama Captain America. Tetapi mereka ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku ingin ikut!" kata April.

"Aku juga!" kata Qamara.

Hawkeye tersenyum. Dia mendapatkan sekutu yang baru untuk _anti registration_. Tetapi, dia harus menyembunyikan fakta yang ada di media. Tetapi mengapa Hawkeye bertindak sejauh itu? Apa tujuannya dia mengajak Qamara dan April ikut serta? Lantas, bagaimana dengan misinya membujuk pemerintah?

~o0o~

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian SRA? Apakah itu bisa berkaitan dengan Tony secara khusus?" Tanya Asuna.

"Bukan secara khusus, Asuna. Tony terlihat seperti mendukung SRA. Tetapi dia tidak minat, karena dihuni oleh para politikus yang tidak berguna. Akhirnya, Tony memutuskan untuk diam sampai mereka dibersihkan secara menyeluruh." Ujar Natasha berbisik.

Kazuto dan Asuna saling memandang dengan gelisah. Memang, Tony merupakan miliarder yang kaya, flamboyant, pintar, terkenal dengan wanita cantik dan menolong orang. Namun dibalik semuanya, dulunya sombong, arogan, dan tidak patuh dengan perintah. Malahan, dia lebih sering jadi bos daripada seorang karyawan. Mungkin keturunan Stark, menurut Steve.

"Payah. Aku jadi tidak semangat bertemu dengannya. Padahal, aku sangat mengaguminya," gerutu Kazuto.

"Jangan begitu, Kazuto. Meski dia arogan, tetapi dia memang pandai dan membantu orang lain. Kalau saja dia tidak jadi Iron Man, kau boleh mengatainya sangat kasar," kata Natasha berbisik dan mengedipkan mata.

Natasha memang punya masalah dengan Tony. Namun, dia tidak mau mengungkapannya, karena kedengarannya seperti 'anak kecil' daripada orang dewasa.

"Kirito-kun, lihat itu," kata Asuna menengok jendela.

Langitnya tetap cerah, warna biru dan berawan tebal. Namun di balik semua itu, ada seorang pria memegang palu, dan menyambar petir. Steve menduga, itu adalah sinyal dari seorang dewa.

Thor.

~o0o~

Kouichirou tidak bisa gerak. Mobilnya terlalu sempit, _pikir Kouichirou dalam hati._ Mobilnya tidak menggunakan limosin, tetapi menggunakan jeep warna hitam, beroda besar dan cat warna hitam. Jeepnya cukup murah dan bertuliskan: **I AM IRONMAN.**

Pemandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Seorang pria bergumam sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berbicara. Tony hanya memandang jendela, dan Maria memeriksa background Kouichirou dan Satoru sekali lagi.

"Anoo. Kenapa Maria selalu mengecek background kami?" Tanya Kouichirou curiga.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengecek background kalian?" Tanya Maria balik.

Mobilnya memang sempit, tapi tidak mengurangi untuk menemui Captain America dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah," dengus Kouichirou.

Satoru paham dengan perasaan Kouichirou. Dia juga tidak menyukai sikap S.H.I.E.L.D, termasuk agent Maria Hill.

Akhirnya, Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah. Luasnya sekitar 100 hektar. Ada bermacam-macam jenis hewan peternakan, seperti sapi, ayam, domba dan hewan lainnya. Kondisi lingkungannya cukup bersih, tidak beraspal, ada gudang penyimpanan makanan maupun traktor. Selain itu, buah-buahan juga ditanam dengan rapi dan tidak membusuk. Para petani memperkirakan, buah tersebut sudah matang dan tidak membusuk selama satu minggu. Walaupun begitu, rasanya akan terus berkurang jika dibiarkan di kulkas atau dimakan. Selain itu, para petani yang bekerja selalu menyapa para pengunjung karena mereka sering terbiasa menerima tamu dari jauh dan menikmati keindahan desa di sana. Seakan-akan peternakan tersebut mirip seperti padang rumput yang indah nan sejuk.

"Sudah sampai," kata Tony meregangkan kedua tangannya.

" _Cool and peace_ ," kata Peter tersenyum.

"Kau sangat ingin mengunjungi ke sini, bukan?" Tanya Maria.

Peter mengangguk dan memotret peternakan dengan kamera SLR Nikon. Sementara itu, Satoru memandang peternakan dengan tenang. Tubuhnya merasa nyaman dan menghirup udara yang sangat bersih. Dia mengira itu peternakan buatan, karena kadar oksigennya lebih sedikit yang didapat daripada alamiah. Jelas bahwa Satoru benar-benar menikmati tanpa berhenti. Meski begitu, dia harus focus untuk mengatasi permasalahan mengenai Superhuman Registration Act.

"Bagaimana mainanku … menarik?" Nyengir Tony.

"Mainan? Kau sebut ini mainan, Tony-san?" Tanya Kouichirou berlagak bengong.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu, anak muda?" gerutu Tony.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu seorang pria ngomong ngaco dan hanya mengatakan, 'bagaimana mainanku' benar-benar hebat hari ini," gerutu Satoru menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Maria paham dengan maksud Satoru. Dia yakin bahwa Tony memang melucu, meski kedengaranna garing isinya. Bahkan, bunyi jangkrik pun terdengar kalau saja …Kouichirou bisa membuang Smartphone bernada binatang tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tony berdeham, "Kalian ke sini untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menanyakan secara langsung Superhuman Registration Act. Aku merasa hal itu sangat diperlukan di seluruh umat dunia." Kata Satoru.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Peter.

"Karena aku sendiri pernah bertemu dengan Nitro di Disneyland, Jepang bersama Kouichirou," kata Satoru menjelaskan.

Hawa sekitar berubah menjadi dingin dan daun berterbangan. Tony dan Maria saling memandang dengan tatapan gelisah. Baru kali ini, dia mengatakan jujur kepadanya. Tony maupun Spiderman mencari keberadaan penjahat ledakan nitro tersebut. Namun usahanya nihil.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia bersem—"

"Tidak, Maria-san. Dia ingin meledakaan semua orang sekaligus bunuh diri," kata Kouichirou memotong pembicaraan.

Akhirnya, Satoru yang menjelaskan kejadiannya

Raut wajah Tony berubah menjadi serius, "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau sampai pemerintah mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa—"

"Aku tahu! Makanya, kita harus segera menyetujui SRA. Sudah saatnya kamu mendengarkan aspirasi para politikus," ujar Satoru.

"Benar kata Satoru. Kau harus membalaskan dendam Jensen yang terbunuh oleh penjahat yang bernama Jigsaw," saran Maria.

Saat itulah, ada kendaraan jeep berwarna hijau loreng membawa 4 orang. Dua orang pria dan sisanya wanita. Mereka turun dari jeep, dan mengangkat tas yang isinya perlatan militer. Mereka adalah Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dan Natasha Romanoff.

"Si seksi, Natasha. Bagaiamana kencannya dengan Steve?" goda Tony.

"Jangan menggoda begitu, pria miliarder," kata Natasha tersenym.

Sementara itu, Kazuto dan Asuna terkejut bertemu lagi kedua kakaknya. Bisa dikatakan … mereka bereunian kembali. Hawa peternakan berubah menjadi hangat, dan sinar matahari telah menyinari tubuh mereka.

" _Nii … Nii-san_ ," kata Kazuto terperanjat melihat Satoru.

"Yo, Kazuto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Satoru tersenyum.

" _Kouichirou … Nii-san_?" reaksi Asuna jadi pucat.

"Watashi no imouto … kurasa kita akan reuni saudara deh,"

~o0o~

Kuroko menyerah mencari keberadaan Captain America dan Iron Man. Sama halnya dengan Rendy, Reggy dan Amir. Mereka memilih istirahat di apartemen. Kebetulan, Amir merupakan anak orang kaya karena warisan dari almarhum keluarganya. Meski begitu, dia memilih apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah, supaya tidak sombong.

Apartemennya cukup sederhana. Sama seperti perabotan yang mereka tinggali. Dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu jati, kursi dan tempat makan. Bahkan, ada kulkas mini untuk menyimpan makanan dan minuman dingin.

"Akhirnya, kita sudah di apartemen." Kata Reggy lega.

"Kau sih, mereka pergi duluan. Jadinya, kita tidak tahu di mana mereka berada." Gerutu Rendy.

"Bersyukurlah sudah ada tempat tinggal yang kosong. Saat ini, kita fokus mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Captain America." Kata Amir garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bukan mengalahkannya. Tetapi, menghentikan perang saudara." Kata Kuroko ekspresi kosong.

Semua orang menatap Kuroko yang lagi shock. Dia merasakan hawa membunuh di bandara. Sejak itulah, Kuroko memang harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan perang saudara atau disebut Civil War, supaya tidak terjadi pertumparan darah di New York.

"Mengapa kau berubah pikiran, Kuroko? Bukannya kau di pihak netral?" Tanya Amir.

"Mustahil aku apatis dengan semua itu!" kata Kuroko ekspresi marah.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Reggy.

"Ada orang lain yang mengadu domba kedua pihak, sehingga mereka saling berseteru satu sama lain. Bayangkan, gara-gara _Superhuman Registration Act_ , mereka menjadi agresif dan ramai-ramai di berita media." Kata Kuroko menjelaskan.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. _Superhuman Registration Act_ muncul ketika Jensen harus menyetujuinya supaya pahlawan dan penjahat harus mendaftar menjadi bagian dari pemerintah. Selama ini, pemerintah bersikap seperti itu karena S.H.I.E.L.D disusupi oleh H.Y.D.R.A. sejak itulah, mereka mulai mengambil langkah nekat.

Reggy dan Rendy mendengarkan dengan ngeri. Mereka berdua pasti bertanya-tanya, akan di pihak mana perang saudara yang kemungkinan terjadi?

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikan pemerintah. Jika tidak—"

"Tujuanku kok sama dengan kalian ya." Kata seorang wanita.

Mereka kedatangan dua wanita dan satu pria. Namanya Qamara, April dan Hawkeye. Hawkeye mengenal Kuroko, karena dulu pernah bermain basket bersama-sama. Belum lagi, kemampuan memanah jauh lebih hebat dari Akashi.

"Kau … Clint-san?" Tanya Kuroko ekspresi kaget.

"Siapa kalian?!" kata Rendy.

"Tenang. Kami pihak kalian. Aku disini untuk menghentikan pemerintah. Tetapi tidak di pihak Captain America." Kata Qamara.

Mereka saling memandang bingung.

"Huh? Kau gila, Qamara?!" kata April.

Amir menerka maksud dari Qamara. Apa maksudnya dia bilang seperti itu? Mestinya, mereka semua pihak Captain America untuk menentang _Superhuman Registration Act_. Tetapi, Qamara berkata bahwa tidak perlu bergabung dua pihak.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum pernah mendengar semacam hal ini." Kata Hawkeye.

"Aku pun sama. Namamu Qamara, bukan? Apa maksudmu bilang sepeti itu?" Tanya Reggy.

"Artemis mengutusku untuk menghentikan pemerintah. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah bilang ikut kedua pihak. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan tidak memihak manapun, karena itu berkaitan dengan keselamatan dunia. Aku berpikirnya seperti itu, teman-teman." Kata Qamara menjelaskan.

"Keselamatan dunia? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rendy.

Qamara menyodorkan semacam foto yang dia dapat dari sumber yang terpercaya. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Mestinya, dia terperangkap bersama April di selokan dan bertarung melawan Hawkeye.

"Foto ini … Jensen bukan?" Tanya Rendy.

"Kau kenal pria ini?" Tanya April.

"Dia adalah pencetus _Superhuman Registration Act_. Meski perannya kecil, tetapi kemampuan diplomatisnya menakutkan. Aneh … kenapa ingatannya muncul begitu saja?" kata Amir meragukan penjelasannya sendiri.

April dan Qamara juga mengingat apa yang Amir katakan. Tidak salah lagi, mereka berpikir sama dengan dikatakan oleh cowok tersebut.

"Kita harus hentikan perang ini! Jika tidak, seluruh dunia akan terancam!" kata Qamara.

Meski begitu, mereka semua masih berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Namun, Amir berdiri tegak dan mulai bernada tegas.

"Aku ikut! Rendy, Reggy, Kuroko, Hawkeye, ikut dengan kami! Hentikan perang dan Jensen!" kata Amir.

Semua orang saling mengangguk secara pasti.

Keputusannya memang cukup singkat. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Mereka akan menghentikan Civil War dan Jensen.

~o0o~

Tony dan Steve saling bertatap muka. Tidak disangka, kedua tokoh ini sangat penting untuk ke depannya, bahkan tentang Superhuman Registration Act. Pertemuan kali ini lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Steve didampingi oleh Natasha, Kazuto dan Asuna, sementara di pihak Tony ada Maria, Peter, Satoru dan Kouichirou. Bisa dikatakan, Tony unggul dalam perwakilan (itu tidak penting menurutnya)

"Tony, apa kau menyadari, bahwa SRA kali ini lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya?" kata Steve terus terang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tony.

"Maksudku, SRA sudah banyak yang didukung oleh para penjahat maupun pahlawan super. Bayangkan jika disetujui, para teroris, criminal, penjahat yang memiliki kekuatan super akan melukai orang tidak bersalah. Apa kau tidak menyadari semua ini?" ujar Steve serius.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tony balik kepada Steve.

Kemudian, Kazuto meluruskan yang terjadi di Disneyland. Reaksi Tony tidak terkejut sama sekali. Barangkali, Satoru ataupun Kouichirou sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku juga ada masalah dengan username palsu,"

"Username palsu? Itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan SRA," sinis Maria.

"Sebenarnya ada, Maria-san," ujar Asuna dan menunjukkan arsip ALO, SAO, GGO dan VRMMO lainnya, "Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, ada peristiwa menegangkan di Disneyland, seperti Kirito-kun cerita kepada kita semua."

"Lalu?" Desak Maria.

Asuna menduga Maria akan mendesak untuk lebih dalam lagi mengenai SRA. Dia menyodorkan sebuah arsip berwarna biru muda, bertuliskan: **Top Secret**.

"Itu adalah arsip mengenai list pahlawan super, penjahat, username asli maupun palsu hingga alamat lengkapnya. Parahnya lagi, itu juga termasuk video mengenai percobaan ilmuwan terhadap seseorang. Bisa dikatakan … ekseperimen terhadap manusia," reaksi Asuna jijik dan gemetaran.

Steve dan Tony membaca semua arsip yang diberi oleh Asuna. Bahkan, semua orang membacanya, termasuk Kazuto, pacarnya. Hanya saja, Natasha tidak membacanya, Steve yakin bahwa dialah orang yang mencari dan menkopi file tentang para pahlawan maupun penjahat di seluruh dunia.

"Kenapa kau masih mempercayai data daripada apa yang kau lihat, Asuna?" Tanya Kouichirou.

Reaksi Asuna marah dan menggebrak meja.

"Nii-san tidak paham apapun! Kau sama Satoru tidak melihat kejadian Disneyland?! Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua menyelamatkanku dan Kirito-kun. Tetapi aku tidak terima jika hanya mengandalkan apa yang aku lihat saja. Karena itulah, aku beberkan semua apa yang kami punya!" geram Asuna.

Sontak, pertemuan menjadi panas, dan tidak ada satupun yang berposisi sebagai pihak Netral. Peter maupun Natasha hanya diam saja, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Tony berkata, "Satoru benar. Kami tidak hanya mengandalkan apa yang kami lihat saja. Tetapi juga menunjukkan bukti, bahwa kami mendukung adanya SRA. Selain itu, username beserta identitas asli di VRMMO akan aman dipegang oleh Game Master. Jadi, kalian berdua tidak perlu risau,"

"Aku tidak seyakin itu, Tony-san," nolak Kazuto dan memberikan video terbaru kepada Tony.

Kubu Tony melihat video yang diberi oleh Kazuto, dan mereka terkejut. Hanya Satoru menatap adiknya dengan dingin.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Aku tidak percaya begitu saja dengan video ini," kata Satoru menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah file, artikel, dan semua CCTV pertemuan kali antara Tony dengan para politisi. Bahkan, saat Tony berbincang sebentar dengan The Punisher.

Semua orang terkejut dengan semua informasi dari Satoru. Bahkan, Tony tidak tahu bahwa dirinya juga direkam oleh laki-laki itu. Bisa dikatakan, Satoru merupakan sekutu yang kuat bagi Tony.

"Kau … bagaimana bisa—"

"Top Secret. Bahkan, S.H.I.E.L.D tidak mampu melacak teknologi yang kupunya," kata Satoru tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata.

Steve melihat pemandang pertemuan kali ini akan sedikit memanas, mengingat Kazuto maupun Satoru saling serang dengan menggunakan bukti yang sudah ada. Sementara Asuna dan Kouichirou saling menatap dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Tony, sebaiknya kau hentikan para politikus mengenai Superhuman Registration Act. Kau tidak paham seberapa bahayanya jika perjanjian itu sampai terjadi," kata Steve memohon.

"Maaf, Steve. Aku akan mendukung SRA, karena kita ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa pahlawan maupun penjahat harus membuka identitasnya, supaya masyarakat tidak takut dan langsung mengerti, siapa yang jahat dan siapa yang baik," kata Tony minum coffee latte.

Tiba-tiba, Steve marah, dan menggebrak meja. Ketika marah, Satoru menodongkan pedang kepada Steve, sedangkan Kazuto berdiri dengan ekspresi marah. Kouichirou juga melakukan sama, tetapi terlambat selangkah oleh Asuna, karena sudah menodongkan senjata duluan kepadanya.

"Sudah, sudah hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya saling berkelahi! Kita disini membahas SRA, bukan meributkan siapa yang mendukung dan siapa yang menolak!" tegas Peter.

Ekspresi Natasha berubah menjadi benci, dan tidak respek kepada Peter, karena masih terlalu sok jadi pahlawan. Apalagi, penampilannya terkesan cupu dan norak menjadi seorang pahlawan. Dengan kata lain, Natasha memang benci dengan Spiderman dengan alasan sepele.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan … Peter Parker?" sinis Natasha.

"Natasha!" dengus Steve.

"Maaf," kata Natasha menundukkan kepala.

Asuna memang tidak paham permasalahan yang terjadi antara Natasha maupun Peter. Apalagi, Steve melarang Natasha untuk mencemooh Peter.

"Anoo. Kalian semua ini kenapa bersikap anak kecil?" heran Asuna.

Mereka semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Termasuk Satoru. Kouichirou merogoh saku celana, dan mengambil satu batang rokok. Lalu, dia mengambil korek api di saku baju depan. Kouichirou mendongak ke atas dengan santainya bersamaan merokok pada saat petemuan. Satoru mengambil rokok tersebut dan mematikannya.

Pertemuan kali ini … agak aneh. Baik Tony maupun Steve saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Saat itulah, Satoru menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Dia menodongkan pedang ke Natasha, Kouichirou ke Steve.

"Apa maksudmu, Satoru?!" kata Natasha bernada tinggi.

"Aku melihatmu, Natasha. Kau mencoba menyatobase pertemuan kali ini," kata Satoru datar.

"Hentikan, Nii-san! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Natasha-san terlihat bersama kita semua. Apa Nii-san gila?!" teriak Kazuto.

"Tidak! Bagiku, tidak gila. Kalau matamu tidak jeli, sudah pasti dia akan memanfaatkanmu, Kazuto-kun," kata Satoru memegang dan memelintir lengan kanan Natasha.

Laki-laki menang melawan perempuan. Namun bukan berarti lemah. Natasha mencoba meruntuhkan dinding kekuatan seorang laki-laki dengan kemampuan bela diri sekaligus intelejen ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. meskipun begitu, dia belum menemukan cara mengalahkan Satoru. Satu gerakan bisa mengakibatkan fatal, _pikir Natasha_.

"Lihat ini," kata Satoru menunjukkan laptop kepada Kazuto dan Asuna dengan bertuliskan: **Delete Evidence.**

"Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaimu sebagai seorang kakak?" kata Satoru mempertanyakan silsilah keluarga yang hilang.

"Huh! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, Satoru! Apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa memberlakukan SRA akan merugikan semua pihak, termasuk kita semua!" teriak Natasha.

Satoru menampar wajah Natasha, hingga membuat Captain America berubah menjadi marah dan serius. Sama halnya dengan Asuna. Dia menggertakkan gigi dan melaju menyerang Satoru. Namun, berhasil ditangkis oleh Kouichirou.

"Tony … kalau kau bersikap mendukung SRA, kita kalahkan Captain America," ujar Kouichirou dan menyerang Captain America.

"Tony … hentikan!" teriak Peter berusaha melerai Kouichirou maupun Captain America.

Tapi sudah terlambat, Captain America langsung menghajar Kouichirou dan Tony, yang berubah menjadi Iron Man. Armor suitnya milik Tony yang bernama Iron Man Armor Model 29. Model ini digunakan ketika diserang oleh sekumpulan teroris yang bernama Beautiful Garbage, dan menggunakan AI tiruan yang dijuluki Tony Stark 2.0. Saat itulah, Tony mengenakan Armor Suit khusus untuk menghancurkan Beautiful Garbage dengan armor model 29. Dari sekilas, mirip seperti Armor Iron Man model 25. Bedanya, armornya lebih tebal dan mengkilap dibandingkan model 25. Selain itu, dipasang juga tekanan high-speed lebih cepat sebesar 150% dari sebelumnya. Sehingga, beamnya lebih cepat dari model sebelumnya. Selain itu, ada fitur lainnya yang tidak mau kalah, yaitu adanya boot jet yang bisa dipakai saat berada di bawah air, dan auto pilot jika dimungkinkan. Sehingga, Tony hanya cukup duduk santai, dan menggerakkan suitnya yang dia inginkan.

Iron Man menembak beam ke Captain America, tetapi ditangkis olehnya, dan Kouichirou melakukan hal yang sama. Di sisi lain, Satoru melawan Kazuto dan Asuna yang ketiganya menggunakan AHM. Black Widow menatap Peter dengan remeh.

"Peter, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya! Tony dan Steve akan saling bertarung. Biar kuberitahu padamu, bagaimana mungkin mereka saling berselisih," kata Black Widow tersenyum licik.

Peter merasa Natasha bukanlah ... Black Widow yang asli. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara wanita yang terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti bukan Black Widow. Benar begitu?" tanya Peter.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku Black Widow, pria malang," kata Black Widow membantah.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau memang Black Widow, mengapa kau memprovokasi kedua pihak. Dari body language sampai penuturan kata biasanya cenderung sopan dan tidak sampai merusak kedua pihak. Tetapi, kau malah sebaliknya dan secara tidak langsung pertemuan kali ini menjadi arena pertarungan kedua pihak, bukan?" tanya Peter nada tinggi.

Black Widow memutar segelas air dengan tatapan aneh. Selain itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi belang, mirip seperti macan tutul.

"Kau … Tigra?!" shock Peter.

"Tepat sekali. aku adalah Tigra," senyum Tigra dan menancapkan kuku di kedua telapak tangan, persis seperti macan tutul.

~o0o~

Serangan Asuna tidak mengenai Satoru. Bahkan Kazuto yang memiliki dual sword saja tidak mampu. Gerakan kakaknya lebih lincah, bahkan lebih kuat dari orang lain. Kazuto memperkirakan Satoru sering latihan. Terbukti, dengan mudahnya dia lincah sambil menghindari serangan kilat milik Asuna dan tebasan milik Kazuto.

"Lumayan juga. Sayangnya, kalian masih perlu belajar," senyum tipis Satoru dan melemparkan darts kepada Kazuto.

Kazuto ditangkis dengan mudah, tetapi darts mengenai sebuah pipa ledakan. Captain America menyadari, bahwa Satoru mengincar tempat ledakan untuk kabur dari sini. Dan terbukti benar, rumahnya mengalami ledakan yang dahsyat, dan tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Peter Parker ganti kostum menjadi Spiderman untuk mengejar Tigra.

"Mau ke mana kau, wanita buruk rupa?!" teriak Spiderman.

"Huh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, dasar bocah!" ejek Tigra.

Namun, Tigra tidak menyadari, bahwa kepalanya ditebas oleh Satoru, hingga tewas. Posisinya di atas kepalanya, sehingga Tigra terbunuh dengan mudah.

"Dengan begini, dia tidak bisa memprovokasi kedua pihak," kata Satoru datar.

"Jadi … kau bisa menyatukan mereka? Tony maupun Steve?" kata Spiderman.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menengahi mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk mendukung Tony. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu, bahwa SRA harus disetujui, apapun yang terjadi," kata Satoru berjalan.

Spiderman tidak bisa bergerak. Insting hewan berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dia tidak menyadari, bahwa kemampuan Satoru melebihi insting hewan yang terkuat sekalipun. Terlihat jelas auranya menyebar di seluruh area. Bahkan, semua yang berusaha bangkit, berubah menjadi ketakutan. Inilah kekuatan Satoru yang sebenarnya.

"Tony, Tigra memang memprovokasi kita semua. Tigra memang menakutkan, dan body languagenya membuat dirimu maupun Steve bertengkar hebat. Aku akan membantumu untuk mewujudkan hal itu," kata Satoru.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Maria?" Tanya Iron Man.

"Dia sudah pergi. Aku barusan menemuinya, dan berkata 'semoga beruntung'," ujar Satoru.

Iron Man mengerti perkataan Satoru. Dia menengok sekitar, dan memejamkan mata seraya bersalah kepada semua orang yang terlibat.

"Tunggu … bagaimana denganku, Satoru?" Tanya Kouichirou.

"Tentu saja. Kau rekanku, ingat? Spidey, ayo kita pergi. Aku mau selesaikan SRA segera," kata Satoru.

Ketika mereka berempat pergi, Kazuto dan Asuna bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kalian menyadari, bahwa tindakan kalian salah, huh?!" ekspresi Kazuto berubah menjadi marah.

"Tidak … Aku tidak ingin ada jatuh korban melebihi ini. Karena itulah, aku memilih SRA!" tegas Satoru.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menantangmu bertarung sekarang juga!" teriak Asuna.

"Mustahil, Asuna-kun!" teriak Kouichirou.

Tatapan Kouichirou, kakaknya berubah menjadi mata yang mirip hewan elang. Dia siap menerjang musuh-musuhnya dengan cakar kuatnya. Meski begitu, tatapannya itu membuat Kazuto maupun Asuna tidak berkutik.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertarung dengan kami, tunggu seminggu lagi di New York City. Kita akan bertarung, mana yang terbaik. Apakah pihak Pro atau Anti SRA," kata Kouichirou.

"Menarik juga usulan nama itu." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

Captain America memukul kayu yang menimpa dirinya, dan berkata, "Kalau memang keinginanmu Satoru, aku siap menghadapimu tanpa ragu. Tony, aku tidak ragu untuk mengalahkanmu, Playboy"

"Huh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, orang tua?!" cemooh Iron Man.

"Cukup, Tony! Kita pergi dari sini," ujar Satoru.

Akhirnya, Kekalahan pihak Captain America sudah terlihat. Kondisi Asuna tidak terlalu parah. Dia mengalami luka pada bahu samping kanan, dan goresan di wajah dan rok nya. Sementara Kazuto mengalami pendarahan pada kaki kanan yang terkilir. Sisanya tidak terlalu parah. Meski begitu, kondisi Kazuto cukup payah menurut psikologi. Energy habis karena aura Satoru. Bahkan, Kouichirou memiliki insting hewan yang mirip seperti elang. Belum lagi, kemampuan Satoru tidak hanya itu saja. Tetapi ada banyak yang belum diketahui oleh Kazuto, adiknya.

"Kirito-kun, bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Asuna.

"Sudah baikan. Asuna, aku minta maaf tidak bisa mencegah kedua kakak kita untuk memihak Anti SRA. Ini salahku," murung Kazuto.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kirito-kun. Kau sudah mencoba memperingatinya dengan pertarungan, bukan omongan. Itu adalah tindakan yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran yang hebat," kata Asuna senyum tipis.

"Dia benar, Kazuto. Memang, Tony maupun kedua kakakmu memihak Pro. Tetapi percayalah, selama kita punya keinginan yang kuat, pasti akan ada jalan," ujar Captain America optimis.

"Optimis sekali dirimu. Kata-katanya terlalu kuno," gerutu Kazuto.

Asuna dan Captain America tertawa mendengar keluhan Kazuto.

Captain America membersihkan debu perisainya dan berkata, "Kazuto, sudah saatnya aku membentuk Secret Avenger,"

"Secret Avenger?" Tanya Kazuto dan Asuna bersamaan.

"Itu tim yang aku bentuk. Selain itu, aku akan melatih Kazuto dan Asuna sangat keras. Bersiaplah kalian berdua!" seru Captain America.

"Siap!" teriak Kazuto dan Asuna mantap.

~o0o~

Tony dan kawan-kawan berada di apartemen miliknya, New York. Gedungnya mencapai 98 lantai, dan dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang tahan peluru. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan, banyak sekali koleksi mobil maupun armor suit yang dikenakan.

"Wow! Megah sekali!" teriak Kouichirou.

"Kalian duduk di sini? Aku panggil J.A.R.V.I.S ke sini," ujar Tony.

Ketika Tony ke dapur, ada panggilan bel dari luar. Ternyata, itu adalah Kolonel James Rhodes, sahabatnya.

"Tony!" kata Rhodes menekan bel.

Satoru membukanya dan dengan tersenyum berkata, "Halo, Kolonel Rhodes. Mari masuk,"

"Baik," kata Rhodes tersenyum.

Untuk keramahan, Satoru baru belajar dari Kouichirou. Memang, dia tipikal dingin atau cuek terhadap keadaan. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, dia menghilangkan sifat seperti itu, dan terus berlatih. Terlihat sempurna, tetapi tidak sempurna. Kouichirou menganggap Satoru sebagai seorang pria arogan dan harga diri terlalu tinggi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku yang memanggilnya. Bung, menurutmu, perlu tidak diterapkan SRA?" Tanya Tony menuangkan wiski setiap gelas.

"Tentu saja. Masyarakat sekarang semakin lama semakin apatis. Jarang sekali mereka peduli dengan sekitar." Kata Rhodes.

"Kayaknya kau sedang kebingungan deh," kata Tony.

"Kau yang kebingungan, Tony," ujar Rhodes terkesan tidak senang.

"Kau yang bingung,"

"Kau!"

"Kau, Rhodes!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak kebingungan. Kau salah paham,"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" gerutu Peter.

Rhodes maupun Tony saling tersenyum, dan mengetos kedua cangkir wiskinya. Mereka berkata, "Cheers!"

Mood Peter jelek sekarang ini. Raut wajahnya cemberut, kesal sekaligus emosi dengan Tigra. Dirinya tidak menyangka, pertemuannya tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Ingin rasanya memenjarakan wanita itu, tetapi sulit mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Satoru, kau bisa melacak wanita itu?" Tanya Peter.

Di ruang sebelah, Satoru sedang mengetik sebuah penelitian. Peter mengintip sejenak, dan tertulis: **Quicksilver Project**. Dimulai dari tekanan darah, otak, hingga rekaman mengenai Quicksilver. Satoru sedang mengembangkan sesuatu, yang belum Peter tahu.

"Itu tidak penting. Meski aku sudah melacaknya, tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya," kata Satoru

"Lantas, mengapa kau melakukan penelitian tentang Quicksilver?" Tanya Peter.

"Pertanyaan bagus," kata Satoru.

Kouichirou, Tony dan Rhodes masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dikerjakan oleh Satoru. Mereka mengamati dia sedang melakukan suatu project.

"Kau sedang – mustahil! Kau membangkitkan sebuah droid?!" kata Tony terkejut.

"Memangnya salah? Kita kekurangan pasukan. Lagipula, tombaknya hanya pada kita berempat saja," ujar Satoru.

"Lima!" teriak Peter.

Satoru menghela napas, akui kesalahan. "Terserah. Sudah selesai!"

Mereka berempat terkejut ketika Satoru menyelesaikan project Quicksilver. Rhodes menunjukkan sebuah tanda alat vital di layar computer.

"Lalu, titik apa yang di jantung?" Tanya Rhodes.

"Senangnya ada yang bertanya," nyengir Satoru dan membuka tirai kaca. "Quicksilver siap dibangkitkan! Tony, kita mulai gandakan pasukannya dengan DNA Thor dan Spiderman!"

"Siapa yang berani memerintahku?!" kata Tony shock.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja, sebelum tamu datang ke sini!" teriak Satoru.

"Tamu?" Tanya Kouichirou.

Bunyi lonceng di depan pintu. Persis seperti Satoru katakan. Peter membuka pintunya dan ternyata beberapa superheroes yang datang ke rumah Tony. Mereka adalah kubu Fantastic Four (Invisible Woman, Mr Fantastic, Human Torch dan The Thing), beberapa anggota X-Men seperti Iceman, Surge dan Jane Phoenix. Lalu ada dua orang dari Brotherhood yang bernama Pyro dan Toad. Selain itu, ada Hank Pym, ilmuwan bersama dengan Scott Lang, Ant-man, The Punisher dan Deadpool.

"Kalian datang! syukurlah—"

"Simpan rasa syukurmu, bocah laba-laba," kata the Punisher. "Ada perang yang siap diselesaikan!"

~o0o~

Sebelumnya, Satoru punya rencana khusus seandainya hanya Kouichirou. Dia menciptakan sebuah droid khusus, lebih tangguh dan difokuskan ke pertahanan. Satoru terus mengetik dengan cepat dan membuka sebuah echo yang tidak terhubung. Ketika Tony dan kawan-kawan sedang sibuk satu sama lain, dia menghubungi seseorang yang dia kenal. Teman lama. Satoru berada di dunia virtual echo dan melihat seorang pria berjas putih, mengenakan sepatu coklat, dan berjanggut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti saat bermain SAO.

"Halo, Kayaba!" kata Satoru.

"Satoru, ex Grand Master Templar. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kayaba.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku punya droid selain Quicksilver," kata Satoru.

"Menarik. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Satoru?" Tanya Kayaba.

Satoru mengetik cepat dan menunjukkan sebuah algoritma binary yang membuat Kayaba tersenyum manis.

"Kau … kau dapat dari log in milikku ya?" Tanya Kayaba.

"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana Kayaba? Apa kau siap menggunakan droid Heathcliff?" kata Satoru senyum.

Kayaba menerima tawaran dengan menekan tombol bundar tanpa suara. Mereka berdua sepakat dalam satu hal, mengalahkan Kirito, pahlawan SAO.

~o0o~

Penjara 42 adalah sebuah penjara khusus yang dibuat oleh para politikus. Lokasinya berada di bawah tanah, tidak terlihat dan sangat ketat. Penjara 42 mirip seperti labirin terpanjang sepanjang masa, yaitu Labirin Daedalus. Konon, labirin itu dibuat oleh Daedalus kepada Thesseus untuk memburu Minotaur. Meski begitu, penjara 42 kalah panjang dibandingkan dengan Labirin.

Jensen menemui beberapa petinggi seperti Menteri Pertahanan, Para Jenderal Angkatan bersenjata (Angkatan Udara, Angkatan Laut, Angkatan Darat), Wakil Presiden dan Presiden. Tidak hanya itu, ada sekretaris presiden. Dia memaparkan mengenai Superhuman Registration Act terbaru. Kali ini, mereka menyiapkan tentang penjara 42, yang belum diketahui oleh Tony maupun Steve.

"Pak Presiden, aku butuh dana 10 miliar dolar untuk mengembangkan penjara 42," ujar Jensen.

Para petinggi menghela napas dan mengeluh kesah. Para politikus masih saja membahas mengenai SRA yang masih karut-marut tanpa ada hasil.

"Kau pikir, kita kasih dana anggaran sampai beberapa tahun dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa?" kata salah satu Jenderal Angkatan Udara.

"Kali ini berbeda, tuan-tuan. Proyeknya sudah hampir 96 persen. Kalau kalian ingin ke sana, aku tunjukkan begitu kalian menyetujui anggaran yang kuminta," kata Jensen.

Mereka saling berbisik mengenai usulan gila Jensen.

"Kapan kita ditunjukkan penjara tersebut, Jensen?" kata seorang Jenderal Angkatan Darat.

"Secepatnya. Paling lambat tiga bulan sudah selesai. Tambahan lagi, Penjara itu dibuat khusus untuk para _mutant_ dan para pahlawan superheroes kan?" kata Jensen membuka draft dokumen.

"Tunggu sebentar, pahlawan juga ikut serta? Bukannya mereka adalah orang-orang paling hebat dan menyelamatkan dunia dari kepunahan," kata Wakil President bernada tidak setuju.

Tiba-tiba, semua ruangan dibunuh dengan cepat, dan kepalanya dipenggal. Kecuali Wakil Presiden dan Presiden. Jensen tersenyum iblis dan mengancam kepada mereka.

"Ba—"

"Sahkan SRA atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Mr. Presiden," kata Jensen.

Tangan kanannya ada tulisan bulan sabit berwarna putih dan mengenakan senjata pedang perunggu langit. Selain itu, ada tulisan di atas bulan dalam bahasa yunani kuno. URANUS.

~o0o~

Captain America, Asuna, dan Kazuto menginap di hutan untuk memantau keberadaan Tony Stark. Dia menaruh chip kecil di punggungnya. Captain America atau nama aslinya Steve Rodgers harus mempersiapkan sesuatu jika memang harus menghentikan Tony sekaligus. Karena itulah, dia bersama Kazuto dan Asuna di hutan. Meski begitu, Captain America belum punya rencana selanjutnya. Black Widow menghilang.

"Steve-san, apa kita harus menunggu di sini sampai Tony datang?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Ya. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak Avengers terbaru untuk membantu kita semua. Tetapi, aku ingin kalian harus lebih kuat dari kakak kalian," kata Captain America.

" _Straight point_ sekali! Apa memang seperti itulah pahlawan America?" gerutu Kazuto.

"Tetapi Kirito-kun, Steve-san benar. Kita harus lebih kuat lagi supaya mengalahkan mereka," kata Asuna membenarkan perkataan Captain America.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kazuto.

Semua orang terdiam sejenak. Hembusan angin semakin terasa dan menusuk ke dalam kulit Captain America dan kawan-kawan. Kazuto sendiri mengutak atik _Smartphone_. Dia kelihatannya sedang menghubungi Yui untuk melacak keberadaan Tony.

"Yui, Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Kazuto.

"Ya, papa. Siapa yang perlu dilacak?" Tanya Yui.

"Namanya Tony Stark. Dia pemilik Stark Inc. Apa kau bisa melacaknya?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Maafkan aku, papa. Aku tidak bisa melacaknya. Firewall miliknya terlalu tinggi dan susah sekali dibobol. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk menerobosnya" kata Yui sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yui. Tidak perlu keburu sekarang. Aku tunggu kabar darimu, Yui," kata Kazuto tersenyum.

"Siap, papa!" kata Yui dan menutup pembicaraannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tanpa suara dan terdengar suara kicauan burung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara ranting poho yang diinjak. Captain America berdiri dan berkata. "Siapa di sana?!"

"Ya ampun, Cap. Kau memang selalu waspada dalam hal apapun," kata Falcon muncul dan memeluk Captain America sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Falcon tersenyum dan berkata. "Cepat sekali kau ke sini. Dan juga, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Baku amat. Kedengarannya, kau seperti kakek tua yang selalu khawatir dengan cucunya," sindir Falcon.

"Aku tidak setua itu, kawan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku," kata Captain America.

"Kakek tua mulai bertanya hal tidak perlu," sindir Falcon. "Kalian berdua bernama Kirigaya Kazuto dan Asuna Yuuki, kan?"

Kazuto dan Asuna mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua ikut dengan seseorang. Kalian perlu dilatih segera untuk menghadapi perang sipil," kata Falcon.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kita berdua ikut dengan seseorang?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Dia," kata Falcon menunjuk ke atas dan ternyata itu adalah the Vision.

Tidak hanya itu, muncul sekelompok orang seperti Scarlet Witch, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Cable, Black Panther dan beberapa member X-Men seperti Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm.

"Kami siap membantumu, Cap." Ujar Falcon hormat kepadanya.

Tamat

Credit:

Seorang pria berkacamata sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek. Terlihat ada gambar semut di computer. Dia bersama partnernya. Mengenakan baju lengan robek warna biru, kacamata biru, dan penampilannya nyentrik.

"Kirigaya Kazuto harus dibantu, Takeru-kun," kata pria berkacamata.

"Kenapa, Kikuouka-san? Tumben ingin bantu anak itu," kata pria bernama Takeru.

"Tidak juga kok. Aku ingin melakukan sebuah proyek," kata Kikuoka tersenyum dan membuka sebuah peti besi di depan. Ternyata itu adalah kostum. "Namanya Project Ant-Man. Kali ini, aku tidak sabar untuk mengenakannya,"

To be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Tokoh:

· Psylocke

· Chaos

Rating: K+

Genre: Family

Disclaimer: Marvel (X-Men) & Mythology

 **Warning: Lanjutan Heroes Chronicles Universe, EYD**

Episode Special 0 (Psylocke)

Elizabeth Braddock atau dipanggil denga sebutan Betsy. Dia dijuluki sebagai Psylocke. Member X-Men dan Horsemen of Apocalypse. Nyatanya, setelah sadar, Betsy memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan X-Men, karena satu visi dengannya. Yaitu, mengubah takdir mutan hingga lebih baik. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia melihat banyak manusia yang memperlakukan para mutan layaknya orang asing. Karena itu, Betsy memberikan pencerahan dan tidak ingin mengulangi masa lalunya, saat menjadi member Horsemen of Apocalypse.

"Betsy … bangunlah." Kata suara yang menggema di pikirannya.

Sontak, dia terkejut dan membuka matanya. Betsy melihat sekitar. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya berada di alam semesta. Tanpa oksigen, tanpa pakaian luar angkasa layaknya _astronaut_.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Betsy mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sayangnya, tidak." Kata suara laki-laki membalas singkat.

Betsy berdiri dan melihat sekitar kembali. Kedengarannya aneh, tetapi dia melihat banyak sekali bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan.

Sejak awal, dirinya tidak menyukai bintang. Alasannya, dia tidak mempercayai mitos tentang adanya bintang jatuh. Banyak orang mengatakan, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dan memohon doa kebaikan kepadanya, pastinya doa akan terkabul. Namun, Betsy terkesan apatis. Satu-satunya yang dia sukai adalah pemaknaan yang dalam dan nasehat khusus dari Guru sekaligus Pemimpin X-Men, Professor X atau Charles Xavier. Sayangnya, beliau berhalangan hadir karena mencari mutan di seluruh dunia. Sebenarnya, dia juga berharap kakaknya, Brian Braddock atau dipanggil dengan sebutan Captain Britain, ikut bergabung dengan X-Men. Namun, dia menlak karena telah bergabung dengan MI-13.

MI-13 sendiri adalah semacam badan Intelijen yang berasal dari Inggris. Mirip seperti CIA. Mereka fokus dengan sesuatu yang berbau 'magis' dan di luar nalar manusia. Organisasi ini muncul ketika Menteri Inggris terdahulu, Winston Churchill menemukan sebuah pesawat UFO. Mereka mengklaim, pesawat itu mengandung semacam anti _energy_ yang merusak udara dan ozon atmosfer bumi. Karena itu, Menteri Inggris mengeluarkan dekrit, bahwa mendirikan MI6 dan MI-13. Captain Britain adalah salah satu pemimpin dan member dari organisasinya. Dia juga mengajak Blade, Black Knight, Excalibur dan member lainnya.

Betsy juga dulunya berkewarganegaraan Inggris. Sayangnya, dia memilih Amerika Serikat, karena masa lalunya dengan Apocalypse, dimana dirinya digantikan paksa oleh Gazer. Sejak saat itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah keadilan dan keseteraan terhadap sesama.

"Kau siapa?!" Tanya Betsy.

"Aku adalah Chaos, penguasa alam semesta bumi dan langit. Aku pula lah yang menciptakan semuanya di sini." Ujar Chaos.

"Chaos? Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu." Kata Betsy berusaha mengingat.

Dia ingat dengan pelajaran Professor X, bahwa Chaos ada ketika Mitologi Yunani sudah mulai muncul. Bahkan, dialah yang menciptakan Uranus dan Gaia hingga melahirkan banyak anak, termasuk para Titan.

"Aku ingat … kau yang menciptakan seluruh alam semesta. Dan juga, Uranus … Gaia." Kata Betsy mencoba mengingatnya.

"Benar sekali, anak muda. Sayangnya, aku ingin menyadarkan sesuatu mengenai alam semesta. Gaia dan Uranus saling serang satu sama lain. Bumi dan Langit tidak pernah bersatu kembali semenjak aku sudah menghilang." Kata Chaos.

"Menghilang? Maksudnya?" Tanya Betsy.

Chaos merubah wujud menjadi manusia. Sayangnya, Betsy menutup kedua matanya karena cahaya Chaos benar-benar berbahaya. Dia juga mendengarkan nasehat Professor X, bahwa Chaos merupakan jelmaan dan kosmik yang ... berbeda dari Titan maupun Dewa. Chaos muncul di depan Betsy dalam wujud kosmik manusia. Warna putih total di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa wajah, mata, hidung, maupun tangan. Semuanya serba putih. Hal itu membuat Betsy ngeri kepadanya.

"Ini pasti mimpi, bukan?" Tanya Betsy ngeri.

"Tidak. Memang ini hanyalah kosmik kecil yang kubentuk sendiri." Ujar Chaos. "Aneh, kan?"

"Ya. Aneh sekali." kata Betsy tidak mampu menggambarkannya secara nalariah.

Chaos menyiapkan jamuan minuman teh. Cukup menjentikkan jari dan jamuannya sudah siap. Ada steak ikan, kentang dan salad. Minuman sendiri susu yang diperas dari sapi. Murni dan enak rasanya.

"Silakan di nikmati. Aku sudah lama tidak dikunjungi oleh manusia." Kata Chaos mempersilakan duduk.

Betsy sendiri bingung. Awalnya hanya mengamati Chaos sedang makan. Namun, dia kelaparan. Akhirnya, dia makan salad terlebih dahulu. Chaos yang mengamati hanya terdiam sambil makan.

"Betsy, maafkan aku. Karena kesalahan anak-anakku yang bodoh, semua umat manusia jadi terombang-ambing." Ujar Chaos.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chaos. Yang salah memang Generasi selanjutnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu, seperti apa Titan dan Dewa, beserta wujud aslinya. Namun, aku yakin, kita pasti berubah secara perlahan-lahan." Kata Betsy makan salad.

"Mengapa begitu, Betsy?" Tanya Chaos.

"Karena aku adalah Mutan." Kata Betsy berhenti makan. "Aku belajar dari masa lalu. Bahwa, manusia berhak diberi kesempatan kedua, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Sedangkan mereka … generasi tertua, mereka terus menerus melakukannya berkali-kali. Kami pun tidak mau seperti itu."

Chaos mengamati cara pemikiran Betsy. Manusia memang kompleks, _pikir Chaos_. Berarti Prometheus menciptakan manusia yang terbuat dari lilin itu ada manfaatnya. Memang, pada zaman keemasan Titan, Prometheus diremehkan oleh Kronos, karena menciptakan manusia dengan wujud aneh. Bahkan, manusia dianggap sebagai kecoa oleh para Titan. Tidak hanya itu saja, Olympus juga menganggap Prometheus sebagai pria yang berbahaya. Bahkan, sampai menganggap manusia itu lebih pintar dari Dewa. Saking pintarnya, mereka mulai sombong dan tidak bersujud kepada Para Dewa di Olympus. Karena itulah, sebagian manusia ada yang melakukan ritual penyembahan kepada Dewa Dewi di Olympus.

"Begitu kah? Setahuku, Mutan itu sangat … unik. Bagi kalian, itu adalah kutukan. Tetapi bagiku, itu adalah anugrah." Ucap Chaos.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Betsy.

"Coba bayangkan, Betsy." Kata Chaos menengok ke langit. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Cosmic, sebelum dilanjutkan?"

Betsy menggeleng pelan. Dia memang tahu Cosmic. Tapi tidak tahu seperti apa rupanya dan bentuknya.

"Cosmic merupakan suatu _energy_ … dari planet Bumi. _Energy_ yang belum tentu dikuasai oleh umat manusia maupun makhluk hidup. Bentuknya masih misterius sampai sekarang." Ujar Chaos.

"Lalu, apa kaitannya denganku? Menurutku, Cosmic itu sangat berbahaya. Aku pernah baca. _Cosmic_ adalah radiasi dari partikel bermuatan berenergi tinggi yang berasal dari luar atmosfer Bumi. Sinar kosmik dapat berupa elektron, proton dan bahkan inti atom seperti besi atau yang lebih berat lagi. Kebanyakan partikel-partikel tersebut berasal dari proses-proses energi tinggi di dalam galaksi, misalnya seperti supernova. Dalam perjalanannya, sinar kosmik berinteraksi dengan medium antarbintang dan kemudian atmosfer Bumi sebelum mencapai detektor. Hampir 90% sinar kosmik yang tiba di permukaan Bumi adalah proton, sekitar 9% partikel alfa dan 1% elektron. Aku pelajari ini dari—"

"Internet. Aku tahu." Kata Chaos singkat.

Hening. Betsy dan Chaos terus menikmati jamuan makanannya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Chaos. Tetapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kedengarannya kita berbicara tanpa arah yang jelas, ya?" kata Betsy.

Chaos mengangguk pelan dan menepuk pundaknya ketika berdiri. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan jamuannya.

"Kau akan mengerti. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Kata Chaos.

"Mengobrol denganmu?" kata Betsy.

"Terakhir kali aku bicara dengan seseorang itu … kalau tidak salah namanya, Shadowcat." Ujar Chaos.

 _Shadowcat_. Sepertinya nama itu terdengar _familiar_. Ekspresi Betsy berubah pucat. Apa jangan-jangan, _Shadowcat_ telah mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya di dalam _cosmic_ _energy?_

"Jangan-jangan, dia adalah Kitty Pryde?!" kata Betsy.

"Sepertinya … ya. Aku hanya mengetahuinya ketika dipanggil _Shadowcat_. Hanya itu yang kutahu, Betsy." Ujar Chaos.

Seketika, Betsy tidak meneruskan makanannya. Tubuhnya mual dan kepalanya pusing. Dirinya yakin, Chaos telah memberi obat tidur yang ada dalam makanannya. Betsy mual, pusing dan memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Ekspresi Chaos kosong, tetapi dia terus menikmati makanannya.

"Sialan kau … Chaos." Kata Betsy dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Chaos selesai makan dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Betsy Braddock … kau memang wanita yang menarik. Tidak seperti _Shadowcat_ , tubuhmu memiliki kemampuan unik. Uranus, kuserahkan Betsy kepadamu." Kata Chaos.

"Tentu, Ayah." Kata Uranus bersembunyi di balik bintang orion.

Uranus bertubuh _energy_. Persis seperti Chaos. Bedanya, warnanya mirip seperti alam semesta dan galaksi. Dia juga merubah wujud layaknya manusia. Berambut uban, memegang senjata pedang samurai terbuat dari perunggu langit. Ekspresi menunjukkan senyuman jahat dan menodongkan pedang katana ke leher Betsy.

"Betsy, Betsy, Betsy. Aku membutuhkan tubuhmu … untuk membangkitkan Orochi. Bunuh Kitty Pryde dan ambil cosmic Chaos."

To be Continued

Maaf menunggu lama. Soalnya masih mencari inspirasi yang sesuai dengannya. Maaf kalau plotnya agak sedikit memaksakan ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

· **Sehun 'Exo' memerankan Mr. Fantastic**

· **KyuHyun 'SuJu' Memerankan Human Torch**

· **Galaco 'Vocaloid' Memerankan Invisible Woman**

· **Iqbal 'CJr' Memerankan The Thing**

· **Luhan 'Exo' memerankan Korvac [Disiapkan pertarungan last battle Tony-Steve]**

 **Legend Member (First Generation):**

· Reed Richards a.k.a Mr. Fantastic

· Susan Storm a.k.a Invisible Woman

· Johnny Storm a.k.a Human Torch

· Ben Grimm a.k.a. The Thing

Genre: Drama, Fantasy

Disclaimer: Marvel (Fantastic Four), Yamaha (Vocaloid) & salah satu member dari Super Junior beserta EXO

 **Warning: EYD, Tanda Baca, Ceritanya berkaitan dengan Heroes Chronicles Universe, Di siapkan untuk eps special serta cerita utama, based dari sumber internet berita tentang EXO maupun SuJu, OOC untuk New Fantastic Four**

Episode Special 01 (The Reborn of Fantastic Four)

Reed Richards … Susan Storm … Ben Grimm … Johnny Storm. Mereka merupakan member dari Fantastic Four. Selain mereka terkenal karena berhasil mengalahkan musuh seperti Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull dan lainnya, mereka pula lah yang selalu aktif dalam kegiatan _social_. Sayangnya, Johnny lebih sering dugem dan pergi ke klub malam untuk berpesta. Walaupun begitu, dia total menolong orang, walaupun caranya agak konyol. Contohnya saja, ketika Reed memberikan arahan kepada Johnny untuk menghentikan aksi perampokan, dia malah menyulut kebakaran dengan melepaskan tembakan api ke kaca. Untungnya, tidak ada korban jiwa di sana, karena Reed dan Susan menyelamatkan serta menangkap mereka. Sama halnya dengan Ben. Pacaran dengan wanita normal seperti Alicia membuatnya gugup. Sampai-sampai, dia ingin memukul tembok jika kencannya gagal. Untungnya, Alicia mengerti perasaannya dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Ketika Ben melakukan misi, dirinya sering dianggap sebagai kepala batu oleh masyarakat. Lebih jengkel lagi, Ben yang selalu jadi bahan olokan oleh Johnny. Sejak itulah, mereka sering berantem, tetapi mudah diajak kerja sama dalam tim.

Suatu ketika, Reed menyadari bahwa kehidupan pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Belum lagi, planet Bumi penuh kotoran. Dia ingin mencari planet yang bersih dari polusi udara, tempat sampah dan lainnya. Sayangnya, belum ada satupun yang berhasil ditemukan. Dia bekerja keras dengan H.E.R.B.I.E, program utama yang dibuat oleh Reed, untuk membantu misi dan penelitiannya.

Susan sendiri sedang menyiapkan makanan khusus untuk Reed. Sejak dua hari, dia tidak istirahat sama sekali, karena penelitian. Susan memang khawatir, tetapi jika memaksa Reed untuk istirahat, dia selalu menolak. Untuk itu, Susan membawa makanan dan minuman seperti teh, untuk menenangkan pikiran Reed. Yang dimaksud adalah Teh Hnijau. Teh Hijau memang mengandung berbagai penyakit. Salah satunya terjadi resiko kebotakan. Kebotakan pada umumnya di sebabkan oleh kerontokan rambut secara terus menerus yang di karenakan akar atay batang rambut yang kurang sehat. Di sini,resiko kebotakan akan dihindari, karena zat yang terdapat pada teh hijau dapat membuat rambut tumbuh atau mengalami regenerasi. Reed memang tidak pandai menjaga diri. Karena itulah,dia terancam botak.

Tanggapan itu sebenarnya kerjaan dari Johnny sendiri. Dia selalu menjahili beberapa member. Salah satunya Ben. Kali ini, Reed yang menjadi korban. Suatu ketika, Johnnya mencampurkan semacam obat perontok rambut, hingga mengalami kebotakan. Sayangnya, perbuatannya ketahuan oleh Susan, kakaknya dan menghukumnya. Hukumannya sendiri mengerikan. Yaitu membersihkan WC setiap hari. Bukan WC markas Fantastic Four, tetapi juga sekolah terdahulunya dan restoran setelah kencan. Jika tidak melakukannya, Susan akan menghajarnya. Reed dan Ben tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Reed, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Susan.

Reed menggeleng pelan. Dia sibuk menjelajahi planet dengan Teleskop pribadinya. Dia meneliti keberadaan planet yang tersembunyi. Memang, itu bukan bidangnya Reed. Tetapi, Susan juga mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Reed, kau harus istirahat. Besok kau lanjutkan penelitian … mencari planet." Ujar Susan.

"Tidak, Susan. Aku tidak ingin istirahat, ok? Aku hanya butuh data untuk memastikan planet yang kita huni benar-benar aman." Kata Reed menolaknya.

Susan menghela napas. Dia menggunakan kekuatan _energy_ untuk mengangkat Reed dan memindahkannya ke kamar.

"Susan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, Reed. Percuma saja kalau kau meneliti, tetapi kondisimu parah. H.E.R.B.I.E, kunci semua kamar. Dan pastikan Reed tidak beranjak keluar dari kamar tidurnya." Perintah Susan.

"Siap, Nona Susan." Kata H.E.R.B.I.E menerima perintah darinya.

Di sisi lain, Reed tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Memang, Susan jago dalam bertutur kata. Mengingat, dirinya menciptakan suasana sunyi. Beda dengan Reed, yang kerjanya diam dan hanya bergumam pada diri sendiri. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai ilmuwan pendiam sekaligus gila. Gila karena eksperimennya. Bukan karena pahlawannya. Namun, Susan mengaguminya. Bahkan, Johnny dan Ben menganggapnya sebagai _leader_. Alasannya adalah Reed mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika pemerintah Amerika Serikat tidak mampu mengatasinya, dia mempelajarinya dengan cepat dan memberi perintah kepada rekannya. Di balik semua itu, Reed menyimpan sebuah proyek. Proyek itu bakal berjalan sempurna, jika dia harus istirahat. Setelah itu, dia akan menggunakannya demi generasi selanjutnya.

Dia merebahkan di kasur bagus. Kamarnya pun mirip seperti masa depan. Tirainya pun bisa ditutup maupun dibuka secara otomatis. Selain itu, pakaiannya pun di simpan rapi di lemari. Terlihat sekilas, lemari itu mirip seperti lemari besi. Namun, jika diperhatikan, isinya pakaian dan dokumen rahasia. Reed membuka lemari di belakangnya dan mengambil sebuah dokumen. Judulnya: **New Generation of Fantastic Four**.

"Susan, aku berharap, kau mau mendengarkanku kali ini. Begitu juga dengan Johnny dan Ben." Kata Reed tersenyum.

Reed berharap idenya diterima oleh rekannya. Di balik dokumennya, ada semacam zat yang mengandung _antibiotic_. Warna ungu dan banyak gelembung. Meski begitu, tidak ada tanda bahaya. Dia menyimpan di lemari dan berharap besok lebih baik lagi. Dan tertidur.

~o0o~

Galaco memikirkan teman-teman sesama Vocaloid, yang menghilang selama beberapa bulan. Para fans berharap Miku dan lainnya segera ditemukan. Polisi sudah mencari semua daerah. Di Jakarta, Jepang, Malaysia. Namun sayangnya, hasilnya nihil. Oleh karena itu, Galaco merasa sedih.

Dengan pakaian seperti Ratu, Galaco mudah dikenali banyak orang. Akan tetapi, dia menyamar menjadi seorang nenek. Dia memadukan semua sains yang dia dapat dari guru dan dosennya. Hingga akhirnya, berhasil menciptakan serum yang mampu menuakan diri. Sayangnya, efek tersebut berlaku selama satu hari. Karena itu, dia bergegas mencari keberadaan teman-temannya.

Suatu ketika, Galaco berada di Jember, kota yang belum pernah dikunjungi oleh para member Vocaloid. Siapa tahu, mereka menetap di sana, karena tidak tahan dengan _paparazzi_ oleh media di Jepang. Dia bertanya kepada salah satu penduduk di halte Bus.

"Permisi, apakah kalian melihat Miku ataupun Kaito?" Tanya Galaco menunjukkan foto kepadanya.

"Maaf, dik. Saya tidak kenal dia. Saya permisi dulu." Kata salah satu penduduk dan meninggalkan Galaco sendirian.

 _Mencari Miku dan lainnya itu lebih sulit dari yang kukira_ , ujar Galaco. Dia terus berjalan sambil bertanya kepada semua orang. Sayangnya, jawabannya persis yang dikatakan oleh orang tadi. Akhirnya, Galaco putus asa. Wajahnya kusut dan efeknya sudah mulai nampak. Tangannya kembali mulus. Tidak seperti nenek yang kulitnya banyak yang mati, ataupun keriput. Galaco tidak punya waktu lagi. Dia terus berlari, hingga tidak sadar menabarak orang.

"Sakit! Kalau jalan, lihat donk baik-baik!" gerutu cowok sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

Umurnya sekitar 15 tahun. Berambut hijau, mengenakan _headphone_ berlogo bintang putih, pakaiannya pun t-shirt model lama. Warna merah berkancing dua dekat leher, serta mengenakan celana pendek tentara hijau tua. Terlihat seperti bocah SMP yang sedang _jogging_ serta berangkat ke sekolah. Sayangnya, itu tidak benar menurut bocah laki-laki itu.

"Huh?! Seharusnya kau lah yang minta maaf kepadaku! Pastinya, kau yang sengaja menabrakku! Ya kan?!" keluh Galaco.

Ekspresi Bocah menggertakkan rahang gigi. Dia geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Bodo amat!" teriak Bocah berambut hijau meninggalkan Galaco.

Galaco sendiri bingung dengan perilaku bocah itu. Memang, dia masih labil. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang belum diketahui oleh siapapun. Galaco mencoba menangkap sinyal yang dijatuhkan oleh bocah berambut hijau. Dia melihat sebuah sinyal, bentuknya seperti _chip_ yang mirip seperti _bug_ atau penyadap suara. Bentuknya pun lingkaran dan ada dua tali di ujungnya. Warna merah dan hitam. _Bug_ itu dipasangkan di alat komunikasi. Telepon, radio, TV dan lainnya, yang mampu menangkap sinyal serta membajak saluran telepon.

" _Bug_ lagi! Kenapa sih, aku selalu di sadap oleh _paparazzi_ media local dan nasional? Menyebalkan, _Mou_!" gerutu Galaco.

Ini ketiga kalinya Galaco disadap oleh orang tidak dikenal. Terakhir mereka melakukannya, saat berada di Jenewa, Ibukota Negara Swiss. Saat itu, dia mengadakan acara konser amal. Dikarenakan banyak masyarakat yang membutuhkan bantuan. Mungkin dari member Vocaloid, hanya Galaco yang peduli dengan masyarakat tidak mampu serta anak-anak.

Galaco menyimpan _chip_ ini dan pergi dari tempat ini. Halte bisnya bukanlah tempat ramah baginya. Kalau saja, ada Kaito di sampingnya, tentu pasti dirinya merasa aman. Sayangnya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

~o0o~

"Korek api, aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Darimana saja kau?!" teriak Ben.

Johnny saat ini sedang 'tidur' dengan cewek berambut coklat _hazelnut_. Mereka berdua sedang telanjang dan ditutupi dengan selimutnya. Ben menatap Johnny. Geram? Tentu saja, _pikir Ben_. Jika dilihat dari belakang, Johnny selalu gonta-ganti pacar dan menggoda cewek manapun. Termasuk aktris, reporter, anak pejabat dan pengusaha. Kali ini, dia kencan dengan seorang pramugari. Sedikit lebih muda dari Johnny.

"Oh, Ben! Ngapain kau di sini?!" kata Johnny gembira.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau kita ada misi, korek api?" kata Ben bernada tinggi.

"Tentu, tentu. Tapi aku sedang sibuk. Jadi … jangan ganggu aku, ok?" kata Johnny bangkit dari kasur dan tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Sontak, Ben hanya menghela napas. Dia juga melihat ekspresi perempuan muda dan menyiratkan untuk pergi dari ruangan. Perempuan tersebut menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan mengambil pakaian untuk pergi. Tinggal Ben dan Johnny yang ada di dalam.

"Bagus! Kau merusak kencanku, bocah besar!" gerutu Johnny.

"Siapa yang berani memanggilku bocah besar, korek api?!" geram Ben.

"Apa katamu?! Sekali lagi, bilang kayak gitu, aku akan—"

Tiba-tiba, Susan berada di tengah kamar Johnny dan menengahi pertikaian mereka. Dia muncul tepat di tengah. Marah.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam, tidak?!" kata Susan.

"Maaf, kak. Tapi ini urusanku antara si bocah besar!" kata Johnny menunjuk Ben.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku takut kepadamu, korek api? Atau aku panggil kau … bocah api!" kata Ben ekspresi menggertakkan gigi.

Susan menghela napas panjang. Dia memantulkan _invisible energy_ memantulkan keduanya ke dinding. Ben dan Johnny terpental di arah yang berbeda. Johnny merasa kesakitan, karena dipukul keras oleh kakaknya. Memang, Susan merupakan kakak Johnny. Sayangnya, dia lebih keras terhadap dirinya. Termasuk Reed, Ben dan diri sendiri.

"Hentikan! Kalian telah membuatku kesal! Reed memanggil kita ke markas. H.E.R.B.I.E menemukan sesuatu." Kata Susan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ben dan Johnny bangkit berdiri, mengerang kesakitan. Johnny mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras dari kakaknya, sementara Ben mendapatkan tekanan mental. Ternyata, Susan memang orang yang tegas terhadap semua orang. Semenjak Reed tersiksa karena _Civil War_ atau perang saudara (Pertarungan kubu Tony-Satoru dengan Steve-Kazuto), kondisinya tertekan dan ingin mengakhiri penderitaan semua _Superhero_ antara _Anti_ dan _Pro Registration_.

"Ben, sebaiknya kita segera ke sana. Kayaknya, ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan oleh Reed."

~o0o~

 _Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

 _Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mindless  
No one who care about me_

# _Now Playing_ : EXO – Mama

Sehun mendengarkan lagu yang diputar bersama Boyband yang dibentuk oleh SM Entertainment, EXO. Rambut coklat, kaos hitam bergambar _headphone_ abu-abu, dan ada tulisan _hangul_ di atas kaos. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak mengerti tulisan tersebut, karena terlalu kecil. Mungkin baginya itu sepele. Namun, hal itu masih mengganggunya.

Maklum saja, ada berita mengenai salah satu member EXO, LuHan melakukan aktifitas tanpa seijin oleh SM Entertainment, yang berbuntut panjang. Sebelumya, S.M Entertainment melakukan tindakan tegas terhadap Kris dan LuHan karena melanggar salah satu kontrak. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap diijinkan melakukan aktifias di China dengan status tidak aktif. Tidak hanya itu saja. pada tanggal 5 Februari 2015, S.M Entertainment gagal mencapai kesepakatan dengan LuHan setelah melakukan mediasi sebanyak 3 kali.

Sehun hanya mampu berdoa, semoga masalah tersebut bisa terselesaikan dan bergabung dengan EXO.

Suatu ketika, Lay dan Baekhyun, salah satu member EXO sedang menemui Sehun, yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu. Mereka yakin, bahwa Sehun mendengarkan lagu album sekaligus single pertama, Mama.

"Kutebak, itu pasti lagu Mama, bukan?" Tanya Lay tersenyum.

Sehun melihat Lay, mengangguk.

Lay sendiri memiliki nama asli, yaitu Zhang Yixing. Dia berasal dari Changsha, Hunan, China. Berambut coklat, mata hitam, kulit putih dan hidung mancung. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan, biru muda bertuliskan namanya dan nomor punggungnya. Menurutnya, Lay dulu merupakan pemain basket _Small Forward_ atau SF. Gerakannya luwes, berirama dan suka menggoda (walaupun kedengarannya baru pertama kali bagi Sehun). Sayangnya, ortunya sudah tiada., sehingga otomatis bergabung dengan EXO

Sedangkan Baekhyun. Dunia semakin panas, _menurut Sehun_. Baekhyun memiliki watak yang berbeda dengan Lay. Dia tinggal di Bucheon, Gyonggi _Province_ , South Korea. Banyak yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sehun. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan kehidupan pribadinya tidak diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Memang benar. Itu lagu kesukaanku." Kata Sehun.

"Lha, kenapa sih kau menyukai lagu Mama? Itu kan lagu pertama dan album kita sebelum melejit. Pastinya, fans tidak akan menyukainya lagi, bukan?" kata Lay.

Ekspresi Sehun lebih banyak datar daripada bengong. Jika disuruh milih, dia lebih suka mendengarkan saja keluhannya, daripada protes, yang berujung skandal.

"Biarin aja. Suka-suka aku donk. Tapi sejujurnya, aku menyukainya karena _video clip_ nya." Jawab Sehun.

Lay dan Baekhyun bingung. Mereka berdua saling menoleh.

"Aku memang lupa. Hanya saja, ingatanku tentang memiliki kekuatan ... sangat besar." Jawab Sehun menjelaskan.

"Tapi itu kan hanya pura-pura saja. Bagaimana caranya kau menggunakan 'kekuatan' yang asli? Huh?" desak Lay.

Benar kata Lay. Memang, Sehun merasa dibantu oleh efek _video clip_. Ada elemen api, angin, petir, gempa serta elemen lainnya. Namun, dirinya ingin lebih dari itu. Kalau perlu, berharap punya kekuatan yang ... mampu menolong orang. Bukan tujuannya gaya-gayaan.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu, Sehun." Kata suara perempuan berbisik.

Sehun menoleh. Dan dia terkejut, menghilang begitu saja. Ketika Lay dan Baekhyun saling berbincang, mereka menoleh dan tidak ada Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggil Lay.

"Sehun?" panggil Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua bingung ke mana perginya Sehun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Namaku Susan Storm. Aku akan membantumu dalam mendapatkan kekuatan milikmu." Ujar Susan tersenyum.

~o0o~

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya ...**

Fantastic Four berkumpul di _Baxter Building_ , Manhattan. Bisa dibilang, mereka berkumpul di gedung lama. Dulu, Susan Storm, Reed Richards, Johnny Storm dan Victor Von Doom bertempat tinggal di sana. Tidak seperti Ben Grimm, yang nampung di gedung Baxter. Mereka berempat memiliki kemampuan ketika berada di _Negative Zone_. Jadilah mereka memiliki kemampuan super, seperti Reed Richard yang mampu melenturkan tubuh hingga terlihat seperti karet, Susan Storm memiliki kemampuan perisai energi serta menghilang, kemudian ada Johnny yang memiliki api dalam tubuhnya. Dan yang terakhir Ben berubah menjadi ... monster batu. Tidak hanya mereka, Victor pun dapat mengeluarkan energi listrik dan tubuhnya di _Negative Zone_.

Kali ini, mereka berempat berkumpul untuk menyiapkan generasi selanjutnya. Pasalnya, mereka akan bertarung dalam _Civil War_ mendatang. Mereka _Pro Registration_ yang dipimpin oleh Tony Stark, Kouichirou Yuuki dan Kirigaya Satoru.

Pada awalnya, Ben dan Johnny saling menatap dan menjulurkan lidah mereka masing-masing. Namun jika diteliti, Ben tidak memiliki lidah. Sontak, Johnny menertawakan Ben karena berkepala batu.

"Ben, Johnny! Sudahlah kalian berdua ini!" keluh Susan.

"Maaf, Kak! Habisnya aku belum puas meledeknya!" kata Johnny cekikikan.

"Awas kau, Johnny!" geram Ben.

Reed datang dari luar dan duduk melingkar. Menoleh mereka bertiga dan berdeham. Susan mengerti Reed, sementara Johnny dan Ben saling menatap bingung.

"Begini ... aku ingin kita fokus ke _Civil War_ dan menolong orang banyak dengan sains. Aku sedang mencari generasi penerus kita ... seandainya kita tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi." Kata Reed.

Johnny dan Ben mengangguk mengerti. Memang, mereka sudah mulai lelah dengan kondisi tidak normal. Bagi Reed, sudah saatnya dia harus meneliti Planet yang akan dihuni untuk masa depan mereka sendiri. Sementara bagi Susan, dia juga tidak mau terkesan main-main. Karena itu, mengajak Johnny dan Ben pensiun setelah _Civil War_ merupakan solusi terbaik bagi bersama.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fantastic Four? Apakah akan dibubarkan?" tanya Ben.

"Tentu tidak. Namun sayangnya, mereka akan menjadi tim utama. Kita ... akan melatih mereka sampai bisa. Dari sini paham ucapanku?" kata Reed.

Ben mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga berkomitmen untuk tidak akan menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada siapapun. Lebih baik berbagi kepada orang yang memiliki niat kuat untuk menolong orang, daripada menyerap semua kekuatan miliknya. Ben sudah terlanjur suka dengan kekuatan miliknya. Begitu juga dengan Johnny. Susan pun akan terus bersama Reed dan teman-teman, hingga akhir hayat. Kenapa? Karena mereka adalah keluarga.

"Baiklah, manusia karet. Lalu siapa yang akan kita jadikan sebagai Fantastic Four yang terbaru?" tanya Ben.

"Tentu saja dengan latar belakang penyanyi. Ya kan, kak?" jawab Johnny.

"Huh! Fans pasti ketakutan melihatnya!" geram Ben.

"Ide bagus, Johnny! Kita sudah menganalisa kekuatan dan kelemahan semuanya! Tinggal kita siasati, cara mengatasi ketakutan dalam fans!" kata Susan menyetujui usulan Johnny.

Reed mempertimbangkan ucapan Johnny barusan. Ben menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia akan melihat terlebih dahulu, bahwa keputusan tersebut tetap berada di Reed.

"Baik. Aku akan mempertimbangkan usulan Johnny. Ben, kau mau mencari orang yang mirip denganmu, bukan?" tanya Reed.

"Tentu! Lagipula, kekuatan mereka harus sama kayak aku! Jika tidak, aku pasti dipermalukan oleh korek api!" sindir Ben kepada Johnny.

"Huh! Kalau begitu, kita bertanding, siapa yang terbaik, akan mendapatkan penghargaan dari Reed dan jalan-jalan ke luar angkasa. Bagaimana, kepala batu?!" tantang Johnny.

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu, bocah!" kata Ben meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Johnny.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kalian pergi, aku akan memberikan jam tangan ini!" kata Reed memberikan empat jam tangan yang berbeda kepada setiap orang. Termasuk Reed.

Namun, Susan mengambil dua jam tangan tersebut, karena kondisi Reed yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Sip! Aku serahkan ini kepada kalian! Beri mereka kesempatan ... untuk mengerti dunia _superhero_." Kata Reed.

Tanpa mereka jelaskan pun, pasti mengerti. Susan tersenyum kepada Reed. Tetapi, dia hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua sesaat setelah meninggalkan ruangan. Reed mengucek kedua matanya. Terlihat kondisinya kelelahan.

Di pihak lain, Susan memanggil H.E.R.B.I.E ( _Humanoid Experimental Robot, B-type, Integrated Electronics_ ) untuk membawa Reed ke ruangannya. Dia mengkhawatirkan kondisinya, yang tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Reed, kau harus istirahat. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Apalagi, kau tidak tidur lagi." Kata Susan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Susan. Tinggal dikit lagi, pasti sudah selesai." Ujar Reed.

"Tidak, Reed. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang. H.E.R.B.I.E, tolong jaga Reed iya. Aku mau mencari orang untuk menggantikanku dan Reed. Jangan biarkan dia keluar lagi." Perintah Susan.

"Siap, Nona Susan." Kata H.E.R.B.I.E.

"Kalau perlu, kunci atap dan bantu cari planet pengganti Bumi. Aku tahu, tadi malam dia tidak tidur semalaman." Perintah Susan lagi.

"Baik, nona. Saya akan mencarikan planet pengganti Bumi dengan cepat." Kata H.E.R.B.I.E.

Dengan begini, Susan harus mencari dua orang sekaligus. Tapi, tidak tahu siapa orangnya, karena penduduk Manhattan, sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan proyek selanjutnya. Namun, dia melihat selebaran foto di dinding. Ada seorang cowok yang bernyanyi di panggung.

Sehun 'EXO'.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari pria itu." Kata Susan tersenyum.

 **Beberapa jam setelahnya ...**

"Serius? Apakah tidak ada lainnya selain aku, nona Susan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Aku memilihmu, karena kau memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menolong orang. Karena itu, aku akan memberimu ini." Kata Susan memberikan sebuah jam tangan kepada Sehun.

Awalnya, Sehun bingung dengan pemberian 'gratis' secara Cuma-Cuma oleh Susan. Namun, dia juga mempertimbangkan kembali hadiahnya. Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Tapi ingat, aku melakukannya karena kebaikan, bukan pemberian." Kata Sehun tersenyum.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Sehun. Kau akan mengerti, suatu saat nanti." Kata Susan dan menghilang di depan Sehun.

~o0o~

 _Kisah cinta pandang pertama  
Itu sudah biasa  
Anak SMP naksir sama kakak SMA  
Itu sudah biasa saja  
Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati  
Kenapa kisahnya gak biasa gini_

 _Aku suka sama kamu, Kamu suka sama dia  
Dia suka sama temanmu  
Temanmu suka sama aku  
Kalau maunya hatiku  
Sudah saja kamu sama aku  
Tapi kalau kalau begini  
Lebih baik kita semua teman saja_

#NP: CJR – Teman Saja

Mereka semua melakukan konser di salah satu Televisi Swasta. Di Jakarta. Beranggotakan Aldi, Rizky dan Iqbal, mereka terus eksis hingga sekarang. Pasca ditinggal Bastian, mereka mengganti nama, di mana awalnya Coboy Junior menjadi CJR. Fans CJR sangat banyak di seluruh Indonesia. Tidak hanya itu, Fans yang dijuluki Comate sangat tergila-gila dengan mereka dan muncul dalam fanfic instagram, facebook atau twitter. Salah satunya Iqbal, karena dia selalu muncul ada dalam cerita dan berpasangan dengan cewek lain. Baik itu fa

Namun, Ben tidak memedulikan hal itu. Dia memilih seorang bocah, karena bakat tersembunyi, bukan karena jago menyanyi.

"Menarik! Bocah yang bernama Iqbal akan menarik." Ujar Ben dan menyiapkan hadiah yang disiapkan kepada Iqbal.

Setelah mereka menyanyi, Ben datang dalam kondisi 'tidak wajar'. Reed pernah mempertimbangkan untuk menyamar. Namun, dia tidak menyukainya. Ketika datang, para Comate langsung ketakutan melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan CJR. Mereka menganggap Ben adalah monster.

"Monster! Semuanya lari!" teriak para Comate.

"Tunggu, Iqbal! Aku punya hadiah untukmu! Kemarilah, bocah!" teriak Ben.

Saat nama Iqbal di panggil, dia mematung dan menoleh Ben. Pada awalnya, Iqbal ketakutan menuju Ben. Salah satu kru TV merekam kejadian 'aneh' tersebut. Begitu pula dengan fans Comate. Ada beberapa orang merekam dan memfoto nya. Ben tersenyum kepada Iqbal dan memberikannya secara gratis kepadanya.

"Terimalah hadiah milikku, bocah! Kau akan menerimanya!" kata Ben.

"Umm ... apa ini?" tanya Iqbal.

"Sudahlah! Buka saja hadiahnya! Fans akan menyukainya!" kata Ben meyakinkan Iqbal.

Fans Comate terus mendesak Iqbal untuk membukanya. Mereka melantangkan suaranya dan berteriak: **"Buka! Buka! Buka".** Akhirnya, Iqbal membukanya dan terkejut melihatnya. Isinya adalah jam tangan. Dia mengira itu adalah semacam batu bata atau makhluk hidup, seperti tikus dan laba-laba. Malah, jam tangan tersebut agak ... unik. Bagian luarnya terbuat dari batu bata asli, di tambah dengan _vibranium_.

"Makasih, bapak. Umm ... anda pasti—"

"Betul, bocah! Namaku Ben Grimm dan aku adalah The Thing!" kata Ben menunjukkan ekspresi senyum lebar kepadanya.

~o0o~

KyuHyun juga sama terkejut ketika mendapatkan hadiah dari 'fans'nya, yaitu berupa jam tangannya. Tidak ada nama dan alamatnya. Ketika membukanya, ada sebuah jam tangan. Dia menebak, pasti dikirim oleh Johnny Storm. Alasannya jelas. Jam tangan tersebut terbuat dari api yang menyebar di seluruh bagian. Meski begitu, KyuHyun mengenakannya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Human Torch.

Dengan mudahnya, dia mengendalikan kemampuan barunya. Terlihat enjoy mengenakannya. KyuHyun menoleh ke isi kotak tersebut dan membacanya pelan-pelan. Pesan tersebut berisi:

" _KyuHyun, kutunggu kau di Baxter Building. Anggota lain akan menunggumu. TTD Johnny Storm a.k.a Human Torch._

 _P.S: Ajarkan aku dance Sorry Sorry. Lagu itu sangattttttt menarik buatku."_

Seketika, KyuHyun menggeleng-geleng kepala, melihat surat aneh darinya. Apalagi, dari Johnny. Super Junior memang menggelar konser di Seoul. Namun, saat ini acaranya belum di mulai.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya bakal menjadi cerita seru nih!"

Lain halnya dengan Galaco. Dia masih termenung. Mungkin kesal, karena tidak ada kabar dari teman-temannya. Mikuo, kekasih baru Galaco, juga susah dihubungi. Dirinya memaklumi kebiasaannya, yaitu bermain video game terlalu lama. Untungnya, bulan ini adalah musim liburan. Jadi, tidak ada masalah baginya. Hanya saja, Galaco tidak tahu harus ke mana. Mengingat, kota Jember merupakan kota asing baginya.

Dia terus berjalan menuju restoran. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ , tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Halo, Galaco. Aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi." Kata wanita itu.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Galaco.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Susan Storm. Aku adalah Invisible Woman di Fantastic Four. Pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Susan.

"Susan Storm. Tidak pernah mendengarnya tuh." Jawab Galaco polos.

Perkataan Galaco membuat Susan bingung. Dari wajah dan nada suara, memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai _superhero_. Polos. Susan menghampiri Galaco, yang masih kebingungan dan waspada terhadapnya. Galaco pernah mendengar, bahwa masyarakat di Indonesia akan menawarkan sesuatu. Bisa bersikap manis di awal, tetapi pahit di akhir atau manis hingga akhir.

"Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu. Tapi sayangnya, dunia sedang terancam." Ujar Susan.

"Apakah tidak ada kata selain—"

Susan menyela perkataan Galaco cepat. "Kau maunya dunia akan hancur atau dengarkan kata-kataku, nak?"

"Bisakah kau menyampaikan ke intinya saja? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol." kata Galaco ekspresi datar.

Namun sayangnya, dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Susan merasa, tidak ada gunanya berbincang dengan Galaco. Sepertinya, dia sedang tidak ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi.

"Lupakan saja, gadis kecil. Aku pergi dari sini, dan terima hadiahku ini." Kata Susan pergi meninggalkan Galaco.

Dia juga memberikan hadiah kepada Galaco. Susan emang tidak suka, terhadap orang yang tidak mood berbicara. Lebih baik diam daripada ujung-ujungnya sakit hati. Kapok dan belajar banyak dari Johnny beserta Reed. Dia terkadang berdebat dengan kedua orang tersebut, dikarenakan masalah pribadi maupun sepele.

"Hadiah apa ini?" gumam Galaco penasaran.

Ketika dia membukanya, ternyata isinya adalah jam tangan. Jangan tangan tersebut berwarna putih. Tidak seperti jam tangan Johnny dan Ben, Susan tidak memiliki kesan mencolok. Malahan, seluruh bagiannya pun terbuat dari _plastic_. Warna kuning dilapisi sedikit mengandung besi.

Bingung … Tidak mengerti sama sekali ucapan Susan. Kesannya, dia muncul memberikan hadiah, kemudian menerimanya, suka ataupun tidak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima barang miliknya! Untuk apa aku menerimanya, jika aku tidak mampu membeli sendiri barang yang kuinginkan!" kata Galaco memantapkan hati.

Galaco memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Akan tetapi, dirinya tidak akan pernah memakainya.

Di pihak lain, Susan melihat ekspresi Galaco dengan sedih. Tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Galaco meragukan diri sendiri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Yang ada malahan tidak mau menerimanya, karena paling benci barang yang di beri orang lain. Jadi inikah sifat sebenarnya Galaco? Atau masih ada sisi lain darinya? Susan tidak yakin. Semoga dia mampu meluluhkan hati Galaco.

~o0o~

Luhan benci Sehun! Dia tidak tahu, betapa susahnya berjuang dalam meraih poularitas Boyband EXO. Memang, dialah yang membantu Kris dan Suho hingga EXO sukses. Tidak hanay itu saja, dirinya merasa lebih pintar dari Sehun. Namun sayangnya, tidak diakui oleh semua member. Malahan, terus memuji kepintaran Sehun. Bahkan D.O lebih percaya kepadanya daripada dirinya. Sejak itulah, Luhan melancarkan aksi balas dendam kepada Sehun. Namun sampai sekarang, belum memiliki ide untuk membunuhnya

 **Setelah Konser di Seoul …**.

"Sialan kau, Sehun! Mestinya, aku berhasil menarik perhatian para fans, bukan dia! Sial! Sial! Sial!" teriak Luhan melemparkan gelas ke pintu.

Wajar lah Luhan kesal. Pasalnya, lampu sorot selalu ditunjukkan kepada Sehun. Sebenarnya, semua member EXO pastinya mendapatkan perhatian ekstra dari fansnya. Baik panggung maupun aksi _dance_ yang memukau. Sayangnya, Luhan mendapat porsi yang sedikit. Tidak seperti Kris maupun Suho, leader EXO-K dan EXO-M, yang menerima apapun keadaannya, Luhan sepertinya haus perhatian. Karena itulah, Luhan seringkali melakukan skandal. Dimulai pelecehan seksual, pencurian dan kasus lainnya yang melibatkan dirinya. Akan tetapi, dia selalu membantah kabar tak sedap itu. Tidak hanya dirinya, manajer pun melakukan hal serupa. Dengan cara apa? Tentu dengan menghapus artikel dan postingan tentang kabar _negative_ dari media Korsel.

Tentu hal itu membuat Uranus tertarik terhadap Luhan. Dia bersama dengan Michael Korvac, mencoba melakukan eksperimen terhadap member 'EXO' itu. Mereka berada di pinggir panggung. Mengamati Luhan dengan ekspresi pura-pura tersenyum kepada fans. Namun di balik semua itu, ada hati yang menyimpan dendam kepada Sehun.

"Uranus-sama, apa yang anda lihat?" Tanya Michael.

"Kau akan mengerti, Michael." Sela Uranus tersenyum.

Michael hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sejujurnya, dia tidak memahami majikan barunya. Setelah kekuatannya hilang dan direnggut oleh Avengers, Michael berencana untuk membalas dendam kepada semua orang. Maklum saja, Uranus adalah seorang Raja Titan dan … ayah bagi Kronos. Namun tidak ingin menggunakan anak-anaknya sebagai musuh. Cukup Tartarus saja, langsung memusnahkan umat manusia dalam sekejap.

"Baiklah. Apa rencana anda selanjutnya?" Tanya Michael.

"Lihat baik-baik, Michael." Ujar Uranus.

Uranus mengambil sampel langit dan menyinari semua tempat yang ada di Seoul. Kekuatan itu adalah _Power Cosmic_. Kekuatan itu setara dengan _supervilain_ , Galactus. Bedanya adalah kekuatan tersebut mampu memanipulasi semua kosmik. Seandainya saja ada Kitty Pryde di Seoul, pastinya dia langsung mati, dikarenakan kosmik dalam tubuh dirinya menyatu dengan kosmik yang dibuat oleh Uranus. Contohnya saja, mampu teleportasi, mengeluarkan _energy_ langit cahaya alam semesta dan lain-lain. Namun sayangnya, Uranus hanya memberikan _energy_ saja. Hanya mampu memanipulasi dan memegang _Power Cosmic_ saja.

Dia melemparkan semua energy dalam bentuk atom ke Luhan. Sontak, dia kesetrum dan pingsan. Uranus tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan konser. Michael bingung yang dilakukan Uranus. Pada akhirnya, hanya mengikuti Uranus dari belakang saja, tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Di pihak lain, semua promotor, manajer dan fans teriak histeris. Semua member 'EXO' membawa Luhan ke dalam ruang. Yang mengangkat adalah Kris, Sehun dan Lay.

~o0o~

Luhan membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Tidak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia menoleh ke Lay dan Kris. Sementara Sehun, berada di depannya sambil memeras handuk kecil. Ruangan tersebut banyak sekali lampu dan kursi.

"Di mana aku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau berada di dalam ruang tunggu. Tiba-tiba saja, kau pingsan." Kata Lay tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian." Kata Luhan datar. "Bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Sehun, tidak?"

Lay dan Kris saling memandang. Bingung.

"Sudahlah, Kris. Biarkan aku dan Luhan yang berbicara. Kalian tunggu saja di luar dan menghibur fans." Ujar Sehun.

Mau tidak mau, Lay dan Kris pergi keluar terlebih dahulu. Ketika mereka menutup pintu, Luhan bangkit berdiri. Dengan ekspresi marah dan kecewa.

"Mestinya aku yang mendapatkan perhatian! Bukan kau!" kata Luhan ekspresi marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan?! Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk saling berbagi. Kalau emang tidak setuju, aku rela tidak mendapatkan hal sepele." Bantah Sehun.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kau telah merusak semuanya, Sehun! Akan kuhajar kau!" umpat Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, _energy_ dalam tubuh Luhan muncul dan menghempaskan ke Sehun. Namun, tidak mengenainya. Tubuhnya terlihat _elastic_ dan mirip … seperti karet. Sehun terkejut dengan perubahan aneh ini. Apa jangan-jangan, dia mendapatkannya dari Susan?

"Kau … memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertiku, rupanya!" geram Luhan.

Luhan pun berubah. Dia menjadi sosok yang menakutkan. Seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari kosmik luar angkasa. Bukan hanya itu saja, di dalam tubuhnya, tercampur bahan _cyborg_ buatan Michael Korvac. Rambut, wajah, tangan dan kaki semuanya putih. Terkecuali alat vital yang berwarna hitam seperti kosmik. Sehun shock melihatnya dan berlari.

"Mau kemana kau, Sehun?!" teriak Luhan.

Dia melepaskan _energy_ _Power Cosmic_ ke Sehun. Namun tidak mengenainya. Karena tubuhnya _elastic_ , Sehun menggunakan tangan kanan untuk memperlambat langkah Luhan. Dia terus meregangkan tangan kanan hingga mirip seperti tali. Sehun menariknya hingga Luhan terjatuh. Ketika jatuh, semua _energy_ tiba-tiba menjadi luar angkasa dalam berbentuk kosmik. Tanpa disadari, Sehun tidak bisa bernafas.

"Sakit, huh?! Kau tahu seberapa parah ketika aku tidak mampu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi fans! Kau yang selalu mendapatkan posisi terhormat! Mestinya itu aku, bukan kau!" teriak Luhan.

Di sisi lain, para Member EXO melihat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar. Akan tetapi, mereka terkejut, bahwa Luhan berubah mengerikan. Sedangkan Sehun, tubuhnya melentur seperti karet.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua kenapa?!" kata Lay mencoba menyadarkan Sehun.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa kekuatan Luhan jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun. Sehingga, semuanya mengalami sesak nafas.

"Apa yang kaulakukan … Luhan? Kau membunuh kami semua!" kata Kris sesak nafas.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah muak bergabung dengan grup yang menyedihkan! Kali ini … kalian tidak akan mampu menghentikanku!" kata Luhan ekspresi jahat dan seringai jahat kepada mereka.

Sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia menggunakan kedua tangan hingga membentuk sebuah bola raksasa dan memukul Luhan. Tidak hanya itu, Sehun mengambil _fire extinguisher_ dan menyemprotkan ke muka Luhan dan memukul ke wajahnya. Tetapi, serangan tersebut tidak berhasil dan malah mencekik leher Sehun. Luhan tahu, bahwa serangan biasa tidak mampu mengalahkannya.

"Hentikan … Luhan." Sehun merasa kesakitan dan mengalami sesak nafas lagi.

Ditambah lagi, _energy_ dalam tubuh Luhan mengalir dengan cepat. Seolah-olah _Power Cosmic_ merupakan urat nadi baginya.

"Aku suka penderitaanmu, Sehun! Rasanya sayang jika kau harus mati di tanganku." Kata Luhan.

Sebuah api menyebar ke Luhan. Dia terkejut dan mencoba menangkis serangannya. Sehun pun lepas dari genggaman dan membawa semua orang keluar dari ruangan. Muncul lah KyuHyun, member Super Junior datang untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Yo! Maaf menunggu lama!" teriak KyuHyun.

"Kau siapa?! Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku!" teriak Luhan dan mengeluarkan _energy_ dalam tubuhnya, mengarah ke KyuHyun.

Dia tersenyum dan hanya berkata. " _Flame On_!"

Lantas, kenapa KyuHyun mampu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan mudah? Karena dia belajar banyak dari Johnny, Human Torch terdahulu. Tidak hanya itu, KyuHyun mengenakan jam tangan, persis yang dikenakan oleh Sehun.

KyuHyun melemparkan bola api ke Luhan. Bahkan menyemburkan api ke mukanya. Sayangnya, wajahnya masih terlihat utuh. Bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun. KyuHyun terkejut dengan pertahanan Luhan. Saat itulah, Iqbal datang dari langit dan melepaskan pukulan ke tanah. Dia menjadi the Thing, manusia sekeras batu yang mirip dengan Ben. Bahkan, Iqbal mengenakan jam tangan pemberian darinya. Tangannya memukul Luhan hingga lantai menjadi runtuh. Kosmik luar angkasa pun semakin pudar.

"Kos … Kosmik milikku!" kata Luhan seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihat.

Geram dan menepuk kedua tangannya hingga Luhan menghilang. Cahaya tersebut membuat mereka tidak mampu melihat apapun. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar pergi.

"Dia kabur! Sayang sekali, Sehun tidak mampu menyelamatkan Luhan." Ujar KyuHyun.

Sehun menatap ke bawah dengan eskpresi sedih. Semestinya, dia memberikan kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk mencari perhatian. Tetapi, tindakannya tersebut merusak persahabatan _sesame_ anggota EXO. Sehun menghela napas dan menatap KyuHyun.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sehun. Kau sudah mampu sebisamu, untuk menghentikan Luhan. Kini, kita akan bekerja sebagai _team_. Paham?" kata KyuHyun menjulurkan tangan kanan ke Sehun.

Iqbal tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, karena takut melukai perasaan orang lain.

"Kau benar. Mulai sekarang, kita bekerja sebagai _team_." Ujar Sehun berjabat tangan dan bangkit berdiri.

"Akan kuhentikan Luhan, supaya tidak melukai warga sekitar." Kata Sehun mantap.

"Aku juga, Sehun-kun." Kata wanita yang berada di belakangnya.

Muncul lah Galaco. Dia memang tidak membantu, tetapi merasa kasihan, karena tidak mampu melindungi orang terdekatnya. Seketika, Galaco sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan mulai memantapkan hati.

"Aku … aku ingin melindungi orang lain! Meskipun nyawa kita taruhannya, tetap harus dihentikan. Aku tahu, bahwa kerja sendirian tidak mampu menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Tetapi, jika kita bekerja sebagai _team_ , tentu akan menyelesaikan dengan mudah. _Etto_ , aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Tetapi—"

"Aku mengerti, gadis kecil." Kata Sehun menatap ke depan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Galaco. Namaku Galaco. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilang." Kata Galaco.

Mereka semua saling menatap dan berjanji, bahwa mereka akan terus melindungi orang terdekat, serta menghentikan aksi perbuatan Luhan.

"Fantastic Four! Go!" teriak Mereka berempat.

To be Continued

 **Credit:**

 **"** Kau hampir saja membunuh pria itu. Kenapa kau malah berhenti?" Tanya Michael.

"Aku … tidak tahu." Kata Luhan ekspresi datar.

Tiba-tiba, Uranus muncul dari bayangan Michael dan menunjukkan ekspresi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Orochi sudah bergerak di Konoha. Tinggal kau, Michael. Ubah Luhan menjadi _Cyborg_ sepenuhnya." Perintah Uranus.

"Siap, tuanku!" kata Michael menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Michael mengetik kode sandi di tablet dengan nama: **Korvac**.


	11. Chapter 11

Tokoh:

· Kitty Pride (Star-Lady)

· Yamanaka Ino

· Sai

· Orochi

Guest Star:

· **Uzumaki Naruto**

· **Hinata Hyuuga**

· **Sakura Haruno**

· **Sasuke Uchiha**

Disclaimer: Marvel Comic & Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy

Warning: EYD, AU, Berkaitan dengan chap sebelumnya

 **Chapter 08 (Rising of Orochi part 1)**

Menikah itu memang hal yang paling indah menurut para perempuan. Tengok saja Katherine Pride atau dipanggil dengan Kitty Pride. Dia memiliki cukup banyak alias. Salah satunya Shadowcat dan … Star-Lady. Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai Star-Lady, dia sudah menikah dengan Peter Quill, Star-Lord yang kini menjadi Raja di Kekaisaran Shi'Ar. Dulu, Kitty Pride punya mantan yang bernama Colossus. Namun, dia telah meninggal karena terbunuh oleh Sentinel. Meskipun dia masih hidup, tetap saja dia ingin putus dengannya. Alasannya satu: Dia mencari pasangan yang sehidup semati, bukan mati untuknya. Lebih baik tidak punya pacar sekalian daripada punya, tetapi ujung-ujungnya menangis. Namun, ketika dirinya berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan dari _Negative Zone_ saat bertarung melawan Ronan, Kitty mendapatkan kekuatan kosmik dari semesta dan takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Peter tidak. Dia tetap mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah, dia melamarnya dan berdansa di luar angkasa bersamanya.

Itulah kenangan yang terindah bagi Kitty Pride. Namun, itu hanyalah mimpi. Bukan karena bersama dengan Peter, tetapi kini dia berada di … Bumi lagi.

"Di mana aku?" Tanya Kitty dalam hati.

Anehnya, tempat itu berbeda dari lainnya. Banyak pohon di mana-mana, kemudian, rumahnya tidak ada atapnya. Meskipun ada, tetap berbeda dari rumah yang ditinggali sebelumnya. Kemudian, ada tulisan jepang yang belum dia pahami. Dulu, Kitty suka sekali bahasa Jepang. Selain karena dia punya teman sesama member X-Men. Namanya Noriko Ashida. Dia dijuluki sebagai Surge. Pada waktu itu, Kitty menjadi guru sebelum kencan dengan Peter. Kedengarannya aneh, tetapi dia menyukai tradisi Jepang di sana.

Dan sekarang, dia berada di Jepang. Tetapi tidak tahu di mana lokasinya. _GPS Sattelite_ yang di _Smartphone_ miliknya tidak ada sinyal. Bahkan, terkesan seperti zaman dahulu banget.

"Sinyal _GPS_ mati. Sebenarnya, aku berada di mana?" Tanya Kitty.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari tahu di mana dia berada. Kebetulan, banyak sekali rumah-rumah yang menjual berbagai macam makanan. Di mulai dari mie ramen, kue dango dan lain-lain. Hanya itulah yang Kitty ingat. Makanan melulu, _pikirnya_.

"Disaat begini, kenapa aku malah mikirin makanan?" gerutu Kitty.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, nona?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning.

Pakaiannya pun warna ungu, dipadu dengan sandal ninja warna biru. Mata hijau dan rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Dan juga, dia mengenakan kacamata normal. Mungkin karena dia minus kali, pikir Kitty.

" _I don't understand your language_." Kata Kitty bicara bahasa Inggris.

"Huh? Aku juga tidak mengerti." Kata wanita berambut kuning bingung. Dia berbicara bahasa jepang.

"Aduh … dia juga tidak paham." Kata Kitty tepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Kitty menggunakan semacam isyarat. Bahasa hutan. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu, orang Jepang akan mengerti namanya dan mencari asal usulnya. Apalagi, sekarang zamannya internet. Bukan zaman dulu seperti perang sengoku.

"Kitty … Pryde." Kata Kitty.

"Kitty Pryde? Namamu?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning mengerti.

Kitty mengangguk, bahwa namanya adalah Kitty Pride. Sambil mengacungkan dua jempol ke wanita tersebut, dia menunjuk lokasi yang ada di sekitarnya. Pada mulanya, wanita itu tidak mengerti sama sekali. Namun, perlahan-lahan dia mengerti.

"Kau pasti bukan orang sini ya?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning menyimpulkan.

Dia mengangguk. Akhirnya, wanita itu telah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kitty … meski mereka berdua tidak belajar bahasa lain selain Jepang maupun Inggris.

"Kau nunjuk sekitar? _Etto_ … kita di Desa Konoha. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning.

Desa Konoha. Kitty Pride pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Apa jangan-jangan desa itu adalah desa ninja, seperti yang diceritakan orang sekitar. Bisa dibilang, Ninja muncul pada sebelum abad modern. Karena itulah, keberadaan Ninja telah musnah dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mewarisi kemampuan tersebut.

"Apakah kau makan? Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana. Bagaimana?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning.

Kitty mengangguk pelan. Dia memegang perutnya dan terlihat kelaparan. Ekspresinya melas kepada Ino.

"Konoha, ya? Sepertinya, aku terdampar di Jepang deh."

~o0o~

"Sial. Aku terlambat gara-gara mempelajari sejarah kuno ninja. Ino pasti marah kepadaku." Gerutu Sai.

Untuk kali pertama, Sai terlambat kencan dengan Ino. Biasanya, dia menyempatkan waktu untuknya dan selalu _on time_. Namun apa daya, dia bermasalah dengan salah satu penduduk di luar. Salah satu desa mengalami kejadian aneh, di mana ada Ular raksasa yang merasuki seluruh warga, hingga menjadi zombie. Hokage keenam, Hatake Kakashi mencurigai adanya musuh yang lebih berbahaya dari Madara Uchiha maupun Kaguya. Namun, sekali lagi itu hanya sebatas rumor. Karena itu, Sai ditugaskan misi sendirian ke sebuah desa bagian timur. Kemungkinan besar dekat dengan desa Kirigakure. Sai memiliki pendapat berbeda. Memang benar, kejadian tersebut berada di wilayah atas, dekat dengan desa Kirigakure. Sai memejamkan mata dan menggambar beberapa ekor burung di gulungan kertas. Kemudian, dia menggunakan ninjutsu ke gulungan kertas.

" _Ninpuu_! _Choojuu Giga_! ( _Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll_ )" kata Sai.

Beberapa ekor burung mulai melepaskan diri dari gulungan kertas dan terbang menuju ke suatu tempat. Sai menggunakan beberapa burung sebagai 'mata'. Menurut sumber, ular tersebut tinggal di suatu tempat. Tempat yang jarang di huni, seperti kuil, kuburan dan lainnya. Sai menggunakan burung untuk melihat dari langit, siapa tahu ada benda objek atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan di bawah.

Sambil menunggu, Sai pulang ke Desa Konoha sebentar untuk menemani kencan dengan Ino. Selain itu, dia juga menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum balik ke desa. Sai memejamkan mata dan mulai menggunakan ninjutsu ke gulungan kertas sembari menggambar.

" _Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu_! ( _Ink Clone Jutsu_ )" kata Sai

Muncullah Sai dalam bentuk _Clone_. Wujudnya pun terbuat dari tinta pula. Hitam dan putih. Kelihatannya menjijikkan, tetapi memang Sai tidak pandai dalam mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus kembali ke desa. Mungkin, Hokage memakluminya kalau aku tinggal sejenak." Ujar Sai dan meninggalkan pengawasan.

Dia langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru, tanpa menyadari ada seorang wanita yang menghancurkan _Clone_ miliknya. Dia hanya mengenakan _kimono_ putih dan mata tanpa pupil.

"Konoha, huh? Menarik." Desis wanita ber _kimono_ putih seperti ular.

~o0o~

Kitty Pryde diajak makan oleh Ino di sebuah kedai makan. Tempat tersebut terbuat dari kayu, terlihat sedikit modern dan bertuliskan: **Ramen Ichiraku**. Tempat tersebut merupakan makanan favorit kesukaan Naruto Uzumaki dan kawan-kawan. Sayangnya, Naruto yang lebih sering daripada lainnya. Memang, ada toko lainnya seperti kue dango. Sayangnya, Kitty belum ngeh mengenai masakan Jepang. Bisa saja, dia hanya menyukai mie saja ketimbang makanan lainnya. Karena itu, Ino mengajaknya ke sana.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya … Ino! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Teuchi, pemilik kedai Rame Ichiraku.

"Baik-baik saja. Aku sudah lama tidak makan di sini, ya?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Tentu saja. terakhir kali kau ke sini, bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk makan bersama beberapa bulan yang lalu." Kata Teuchi. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

Ino juga bingung menjelaskannya darimana. Masalahnya, dia juga tidak memahami Bahasa Asing seperti Inggris.

"Dia Kitty Pryde. Dia tersesat di Desa Konoha. Kelihatannya, dia terlihat kelaparan. Jadi aku mengajaknya ke sini." Kata Ino.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yang traktir khusus untukmu, Kitty-san." Kata Teuchi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau harus bayar lah. Kau kan habis misi, bukan? Ayame, siapkan Ramen khusus untuk Kitty-san!" Teuchi nyengir memandangnya.

" _Hai'_!" suara Ayame

Ekspresi Ino sebal. Mestinya dia juga mendapatkan makanan gratis darinya. Bukan Kitty. Akan tetapi, Ino mengerti. Kitty adalah orang asing yang tersesat di dunia yang tidak kenal. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa seenaknya jalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan darinya. Ino harus waspada, seandainya dia adalah mata-mata dari desa lain. Semenjak perang berakhir, Ino bersikap hati-hati untuk bertemu dengan orang asing. Sai, pacarnya mengajarkannya agar jangan sampai terjebak oleh perangkap musuh. Apapun yang terjadi.

" _Sial! Aku tidak tahu harus ngomong bagaimana dengan si Kitty_! _Aku tidak paham Bahasa Asing!_ " teriak Ino dalam hati.

Apa sebaiknya menggunakan _Shindenshin no Jutsu_ ( _Mind Transmission Jutsu_ ) saja untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kitty? Pikir Ino.

Akhirnya, Ino menggunakan jutsu tersebut. Tiba-tiba, dia menyentuh kening Kitty dan memulai memejamkan matanya. Kitty kaget dengan tindakan Ino.

" _Shindenshin no Jutsu!_ ( _Mind Transmission Jutsu_ )" teriak Ino dan dia membuka pikiran Kitty.

Ketika membukanya, betapa terkejutnya Kitty. Ino berada bersamaan dengan Kitty. Mereka berdua ada dalam satu pikiran. Kitty sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah dia marah, kaget, senang atau bingung?

"Maaf menganggumu, Kitty-san." Ujar Ino membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang minta maaf, karena aku masuk dalam pikiranmu. Tetapi, aku membutuhkanmu, Kitty-san." Kata Ino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kitty.

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu, Kitty-san." Kata Ino ekspresi memohon. "Kalau Hokage ataupun shinobi lainnya melihatmu, mereka akan menangkapmu dan diinterogasi. Aku tidak bias biarkan hal itu terjadi kepadamu."

Kitty bingung harus berbuat apa. Keputusan Ino terlalu dini. Apalagi, dia baru mengenalnya. Mana mungkin memberikan sebuah rahasia kepada Ino begitu saja?

Memang, Kitty Pryde punya masa lalu yang … rumit dibandingkan lainnya. Baik dari segi percintaan maupun kekuatan barunya. Segi percintaan, ok katakanlah sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya, karena menikahi Peter Quill alias Star-Lord. Tetapi, kekuatan kosmik milik Kitty Pryde tidak semudah itu. Dia mendapatkannya karena Peter memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma kepadanya. Memang, kekuatannya tersebut bisa bikin Kitty berjalan menuju ke luar angkasa. Sebelumnya, dia dengan Peter bertarung ketika mengalami krisis _the Black Vortex_. Awalnya, Peter ingin menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan seluruh Galaksi. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin menggunakan karena di pikirannya hanya satu nama: Kitty Pryde. Apalagi, dirinya telah membebaskan semua makhluk hidup dan berhak mendapatkan kosmik baru. Kitty mengapresiasi tindakan Peter. Tetapi, dia mengembalikan the Vortex demi menyelamatkan galaksi (walaupun Peter menolak menggunakan kekuatan itu). Setelah kembali ke Bumi. Semua orang berhak menyerah mendapatkan kosmik barunya. Tetapi, Kitty tidak mengambilnya. Karena itulah, Peter menyayanginya dan melamarnya.

Rahasia itulah yang ingin disembunyikan dari Ino. Dirinya tidak mau, kekuatan tersebut diserap dan diberikan kepada orang lain. Apalagi, Kitty takut, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Peter untuk selamanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino?" Tanya Kitty.

"Kita harus menemui, Sai. Aku akan membuka memorimu tentang siapa dirimu dan darimana asalmu. Boleh?" Tanya Ino.

Kitty menggaruk-garuk kepala. Untuk kali kesekian, dia setuju dengan pendapat Ino. Tetapi, dia juga harus berhati-hati dengan Ino. Mugkin tujuan baik, tetapi bisa menusuk dari belakang.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan ambil kekuatanku. Paham?!" perintah Kitty.

"Siap, kapten!" teriak Ino bernada sok imut.

Ino langsung mengingat semua tentang Kitty, kecuali kekuatan miliknya. Dimulai dari awal mula pertemuan dengan Professor X, menjadi member X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D, New Mutants, Gladiators, Jean Grey School, New Xavier School hingga bergabung dengan Rocket Racoon, _leader_ sekaligus anggota _Guardians of the Galaxy_.

"Tidaak mungkin! Kamu seorang mutan?" Tanya Ino ekspresi tidak percaya.

Kitty mengangguk pelan. Mutan bagi Kitty adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu atau dilarang bagi kehidupan manusia. Bahkan cenderung didiskriminasi oleh manusia normal. Bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan yang tidak normal, akan dijadikan sebagai eksperimen oleh penelitian.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Kitty balik.

"Begitulah. Sejak kecil, aku selalu dikucilkan karena memiliki kemampuan itu. Apa kau pernah mendengar _Intangibility_?" kata Kitty kepada Ino.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah dengar." Kata Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Kemampuan yang mampu menembus benda padat. Baik tanah, dinding maupun lainnya. Contohnya seperti ini." Ujar Kitty menyiapkan sebuah dinding dan 5 kayu yang berdiri tegak.

Pada mulanya, Ino sendiri bingung. Tetapi, Kitty mendemonstrasikan sesuatu sambil berlari. Betapa terkejutnya dia. Kitty menembus dinding dan kayu yang ada di depannya. Ino melongo dan mengucek matanya. Apakah dia menggunakan _jutsu_ baru?

"Ini … apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Percayalah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau perkirakan, Ino."

`Namun, ada cahaya putih yang menyinari mereka berdua. Semuanya menjadi terang. Tidak ada kegelapan.

~o0o~

Di sisi lain, Kirigakure sebelah kiri, terjadi gempa bumi di bagian timur. Akan tetapi, Sai tidak menyadarinya. Seekor ular muncul dari permukaan bumi dan tanah tiba-tiba retak begitu saja. Sai sadar, bahwa dirinya merasakan getaran. Sesuatu yang bikin dirinya penasaran. Dia menoleh dan menyadari, musuh telah melahap semua desa bagian timur Desa Kiri.

Wanita tua ternyata membangkitkan Ular di bawah tanah dan menakuti semua orang. Tetapi ambisinya bukan itu saja. Dia akan menelan semua umat manusia hingga dijadikan tumbal.

" _Wahai Ular yang agung nan perkasa, terimalah tumbal dariku. Jadikan aku orang yang paling kuat dan menaklukkan dunia yang telah rusak karena ulah manusia. Jadikan mereka sebagai budak ularmu, Orochi-sama!_ " teriak Wanita tua.

Tiba-tiba, satu persatu, dari wajah hingga seluruh anggota badan mulai muncul bersisik. Warna putih, mirip seperti ular.

"Ini …" kata wanita tua itu dan tiba-tiba, Ular raksasa diserap olehnya hingga sekitar mengalami perubahan dimensi. Mirip seperti angin tornado warna hitam, membentuk lingkaran. Menyerupai seperti awan hitam.

Mata wanita itu berubah menjadi mata ular dan tubuhnya berganti kulit, hingga menjadi muda kembali.

"Akhirnya … kekuatan Orochi muncul kembali! Kali ini, aku akan membinasakan semua manusia!" kata wanita dengan lantang sambil tertawa.

Wanita itu telah resmi dijadikan perantara oleh Orochi. Bahaya bagi seluruh dunia ninja. Termasuk Konohagakure.

~o0o~

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak salah lagi, Hokage-sama. Monster tersebut … telah muncul kembali." Kata salah seorang ninja.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia laporkan. Bukan Jinchuuriki, tetapi monster mitologi jepang. Naruto berdiri dan membaca buku tentang mitologi. Kedengarannya aneh ketika Naruto membaca, tetapi perlahan-lahan, dia mulai terbiasa semenjak jadi Hokage. Ini semua berkata istrinya, Hinata Hyuuga. Dialah memberikan nasehat untuk membaca, meskipun suka muapun tidak. Supaya mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan menerapkannya di lapangan.

"Sasuke, kau di sana?" Tanya Naruto menghubungi via radio.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang, jangan menggunakan _Handphone_ saat misi! Aku tidak suka!" gerutu Sasuke.

" _Wakaata_ , _Wakaata_! Sebenarnya situasinya darurat, Sasuke!" kata Naruto.

"Seberapa darurat, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura muncul di depan pintu dengan mendobrak. Dia bersama dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua menghadap Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Kita ada masalah!" lapor Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang kita lihat bukan _hebi_ atau Jinchuuriki. Tetapi … Orochi. Legenda ular." Kata Hinata.

Para shinobi yang mendengarnya terkejut. Kecuali Sasuke, karena dia sudah memprediksi, bahwa monster yang bernama Orochi akan bangkit kembali.

"Baiklah. Segera kirimkan bantuan, Sakura-chan! Para ninja Medis membantu evakuasi dan memantau kondisi terkini. Jika ada yang terluka, langsung di bawa ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari monster itu! Hinata, tolong pandu para shinobi untuk maju ke garis depan. Jangan terlalu dekat, ok?!" perintah Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan menghentikannya. Dan mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu." Ujar Naruto berlari dan melompat jendela.

Naruto pergi terlebih dahulu. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata saling memandang, serta mengangguk sepakat. Mereka berdua langsung melaksanakan perintah Hokage.

Di pihak lain, muncul wanita tua yang berada di depan kantor Hokage. Dengan wajah senyuman iblis dan mata melotot, dia menepuk kedua tangannya dan Orochi muncul di pintu gerbang Konohagakure.

~o0o~

Kitty maupun Ino pasti dalam bahaya, jika tidak ada yang memberi tahukan terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Woi, sadar! Kalian berdua dalam bahaya, hentikan jutsu kalian!" kata seorang laki-laki bersuara alien.

Sontak, mereka berdua terkejut dan bangun. Kitty tidak tahu berada di mana. Sementara Ino sendiri juga tidak ada di sampingnya. Kitty mulai sadar, bahwa dirinya berada di ruang interogasi. Ruangannya sempit, hanya ada kaca berukuran besar, dua kursi, satu meja serta terpasang CCTV di ruang kedap suara. Bagi Kitty, dia dengan mudah menembus ke dinding satu dengan lain. Namun, dia juga berhati-hati, karena tempat itu banyak jebakan yang belum diketahui. Masih samar-samar.

" _Where am I_?" Tanya Kitty berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Seorang pria bingung dengan bahasa yang dikatakan oleh Kitty. Tetapi, sorot matanya yang kebingungan, pasti mengerti, bahwa dia menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Kau berada di ruang Interogasi, nona." Kata salah seorang shinobi.

Dia didampingi dua orang shinobi. Salah satunya adalah kepala interogasi, yang bernama Hibiki.

"Mana Ino?" Tanya Kitty.

Dengan mengucapkan nama Ino, Hibiki menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan. Kondisi Ino tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf, Ino. Ini semua salahku." Ekspresi Kitty murung.

Dia semakin tambah bersalah, ketika kondisi Ino dirawat. Kekuatan miliknya, bisa membahayakan orang lain. Termasuk teman barunya, Ino. Seandainya saja, dia tidak membuka pikiran lebih dalam tentang dirinya, pastinya selamat.

"Nama aslimu siapa? Apa tujuanmu berada di sini?" Tanya Hibiki ekspresi datar.

Kitty memandang pria itu sebagai interogasi tergalak. Tatapannya seperti es yang siap pecah kapan saja. Hibiki memang terkenal dengan _interrogator_ galak. Bahkan, tersangka seringkali 'dipaksa' bicara dengannya. Jika tidak, pasti akan menerima hukuman lebih berat. Bahkan, lebih berat dari masuk penjara.

" _I cannot speak Japanese_." Ujar Kitty.

Semua orang saling memandang, kecuali Hibiki. Dia terus mendengarkan Kitty berbicara hingga selesai.

" _My name is Kitty Pryde. I … I do not understand._ " Kata Kitty bingung dengan suasana ruang interogasi.

Masih sama sebelumnya. Mereka bingung. Akan tetapi, salah seorang wanita berpakaian militer, berambut biru keungu-unguan muncul dan membuka pintu. Sontak, ekspresi Kitty shock dan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. matanya pun terbelalak saat melihatnya.

" _Halo, Kitty. Nice to see you_." Kata wanita dengan ekspresi senyum tipis.

Para Shinobi langsung menyerang wanita itu secara bersamaan. Akan tetapi, wanita itu mengeluarkan busur dan panahnya. Tepat mengenai kepala para shinobi. Meski shinobi lebih cepat, tapi wanita itu menggerakkan busur dan panah secara cepat kilat. Tidak hanya itu, rambutnya di pendekkan menjadi sebahu dengan melepas wig. Bahkan, yang awalnya terlihat keungu-unguan, berubah menjadi biru murni.

"Kau … siapa?" Tanya Kitty.

"Sinon. Aku dikirim oleh Oliver Queen. Sayangnya, waktu Cuma sebentar saja." kata Sinon.

Sinon berumur 30 tahun. Terlihat jelas, badannya sedikit berotot dan terlihat … seksi. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengenakan _hoodie_ warna biru muda sambil mengamati situasi.

"Siapa itu Oliver?" Tanya Kitty.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, nona Pryde. Tapi, Oliver memintaku untuk menyelamatkanku." Kata Sinon. "Dan waktuku hanya 3 menit untuk keluar dari sini. Sisanya, kau harus segera bunuh ular itu."

Ular? Kitty di suruh membunuh seekor ular? Tugas macam apa itu, _pikir Kitty_. Dia menengok ruangan di tempati Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kitty bergegas untuk menolong orang itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?! Aku disuruh oleh—"

"Aku tidak peduli perintah dari orang tidak kukenal, Sinon!" Kata Kitty menarik jaket _hoodie_ Sinon. "Kalau kau menggangguku lagi, aku akan melenyapkanmu! Ikuti saja dan lindungi aku!"

Sinon tidak suka dengan cara bicara Kitty. Seandainya saja, Oliver tidak menyuruh untuk melindunginya, dengan senang hati dia biarkan mati dibunuh oleh para shinobi. Tapi, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercayai insting Kitty.

"Baiklah! Tapi cepatlah!" kata Sinon.

Dan benar saja, para Shinobi datang untuk menolong lainnya. Dan juga, menangkap para penyusup yang berhasil kabur.

"Tch! aku tidak suka wanita itu. Tapi biarlah, aku ingin menghentikan mereka." Kata Sinon tersenyum kecil.

Dia membidik para shinobi dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Pertarungan di mulai.

~o0o~

"Ino. Sadarlah! Ino!" teriak Kitty meneteskan air matanya.

Pada mulanya, Ino masih belum sadar, dari siumannya. Kitty mampu menembus dinding dengan mudah. Karena itu, dia membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Ruangannya sangat luas. Bahkan, mampu menampung sebanyak 100 orang untuk mengungsi di sini. Lantainya keramik dipadu dengan kayu. Sayangnya, tidak ada peralatan yang memadai untuk membangun suatu fasilitas. Listrik dan air belum terpasang.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, Ino." Kata Kitty sambil menggendong Ino.

Dia pun mulai menembus dinding dan berlari. Ketika ada shinobi datang untuk menyerang. Kunai tepat mengenai dada Kitty. Sayangnya, benda itu malah menembus dan mengenai tanah. Para Shinobi kaget dengan kekuatannya. Sementara itu, Hibiki memperintahkan kepada para shinobi. "Jangan biarkan mereka lolos. Lindungi Nona Ino!"

Sinon bergegas dan melempaarkan _smoke grenade_ ke arah para Shinobi. Asap mulai menyebar, sehingga mereka tidak mampu mendeteksi ke mana mereka pergi.

"Aku harus berhasil. Karena tidak, Konoha bisa terancam!" kata Kitty dalam hati.

To be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

· Kitty Pride (Star-Lady)

· Yamanaka Ino

· Sai

· Orochi

· Star Lord

Guest Star:

· Asada Shino a.k.a Sinon

· Oliver Queen a.k.a

Disclaimer: Marvel Comic & Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), the CW (Arrow), Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online)

Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy

Warning: EYD, AU, Berkaitan dengan chap sebelumnya

 **Chapter 09 (Rising of Orochi part 2)**

Bahaya …

Sinon mampu melindungi Kitty dan Yamanaka Ino. Sayangnya, dia kekurangan bala bantuan. Apakah dia harus minta tolong kepada Kirigaya Suguha? Tidak mungkin. Suguha memang petarung, tetapi ini bukan dunia game. Tapi realita. Apalagi, Sinon masih tidak mampu memaafkan dirinya, bahwa Asuna dan Kirito mati secara bersamaan. Di masa depan, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Otomatis, hanya ibunya dan Suguha yang masih hidup. Dari rumor yang di dengar, Suguha memutuskan menjadi _superhero_ , dengan berlatih bersama Batman dan Azazel. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah sebatas rumor. Umurnya dirinya dengan Suguha dua tahun. Silica alias Keiko berlatih menjadi seorang Assassin, dengan mentornya Yuuki Konno. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Klein dan Agil di masa depan? Yang dia ketahui hanyalah Agil. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil militer pasca perang melawan Atlas. Jack Mitchell melatih Aragawa Koji dan Agil untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Klein masih menghilang pasca Asuna/Kirito meninggal.

Sinon menembakkan anak panah ke para Shinobi dan memukul mereka dengan busurnya. Dia juga menyiapkan busur khusus untuk mengalahkan mereka. Benda itu dilapisi besi dicampur dengan titanium. Di pinggir busur, ada sebilah pisau yang mampu menebas leher musuh, ketika berada jarak dekat.

Dia menebas terus menerus para shinobi. Ketika mereka mengeluarkan _jutsu_ elemen bola api, Sinon menundukkan kepala. Beda halnya dengan Kitty yang terus berlari, hingga ditembus dengan mudah. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa ada seorang mutan nyasar di Konoha? Apakah hal itu berkaitan dengan orang yang bernama Kang the Conqueror? Mengapa Sinon mengingat nama itu? Padahal sebelumnya, terdengar asing baginya.

"Terimalah ini!" teriak shinobi dan menghempaskan bola api dicampur dengan elemen angin.

Sinon tersandung ke tanah dan menatap bola api dengan penuh ketakutan.

" _Fuuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan_! [ _Sealing Jutsu: Crouched Tigger Bullet_ ]" kata Sai muncul di depan Sinon.

Muncul lah seekor macan berbentuk gambar tinta. Hewan itu memiliki cakar dan gigi dan menarik mereka ke dalam gambar. Sai menguras sedikit emosi. Beruntung, tidak mengakibatkan emosi _negative_. Jika tidak, bisa berbahaya bagi Sai.

"Sai, kenapa kau membantu mereka? Mereka itu—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar. Makhluk yang bernama Orochi sedang ke sini. Ke Desa Konoha." Kata Sai menahan mereka.

"Orochimaru?" Tanya Hibiki.

"Bukan. Orochi. Dia adalah wanita bertubuh ular raksasa. Gadis kecil." Kata Sai menunjuk ke Sinon. "Lindungi pacarku dan hubungi para ninja lainnya. Karena … Naruto dan lainnya menghilang."

Sementara itu, Sinon meniup peluit untuk menarik perhatian musuh. Kali ini, datanglah seekor kuda berwarna putih. Terlihat polos, tetapi jangan pernah meremehkan kecepatannya. Kuda tersebut berlari bagaikan petir yang menyambar. Konon, kuda itu pemberian dari Poseidon kepada para warga yang telah menyelamatkannya di Jepang (walaupun diakui, bukanlah Poseidon. Melainkan Susano'o).

"Kitty, bawa Ino ke sini!" perintah Sinon. "Berpegangan yang kuat!"

Sinon memacu kuda dengan cepat untuk mencari monster yang bernama Orochi itu. Orochi sendiri sebenarnya digambarkan sebagai ular raksasa di mana dibunuh oleh Susano'o. Julukan lainnya ... _Yamata no Orochi_ atau ular berkepala delapan. Jika Hydra naga berkepala lima, maka monster itu lebih banyak darinya. Sayangnya, mereka memiliki perbedaan. _Yamata no Orochi_ tidak bisa melakukan regenerasi. Berbeda dengan Hydra, di mana kepala dipenggal satu kali, maka tumbuh dua kali lipat.

Ciri-ciri Yamata-no-Orochi memiliki delapan kepala dan delapan ekor, mata merah bagaikan lentera Cina, semacam pohon cemara yang tumbuh di bahunya, perut selalu terselimuti darah , dan tubuh besarnya mencapai delapan lembah dan delapan bukit. Diceritakan, Ditendang dari taman surga, Susanoo salah satu dari anak Izanagi, turun ke puncak gunung Torikami dan bertemu dengan pasangan tua, Ashinazuchi dan Tenazuchi dan anak perempuannya menangis tersedu-sedu. Mereka pun menjelaskan bahwa mereka lelah jika setiap tahun Yamata-no-Orochi datang untuk memakan anak-anaknya, dan kali ini mereka harus mengorbankan anaknya yang kesembilan, Inada. Demi menyelamatkan Kusinada, Susanoo menikahi dia dan menyihirnya menjadi sebuah sisir yang ia selipkan di rambutnya. Susanoo lalu memerintah kepada pasangan suami istri itu untuk meramu sake dan menyulingnya sebanyak delapan kali, dan juga membuat delapan gerbang penutup yang masing-masing berisi segentong -no-Orochi pun terpancing untuk menghampiri umpan yang direncanakan.

Biasanya, Orochi dibunuh oleh Susano'o melambangkan sebagai ladang pertanian padi. Maksudnya begini, itu merupakan kiasan belaka. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Kusinada adalah Putri Ladang Sawah. Dan juga Yamata ditafsirkan merupakan sungai Hii, dan penaklukan naga itu bermakna pengolahan sungai untuk irigasi. Pendapat lain menyebutkan kisah Yamata-no-Orochi berhubungan dengan produksi besi. Hal itu dikatakan bahwa kenampakkan naga itu mirip dengan sesuatu yang dibentuk di dalam tungku yang dibuat untuk melehkan besi yang berserakan di gunung HiiSelain itu, pedang kusanagi juga merupakan satu dari tiga pedang pusaka milik keluarga kerajaan, jadi dongeng itu menunjukkan bahwa produksi besi telah ada di daerah _Oku-izumo_.

Tetapi, di Desa Konoha telah memunculkan suatu peradaban. Tempat regenerasi Yamata no Orochi berada di bawah tanah, tempat wilayah milik para Hokage. Memang, masyarakat tidak tahu menyadari hal itu. Tetapi, beberapa arkeolog dan para ilmuwan dari masa depan mengonfirmasikan, bahwa tubuh _Yamata no Orochi_ yang sebenarnya, bersembunyi di balik bebatuan sampai bawah tanah. Karena itu, banyak sekali gempa bumi dan tsunami di seluruh wilayah dunia. Termasuk di Jepang, di mana mereka mengalami musibah bocornya nuklir, gempa bumi dan tsunami di wilayah sekitar.

Kuda terus berlari kencang dan mengejar monster itu serta menghentikannya. Bersama dengan Kitty, Ino dan Sinon, mereka langsung ke sana. Bukan itu saja, Sai juga mengawasinya dari jauh untuk memastikan mereka sudah sampai.

"Orochi itu siapa?" Tanya Kitty.

"Dialah musuh mengerikan bagi zaman mitologi Jepang. Tubuhnya berada di bebatuan dekat dengan gedung Hokage." Kata Sinon.

Kitty tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin, dia paham mengenai mitologi? Lalu, siapa sebenarnya Sinon? Apakah dia musuh? Atau kawan baginya? Tapi untuk saat ini, Sinon merupakan sekutu.

"Ino, kau harus sadar. Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu … maksudku _jutsu_ milikmu. Kumohon, sadarlah." Kata Kitty mengelus rambut kuningnya.

Ino membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Dia menatap Kitty dan ada seekor kuda putih di bawah. Kitty mengusapkan air matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia bersyukur, bahwa Ino baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah. Kau baik-baik saja." kata Kitty terus mengusap air matanya.

"Kau menangis, Kitty?" Tanya Ino.

Tiba-tiba, Sinon menghilang di depan. Kitty ingat, bahwa Sinon punya waktu 3 menit untuk menyelamatkannya. Sisanya, mereka berdua (yang benar itu bertiga, karena Sai dihitung juga) terus mengendarai kuda. Alhasil, Kitty yang mengekang kuda dan terus memacunya.

Sai melihat dari langit. Ada _Yamata no Orochi_ yang menyemburkan api dan air sekaligus ke hutan. Monster itu hampir sampai di Desa Konoha. Sai mencari tahu, di mana kelemahan monster ular itu.

" _Percuma saja, para manusia. Aku sekarang tidak memiliki kelemahan!_ " suara _Yamata no Orochi_ menggema di penjuru desa Konoha.

Semua penduduk Desa Konoha, termasuk wanita dan anak-anak ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan terus memeluk orang tuanya. Para Shinobi juga mengalami hal sama. Mental mereka runtuh begitu saja, begitu muncul suara _Yamata no Orochi_.

"HANYA SEGITUKAH KEMAMPUAN MONSTER ITU?!" teriak seorang pria ber _hoodie_ warna hijau.

Berambut coklat, mengenak _hero mask_ warna hijau dan membawa busur serta anak panah. Badannya kekar dan berotot. Terlihat jelas dia muncul di depannya. Kitty menghentikan laju kuda.

"Apakah kau Oliver Queen?" Tanya Kitty.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kitty Pryde? Sinon cerita sedikit tentangmu." Kata Oliver. "Waktuku hanya 3 menit. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan pertarungan ini."

Ino melihat Oliver seperti shinobi. Mirip Shino Aburame. Bedanya, dia sudah tidak mengenakan _hoodie_ hijau kebiru-biruan atau abu-abu lagi. Malah, lebih garang dari penampilannya. Tidak hanya itu, ada beberapa jenis racun yang belum diketahui oleh para ninja medis. Terlihat jelas, ada nama dan barang yang di bawa.

Oliver menembak _Yamata no Orochi_ dari kejauhan. Terus menembak hingga monster mengalami kelumpuhan. Saat ini, _Yamata no Orochi_ masih belum lumpuh. Kepala ular itu terus memakan apapun yang dia makan.

" _Percuma saja, manusia_. _Aku udah kuat. Dan aku kebal dari panah beracun milikmu._ " Kata _Yamata no Orochi_.

Saat itulah, Oliver sedikit memutarkan music di _headset_ miliknya. Dia sedikit tersenyum kepada Kitty. Kitty sendiri bingung apa yang direncanakan oleh orang itu. _Music_ itu terdengar _familiar_ di telinganya. Tidak salah lagi. Lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Kalafina.

#NP: Kalafina – Monochrome

Saat lagu _intro_ , dia terus menembak dari semua sisi. Baik sisi kiri maupun kanan. Apalagi, Oliver pandai memanjat. _Yamata no Orochi_ mengalami kerepotan menghadapi kelincahan Oliver. Kitty pun tidak mau kalah. Dia turun dari kuda dan mengatur napas. Dirinya tidak akan biarkan Oliver mati. Karena dia adalah sekutu baginya. Namun belum dianggap teman. Mungkin karena baru mengenal Sinon selama 3 menit.

"Sai, kau bawa Ino ke atas. Pertarungan ini akan sulit." Teriak Kitty.

"Ok." Kata Sai menerima saran dari Kitty.

Sai turun ke bawah dan membawa Ino ke atas. Kali ini, mereka berdua mengawasi dari langit dan mencari titik kelemahan.

"Sai, aku akan menggunakan _jutsu_ itu." Kata Ino memantapkan pilihan.

"Apa? Kau gila?! Jutsu itu hampir membunuhmu! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Ino." Kata Sai memegang kedua pundak Ino.

"Tenang saja, Sai. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula, aku percaya dengan Kitty-san." Kata Ino tersenyum kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, Ino mencium bibir Sai. Cowoknya itu kaget dan meneruskan ciumannya. Mungkin, _jutsu_ milik Ino berhasil membunuh _Yamata no Orochi_. Tetapi, 50% kemungkinan Ino bakal selamat. Tapi, bisa kurang, jika Ino tidak mampu menguasai itu dengan benar.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan memulai menggunakan jutsu miliknya. Kali ini, Ino akan menggunakannya untuk menghentikan _Yamata no Orochi_. Tarik napas dan

" _Shindenshin no Jutsu!_ ( _Mind Transmission Jutsu_ )." Teriak Ino dan memasuki pikiran _Yamata no Orochi_.

Ketika memasuki ke dalam pikirannya, muncul lah seseorang bayangan. Terlihat jelas, bayangan itu adalah wanita tua yang kulit ular. Matanya pun sama beserta senyumannya. Ino menatapnya dengan ngeri.

" _Wah, wah. Manusia merasuki tubuh Yamata no Orochi rupanya_."

"Hentikan! Kau akan membunuh orang tidak bersalah." Kata Ino bernada tinggi.

Wanita itu tampaknya menunjukkan senyuman ramah kepada Ino. Sayangnya, senyuman itu ... membuat dia gemetaran. Di dalam tubuhnya, ada semacam makhluk halus yang merasukinya. Ino hanya memindahkan semua jiwa dan pikiran ke dalam monster itu. Sisanya, dia harus bertarung sendirian melawannya.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mampu mengalahkannya jika sendirian. Seandainya saja ada Sakura di sini." Gumam Ino dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, aura hitam terbentuk. Terus membentuk hingga berwujud manusia. Pada awalnya, hanya bayangannya saja. Mungkin saja, Shikamaru bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi ini ... bayangan itu terbentuk sendiri bersamaan dengan wanita itu. Rupanya, itu adalah perbuatan Tartarus.

Lho kok bisa? Tartarus memang mengadakan perjanjian dengan Uranus. Monster yang menikah dengan Gaia tidak akan pernah melupakan perjanjian itu. Dia hapal betul isinya:

" _Pemilik lubang harus memberikan sebagian monster terkuat kepada Uranus dan Gaia. Apabila_ _salah satu orang tidak hadir dalam pertemuan, semua monster di seluruh dunia akan tunduk kepada salah satu pemegang. Baik itu Uranus maupun Gaia._ "

Tartarus sebagai pemilik lubang memberikan sebagian monster terkuat kepada Uranus dan Gaia. Salah satunya, Nyx.

"Wanita tua, sialan! Beruntung sekali, hidupmu tidak meregang nyawa." Gerutu Nyx. "Ini salah Thanatos, yang seenaknya mencabut nyawa orang lain."

Nyx muncul dan mengeluarkan kekuatan malamnya. Sehingga, banyak sekali para _arai_ yang berdatangan. Arai sendiri merupakan putri dari Nyx. Aslinya, Arae. dia memiliki saudara perempuan. Dianataranya, Keres, Furies, Fates, Hemera, Eris, Geras. Sedangkan laki-lakinya adalah Hypnos, Thanatos, and Charon. Tidak seperti Erinyes, yang mampu dikendalikan oleh Hades. Arai sendiri tidak suka dikontrol, mengingat wujudnya seperti awan. Jika dipotong atau dibunuh, dia akan menyebar dan merasuki seluruh pikiran menjadi negatif. Hal itulah, yang harus dijauhi oleh para demigod sekaligus.

Namun, Ino tidak tahu makhluk apa di depannya.

"Makhluk apa ... itu?" tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Hancurkan gadis itu. Dan ambil tubuhnya." Perintah Nyx.

~o0o~

Kitty, Oliver dan Sai bertarung melawan _Yamata no Orochi_. Dia menggambar dan menggunakan jutsu miliknya.

" _Chōshin Giga_! ( _Super God Imitating Drawing_ )!" kata Sai dan muncul lah dua makhluk _humanoids_

Mereka bernama Agyō dan _Ungyō_. Tanpa perintah, langsung menghentikan _Yamata no Orochi_. Oliver terkejut dengan serangan Sai. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung membidik monster itu sambil melompat setiap pohon. Oliver menembak terus menerus tanpa henti. Tidak hanya itu, dia menembak sekali lagi, tetapi anak panah di pasang C4. Sebuah ledakan dahsyat mengenai kaki _Yamata no Orochi_. Kitty konsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan kosmik dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingat pesan suaminya, Peter bahwa jangan pernah menggunakan kosmik selama tidak kondisi darurat. Maksudnya, dia akan menggunakannya saat terdesak saja. Sisanya, Kitty menggunakan dua kekuatan saja. Menembus objek dan mengirim seseorang ke masa lampau. Hanya saja, kekuatan baru itu menimbulkan masalah. Di mana, otak sang pengirim akan mengalami kerusakan dan terus kehilangan memorinya (tidak berlaku bagi Wolverine, karena tubuhnya yang terus menerus regenerasi dan sembuh dengan cepat).

Ketika panah Oliver mulai menipis dan _humanoids_ milik Sai mencapai batasnya, Yamata no Orochi menggigit keduanya dan melemparkannya. Beruntungnya, Sai cepat menghindar, sehingga tidak terkena gigitan _Yamata no Orochi_.

"Kitty! Apa kau sudah berhasil menggunakan kekuatanmu!" teriak Oliver dan terus menembak.

"Masih belum! Aku butuh sedikit waktu!" teriak Kitty.

"Tch! Kalau begini, bisa-bisa—"

Sai tidak bisa bermain jarak dekat. Yang mampu hanyalah para shinobinya. Sayangnya, mereka terkapar dan beberapa dari mereka sembunyi selagi ada kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

"Sai-san, kita harus mundur dan meminta bantuan kepada Hokage." Kata salah satu shinobi.

"Tapi kan Hokage-sama menghilang. Aku lihat, mereka diserap oleh ... semacam lingkaran. Apa jangan-jangan, Akatsuki yang melakukannya?" ragu shinobi lainnya.

" _Bakka_! Mana mungkin! Akatsuki sudah bubar!" kata Shinobi membantahnya.

Kitty membuka matanya dan berteriak. "Semuanya mundur!"

Muncul lah komsik berwarna putih mengenai tubuh _Yamata no Orochi_. Pancaran tersebut memunculkan sebuah cahaya putih, hingga mereka tidak mampu melihat apapun. Monster tersebut menahan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kitty. _Yamata no Orochi_ menyemburkan napas api. Tetapi tidak berhasil.

Kitty berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dia berkata. "Rasakan ini, monster sialan!"

Benar saja, _Yamata no Orochi_ merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa saat di serang lewat kosmik. Anehnya, Nyx tidak mengalami efek yang sama persis dengan _Yamata no Orochi_.  Malam mendapatkan kekuatan dari kosmik putih, pemberian Kitty Pryde. Secara tidak sadar, menjadi tidak terbatas dalam dirinya. Arai pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Kitty Pryde. Dengan gini, kekuatanku menjadi 100x kali lipat dari sebelumnya." Kata Nyx mengungkapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Eskpresi Ino menjadi ketakutan. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali sejenak. Ino tidak boleh mati, karena Sai menunggunya.

" _Kai_!" dan Ino melepas _jutsu_ miliknya. Untungnya, dia segera sadar dan berada di pundak Sai.

Dia melihat Kitty yang sedang mengeluarkan kosmik ke tubuh Yamata no Orochi dan berkata kepada Sai. "Cepat temui Kitty-san. Kita hentikan gadis itu dan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" tanya Sai.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Cepat!" kata Ino terburu-buru.

Akhirnya, Sai menuruti perintahnya dan bergegas untuk menghentikan aksi Kitty. Para shinobi yang lain terus bersembunyi dan melihat kejadian yang menegangkan. Terus memancarkan kosmik, membuat _Yamata no Orochi_ hampir kehilangan tubuhnya. Monster itu terus menerus meronta kesakitan.

"Kitty-san, hentikan!" teriak Ino berjalan lambat.

"Ino? Ngapain kau ... di sini?" tanya Kitty menoleh sejenak ke Ino.

"Hentikan segera, Kitty-san! Jika tidak, monster di dalam tubuh _Yamata no Orochi_ akan membentuk semacam monster bayangan." Kata Ino berteriak.

Kitty tidak mengerti ucapan Ino. Tetapi, jika yang dia katakan emang benar, lalu cara apa yang bisa kalahkan monster itu. Sementara itu, Oliver memiliki waktu 30 detik untuk membantu mereka bertiga. Di depannya, muncul lah robot raksasa bersama seseorang. Tersenyum kepadanya dan hanya mengamatinya saja. Oliver curiga sama orang itu dan mengejarnya. Ketika ada portal, dia bergegas ke sana dan mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Oliver melihat robot tersebut ... dan ukurannya sangat besar. Sama besarnya dengan Yamata no Orochi. Dilengkapi dengan senjata jarak jauh dan jalannya seperti zaman dinosaurus. Lantas, siapa pria yang bersama robot raksasa itu? _Wajahnya ditutupi semacam topeng kabuki beserta mengenakan armor suit miliknya._

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, Sahelantropus." Perintah orang bertopeng kabuki.

Dia pergi duluan dan membiarkan Sahelantropus bersenang-senang di masa depan. Kali ini, dengan perintah miliknya. Sementara dirinya memasuki portal. Kemudian, disusul Oliver.

Anehnya, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadiran robot itu.

~o0o~

Kitty sedang mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Di sisi lain, jika berhasil mengalahkannya, muncul lah monster yang lebih ganas. Bahkan, kekuatannya bisa 100x lebih kuat, menurut pengamatan Ino.

"Apa kau memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya, Ino?" Tanya Kitty.

Sayangnya, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia sedih, karena tidak tahu kelemahannya. Apalagi, monster Yamata no Orochi mulai melemah. Mereka masih memikirkan cara mengalahkannya. Namun, waktu semakin mepet. Makhluk itu semakin menghilang ditelan kosmik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, _my Lady_?"

Suara itu. Kitty mengenal suara itu. Suara memecahkan keheningan di saat genting begini. Apalagi, pakaiannya yang serba _ravagers_ (maksudnya tuh prajurit bayaran atau pemburu harta karun di seluruh galaksi). Warna merah biru dan selalu menggunakan topeng oksigen untuk bernafas. Berbeda dengan Kitty. Cukup menggunakan topeng sebagai penyamaran.

Dia membuka topeng oksigen. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Berwarna coklat, rambutnya disisir (terakhir kali bertemu, rambutnya dibuat kribo, yang berujung pemotongan rambut oleh Kitty). Belum lagi, mengenakan senjata yang sama. _Dual gun_ yang berbentuk pesawat beserta _walkman_

"Peter!" kata Kitty terkejut kedatangan Peter yang secara mendadak.

Pria itu adalah suami Kitty. Peter Quill atau dipanggil dengan julukan, Star-Lord. Dialah yang memimpin kerajaan Shi'ar pasca ayahnya berkhianat untuk membantu Ronan. Bahkan Peter akan meninggal, seandainya tidak ada Kitty di sana. karena perempuan itu lah, dia melamarnya untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Peter.

"Nanti kujelaskan, sayang." Kata Kitty. "Yang penting, bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan monster itu. Jika kita mengalahkan Yamata no Orochi, akan terbentuk monster yang 100x lebih kuat."

"Dan monster itu bayangan." Kata Ino menambahkan.

"Begitu ya." Kata Pikir Peter.

Monster itu bayangan. Dan hanya muncul di malam hari. Peter mendongak ke atas dan melihat bulan yang terang benderang. Dia sadar, bahwa makhluk itu benar-benar ada. Peter menatap Kitty dengan cemas.

"Aku khawatir, ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk, istriku." Kata Peter. "Kita akan menghadapi Nyx, sang Malam dan bayangan."

~o0o~

 _Energy_ dalam Nyx mulai mencapai titik maksimal. Namun, Malam masih belum puas dengan kosmik pemberian Kitty. Arai yang menatap sang Ibu mulai bebas berkeliaran. Kali ini, muncul dalam mulut _Yamata no Orochi_. Nyx yang melihatnya langsung tertawa tindakan arai. Malam langsung keluar dari Yamata no Orochi. Ketika menuju ke mulut, tiba-tiba dicegat oleh wanita tua berkulit ular.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu … Nyx!" teriak wanita berkulit ular.

"Tch! selalu saja menganggu rencanaku. Akan kumusnahkan kau!" remeh Nyx.

Malam mengeluarkan semua bayangan miliknya dan menyebarkan semaua virus Nyx ke wanita itu. Tapi, dia tidak mau tunduk dan berusaha keras untuk keluar dari sini. Yamata no Orochi pun demikian. Walaupun tubuhnya mulai pudar, tetap saja monster itu harus bertahan dari gempuran dua serangan. Kitty dan Nyx.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Nyx.

"Tidak akan!" teriak mengerang kesakitan wanita berkulit ular.

 _Yamata no Orochi_ membantu wanita di dalam dan menggunakan telepati untuk memberitahu Kitty dan kawan-kawan. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya. Jika tidak, seluruh dunia akan terancam. Lebih baik dirinya mati daripada bertahan dari kerakusan Nyx. Karena selama ini, Nyx kuat dalam malam hari. Apalagi, _Yamata no Orochi_ dibantu olehnya. Sayangnya, ambisi untuk menghancurkan Desa Konoha malah dijadikan sebagai kepentingan pribadi Nyx sendiri. Dia memiliki rencana, di mana Desa Konoha akan diserap oleh lubang Tartarus dan melumatnya hingga tidak bersisa sedikitpun.

Itulah yang dia tangkap ketika Nyx menghubungi salah satu pria di balik pohon. Wanita itu tidak mengetahui wajahnya, tetapi suaranya berat, berjanggut putih yang dia ingat. Sementara Nyx mengerti, siapa di balik semua itu.

Tentu saja Uranus.

" _Cepat bunuh aku dengan kekuatan milikmu. Gunakan kosmik dan jutsu milik kalian._ " Suara wanita berkulit ular.

Kitty mendengarkan suara dari seseorang. Wanita dan dia menoleh ke Yamata no Orochi. Kitty berhenti menggunakan kosmik beberapa saat.

"Siapa itu, Kitty-san?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia _Yamata no Orochi_." Jawab Ino.

Kitty menyetujui jawaban Ino. Dia menoleh ke suaminya berkata. "Gunakan _infinity stone_ milikmu. Kau bawa kan?"

Peter merogoh saku di celananya dan membawanya. _Infinity Stone_ nya warna ungu. Itu adalah _Power Stone_. Dia mendapatkan ketika bertarung melawan Ronan the Accuser (masih hidup sampai sekarang berkat Uranus. Tapi Peter tidak menyadarinya). _Power Stone_ memiliki kekuatan yang mampu memusnahkan planet sejagad raya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menggunakan _power stone_ selama yang diinginkan. Diantaranya Ronan dan Peter. Setelah itu, diberikan kepada Nova Corps untuk menjaganya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Nova Corps meminta kepada Guardians of the Galaxy untuk menghentikan Ronan kembali. Kali ini, ayah Peter muncul bukan sebagai keluarga, tetapi sebagai musuh utama planet Xandar, karena Kerajaan Kree-Shi'ar saat itu memerintah dengan kejam dan mereka bersekutu. Karena itu, Peter dan kawan-kawan harus menghentikan mereka dan menangkap ayah Peter.

Setelah menjadi seorang Raja di Kerajan Shi'ar, Peter menikahi Kitty dan memutuskan perang terhadap kerajaan Kree. Sampai sekarang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino.

" _Power Stone_. Kekuatan itu bisa membumihanguskan planet. Tetapi, Peter mengetahui cara mengendalikannya. Ino, gunakan Jutsu milikmu. Sai, kau bisa tahan satu menit untuk menghentikan _Yamata no Orochi_?" kata Kitty.

"Tentu. Aku bisa menahan selama satu menit." Jawab Sai yakin.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita mulai, Kitty." Kata Peter tersenyum.

Seketika, wajah Kitty memerah. Seperti biasa, Peter selalu menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kepadanya. Meski sikapnya bikin rese, tetap saja bikin Kitty tambah sayang kepadanya.

"Kita selesaikan pertarungan ini." Kata Kitty mantap.

~o0o~

Sai menggunakan jutsu yang sama persis. Dia naik ke atas bersama Ino. Kali ini, harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan _chakra_ miliknya.

 _"_ _Chōshin Giga! (Super God Imitating Drawing)!" kata Sai_ sambil menggambar.

Bukan dua makhluk lagi. Tetapi ada 6 makhluk sekaligus. Mereka semua menahan pergerakan _Yamata no Orochi_. Para Arai mencoba menyebarkan virus _negative_ ke semua orang, tetapi tidak berhasil. Sai tersenyum dan terus menggambar berkali-kali. Para Arai kebingungan menghadapi makhluk terbuat dari tinta hitam dan kertas gulungan. Ino melihat rencana Sai dengan takjub.

"Sugoi!" gumam Ino dalam hati.

Belum puas pujiannya, Sai terus melompat dari pohon ke lainnya. Ketika _Yamata no Orochi_ menginjak Sai, Peter menembakkan peluru laser ke monster tersebut. Berkali-kali, hingga mengalami kesakitan. Meskipun Nyx berhasil mengambil kosmik milik Kitty, tetapi belum menyadari bahwa kekuatan yang dia dapatkan sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kitty, sekarang!" teriak Peter perintah ke Kitty.

Kitty langsung mengeluarkan kosmik putih sekali lagi. Kali ini, bersamaan dengan _jutsu_ milik Ino.

" _Shindenshin no Jutsu!_ ( _Mind Transmission Jutsu_ )!" Ino langsung memindahkan pikirannya ke dalam Kitty.

Kitty langsung memberikan ruang buat Ino. Percobaan tersebut berhasil. Kitty berjalan menyusuri kosmik ke dalam _Yamata no Orochi_. Oh ya, Ino lupa bahwa dia akan menggunakan kekuatan itu selama beberapa menit. Mengapa demikian? Chakranya sudah hampir habis. Jika Kitty tidak mampu mengalahkan Nyx di dalam tubuh Yamata no Orochi, dirinya akan musnah. Bersamaan dengan Kitty.

"Kitty, cepatlah!" kata Ino mengerang kesakitan.

Langsung bergerak ke dalam tubuh _Yamata no Orochi_. Dia masuk dan betapa terkejutnya, seisi tubuhnya, banyak sekali para arai. Tapi, tidak membuat Kitty gentar. Dia melaju dan menggunakan kekuatan menembus objek sambil membawa pedang. Memang, senjata itu disiapkan kala darurat dan berada dalam jarak dekat. Peter mengajarinya cara teknik bermain pedang. Karena, teknik pedang di bumi dengan galaksi berbeda. Kitty berguru kepada Gamora, mantan anggota Guardians of the Galaxy yang kini menjadi anggota _Infinity Watcher_. Konon, anggota dibentuk karena menjaga _infinity stone_ dari musuh. Termasuk ayah angkatnya, Thanos dan Korvac.

"Menyerahlah, Nyx! Kau akan mati!" teriak Kitty.

"Tidak semudah itu, gadis kecil!" kata Nyx tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau pikir pedang bisa membunuh aku dan Putri-Putriku?! Bah!"

Kitty tersenyum dan melesat menuju Nyx. Dia terus menebas para Arai. Ketika arai merasuki tubuh Kitty, tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan, semua yang dilakukan olehnya sia-sia. Nyx tidak mengerti mengapa bisa terjadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Arai, serang mereka!" perintah Nyx.

Para arai langsung menyerbu Kitty. Dengan senyumnya, Kitty langsung menghindari serangan tersebut dan mulai menggunakan _time-leap_. Kaget dengan kekuatan baru Kitty, Nyx langsung memukul wajah Kitty. Tapi, tidak berhasil.

Mereka melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Kitty merupakan seorang Mutan dan istri dari Raja Kerajan Shi'ar. Bahkan, kekuatannya bisa lebih dari itu. Oleh sebab itulah, Peter tidak akan membiarkan Kitty menanggung kekuatan kosmik sendirian. Dengan percaya dirinya, Kitty menebas semua para arai, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Nyx marah dan mengambil seluruh kekuatan miliknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau, hanyalah seorang manusia, bisa mengalahkan aku yang di juluki Malam!" geram Nyx.

"Itulah kelemahanmu, Nyx." Ujar Kitty. "Kau terlalu meremehkan kekuatan manusia."

Saat itulah, Kitty menusuk Nyx dan mengirimkan mereka ke lubang Tartarus. Dia menggunakan _time-leap_ untuk memindahkan semunya ke sana. termasuk wanita berkulit ular. Terlihat, wajah wanita dengan penuh arti mendalam. Meneteskan air matanya dan menyesal, mengikuti emosi sehingga membahayakan orang sekitar.

"Terima kasih, perempuan manis." Kata wanita itu menyesal.

"Sama-sama. Dengan gini, kau bisa tenang di alam sana." kata Kitty tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu keberadaan Naruto dan kawan-kawan." Kata wanita terus menahan pegangan pijakan daging ulr dari lubang Tartarus

Kitty tidak tahu siapa Naruto. Tetapi, dia akan bertanya kepada Ino dan Sai, karena mereka yang dekat dengannya.

"Naruto dan lainnya di bawa ke New Mexico City. Jika tidak—"

Belum selesai kalimatnya, dia keburu diserap oleh Lubang Tartarus dan menghilang. Kitty langsung berlari dan melompat ke dalam kosmik yang semakin pudar. Lari, lari dan terus b berlari supaya tidak kehilangan kesadaran jiwa Ino yang terus memegang kosmik. Kekuatan yang dipegang selain Kitty hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu, perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran dan jiwa akan menjadi rusak. Apalagi, memori dan pikiran seseorang menjadi gila dan tidak karuan.

"Maaf ... aku tidak selesai mengucapkan yang terakhir. _Sayonara_." Kalimat _Yamata no Orochi_ beserta wanita berkulit ular.

Dengan menampakkan wajah senyum untuk terakhir kali kepada Kitty, tanpa ada sedikit penyesalan dalam diri mereka. Kitty menengok mereka dan air matanya mengalir. Mungkin, mereka cocok sebagai pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Bukan dirinya.

"Aku. Aku ..."

Suara mulai tidak terdengar lagi. Kitty tidak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

~o0o~

"Kitty-san, Kitty-san! Sadarlah!" teriak Ino sambil menepuk kedua pipi Kitty.

Perlahan-lahan, Kitty membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat Ino, Sai dan Peter yang terlihat cemas. Pertarungan telah berakhir. Nyx berhasil ditumpaskan oleh Kitty dan kawan-kawan. Yamata no Orochi juga dibebaskan dari kutukan. Sai memerintahkan kepada para shinobi untuk menyegel kekuatan Yamata no Orochi di bebatuan Hokage. Sementara Ino menyembuhkan beberapa shinobi yang terluka. Peter menggotong dan membantu mereka berdua.

"Apa ... kita berhasil?" tanya Kitty.

Peter tersenyum kepadanya. Dia berkata. "Ya. Kita berhasil."

Tetapi, ekspresi istri Peter malah menunjukkan sedih. Dia mendongak ke atas dan mengaku sedih, karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak mampu menyelamatkannya." Kata Kitty menyesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kitty-san? Kau telah berhasil menyelamatkan Desa Konoha. Dan kau pantas mendapatkan penghargaan." Kata Sai.

"Betul kata Sai. Ini kan bukan salahmu." Kata Ino tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Senyuman lebar. Tentu. Kitty harus sering-sering senyum lebar kepada siapapun. Mungkin senyum saja tidak cukup baginya. Karena mudah dipalsukan dan ketahuan oleh siapapun. Termasuk Peter sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kalimat terakhir dari wanita itu?" tanya Peter.

Kitty terkejut mendengar perkataan suaminya. Memang, dia lebih paham dari siapapun. Dasar Peter, _pikir Kitty_.

"Naruto ... terdampar di New Mexico City katanya." Kata Kitty.

Sai dan Ino saling menatap dengan cemas. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana menjalaninya. Apalagi, Kakashi masih di luar desa untuk melakukan pertemuan secara rahasia.

"Sai, kita harus hubungi Kakashi segera. Kalau tidak, Desa Konoha terancam tanpa Hokage." Kata Ino mendesak Sai.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sai bingung.

Peter memiliki sebuah rencana. Bisa dibilang, rencana yang pasti tidak disukai oleh dirinya.

"Aku yang memerintah Desa Konoha." Saran Peter.

Semua orang saling menatap Peter. Tidak percaya apa yang dia katakan. Menurut Kitty, rencana itu sangat tidak masuk akal, mengingat mereka adalah para Shinobi.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Peter? Apa kau sudah—"

"Karena itulah, aku melakukannya, Kitty." Kata Peter memegang pipi Kitty. "Sampai pria yang bernama Kakashi datang, aku yang mengatasi hal itu. Kitty, kembalilah ke kerajaan Shi'ar dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan juga, hubungi Rocket untuk membantuku beserta Gamora."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kitty.

"Karena ... Thanos akan datang untuk membunuh mereka semua. Dan aku harus hentikan ini."

 **Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang menyadari, bahwa ke mana perginya Oliver Queen. Di balik pohon itu, muncul lah Belinda bersama mayat hidup. Kali ini, mayatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang. Mengenakan ksatria warna biru muda dengan putih di tengahnya. Pedangnya tidak terlihat dan matanya tidak ada pupil sama sekali.**

 **"** **Keberadaan Oliver sudah aku hapuskan. Sudah saatnya mencari Yucchi. Ayo, Saber." Kata Belinda yang mengenakan topi koboi berwarna coklat.**

To be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

· Akashi Seijurou

· Artemis

· Betsy Braddock a.k.a Psylocke

Genre: Drama, Friendship

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Kuroko no Basuke) & Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & The Olympians), Marvel (X-Men)

 **Warning: Episode Special Heroes Chronicles Universe, EYD, tanda baca, typo**

Episode Special 02 (Akashi Seijurou)

Jadi rasa sakit ada, ketika mengalami kekalahan. Pasca kalah dari SMA Seirin, Akashi memilih untuk melatih kemampuannya. Saat itu, dia menjadi Arsenal menggantikan Roy Harper yang pensiun, karena penyakit 'kanker'. Menurutnya, dia tidak akan kembali ke Starling City. Apalagi, Roy hampir tidak memaafkan dirinya, seandainya Thea Queen terluka ataupun sekarat. Biarpun Oliver menganggap itu bukan salahnya, tetapi tetap saja ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

Akashi ingin menghapus hal itu. Karena itulah, dia melatih diri. Pertama, bermain catur dan _shogi_. Akashi suka permainan yang menguras _energy_ di otak. Sehingga, kesulitan membuat keputusan yang terbaik buat tim.

Bisa dikatakan, inilah kegiatan Akashi sebelum bertemu dengan Qamara. Tentu saja, di mulai dari perjalanan dirinya sampai bertemu dengan seseorang … yang berbeda dari lainnya. Yaitu sang Dewi pemburu, Artemis.

~o0o~

"Uranus, target sudah dikunci. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut biru keungu-unguan lewat radio.

Dia adalah Betsy Braddock atau julukannya Psylocke. Betsy saat itu ditipu oleh Chaos dan diculik Uranus. Kedua Titan dan ciptaan bersekutu untuk menaklukkan dunia. Sayangnya, beberapa musuh yang dipanggil tidak sekuat dulu. Karena, Tarakan muncul bersamaan dengan Rhea, istri sekaligus saudari Kronos. Diantaranya adalah Dimas, Derpina, Belinda dan Yucchi. Nama terakhir disebutkan bahwa dirinya merupakan musuh umat manusia. Tetapi, jelas masih belum ada tanda-tanda Tarakan yang terakhir. Keberadaannya sampai sekarang masih misteri.

Konon, Tarakan terakhir memiliki kemampuan yang cukup berbahaya. Bisa menghancurkan seluruh antariksa dan alam semesta dalam kedua genggamannya. Betsy belum bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, Tarakan terakhir bertanggung jawab atas kehadiran Tarakan. Tanpanya, Tarakan tidak akan eksis dan abadi dalam kehidupan manusia. Dari zaman dulu sampai modern sekalipun.

Betsy mengeluarkan sebilah pedang di pinggangnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju kepada seorang pria berambut merah. Bertubuh pendek dan memegang bola basket. Betsy semakin yakin, karena targetnya adalah anak SMA. Targetnya Akashi Seijurou.

Dia pemain basket SMA Rakuzan dan masuk dalam _Kiseki no Sedai_. _Point Guard_ nomor punggung 4. Jenius dalam bermain basket, _shogi_ dan memainkan biola. Lagu yang dia suka adalah _Classic Beethoven_ dan _Reqiuem_ yang diaransemen oleh Mozart.

Banyak yang tidak menyadari, Akashi juga pandai dalam memanah. Dia belajar banyak dari Roy Harper dan memegang teguh prinsip keadilan dalam dirinya. Tetapi, Akashi pandai dalam mengatur kepribadian di sekolah maupun seorang _vigilante_. Dia mendapatkan pesan masuk dari mentornya, Roy Harper. Isinya:

" _Akashi, kudengar di Jepang sana lagi bermasalah dengan hukum dan aturan."_

Pesan yang ditunjukkan kepada Akashi, seolah menjadi tamparan baginya. Selama ini, hukum Jepang masih memperlakukan orang miskin dengan orang kaya. Sehingga, mereka bebas berkeliaran. Parahnya, bukan para pejabat atau koruptor yang melakukannya. Mereka adalah para penjahat yang jual mahal di mata pengacara. Pejabat bersih maupun korupsi juga dipidanakan. Sementara para penjahat hanya disidang dan tidak menjalani hukuman mati.

Akashi menjadi sedih dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena itulah, dia bertekad untuk membersihkan ketidakadilan dalam aturan dan hukum di Jepang.

"Ada apa, Reo-nee? Kau capek?" tanya Hayama mengamati.

Tidak biasanya, Hayama Kotaro menatap wajah Reo Mibuchi selama itu. Hal itu membuat Reo kesal kepadanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Reo menahan emosi.

"Tidak ada, sih. Hanya ... heran menatapmu bagaikan kucing yang mengantuk di atap." Kata Hayama tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar perkataan Hayama barusan, Reo menggetok kepalanya. Ekspresinya marah dan berbicara secara sarkastis.

"Hoo ... jika aku adalah kucing, maka kau adalah tikus? Tikus hitam yang menjijikkan dan selalu cari masalah dengan kucing?" kata Reo marah.

Hayama sedikit takut dengan kemarahan Reo. Dia menatap Eikichi Nebuya, yang masih menguap sambil mengorek telinga kanan.

" _Ei-Chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan yakisoba bersama-sama?" tawar Hayama,

" _Mendokusei_. Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Eikichi.

" _Datte sa_ ~, Reo marah kepadaku dan inginnya sih makan bersamamu. Sebagai gantinya—"

"Tidak mau. Pada akhirnya, aku yang membayar semua tagihannya? Kau ini kawan atau lawan, sih? Menjijikkan." Tolak Eikichi.

Pundung. Kecewa. Ekspresi itulah yang digambarkan ketika Hayama ditolak oleh Reo dan Eikichi. Akhirnya, dia menatap Akashi dengan penuh senyum arti.

"A ... Akashi. Tolong aku." Kata Hayama memegang pundak Akashi penuh keputusasaan.

"Maaf, Hayama. Aku habis ini langsung pulang. Ada urusan mendadak." Kata Akashi menolak halus.

Semua telah menolak ajakan Hayama. Akhirnya, dia pundung sendirian sambil berjalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa sih kesibukanmu, Akashi? Bukannya kau selalu bermain basket bersama kami?" tanya Eikichi.

"Itu ... rahasia, Eikichi." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Rahasia atau ... kau memiliki pacar di sini?" goda Reo.

Akashi menduga pertanyaan tersebut akan muncul dari rekannya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian." Kata Akashi.

Mereka bertiga saling menatap. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang dikerjakan oleh Akashi. Dan mengapa dia menutupi sesuatu darinya? Memang itu bukan urusan mereka. Hanya saja, penasaran dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan Akashi setelah pulang.

"Untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa memberitahu, bahwa aku ... seorang _Vigilante_." Gumam Akashi dalam hati.

Di pihak lain, seorang wanita mengenakan selendang putih tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, membawa busur dan anak panah. Dia ingin membidik Akashi sebagai targetnya. Tapi itu hanyalah tes baginya. Umur 12 tahun, mengenakan mantel binatang singa Nemea dengan ekspresi senyum.

"Ketemu~~, Akashi Seijurou."

~o0o~

Jam 17.00

Akashi sampai di rumah miliknya. Besar dan sangat luas. Tapi, tidak ada ayahnya maupun ibunya. Ibunya sendiri sudah meninggal sudah lama, sedangkan ayahnya sibuk kerja di luar negeri. Kelak, dia lah yang akan menjadi pewaris takhta menggantikannya di masa mendatang. Untuk saat ini, Akashi ingin menikmati masa-masa SMA. Akashi membuka pintunya dan disambut oleh para pelayannya.

" _Okaerinasai, Akashi-sama_."

" _Okaerinasai, Akashi-sama_."

" _Aa~, Tadaima, minna._ " Hanya itu kalimat yang dia ucapkan kepada para pelayannya.

Dia berjalan sambil mengamati lantai dan atap langit. Sangat indah pemandangannya. Lantainya pun kelap-kelip. Tidak terlihat seperti _disco ball._ Jika tidak, Akashi pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Dindingnya pun terbuat dari marmer dan keramk yang berkualitas tinggi, sehingga sangat indah untuk dijadikan sebagai penelitian. Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci kenop pintu. Di dalam ruangan, ada dua fasilitas. Yang satu kamar tidur dan ruang belajar. Yang satu lagi ... itu ruang persenjataan. Isinya banyak sekali. Ada anak panah berjumlah ribuan, busur panah yang masih baru dan rusak. Bahkan, ada panah khusus untuk latihan. Tidak hanya itu, ada tempat latihan yang menyusuri ke sungai, untuk melakukan latihan ekstra berat di sana. Meskipun pendek, tetapi gerakannya lincah dan mengandalkan _Emperor Eye_. Dia pernah mengatakan kepada rekan setim semasa SMP. Shintarou, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Kuroko untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang sebenarnya selama tidak bertanding.

Sayangnya, Akashi melanggar hal itu. Mengapa? Kekuatan _Emperor Eye_ sendiri sudah diketahui oleh Belinda. Saat itu, dia melaksanakan sebuah misi perampokan. Polisi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali negosiasi. Hal itu yang tidak disukai oleh Akashi. Apalagi, dia terjebak di sebuah bank. Salah satu perampok menodongkan senjata ke kepala Akashi.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kata Akashi tenang.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah." Kata salah satu perampok.

Kemudian, Akashi ke toilet bersama dengan salah satu perampok. Beruntung, Perampok hanya berhenti di pintunya saja. Tetapi, Akashi tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dia menginjak kaki perampok dan mematahkan leher perampok hingga tewas. Akashi melakukannya karena situasi darurat. Belum lagi, dia pandai dalam sidik jari. Perampok sengaja dibuat seolah-olah bunuh diri. Dengan cara menaburkan sidik jari dirinya sendiri ke semua anggota tubuh. Tapi, Akashi fokus ke leher. Langsung saja, dia ganti baju dengan _suit_ berwarna merah. Mengenakan _hero mask_ yang sama persis. Akashi tidak lupa membawa busur dan anak panah. Ketika kedua perampok berjalan ke arahnya, dia menggetok kepalanya dan menendang kedua kakinya, sambil melakukan tendangan salto ke bagian kepala mereka. Perampok pertama dibungkam terlebih dahulu. Akashi melompat ke dinding dan memukul wajahnya dan perutnya. Perampok kedua menembaknya ke Akashi. Namun berhasil menghindar dan menepuk keras telapak tangan kanan yang memegang pistol. Dia membanting perampok kedua dan melakukan _tackle_ kaki Perampok pertama. Lalu, Akashi memukul wajahnya hingga pingsan. Saat perampok pertama kesakitan, dia melakukan _uppercut_ ke dagunya. Pingsan? Tentu saja.

Belinda mengamati dari belakang dan tersenyum. Membuat Akashi waspada kepada gadis itu.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Akashi serius.

"Kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Belinda.

" _Aa~_. Keluarlah dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Kata Akashi memerintahkan Belinda untuk keluar.

Belinda keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mata Akashi berubah. _Emperor Eye._ Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat barusan. Mata itu. Tentu mengenal _mata Emperor Eye_ dengan mudah. Mata itu mampu memprediksikan serangan dan pertahanan selanjutnya. Bisa dibilang, Akashi lebih hebat dan menakutkan dalam bermain basket. Kemampuan kepeimpinan tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat serius, kalau bertarung?" Tanya Belinda tersenyum kepada Akashi.

Namun, Akashi menoleh kepadanya dan dia … tomboy. Pakaiannya koboi dan membawa seutas tali di pinggangnya. Sepatunya pun seperti gaya ala barat. Rambutnya diikat warna krem. Mungkin, karena Belinda menyukai _style_ modern. Tujuannya jelas, ingin menyamar sekaligus menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau orang yang menarik di mataku … Akashi." Kata Belinda tersenyum.

Akashi berdeham dan mulai menjaga wibawanya. Dia mengecek semua senjata di saku para perampok. Di mulai dari saku baju pelindung. Kemudian di celana hingga kaus kaki. Tidak ada sama senjata cadangan.

"Perampokan amatiran rupanya." Analisa Akashi.

"Amatir?" Tanya Belinda bingung.

"Benar. Mereka memang merampok, tapi melupakan senjata cadangan merupakan kesalahan fatal bagi perampok. Karena itulah, aku bilang amatir." Kata Akashi menjelaskan kepada Belinda.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Belinda memerah. Mirip seperti kepiting rebus. Ekspresinya melamun dan kosong. Akashi bingung dan mencoba menyapanya.

"Maaf, Akashi. Hanya saja … aku mengaku terkejut dengan penjelasanmu. Sebenarnya, aku di sini bukan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku." Kata Belinda masih malu-malu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Akashi datar.

"Aku ingin kau … menggunakan _Emperor Eye_." kata Belinda.

~o0o~

Serius? Akashi lho menggunakannya saat bermain basket saja. Sama saja dia melakukan tindakan ceroboh dan bunuh diri. Semua orang akan mengetahui, siapa sosok Akashi Seijurou yang sebenarnya. Pemikiran Belinda terlalu jauh dan beresiko.

"Mustahil, Belinda-san." Tanya Akashi.

"Kau tahu namaku? Kau kan … menggunakan _Emperor Eye_." Kata Belinda tersenyum licik kepadanya.

Akashi menyadari, ada sesuatu yang salah pada matanya. Ketika dia menatap cermin, matanya berubah menjadi merah dominan dengan warna kuning mengelilingi pupilnya. Akashi melihat sekitar dan semuanya … serba lambat.

"Apa ini?! Apa kau perbuat dengan mataku?!" geram Akashi.

"Tenang dulu. Aku mana mungkin melakukannya. Apalagi, itu bukan kekuatanku." Kata Belinda buru-buru membantahnya.

"Lalu siapa?!" geram Akashi.

Belinda menghela napas dengan enggan dan mau tidak mau menunjuk kepada pria tua. Gembel, berbaju usang dan aromanya busuk. Jelas dia adalah gelandangan. Tetapi anehnya, sengatannya itu membuat kekuatan Akashi terbuka.

"Jadi dia yang kau maksud?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya. Dia Hades, ayahku. Baunya seperti zombie dan mayat. Maka tidak heran, manusia tidak mampu merasakannya. Walaupun begitu, baunya sangat busuk. Bahkan, lebih buruk dari sampah." Kata Belinda.

Lalu, mengapa Belinda memberitahukan soal ayahnya kepada Akashi? Dirinya mengaku, tidak mengerti tujuan yang sebenarnya. Hades sendiri merupakan Dewa bawah tanah dan kehidupan yang sudah mati. Dalam artian, orang yang sudah mati akan ditaruh di wilayah Hades dan menjalani hukuman di Underworld.

"Apa kau tahu cara mengalahkan Dewa itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sayangnya tidak." Kata Belinda menggeleng. "Hanya Tarakan yang melakukannya. Tapi. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu sebelum aku pergi."

10 detik

8 detik

Belinda mencium bibir Akashi dan berkata. "Temui wanita kekuatan psikis dan hentikan dia. Suatu saat, dia akan menjadi partnermu."

Tiga, dua, satu ….

Belinda menghilang.

Akashi terkejut dengan ciuman yang secara tiba-tiba dari Belinda. Tetapi, dia menangkap maksudnya. Akashi harus menghentikan seorang wanita berkekuatan psikis. Dirinya mengaku, tidak tahu siapa wanita itu. Tetapi, dia akan terus berlatih hingga pada saatnya nanti.

Belinda memang menyebalkan. Cium bibir Akashi segala. Namun, dia tidak semudah itu. Suatu saat, Akashi akan memberikan pelajaran kepada Belinda, karena telah mengejeknya sekaligus mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi di sisi lain, dia pantas dianggap sebagai sekutu untuk mengalahkan musuh ke depan. Kekuatannya Belinda sendiri masih misteri baginya.

" _Kalau ketemu dengannya lagi, akan kuhajar tuh anak. Tapi … dia pantas menjadi sekutuku untuk sementara. Yang kuincar adalah … Olympus_." Kata Akashi dalam hati.

Karena itulah, Artemis turun dari Olympus untuk membantu Akashi. Alasannya karena dia menarik untuk dijadikan sekutu. Di samping Thalia Grace berburu monster, Dewi pemburu tersebut akan mencari tahu tentang asal usul Akashi hingga kekuatannya yang sebenarnya.

~o0o~

Penjaga rumah sedang menonton TV saat itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang asing, sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Betsy muncul di belakang. Memang, dia bergerak pada malam hari. Kemudian, Betsy berlari sambil menghunuskan pedang ke dua penjaga di pimtu gerbang. Tidak ada _alarm_. Betsy melompat pagar dan berlari sekencang angin. Celakanya, tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang baru selesai melakukan latihan ekstra keras melihat bayangan menuju ke rumahnya. Segera, dia bergegas dan langsung menggunakan busur dan panah untuk mengalahkannya. Akashi menghubungi para pelayan lewat telpon.

"Kalian, para pelayan, cepatlah bersembunyi. Jika sudah selesai, hubungi polisi dan rawat yang terluka. Paham?" perintah Akashi.

" _Wakaarimashita_ , Akashi-sama." Kata para pelayan.

Para pelayan mulai bersembunyi, supaya tidak ada jatuh korban, mengingat Akashi tidak akan biarkan orang mati di depannya. Mengenakan _Hero Mask, Hoodie_ warna merah dan menembakkan ke Betsy sekaligus. Posisi wanita itu berada di belakang. Tetapi, dengan cepat, dia menghindari panahnya dan menggunakan kekuatan psikisnya.

Akashi langsung lompat dari lantai dua. Telekinesis (Kekuatan psikis) warna ungu menyambar bagaikan petir di rumah Akashi.

"AKASHI SEIJUROU! AKU DIKIRIM OLEH URANUS … UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Betsy.

Tapi, ekspresi Akashi tidak terkejut. Malahan semakin tertantang untuk mengalahkan orang itu, Betsy Braddock alias Pyslocke.

"Hebat sekali. aku tidak ragu untuk mengalahkanmu, nona." Kata Akashi sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Betsy melompat dan menghunus pedang ke arah Akashi. Sayangnya, serangannya ditangkap olehnya. Mata Akashi berubah. Muncul lah _Emperor Eye_. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Akashi menancapkan sebuah anak panah di samping Betsy. Dia menoleh ke tembok tersebut dan menghindar dari ledakan. Akibatnya, luka ringan di sekujur tubuh Betsy. Tapi tidak terlalu parah. Akashi tidak luka sama sekali.

"Menyerahlah, dan aku akan mengampunimu." Kata Akashi.

"Sayang sekali, Uranus tidak akan menerima hal itu." Kata Betsy dan menyerang Akashi dengan pedang miliknya.

Serangan Betsy terus menerus, membuat Akashi kesulitan untuk menangkis. Satu-satunya cara adalah terus menghindar sambil memukul dengan tangan kosong. Cara tersebut tidak efektif. Betsy memusatkan perhatian ke jantung Akashi. Tujuannya satu. Membunuh Akashi. Itu yang paling penting dalam misinya.

Tetapi, Akashi tidak semudah itu dibunuh. Betsy menggabungkan kekuatan psikis miliknya dan menaruhnya ke pedang katana. Akashi mengerutkan kening dan menembak ke pedang itu. Tetapi dipental dengan mudah. Dia sudah menduga bakal terjadi. Karena itu, Akashi berlari dan keluar dari rumah. Betsy mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengendalikan pedang yang melayang.

"Matilah, AAAAKAAAAASHHIII!" teriak Betsy sambil mengarahkan ke Akashi.

Akashi mundur perlahan. Saat itulah, dia memberi kode kepada para pelayan untuk mengaktifkan pancuran air. Tepat di bawah kaki Betsy dan di atas kepalanya. Pancuran air itu aktif dan airnya sangat deras. Dan terus membasahi mata dan wajah Betsy, hingga konsentrasinya terganggu. Tidak seperti Jean Grey dengan mudahnya menghentikan air, Betsy masih kesulitan mengontrol Telekinesis miliknya. Bahkan, Betsy mencoba melepaskan semua pancuran, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya, Akashi membidik anak panah ke tanah dan berubah menjadi jaring. Betsy telah ditangkap olehnya.

"Sudah berakhir, Betsy." Kata Akashi kepada Betsy.

"Kau menjebakku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Betsy mencoba melepaskan jaring perangkap.

Akashi terus berjalan mengitari Betsy dan mengamatinya sejenak. Apakah kekuatan wanita itu masih ada? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Betsy? Akashi memutuskan untuk mendiamkan sebentar.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakanmu! Di mana kau, Pengecut?!" teriak Betsy.

"Walaupun kau memiliki Telekinesis, tetap memiliki kelemahan. Yaitu pikiranmu. Selama aku mengganggu pikiranmu dengan menggunakan pancuran air yang sangat deras, itu bisa mempengaruhi emosi dan amarahmu sekaligus." Kata Akashi.

"Kau sudah kalah, Betsy." Kata Akashi sambil menunjukkan _Emperor Eye_ kepada Betsy.

Matanya kini lebih menakutkan. Terlihat, Mata Akashi evolusi. Di mana bisa memprediksi gerakan dan pertahanan lawan, kini berhasil menjadi sensor baginya. Kulit dan telinga saja tidak cukup. _Emperor Eye_ akan mengetahui keberadaan musuh beserta gerakan dan nafasnya. Walaupun begitu, _energy_ yang digunakan benar-benar terkuras habis. Akashi hampir kelelahan menghadapi Betsy. Mata Betsy terbelalak dan pingsan. Jiwa _negative_ dalam tubuh Betsy berangsur-angsur hilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul lah seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun, menemui Akashi. Berambut coklat, mengenakan mantel singa nemea dan penuh senyuman manis.

"Kau yang bernama Akashi Seijurou?" Tanya Gadis muda

Tiba-tiba, Akashi jatuh pingsan dan matanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Hanya terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan semua menjadi gelap.

~o0o~

"Di mana … aku?" Tanya Akashi.

Akashi melihat hutan yang begitu … indah dan sepi dari kehidupan penuh sesak. Maksudnya, modern. Tempatnya begitu indah. Banyak pepohonan, peri pohon dan hawanya sangat sejuk. Suara merdu berasal dari Para peri yang sedang berlatih bernyanyi dan saling canda satu sama lain. Tidak hanya itu, ada beberapa peri yang menekan hidung Akashi berkali-kali.

"Jangan diganggu, _Nymph_." Kata gadis muda.

Dia orang yang sama persis dengan ditemui sebelumnya. Bedanya, tidak ada mantel singa dan busur panah. Hanya baju dan selendang putih saja. mengenakan mahkota terbuat dari dedaunan . rambut coklatnya tertiup angin. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Mau tidak mau, Akashi mengakui hal itu. Sayangnya, dia pham wujud sejatinya. Akashi menggunakan _Emperor Eye_. Tetapi ditutup oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan curang, Akashi." Kata gadis tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Siapa kau dan di mana aku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ini dimensi lho. Kau yang buat sendiri. Aku mah hanya ikut saja." kata gadis sambil memperbaiki anak panah yang sedang patah.

"Begitu ya? Aku yang membuat ini." Kata Akashi memahami perkataan gadis itu.

Para peri mengitari kepala Akashi dan mengacak-acak kepala Akashi. Gadis berambut coklat menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Dirinya memang membenci laki-laki. Tapi bukan berarti menyukainya, bukan? Cukup berteman saja sudah cukup. Tidak. Teman bukan gambaran bagus bagi gadis itu.

"Aku Artemis." Kata Artemis.

Akashi mulai berjabat tangan dengannya. Sayangnya, ditolak halus oleh Dewi Pemburu itu.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Akashi?" Tanya Artemis senyum pengertian.

Akhirnya, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjabat tangan. Tetapi, sejak kapan Akashi membuat semacam dimensi seperti ini? Sejauh apa kekuatan _Emperor Eye_? Inikah evolusi yang sebenarnya dari matanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Artemis-san, bukannya aku sudah mati?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mana mungkin! Kau hidup! Aku hanya membawamu! Tapi … seseorang membawamu ke sini." Kata Artemis menjelaskan.

"Siapa orangnya? Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku kepadanya." Kata Akashi tidak sabar.

Artemis menggeleng pelan dan berkata. "Sayang sekali. Dia keburu pergi. Tetapi, dia berpesan kepadaku, bahwa orang itu akan menjadi partnermu nanti."

Partner? Akashi tidak mengerti siapa partnernya? Dan rupamya seperti apa? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dari Akashi. Di saat begini, dia juga bingung apa yang di inginkan darinya.

"Begitu." Akashi jawab singkat.

"Bukan berarti kau akan terus di sini lho, ya. Aku minta bantuanmu." Kata Artemis.

"Minta bantuan apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku ingin … kau mencari orang dengan kekuatan penerus Mahamoggallana." Kata Artemis.

Mahamoggallana. Nama yang terdengar asing baginya. Tetapi, untuk apa Artemis meminta bantuan kepadanya? Padahal, dia sendiri merupakan Dewi. Kan bisa saja menyuruh para pemburu untuk mencari orang penerus Mahamoggallana. Tetapi, dirinya tidak berani bertanya lebih kepada Artemis.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia terancam bahaya, Akashi. Monster akan terus memburunya tanpa henti. Ibaratnya, orang itu sama persis dengan Demigod." Kata Artemis.

Akashi berdiri sambil menatap hutan dengan berhati-hati. Setiap melihat hutan itu, serasa hidupnya mulai tenang. Kini, dia ditugaskan oleh Dewi Pemburu. Rasanya seperti atasannya saja.

"Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Karena … aku sudah mencari pelaku di balik semua itu." Kata Artemis. "Dan kau tidak akan mampu mencari jawabannya."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya Artemis penuh desakan.

Akashi berjalan menuju portal keluar. Dia menggunakan _Emperor Eye_ untuk membuka paksa portal itu. Saat itulah, dia menatap wajah Artemis untuk terakhir kali.

"Entahlah. Aku cari tahu siapa orang itu. Dan sisanya ... terserahmu saja." kata Akashi tersenyum kepadanya dan keluar dari portal.

Tamat


	14. Chapter 14

Tokoh:

· Arzcre a.k.a Arci

· Ieapetus a.k.a Bob

· Rhea

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Rating: T

 **Disclaimer: Marvel, Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & the Olympians), author Arzcre di situs **

**Warning: The Last Episode Special sebelum meneruskan cerita utama Heroes Chronicles Universe, AU, AR**

 **Episode Special 03 (Arci)**

"Di mana … aku?" Tanya seorang pemuda kebingungan.

Wajah memang tidak menampakkan pasca bertarung dengan Isna, satu-satunya saudari _Wolf of Desert_ yang mampu menyerbu kota Jakarta.

Memang, mengalahkan wanita itu sangat sulit. Membutuhkan ilmu bela diri tingkat kesembilan untuk menghabisinya nyawanya. Dia balas dendam karena banyak orang tidak bersalah, termasuk mertuanya, Pak Ruslan. Sedangkan Isna balas dendam karena telah membunuh saudaranya, sekaligus kekasih dan suaminya, Rasyid.

Tidak buruk amat sih, mengingat pemuda itu bisa menebus kesalahan masa lalunya. Apalagi, dia tersenyum memberikan perlawanan yang sengit terhadap lawan lamanya itu.

Tapi, dia menyesali keputusannya. Istrinya, Riska pasti menangis melihatnya dirinya tewas. Seolah-olah, itu adalah dosa yang ditanggungnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Istrinya terlibat.

"Aku sudah mati rupanya?" gumam seorang pemuda.

Aneh. Masih umur 20 tahun. Tampak muda. Wajahnya pun tidak nampak. Seolah-olah, mata, hidung, mulut dan lainnya terhapus.

"Ke … kenapa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa jadi alien begini?!" katanya kaget.

"Jangan takut, Arci." Seorang wanita menghampirinya.

Wanita itu tampak terlihat muda. Berumur 40 tahun. Rambut biru, mata perak, rambutnya pun coklat dengan membawa sebuah semua elemen. Pakaiannya pun hanya sehelai kain yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak bugil, sih. Tetapi, memang itulah pakaiannya zaman dahulu.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa aku berada di sini?" Tanya Arci.

"Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih sama anakku." Kata wanita berambut coklat. "Namaku Rhea. Aku di sini untuk membimbingmu."

"Membimbingku?" kata Arci mengerutkan dahi.

Rhea mengangguk pelan. Sementara itu, seorang pria dengan pakaian culun sedang rajin membersihkan sampah di bawah. Matanya pun sama seperti Rhea. Perak dan rambutnya pun demikian.

"Bersih, bersih, bersih! Bob membersihkan diri." Kata seorang pria bernama Bob bersemangat.

Arci sendiri bingung. Apakah dia mimpi? Ataukah kehidupan setelah mati? Dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Tetapi, dia mendapatkan sebuah penglihatan. Tepatnya, penglihatan yang mengerikan.

Di saat Han-Jeong, Yuda dan Ryu sedang bertarung melawan Kronos, mereka dibantu oleh para pasukan dan rakyat yang marah. Tentu saja kepada Presiden, Putra Nagarawan. Tetapi, dia melihat sebuah tempat lain. Tempat yang sangat jauh, sebuah kosmik meluncur ke Bumi. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya, itu adalah Kronos yang sebenarnya. jadi selama ini, Kronos yang bertarung bukanlah kronos yang sebenarnya. itu adalah tiruan dari seorang titan yang bernama Krios. Mengenakan topeng emas dan membuat semirip mungkin dengan Kronos. Mereka di bumi tidak menyadari, bahwa Kronos akan menghancurkan seluruh peradaban alam semesta.

"Tidak mungkin … apakah ini mimpi buruk? Jadi, ini belum berakhir?!" kata Arci putus asa.

"Umat manusia menganggapnya sudah berakhir. Dan aku sudah tahu akhirnya. Tapi, dunia mitologi dengan dunia manusia akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Karena itulah, musuh yang sebenarnya bukan hanya Kronos saja. kronos hanyalah umpan." Kata Rhea menjelaskan.

"Bob benci kakak! Sukanya merusak benda kesayangan milik bob!" gerutu Bob.

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku hidup kembali! Aku harus bilang kepada semuanya!" kata Arci bernada tinggi.

Sayangnya, Rhea menggeleng kepalanya. Dia memandang Bob sebagai saudaranya. Bukan. Kekasih sekaligus suaminya. Tempat ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Tepatnya, Elysium. Memang, tempat itu ditunjukkan kepada para manusia yang memiliki hidupnya tentram, damai pasca kematian. Banyak pepohonan, para _nymph_ , _naiad_ , dan lainnya. Bob sendiri menyukai di sini ketimbang di lubang tartarus. Selama percy dan annabeth terus berdoa dan menceritakan anak cucunya tentang kebaikannya, tentu Bob akan terus hidup dan dirinya tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja.

"Itu mustahil, nak. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasinya adalah bertarung. Tetapi belum saatnya." Kata Rhea.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Membiarkan mereka mati?!" kata Arci meninggi.

"Kau akan kuberi hadiah. Tetapi, kali ini, harus menanggung konsekuensinya." Kata Rhea memberikan sebuah logam.

Uniknya, logam itu berwarna warni. Ada api, air, tanah, petir, angin, besi, magma, aura, cahaya, kegelapan, dark matter, void dan lainnya.

"Ini … sama seperti milik Ray." Kata Arci.

"Memang. Akulah yang melatih mereka. _Creator_ , _Destroyer_ , _Mist_ dan _Elemental_. Sayangnya, yang aku sebutin benar-benar rahasia." Kata Rhea.

"Aku mendengarkan." Kata Arci.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan! Aku ingin kau yang menanggung semuanya! Seluruh galaksi, alam semesta, tergantung padamu! Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan muridku yang bodoh." Kata Rhea.

Rahasia? Jika itu untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, tentu dia akan bersedia. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang ingin dijelaskan?

"Aku bersedia." Kata Arci mantap.

Rhea menarik napas panjang. Bob menghentikan mengayunkan sapunya dan menyimak penjelasan darinya.

"Tarakan. Tarakan sendiri orang yang terkuat selain empat yang aku sebutin. Apalagi, tugasnya jauh lebih berat dari itu. Mereka memanggul semua alam semesta dan galaksi. Orang tuanya harus dari keluarga Titan." Kata Rhea menjelaskan.

"Orang Tua nya harus Dewa dengan Titan. Atau monster yang benar-benar kuat. Tujuannya apa? Untuk melindungi dunia dari kekacauan oleh ayahku, Uranus. Ayah dan suamiku, Kronos merupakan orang yang lebih kejam, tidak peduli, haus darah. Bahkan, Gaia pun demikian. Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menganggu rencana ibu pertiwi." Rhea menjelaskan lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, kekuatan 3 Titan ini adalah yang terkuat. Kami terpaksa melakukan perjanjian. Aku, Zeus, Odin, Ra, Izanagi, dan makhluk mitologi sepakat, bahwa kita bersatu dengan memiliki satu tujuan. Membunuh mereka bertiga sekaligus. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Uranus sekarang memiliki pedang langit, yang jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun. Bahkan, menebasnya dengan sekali serangan." Kata Rhea.

Arci bingung. Ternyata, dunia mitologi lebih rumit dari pertempuran melawan Putra Negarawan. Pada awalnya, dia mampu mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rhea. Tetapi, lama kelamaan dirinya tidak mengerti.

"Perjanjian itu bernama _Mundi Universi_. Diambil dari bahasa Latin yang artinya dunia alam semesta. Isinya adalah melindungi manusia dari kekacauan yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, diperlukan semacam superhero, supervilain untuk mengatasi hal itu. Meski mereka saling berseteru, tetapi takdir akan mempersatukan mereka semua. Yang manusia biasa, demigod, penyihir, petarung, pendekar, ilmuwan, polisi, tentara dan lain-lain. Semua ada sendiri. Sedangkan Tarakan berbeda. Mereka harus diperlakukan layaknya makhluk hidup tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Sekalipun mereka seperti robot, tetapi hati mereka lembut seperti air. Itu karena aku mengajarkan mereka untuk mencintai alam." Kata Rhea.

"Hanya satu orang yang telah mengkhianati ajaranku. Dia adalah Yucchi Finare. Kekuatannya memang dahsyat, tetapi, berambisi untuk menaklukkan dunia. Kamipun tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Sebentar lagi, perang author wars sudah dimulai. Snawta melawan Panda Aiko. Kemudian, Rayhan melawan Andi Isra. Yang lebih parah lagi, kedua teman berbeda _universe_ , dimas dan Faiz hendrajaya akan saling bertarung." Kata Rhea sedih.

Rumit sekali, _pikir Arci_. Dia tidak bisa menghentikannya sekaligus. Apalagi, dia seorang pesilat, bukan _creator_ seperti sahabatnya, ray. Arci tidak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini kepadaku. Apakah … masih ada penjelasan mengenai Tarakan?" Tanya Arci.

"Banyak. Tapi, itu versi singkatnya, Arci! Sapu, sapu, sapu!" gumam Bob ceria.

"Dia benar, Arci." Kata Rhea mengiyakan pendapat Bob. "Tapi, kali ini pengecualian. Aku ingin kau membantu Dimas, Belinda dan juga Derpina, untuk menghentikan ambisi Uranus terlebih dahulu."

"Dengan cara apa? Aku kan pesilat? Apalagi, aku tidak tahu wajahku di mana." Kata Arci kebingungan.

Saat itulah, Rhea memasukkan sebuah logam murni ke dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, tubuh Arci berubah. Tatapannya mirip seperti harimau yang siap saja menerjang. Bukan itu saja, seluruh wajahnya juga dibuat semirip mungkin. Yang menjengkelkan, dia mirip seperti orang tua berumur puluhan tahun. Banyak bekas luka di seluruh tubuhnya, baik lebam, bacotan maupun luka bakar.

"Sama persis sebelumnya. Kau apakan aku?" Tanya Arci.

"Aku menambahkan semua elemen yang kau punya. Hanya saja, mereka semua patuh kepadamu, Arci tanpa ragu." Kata Rhea.

"Begitu iya? Kelihatannya menarik! Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Arci.

"Kamu amati Snawta dan Panda Aiko di sana. Setelah itu, terserah kamu. Karena kau manusia, aku beri pengecualian." Kata Rhea. "Kau harus hidup dengan mereka. Di _timeline_ _universe_ sebelumnya, kau sudah mati. Tapi, di _timeline universe_ yang aku kasih, masih hidup. Kau akan hidup dengan kondisinya luka parah. Cintailah istrimu dan selamatkan dunia. Masa mu di mulai dari sini."

Tiba-tiba, semuanya cahaya putih menyinari mata Arci. Dia membuka mata dan mengedip pelan-pelan. Sampai-sampai, istrinya, Riska menatapinya dengan menangis terharu.

"Arci. Kau … kau masih hidup." Kata Riska.

"Aku pulang, sayang. Maaf menunggu lama." Kata Arci tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

Bagi mereka, maut adalah hal yang sulit dipisahkan. Yang hidup tetaplah hidup. Yang mati harus mati. Memang begitulah takdir. Arci sambil memeluk, melihat seorang pria tarakan yang belum dikenal. Dia berusaha mengingatnya dan mulutnya ternganga. Dimas.

"Kau … kau pasti suruhan Rhea." Kata Arci dalam hati.

"Bukan. Aku adalah anaknya. Bob adalah ayahku." Kata Dimas.

Tatapan kedua nya sangat mengerikan. Jika mata Arci mirip seperti macan mengaum. Maka dimas seekor naga hitam … dengan ditutupi awan hitam pekat.

"Masa di sini sudah berakhir. Tetapi …" kata Dimas. "Masa mu sebagai Tarakan di mulai dari sini."

Dimas memegang kunci di saat munculnya perang alam semesta. Tidak tampak Derpina yang mendampinginya. Kali ini, dia memiliki misi khusus. Yaitu mencari seorang Tarakan tersembunyi.

 **"** **Uranus, kau boleh menang. Tetapi, aku akan menghabisimu sampai titik darah penghabisan. Kali ini, aku yang akan mampir ke kosmik milikmu."**

 **P.S: Sebenarnya, aku meluruskan mengenai Titan dan Dewa Dewi di Olympus. Arczre menceritakan secara detail mengenai pertarungan manusia melawan Kronos. Hanya saja, dia masih terlihat kebingungan membedakan antara Titan dan Dewa Dewi. Bukannya sombong, tapi Kronos adalah Titan waktu. Dia dibunuh oleh Zeus ketika menelan anak-anak Rhea seperti Demeter, Hera, Hades dan Poseidon. Hanya Zeus satu-satunya yang diselamatkan oleh Rhea. Karena itulah, Dewa tersebut membalaskan dendam kepada ayahnya dan mengambil alih zaman yang disebut Zaman Olympus. Begitu ceritanya. Dan juga, kalau misalnya ada perbedaan detail, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena dari awal aku sangat menyukai tulisanmu. Dan juga, sama-sama belajar membuat plot yang lebih rumit. Baik kepadamu maupun para author di** ** _Ffn world_** **.**

To be Continued


End file.
